Team Akatsuki
by Israel Pena
Summary: After Itachi ends Kabuto's Edo Tensei and saying goodbye to his brother, the Akatsuki (minus Obito and Zetsu) wakes up to find themselves in the world of Remnant AS TEENAGERS. Nagato uses this situation as an opportunity to redeem their former lives. Unbounded by the rules of this new world, the Akatsuki will take matters to their own hands to secure and protect Remnant's peace.
1. A Grimm Welcome

Chapter 1: A Grimm Welcome

 _If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death._

 _-Monty Oum_

Lying on the floors of Forever Falls Forest were eight unconscious bodies. They were made up of seven males and one female. They are all in their late teens and are wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds. However, these people weren't from this world. Instead, they were from another. They were from a world from which they were feared and powerful until their lives ended.

The first one is a male with pale white skin and straight red hair in which his right eye was covered by it. His body is once again healthy as it used to be in his prime as it regained its muscles, especially at his legs. The person next to him is a female with short, straight blue hair with a blue paper flower attached to it. She even has lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. Her body is what an angel would have, perfect in every part; the right curves, right legs, right breasts, etc.

The next one who is unconscious is another male with jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his face are framed with centre-parted bangs which are extended to his chin. He also has long, pronounced tear-troughs on his face. Girls have considered him to be very handsome and they aren't wrong. Along with that is his well toned body that girls also love him for.

The next person is male that doesn't look human. He is the tallest of the bunch at about 6ft and 8 inches. He is also very muscular as well. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He has gill-like facial markings under his eyes, actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. His blue hair is also styled in the form of a shark fin as well. Next to him is a large sword wrapped in bandages.

The next unconscious person is a male with long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope. An unusual feature is that he has a mouth on each of his palms and a large stitched-up mouth on the left side of his chest, which is covered by his cloak. He is also wearing a utility belt with two bags on either side.

The next unconscious person is a male with short, mousy red hair that is lighter compared to the first male's red hair. He has a hazy, dreamy look to his appearance. His body is now flesh, back as it used to be.

The next unconscious person is a male with medium-length grey hair that is slicked back. Like the rest of the males, he has a well toned body with muscles. Around his neck is an amulet of a circle with an upside down triangle in it. It is a symbol of his religion. Next to the unconscious male is a triple-bladed scythe. The three red blades get small from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on the male's left hip. The weapon can also split up and it has various other functions. The scythe is designed not so much to kill the target but to wound them, no matter how big or small the wound.

The last unconscious person is another male who is the second tallest of the bunch, standing at 6ft and 7 inches. He has tan-skinned with long dark-brown hair. He appears with a very muscular build. He has a black mask that covered his lower face and a white hood that covers his hair. Underneath those clothing, he has long, loose hair, his mouth which is stitched together at the edges in the form of a Glasgow smile, and stitches all over his torso.

The first person to wake up was the male with dark red hair. He opens his eyes, which are revealed to be purple colored with black rings on them. He looked at the other seven. A look of surprise appeared on his face. He couldn't believe he's seeing them alive again. He checked different parts of his body to check to see if he's alive as well, which he is. He looked at his hair, noticing that it's red. The male realized that he's in his original body.

He looked at his female companion and gazed at her. She looks so young and beautiful, as if she's a teenager again. Then the male realized something. She is a teenager! He looked at the other males. They're all teenagers! The male wondered if he's a teenager as well. He began shaking the female, hoping to wake her up.

"Konan, wake up please," he told her. The female, now identified as Konan, slowly opened her eyes. As she was adjusting, she believes she's looking at her friend in a young, healthy, teenage body. When she was fully awake, she realized that it's true.

"Nagato? You're a teenager, and your body is healthy," Konan said to her companion in disbelief. Nagato gave her a sly smile.

"I don't know how, but I am. In fact, the rest of us are teenagers," the red head replied.

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Konan asked.

"Take a look," he told her, gesturing to the other males. Konan was surprised. She never thought she would see them again.

"Are all the Akatsuki here?" she asked.

"Not all of them. Madara and Zetsu aren't here," Nagato told her with a serious look. Konan sighed in relief. She was glad those two aren't with them or there was going to be trouble.

"Should we wake them up?" Konan asked.

"We should. We need to know what kind of situation we're in," Nagato answered. He then creates a couple of hand signs. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water is gushed from Nagato's mouth like a waterfall and hits the other males, successfully waking them up.

"God dammit! Who the fucker that did that?! And why does my head feel like shit?!" the male with grey hair angrily asked as he held up his scythe, ready to fight.

"Nice to see you too Hidan," Nagato calmly responded.

"Pein, is that you?" the male with blonde hair asked curiously. "Why do you look so different? You don't have orange hair and piercings anymore."

"That is because this is my real body. The Pein you saw, Deidara, was a corpse that I was using," Nagato explained.

"Pein, if I have to ask, why are you a teenager?" the male with the mask and hood asked.

"I don't know Kakuzu. We're all teenagers for some reason," the red head replied.

"Wait? We're teenagers? Great. First, I wake up in a human body. Now I have to deal with hormones as a teenager now," the male with lighter red hair ranted.

"Pein, can you explain the situation we're in? It's better that you tell us what's going on so there wouldn't be any confusion," the male with black hair asked.

"Well, it seems we're in the realm of the living once more. I don't know how, but we are. Another fact is that we're teenagers. Again, I don't know why or how. For some strange reason though, I feel that we're not in our world," Nagato stated.

"What do you mean we're not in our world? How many worlds are there?" the male with blue skin asked.

"I only feel it, Kisame," the red head replied. "As for how many worlds, I don't know."

"Our world or not, I'm still going to continue sacrifices for Lord Jashin!" Hidan proclaimed.

"If we're in another world, then you're fake god doesn't exist," Kakuzu told the grey haired man.

"You shut your heathen mouth Kakuzu! Lord Jashin will always exist in any world!" Hidan shouted.

"Enough. You're not going to go around, senselessly killing people Hidan," Nagato told him. "We're going to redeem our former lives. The Akatsuki are going to find true peace with better methods. First thing first, we need to know where we are."

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, un," Deidara muttered.

"I've noticed that these trees leak some kind of red sap through small pipes. From what I can tell, they're edible," the male with black hair stated.

"Thank you Itachi. First we eat, then we look for a village to get information," Nagato announced. As they went for a tree, Itachi was joined by the male with blue skin.

"I never thought I would see you again. How does it feel to be alive?" the shark asked.

"Surprisingly well Kisame," Itachi replied. At a tree, Itachi turned on the tree's pipe. Red sap began to pour out of it, and Kisame cupped his hands together and collected the sap. He took a drink from the substance.

"It's sweet," Kisame said.

"Really? Glad to hear that," Itachi replied. He gathered a handful of the substance for his own and drank it. Itachi gave a small smile at the taste. Not many people know it, but Itachi is very fond of sweets. He's going to enjoy the sap. "Kisame, last time I saw your sword, it was in the hands of the Eight Tails jinchuriki."

"Oh. Well, Samehada betrayed me while I was battling the jinchuriki, but it seems I have him back now," Kisame replied, using his thumb to point at the bandaged sword strapped to his back. "I had a talk with him, and he agrees to be my sword once again."

"Good for you," Itachi replied, drinking another handful of sap.

"How did you know?" Kisame asked.

"How did I know what?" Itachi asked back.

"That my sword was in possession of the Eight Tails jinchuriki?" Kisame answered.

"During the war, I was revived along with Pein, or rather Nagato since it's his real name, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu by Kabuto Yakushi who used Edo Tensei. Nagato and I fought the Eight Tails jinchuriki and Naruto Uzumaki during which I broke free of Kabuto's control," Itachi explained. "I fought alongside my brother and ended Kabuto's jutsu. How did you die?"

"Suicide. During the war, I was sent to gather information. I fought off shinobi of the Allied Forces. However, they began to overwhelm me, especially that Naruto kid. In the end, I had my sharks devour me while successfully sending the information I gathered. But you know what? During my final moments, I remembered our first meeting and I realized that I'm not as terrible as I once thought. I'm willing to give my life to protect the causes I believe in. I died with a smile on my face," Kisame explained.

Itachi didn't know how to respond. During his whole childhood, he pondered what the meanings of both life and death. He witnessed a war at a young age and unwillingly participated in another. People tried to kill him while he killed so many people. He was ordered to kill his entire clan and he obeyed, leaving his younger brother alive. He only thought that life came once per person, but it doesn't seem so. Here he is right now with others who had died as well.

"Look at the bright side, we're alive again. And this whole true peace thing Nagato is talking about sounds like fun right?" Kisame asked. Itachi blinked.

"Yes. It does indeed," the blacked haired male replied. Itachi always wanted true peace. He never really liked fighting and never truly understood war. If Nagato wants the Akatsuki to bring true peace to the world, then he'll join.

"We should get going. It seems that Deidara and Sasori are having another argument about art or whatever," Kisame told him.

"I couldn't believe you just straight up abandoned me during the war Sasori!" Deidara shouted, no longer using honorifics. "We were partners, showing the world how powerful our art was."

"I realized that my puppets and techniques are what made me immortal, though I personally prefer not to be in this human body," Sasori explained. "Besides, you're one to talk. You died young, just as I predicted."

"As least I outlived you and Mr. Immortal over here!" Deidara exclaimed, gesturing to Hidan.

"Oi! Do you want to start something you little motherfucker?!" Hidan yelled at the blonde, raising his scythe to attack.

"Maybe I do!" Deidara shouted back, digging his hands to the bags of his utility belt. What they didn't know was that their anger, along with the sap that they ate, was attracting unwanted attention.

"Nagato, do you hear that?" Konan asked her male companion.

"You mean the loudness and idiocy of Deidara and Hidan? Yes," Nagato replied.

"No, no, listen closely," Konan said. Nagato listened closely and heard the leaves rustling.

"Everyone shut up and prepare yourselves!" the red head ordered his subordinates. Everyone else stopped what they were doing. The rustling grew louder. Stepping out were a pack of humanoid wolf-like creatures. Each of them has white bone masks, red eyes, sharp claws, and black fur. Most of them have bone spikes sticking out of them while a few of them also have pieces of bone armor on them.

"What the hell are those fuckers?!" Hidan asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen creatures before," Itachi replied.

"I can't sense any chakra inside them," Kisame reported.

"That's impossible! Every living thing has chakra!" Sasori responded.

"What's worse is that I can't even sense or see their souls with my Rinnegan," Nagato stated.

"Okay, no chakra I can get but no souls?!" Deidara asked in disbelief.

"It seems you were right Nagato. We are in a different world," Konan told her partner.

"So Pein, or Nagato as it seems, these things wants to kill us. What do we do?" Kakuzu asked.

"Simple. We kill them," Nagato replied with a smirk. "Release any your anger or stress that you have on them."

"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted. He pierced his scythe to the ground and charged towards the creatures, dragging his scythe through the ground floor. "Come and get me motherfuckers!" The wolf-like creatures charged towards him. When one of them came close, Hidan sliced off its head with a clean blow. Another attempted to slash its claws at him, but Hidan blocked it with his scythe. The rest of the Akatsuki noticed that the body of the creature Hidan beheaded was slowly disintegrating.

"Interesting, their bodies disintegrate once they die," Sasori stated.

"Kakuzu, go help out Hidan. I doubt you'll want to stitch him back together again," Nagato told the masked teen. Kakuzu nodded and went to go help out his partner. Just as Hidan was about to kill another creature, threads appeared and wrapped themselves around the creature. The threads dug themselves into the creature and ripped it apart. Hidan noticed that the threads were coming from Kakuzu's body.

"Oi, Kakuzu! I had that one!" Hidan shouted.

"Did you really?" Kakuzu asked in sarcasm. "I've noticed that these creatures don't bleed."

"While that's a bummer, at least I get to kill these motherfucking heathens!" Hidan yelled, slicing apart another creature.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, breathing a massive orb of fire that engulfed a small group of the creatures. His eyes now have red irises with three tomoes, showing that he has now activated his Sharingan. One of the creatures attempted to slash its claws at Itachi, but he effortlessly dodged it with ease. Itachi gave a hard kick to the creature's head.

As the Akatsuki continues to fight, the fact that they're releasing any anger or stress that they have only attracts more of the soulless creatures, except there a more different variations. These included bear-like creatures, giant snakes with two heads, and giant scorpions.

"If I wanted to see more giant scorpions, I would've stayed at my village," Sasori muttered. He was using chakra threads to control one of the bear creatures and force it to fight a giant scorpion.

"It seems I know where Orochimaru's relatives are," Nagato sneered as he was facing one of the snake creatues. "Almighty Push!" Controlling gravity, the red head created a powerful force that easily sent the snake creature and its companions crashing through the trees. Adding insult to injury, he created two extra mechanical limbs that launched missiles at the creatures.

One of the bear creatures charges at Kisame, who charged right back. Using Samehada, Kisame shredded the creature apart. The bandaged sword wiggled in response after it had killed the dark creature.

"Samehada says that these things taste bitter," Kisame told his fighting comrades.

"Well, these creatures don't have souls so I guess that's why," Deidara replied. Taking out from his bags are pieces of clays. The mouths on his hand began chewing the clay. After a moment of seconds, they spit out bird sculptures. "Have some of my art!" He threw the sculptures at one of the giant scorpions "Katsu!" The sculpture exploded, killing the scorpion.

Konan was in the air, using paper wings. While she can't use her legs in this form, since they're being used for the wings, Konan can't use her wings to fly and attack. She used her wings to launch paper spears at the creatures, pinning them to the ground and striking vital areas. Every creature that she killed slowly disintegrated.

It wasn't long before the Akatsuki, their group name, killed all of the invading creatures. While it was a good workout for them, they knew they shouldn't use up all of their chakra. Once the creatures were dead and disintegrating, they looked at their handiwork. Their fighting obliterated their sector of the forest.

"I believe that's all of them," Sasori reported. The group suddenly heard the shriek of a bird.

"Not all of them," Nagato muttered. They looked up and saw a giant bird circling them.

"That's one big egg shitter," Hidan said. It was true. This bird was larger than all of the creatures they just faced. Its body is the size of a large mansion while having a wingspan the size of a 10 story building. Just like the other creatures, it's black and has a white bone mask with red eyes. The bird cawed at them, signaling that it's going to attack. The bird flapped its wings and launched dozens of its feathers as arrows at the Akatsuki.

"Watch out!" Nagato warned them. Each of them dodged the feathers and watched them pierce the ground.

"Those feathers are sharp, so we have to watch out for them," Itachi stated.

"For a creature that size, we're going to have to use the Akatsuki Ultimate Jutsu," Nagato told the rest of the group.

"But we don't have Orochimaru and Zetsu to do the combo," Konan told her partner.

"We'll improvise," Nagato assured her. "Hidan, catch it's attention."

"On it!" Hidan replied. He focused on the bird. "Hey shithead, over here!" The bird heard him and was clearly angry. It cawed and dived for Hidan.

"Gather," Nagato told the rest of his comrades. All eight of them ran towards the incoming bird. "Disperse!" They quickly spread apart.

"Yahoo!" Hidan shouted as he jumped and slashed at the bird with his scythe. Before the bird could recover, it was grabbed by Kakuzu.

"How annoying," Kakuzu muttered as he was using his great strength to easily push the bird. He slammed the bird onto the ground, causing it bounce in contact. Kisame appeared and quickly hit it with his sword.

"Samehada says that it's not chewy enough," Kisame said as his hit sent the bird into the air. Sasori and Deidara ran towards the airborne bird.

"Sasori!" Deidara called to his partner while throwing two bird clay sculptures at the bird. Sasori responded by using a fire jutsu that launched flames at the bird. The combined attacks resulted in an explosion. Nagato appeared and used a wind style jutsu.

"How pitiful," he muttered as he launched winds at the explosion, creating a massive tornado of flames. He turned to Itachi, who was standing a few feet behind him.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi shouted. His eyes changed to resemble pinwheels with blood coming from his right eye. Black flames appeared on the massive fire tornado, changing the color from orange and red to black and purple. The size of the fire tornado grew at well. A second later, the tornado exploded and smoke appeared. Itachi calmly closed his eyes. "Kisame."

Kisame appeared with Samehada. Some of the bandages came off of the sword, revealing it to have large blue scales and a mouth at the end. The bird was already in midair and defeated, but that didn't stop him. Kisame gave the bird a hard strike with the sword before landing.

Konan flew higher into the sky and used her giant wings to launch a large wave of paper spears at the bird, pinning the already dead creature to the ground. Nagato was already levitating into the air and faced the creature.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, created a more powerful force of gravity that obliterated the bird and its surroundings into nothingness. Nagato landed on a rock, surrounded by his fellow Akatsuki members. Each of them is standing in an awesome pose. The result of their ultimate jutsu resulted in every part Forever Fall Forest in a 30 mile radius being reduced into nothingness.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a whole new story. I needed a new one to replace Rewinding History. In almost every Naruto and RWBY crossover fic I came across, I never found one in which the entire Akatsuki (save for Tobi/Obito and Zetsu) appear on the world of Remnant. So, I have decided to take it upon myself to create this story. I already had it in my head so long, so now it's time for me to release it. What do you guys think so far? Read and Review.**


	2. Akatsuki in Vale

Chapter 2: Akatsuki in Vale

 **Author's Note #1: Itachi's eyesight is 100% healthy right now. As long as he doesn't use the Mangekyo Sharingan, his eyesight won't deteriorate.**

 **Author's Note #2: Kakuzu has all five hearts.**

 **Author's Note #3: Sasori doesn't have his puppets but will get some new ones.**

 **Author's Note #4: The Akatsuki (each of them are 17 years old) landed exactly one year before the start of Volume One.**

 **Author's Note #5: There will be pairings. I will tell you one of them for right now: NagatoXKonan.**

* * *

When the Akatsuki arrived in the City of Vale, they expected a village similar to the ones they have in their world. They didn't expect a giant city with lots of technology they've never seen before or some of the population to have animal parts. The Akatsuki felt really uncomfortable being in the city, but they knew that they needed information about this world to understand it.

"Alright, I don't want any of you to attract unwanted attention to us," Nagato told the rest of the Akatsuki. Despite the group being teenagers in a whole different world, Nagato is still the leader of the Akatsuki. After all, he is the most powerful member of the group and the one who helped started the organization.

"That will be a problem because mostly everyone is looking at us," Itachi stated. It was true. People have been giving the Akatsuki weird looks. Mostly because the eight teens are wearing the exact same cloaks, making people assume they're some sort of gang.

"Also, they're mostly looking at Kisame," Sasori added. That's another thing that's true. People are thinking that Kisame is a Faunus due to his shark-like appearance. In the world of Remnant, the most common type of Faunus is mammal Faunus. Therefore, fish, insect, and bird Faunus are rare to see.

"Being in this city was already making me feel uncomfortable. Now, knowing that people are mostly watching me out of all of us is starting to get on my nerves," Kisame muttered out loud.

"Just ignore them Kisame. I doubt they'll do anything to us," Konan told the blue skinned shinobi.

"Well, let's not attract more attention than we already have," Nagato said. Once the Akatsuki were at the center of the city, Nagato decided to brief them on their new missions. "All right, we will split up into our usual two man teams. We are to gather as much information about this world as we can before we come back to this exact spot. Do not, and I repeat, do not cause any trouble. I rather not have our lives end up like it was in our former world. If you need to fight back, you may only fight back in self-defense. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Nagato," the rest of the Akatsuki answered. Using their ninja speed, they dispersed. Nagato and Konan went on one path. Kakuzu and Hidan went on another. Sasori and Deidara went on their path. That left only Kisame and Itachi to go their path.

"So, where to Itachi?" Kisame asked. The raven haired teen shrugged.

"Somewhere useful like a bookstore," Itachi replied. "Books always have lots of information."

"Alright then…Any idea where to find the bookstore?" the shark ninja asked.

"Nope," Itachi simply replied. With no directions to any bookstore, Kisame and Itachi went on a different path that the rest of the Akatsuki didn't take. Some more people continued to give the two looks and glances, but the two decided to ignore them. They didn't want to admit though, but the two Akatsuki members are now lost within the city.

"This is getting us nowhere. Why can't we ask people for directions?" Kisame asked.

"Because that would be attracting attention to us," Itachi answered. Just before they were about to continue walking, they heard a cry for help.

"Please stop!" yelled a female voice. The two Akatsuki members looked towards the location of the voice and saw a young teenage girl being harassed by three older guys. The girl has long, brown hair and brown eyes. The feature that caught their attention is the girl's long, brown rabbit ears. The rabbit girl is wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She's also wearing a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

"What a freak!" the leader of the trio exclaimed. The rabbit girl wanted to get away from them, but she was surrounded by the trio. Kisame frowned when he saw the scene.

"It's one of those animal people," the shark ninja muttered.

"And it seems that she's in a dire situation," Itachi replied.

"I'm going to go help her," Kisame declared.

"Nagato specifically said not to cause any trouble," Itachi told his partner. While he did want to help out the rabbit girl, he also didn't want to disobey orders and bring unwanted attention to them. That unwanted attention can either be good or bad.

"Yes, but he also said that we can fight back in self-defense, and he wasn't specific about the self-defense part," Kisame countered with a grin. Itachi responded with a shrug, knowing he couldn't argue with his partner any further.

"Let's see if these ears are real," the leader of the trio told his friends. Before he knew it, the guy was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall by none other than Kisame.

"Leave her alone and disappear," the shark ninja growled.

"Let go of me you freak!" the man managed to say while gasping for breath.

"I don't think you heard me," Kisame told the man as he squeezed the man's throat tighter.

"What will you do if I don't?" the man asked. The shark ninja gave a smirk.

"Then I'll have to introduce you to my sword Samehada," Kisame replied, gesturing to his bandaged sword. "It doesn't slice…it shreds you into ribbons!" The man was scared when he heard that. "And don't get me started on my friend over here. He's a prodigy." Itachi raised an eyebrow on how that last statement was supposed to be a threat, but it worked. Kisame threw the man to the ground and gave him and his friends a glare. "Get out of here." The trio quickly ran in fear, leaving the two Akatsuki members and the rabbit girl.

"T-Thank you for saving me…" the rabbit girl told the two, specifically Kisame.

"No problem. Why were they picking on you though?" the shark ninja asked.

"It's because I'm a Faunus," the rabbit girl shyly responded.

"A what?" Kisame asked in confusion. Itachi was also confused yet interested. He never heard of that word before.

"A Faunus, a race of humanoid people who possess physical animal traits," the rabbit girl explained. She was surprised that they weren't familiar with Faunus, specially Kisame.

"Oh. I guess we don't have to call you animal people then," Kisame replied with a small chuckle. The rabbit girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Aren't you a Faunus?" she asked.

"What? No," the shark ninja answered. "I'm a human, but I was born like this."

"Are you sure? You have the features of a shark. Your skin is even blue," the rabbit girl pointed out.

"Genetic mutation," Kisame quickly replied, using it as a good excuse to explain his features.

"Oh. Sorry for the confusion," the rabbit girl said, buying the excuse. She blushed a little in embarrassment.

"It's okay. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" the shark ninja asked.

"My name is Velvet Scarlatina," the rabbit girl answered.

"Oh hello Velvet. My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and this is my friend Itachi Uchiha," Kisame introduced, gesturing to his partner. Itachi gave a quick nod to the rabbit Faunus before allowing Kisame to continue the conversation with the girl. They already received a piece of information about this world. It's seems there are two races living on this world, humans and human lookalikes with animal features known as Faunus.

"Well Velvet, can you tell me where you're going? Itachi and I can walk you there just in case no one tries to hurt you. By the way, what does having to be a Faunus gets you to be picked on?" Kisame asked.

"For the first part, I'm going to an airship that will take me to Beacon Academy so I can start my first year," Velvet explained. She blushed again at the offer Kisame was giving her. "As for the second part, the Faunus race is usually faced with discrimination because of the way we look. Humans see us as freaks."

Itachi frowned. So this new race is faced with discrimination? This reminded the Uchiha of jinchurikis and how they would be discriminated due to having the Tailed Beasts sealed inside of them. This girl has a lot of information about this world, and she's willing to tell them everything she knows. Itachi wants to know more about the Faunus race, airships, and this Beacon Academy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Hidan are looking for information about the world just like their fellow members. While any information will serve them well, Kakuzu was specifically interested on the currency that this world uses. Even in a different world, Kakuzu's main interest will always be the same: Money.

"Oi, Kakuzu. Do you even know where you're even going?" Hidan asked.

"Yes. We're going to a bar," Kakuzu replied.

"Eh? Since when do you fucking drink you old fart?" Hidan responded.

"First of all, refrain from calling me old or anything related to the term. We're teenagers now, specifically seventeen years old according to Sasori. Second of all, I don't drink, especially during a mission. Third of all and finally, we're going to a bar to look for information," Kakuzu explained.

"Oh, so what kind of information are we going to get?" Hidan asked.

"Money," Kakuzu simply replied.

"Money?! Of course you're going to your heathen ways of money. Not everything is about money you fucking bastard!" Hidan ranted to his partner.

"That is where you're wrong. Money is what keeps the world going. Without money, society collapses. Besides, whatever Nagato plans to do with the Akatsuki is going to involve money," Kakuzu explained. "I don't expect you to understand. You're still going with your sick, twisted religion."

"Don't you dare insult the Way of Jashinism you heathen fucker!" Hidan angrily shouted at his partner.

"As much as I want try to find another way to kill you, we still have a mission to do. I rather not have it compromised because of your idiocy," Kakuzu stated. "Besides, we're here." The two Akatsuki members arrived at a bar known as the _Crow Bar_. As they entered, they could only find two occupants. One is of course the bartender while the other is a somewhat older man.

The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak. He's wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Kakuzu noticed that the man is carrying some sort of weapon, making him a valuable source of information. Kakuzu sat next to the man while Hidan inspected the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?" the man asked Kakuzu. The miser could already tell that the occupant is drunk. Hopefully this won't take long.

"I'm not here to drink. My…colleague and I are looking for information," Kakuzu replied. Colleague was the best thing Kakuzu could describe Hidan. It's a known fact that they don't like each other, so the miser wouldn't call him a friend or acquaintance. Just like Sasori and Deidara, they would argue a lot. However, they would also go at each other's throats.

"What's with the mask and the hood? Are you ugly?" the drunken man asked Kakuzu. The Akatsuki was caught off guard, and Hidan laughed at the question. Kakuzu never really cared about his appearance, but he would rather wear his mask and hood.

"Hell yeah he is! You should see his fucking face!" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu growled in anger. The drunken man turned to see Hidan and noticed the scythe that the zealot was carrying on his back.

"Nice scythe," the drunken man commented. Hidan replied with a nod of thanks. Kakuzu cleared his throat, catching the attention of the drunken man.

"As I was saying before, we're looking for information and you seem like a good candidate who knows a lot," Kakuzu stated. The drunken man eyed the Akatsuki, seeing if it's safe to go along.

"What kind of information?" the drunken man asked carefully.

"Money. What is the currency of this world, and what offers a big pay?" Kakuzu asked. The drunken man stared the Akatsuki member dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if the teen was kidding or not. It was probably in the alcohol in his system. Nevertheless, there seems nothing wrong with the question and decided to answer.

"The type of currency that we use is called Lien," the drunken man stated. He took out a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. The card was colored turquoise. An L crossed with two horizontal lines can be seen on the card. Kakuzu's green and red eyes gazed at the card. "They come in several different colors; turquoise, pink, yellow, and blue."

"I see," Kakuzu muttered in awe. Hidan, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention. Money wasn't his interest so he is going to let Kakuzu gather the information.

"As for the job that pays the most, there are several. The one's you're looking for are government official, high rankings in military and business, teacher, and hunter and huntress," the drunken man explained.

Kakuzu took a thought about those positions. He doubted the Akatsuki would be able to get any position in the government due to their current age. Plus, only Nagato and Konan have experience in government as they used to be leaders of a ninja village. Kakuzu also doubted Nagato would allow them to join the world's military as the Akatsuki were their own military. As for business, the chances of running a successful one isn't that high, plus there are risks, despite Kakuzu's knowledge in money. As for teacher, Kakuzu knew that not all the members of the Akatsuki possess the qualifications to be teachers. Deidara and Hidan lack the knowledge and experience to teach properly. Sasori is too impatient. Kakuzu himself has a bad temper. Only Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame have the qualifications to be good teachers. The last occupation is hunter and huntress.

"Tell me about the last occupation, hunter and huntress," Kakuzu told the man. The statement caught Hidan's interest, so he decided to listen this time. The drunken man gave the two a smirk.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara are walking in their direction through Vale. For their mission, Sasori knew that it wouldn't be that hard to simply gather information. Despite being in a new world as teenagers, the red head believed they can get some useful knowledge of where they are. Back in their world, Sasori developed a large and successful spy network.

"How do you think the others are doing, hmm?" Deidara asked his partner.

"No doubt Kakuzu is looking for information about the money that this world uses. The others are doing better no doubt," Sasori replied.

"What do you think of Nagato's plans for peace? This city already looks peaceful," the blonde said.

"Usually, villages back in our world always look peaceful but what about the world as a whole? Plus, those creatures that we fought earlier tell me otherwise. They seemed demonic," the red head stated.

"Yeah, their eyes reminds me of Itachi's Sharingan. Man, I can't stand that guy," Deidara muttered.

"Enough with your rivalry with Itachi. Remember, it was your recklessness and foolishness that got you killed," Sasori told his partner. "Do you want to die young again?"

"No," the blonde muttered. The blonde was disappointed and angry that his ultimate jutsu failed to kill Itachi's younger brother, but now there's nothing he can do. However, he's in a new world with new possibilities.

"Let's check here," Sasori said, pointing to a building in front of them. The title of the building is read _From Dust Till Dawn_. The two entered the building and saw an old man standing behind a counter. The counter contains a glass display case of differently colored crystals. On the walls are a set of tubes that contains differently colored powders. Despite the fact that there are other products inside the ship, the colorful products were what caught the eyes of the Akatsuki members.

"Hello, how may I serve you," the old shopkeeper asked.

"We would like to know what those colorful things are," Sasori replied.

"You mean Dust?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes," Sasori answered.

"Dust is an energy source widely used in Remnant. They exist in four basic types with the four basic colors being red, blue, yellow, and green. However, there are more types in different other colors. Each type of Dust has unique properties. The colors correspond to their different natures or effects. Examples include Red corresponding to fire and Green corresponding to wind. They can be combined for different abilities, such as water and wind dust being combined for ice effects," the shopkeeper explained.

"What is the extent of their abilities?" Sasori asked. This Dust information is becoming very interesting. Not only does this Dust can be used as an energy source, they can also be used for different effects similar to chakra natures.

"Dust can be found in crystalline and powdered states. It serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant and can be used extensively in combat. They can be used through weapons or by itself. They are also explosive too," the shopkeeper stated.

This time, Deidara's interest was caught as well when he heard the world 'explosive.' He can use these colorful materials to use for his art. The blonde smiled at the thought. Deidara can express his art, this time in color!

This information will be important to report back to Nagato. Sasori always wondered what supported the vast amount of technology the Akatsuki has witnessed. There's also the fact that this Dust can be used in combat. The red head knew that he also needs to look for a place where he can get supplies to create new puppets. Sasori will do that right after Kakuzu finds a way on how to make money.

"Where can Dust be found, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"It's usually found in mines. The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of Dust in the world," the shop owner answered.

"I see. Thank you for your time," Sasori told the shopkeeper. The two Akatsuki members exited the Dust shop, leaving the old shopkeeper wondering why the two teens have never heard or knew what Dust is before.

* * *

"This seems like a good place to find information," Nagato said.

"I'm surprised that not even Itachi thought about coming here considering this is a bookstore," Konan replied. The two leading members of the Akatsuki are standing at the front of a bookstore called _Tuskon's Book Trade_. They entered the bookstore and is greeted by the owner.

"Welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. My name is Tuskon, how may I help you?" the store owner, Tuskon, greeted. He's wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath it is a white undershirt. His hair is cleanly cut, and he has noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms.

"We are looking for books about the history of this world," Nagato replied.

"Oh, do you need them for school or something?" Tuskon asked.

"No, just for information," Nagato answered. That seemed like an odd question to Tuskon. Normally whenever people ask him for history books, they're either teachers or students. This young man, who looks about seventeen years old, is none of them. It's as if he isn't of this world.

Meanwhile, Konan was looking through the books the store has on shelf. One book caught her eyes. She picked up the book and looked at it. It has a black cover with a picture of a red mask and a red title.

"Ninjas of Love," Konan read to herself, raising an eyebrow in interest. It seems ninjas exist in this world as well, yet she never saw any. She wondered what kind of ninjas that this world has. Konan opened the book at a random page and read a small piece of the story. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly closed the book and placed it back to where it was. That book was a smut book, the kind of books her former sensei, Jiraiya, used to write.

Nagato received the history books from Tuskon before he was joined by Konan. The red head noticed that his partner's face is unusually red for some reason.

"Is everything alright Konan?" Nagato asked.

"Yes," the blue haired girl quickly responded. As Tuskon is inspecting his inventory, Nagato opened the book and began reading the contents.

"Huh, it seems that the world's name is Remnant. Good start," the red head muttered.

"It also seems that the world is composed of four kingdoms. It's just like the Five Great Shinobi Countries and their hidden villages," Konan replied.

"Excuse me. What kingdom are we in, and what is its relation with the other three?" Nagato asked Tuskon. When the two Akatsuki members were reading from the history book, the store owner couldn't help but listen into their conversation. He was surprised that they didn't even know the name of the planet before, and now they don't know what kingdom they're in.

"We're in the Kingdom of Vale. As for relations, every kingdom is at peace with one another. There hasn't been a war in almost a century," Tuskon explained. Nagato and Konan smiled for the fact that the kingdoms has been at peace for such a long period of time. It seems there aren't any chances of war. As the two teens continued to read the history book, Tuskon couldn't help but feel that there was something was off about the two.

"The creatures that we fought earlier, they're called Grimm," Konan said to her partner. "They are nicknamed "creatures of destruction" and are claimed to be lacking a soul."

"Creatures of destruction and lacking a soul? It's a good thing that we killed those creatures. According to the book, they're drawn to negative emotions. No wonder they attacked us. It was because of Deidara and Hidan's argument," Nagato stated.

"And the fact that we were releasing our built up anger and stress while we were fighting was also the reason why more came," Konan replied. "The book also says that the Grimm is at war with mankind, always attacking and destroying man's inventions."

"Peace yet no peace at the same time. That's a problem that we'll have to fix," Nagato said. Now Tuskon was starting to get nervous. They didn't even know anything about Grimm. The store owner was getting tensed and is willing to use force to get answers.

"Now this is interesting. It seems the people of this world have something what is called Aura. From what the book says, it's very similar to chakra," Konan told her partner.

"Alright that's it!" Tuskon shouted. Nagato and Konan turned their attention to the now angry store owner.

"Who are you two?" Tuskon asked the two.

"I'm afraid we don't understand what you're talking about," Konan replied.

"Don't act dumb! I overheard every part of your conversation! Who are you two?! Where are you two from?!" Tuskon demanded. The leader of the Akatsuki narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't answer those questions," Nagato stated. That wasn't the answer Tuskon was looking for, and the store owner then transformed. He quickly grew claws and fangs while his appearance became more feral.

"You're one of those animal people!" Konan exclaimed. To people like Tuskon, what Konan called him is considered an insult.

"I'm a Faunus!" Tuskon roared as he leaped at the blue haired girl.

"Almighty Push!" Nagato shouted, creating a gravitational force that sent Tuskon crashing to the next room. The red headed teen was angry that someone attacked Konan out of all people. No one dares to try to lay a finger on her with him around. Tuskon slowly got up as the attack required most of his aura to heal him.

"Universal Pull!" Nagato yelled as the same force that pushed Tuskon was now pulling Fuanus towards the two teens. The store owner's throat was caught by the leader of the Akatsuki. Purple eyes with black rings stared at animalistic eyes. Not hesitating, Nagato slammed Tuskon onto the floor which created a medium sized crater as the red head didn't use that much force in the slam.

"That escalated quickly," Konan muttered. Tuskon groaned as he felt the rest of his aura drained from the attack.

"I couldn't believe he tried to attack you. He seemed like a nice guy," Nagato replied. He placed his right hand on the front of Tuskon's head.

"You're going to read his mind?" Konan asked.

"Yes, he must know some information that the history book doesn't," the red head replied. After a few seconds past, Nagato let go.

"Did you find anything?" Konan asked.

"Indeed I have. It appears that our friend here is a member of a terrorist organization known as the White Fang," Nagato answered. "Gather the Akatsuki. There is much to discuss."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The Akatsuki members are now learning about the wonderful world of Remnant. What's going to happen next? Read and Review to find out.**


	3. The Battle Between Two Scythe Masters

Chapter 3: The Battle Between Two Scythe Masters

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. In my last chapter, I placed a few hints of one of the future pairings. I wonder if any of you noticed. Anyway, we'll continue to see the Akatsuki interact in Vale. By the way, I watched Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and I enjoyed it.**

* * *

"So, we're finally here at this airship Velvet," Kisame said to the rabbit Faunus. Ever since they met the rabbit girl, Kisame and Itachi has learned a lot of information about the new world they are on.

One of the information is about the Faunus race. Not only did they learn the history and discrimination of the race, the Akatsuki members also learned about their abilities such as night vision and the Faunus Rights Revolution. Both Akatsuki members sympathizes the humanoid race. Itachi believed that Kisame will be faced with discrimination due to his shark-like features, but he knows his partner will have no problem with it.

Another valuable piece of information is Beacon Academy. Velvet explained that she is going to attend this facility in order to become a huntress, an elite female warrior dedicated to slay the Grimm, the creatures that the Akatsuki fought earlier. They learned that Beacon is one four main training academies in the world.

Kisame and Itachi learned that an airship is some sort of transportation, a large machine with metal wings. The two Akatsuki members have never seen anything like them. There are other first year students like Velvet entering the airship.

"Yes. I would like to thank you guys again for saving me, especially you Kisame," Velvet told the two Akatsuki members. She blushed when she looked at the shark ninja.

"Don't mention it," Kisame replied while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. While Itachi was listening to their conversation, he noticed a small paper butterfly landing on one of his fingers. The Uchiha knew that this is a sign from Konan, calling the two back.

"Kisame, it's time to go," Itachi told his partner.

"I see," the shark ninja said as he noticed the paper butterfly in Itachi's finger. He turned to face Velvet. "I'm afraid my friend and I have to go. I'll see you again someday Velvet."

"Wait. You two aren't coming to be students of Beacon?" Velvet asked in confusion. Usually, teens at the age of seventeen go to Beacon, Haven Shade, or Atlas academies to become hunters and huntresses in training. She was wondering why Itachi and Kisame wouldn't want to be students or hunters.

"No. I'm afraid we're…overqualified," Itachi answered, which is basically true. There are numerous reasons why the Akatsuki wouldn't become students of these academies. One reason is that they already spent years in shinobi academies in their youths. Another reason is that most members of the Akatsuki are prodigies. This would allow them to skip ahead of others, having to attend these academies be viewed a waste of time. Lastly was the fangirls. Itachi already experienced fangirls in one lifetime. He doesn't to experience it again in another.

"Oh, I suppose this is it then. I'll see you again Kisame someday," Velvet told the shark ninja before leaving to the airship.

"She was nice," Kisame said. "I really hope we meet again." Itachi noticed that his partner was staring at the rabbit girl as she was leaving and boarding the airship. The Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if his partner has started to have an attraction for Miss Scarlatina. Itachi never really understood romance. He wouldn't interfere if Kisame is attracted to the Faunus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakuzu and Hidan were told all the information there is about Hunters and Huntresses and how they make money. Kakuzu was interested in the system, making him wonder if this is the kind of route Nagato will be taking the Akatsuki. He doubted his leader would have them attend any of the four schools.

The man who was telling them this information is named Qrow Branwen, an experienced hunter and a teacher of a primary level school called Signal Academy. Students go there for basic training and creating their weapons. Suddenly, a small paper butterfly landed on one of Kakuzu's fingers. The miser knew that the butterfly is a signal from Konan calling them back.

"Thank you for your time sir. My colleague and I need to go," Kakuzu told Qrow.

"Before you guys go, I want to challenge your colleague to a fight," the hunter said.

"Who the fuck are you talking about? Me?"Hidan asked.

"Yes you," Qrow replied as he took out his weapon and transforms it into sword mode. "I like the design of your scythe. I want to see how good you are with it.

"Alright fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fucking fight you'll get!" Hidan proclaimed.

"Hidan, no. Nagato is going to get after us if he finds out that I let you fight this guy," Kakuzu told his partner.

"Stop being a fucking loser and let me have some fun," the immortal replied. "I won't sacrifice him to Lord Jashin if that will make you happy."

"Wait, sacrifice? And who's the hell Lord Jashin?" Qrow asked in confusion.

"Lord Jashin is the almighty god who I loyally follow!" Hidan proclaimed. Qrow looked at Kakuzu, wondering for a better explanation.

"It's just some made up religion that he's a sole member of," the miser stated.

"I will fucking kill you Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted at his partner.

"I like to see you try," Kakuzu lazily replied.

"Uh, so are we going to fight or not?" Qrow asked.

"Yes we're going to fight!" Hidan yelled. He pierced his scythe into the ground and charged towards the drunken man, dragging his scythe through the concrete. Hidan leaped towards Qrow and swung his weapon at the hunter.

Quick to his instincts, Qrow blocked the incoming scythe with his sword. Hidan growled while Qrow gave a smirk. The immortal moved his scythe away and swung it horizontally at the hunter. Qrow dodged the attack by performing a back flip. Once he landed, the drunken man launched a kick that knocked the immortal back.

Kakuzu watched the fight while analyzing the man. Since the start of the fight, the miser could already tell that Qrow Branwen is a skilled fighter. He seems to be on par with Hidan, maybe even stronger than him. However, Kakuzu knew that the hunter isn't on the same level as most of the Akatsuki.

Hidan dodged an attack from Qrow's sword and tried to slash at the drunken man. However, Qrow activated his aura around his body, causing Hidan's scythe to bounce off of him. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were surprised that what just happened.

"What kind of fucking trickery was that?!" Hidan angrily demanded.

"Oh come now, it wasn't a trick. It's something that you should already know," Qrow explained. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Something that they should already know? The miser knew that the hunter isn't aware that he and Hidan are from another world. Therefore, the two Akatsuki members didn't know what Qrow was talking about.

"Like Hell!" Hidan growled and made another attempt to slash the hunter with his scythe. Hidan can only keep his bloodlust in check for a certain amount of time. However, he was starting to lose control of it. Qrow used his aura to jump into the air to dodge the slash and land on top of the immortal's weapon. He jumped from the scythe towards the top of the building.

"Oi! Get the fuck down you asshole!" Hidan shouted.

"You'll have to catch me if you can!" Qrow taunted.

"Hidan, don't. He's just baiting you to come after him. Nagato is already expecting us to meet him and the rest of the Akatsuki. It's wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting," Kakuzu told his partner.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu! I got this thing handled. I'll be done quickly!" Hidan yelled at his partner. He jumped towards the building, ready to swing his scythe at the hunter. However, the gears within Qrow's weapon started to turn and it shifted into gun mode. Qrow shot at Hidan point blank on the chest, sending the immortal crashing to the ground which led to the creation of a small crater.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Hidan screamed as blood was coming out from the wound. He ripped off his Akatsuki cloak, revealing a baseball sized hole into his chest. Lots of blood was coming out of it, but the immortal was still standing. While Hidan was shirtless, it's a good thing that he uses pants. "What the hell did you hit me with?!"

Kakuzu wondered the same thing. He kept a close look at Qrow's weapon when it shifted modes. He witnessed a colorful projectile coming out from the weapon when Hidan leaped at the hunter.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Kid, let's stop the fight," Qrow said as he jumped to the ground."We need to take you to the hospital. Use your aura to heal your wound as much as you can to stop the bleeding."

"What the fuck is aura?!" Hidan demanded. Qrow was shocked at the fact that Hidan doesn't know about aura. Usually teens at their age should already know it by now. Kakuzu knew that this is the time to leave.

"Hidan, I believe that we should finish the fight and be on our way. We already kept Nagato waiting long enough. Let's go so Sasori could heal your wound," Kakuzu told his partner.

"Hell no! I'm going to show this motherfucker who he just messed with!" Hidan angrily shouted.

"Kid, I think you should listen to your friend. That's a serious wound on your chest, and there is a lot of blood coming out of it," Qrow stated.

"Shut the fuck up! This is nothing! I once had my head sliced off!" Hidan snapped. Qrow was bewildered when he heard the statement. He never heard someone being decapitated and survived before. There was no record of any semblance that can allow someone to survive something like that, and aura can only heal to a certain limit.

"I must be really drunk," Qrow muttered.

"Hey fucker, drink this!" Hidan shouted, slamming a fist onto the hunter's jaw. Qrow was moved back, shocked that the teen is still willing to fight in his condition. The wound actually appears to not have an effect on Hidan. Qrow saw the look on the teen's face and knew that the fight was starting to get serious.

"Alright kid. If you insist to continue fighting, then we'll fight. However, don't say that I didn't warn you," Qrow told the immortal in a serious tone. The gears within his weapon began to change, and the weapon shifted into a scythe.

"So the hunter has a scythe as well, huh?" Kakuzu muttered to himself. This should be interesting. The miser never met another scythe user besides Hidan. There, they never fought anyone else with a scythe as well. The same thing can be said with Qrow. The only person he knows who has a scythe is one of his nieces. Both Hidan and Qrow stared at each other before charging with their respective scythes in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Akatsuki members have already gathered at _Tuskon's Book Trade_. Nagato wasn't happy as he wanted to know what was so important to keep two of his members from being here. He paced around the main bookroom for a while. Sasori and Deidara were the first two to arrive before Itachi and Kisame.

"Did any of you four meet Hidan and Kakuzu while gaining information?" Nagato asked his subordinates. They shook his head in response. "Damn it."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that they're on their way," Konan assured her partner.

"I'm pretty sure that whatever is keeping them long, Hidan's pretty much the reason," Sasori stated. The rest of the Akatsuki agreed with Sasori's statement.

"So, what are we going to with that animal person," Deidara asked, gesturing to the unconscious form of Tuskon.

"Faunus," Kisame corrected the blonde.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"Faunus, it's the name of their race," Itachi explained.

"Really? That's a stupid name. I'm going to call them Animorphs," Deidara proclaimed.

"Deidara, I don't think you should do that," Kisame told the bomber.

"What do you mean? I'm doing them a favor. It's a cool name instead of Faunus," Deidara replied.

"Faunus, Animorph, Animal People, none of that matters," Nagato said. He picked up Tuskon by the neck of his shirt. "This man, Tuskon, is a member of a terrorist organization called the White Fang that is made up of his race. It's one of the reasons why I had Konan called you all back here."

"I see. What does it have to do with us?" Sasori asked.

"Nagato and I learned some valuable information in this bookstore before Tuskon attacked us," Konan explained. "Peace exists in this world yet it doesn't at the same time. There is tension between Humans and Faunus that lead to the creation of the White Fang. Then there is the Grimm, the dark creatures that we fought earlier."

"Itachi and I learned that there was a war between Humans and Faunus that took place a long time ago. It ended with the Faunus receiving equal rights, but Itachi and I witnessed the still present racism earlier," Kisame stated. Itachi nodded to confirm that it was true.

"That racism led to the creation of the White Fang. I have to say, the Akatsuki and the White Fang are quite similar," Nagato said.

"How so, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Both organizations started out with goals for peace with peaceful methods. However, they turned to a darker route. Both organizations received new leaders and did questionable means," Nagato explained. "However, that is where the similarity ends."

"Even after taking a much darker route, the Akatsuki still continued for its goal for peace by using less honorable means. However, the White Fang's new goal is Faunus superiority and chaos. Just like the Grimm, the White Fang is a threat to this world's peace," Konan stated. "The Akatsuki's new goal is to stop anything that threatens the peace of Remnant."

"This is where you come in Sasori," Nagato told his red haired subordinate.

"How so?" the puppet master.

"You're going to have to mind control Tuskon using your Brain Wash Jutsu. Wipe out his memories from earlier today before sending him as a spy for us on the White Fang," Nagato explained. "This man was planning on leaving the organization, but I'm afraid he's going to have to stay in it for us."

"That way, we'll be updated for any actions the White Fang are about to do," Itachi deducted. He agreed that it was a smart plan. They have done this before with Sasori's previous spy network, allowing them to infiltrate the Hidden villages.

"Why can't I just infiltrate the White Fang?" Kisame asked. "People already mistaken me for a Faunus a lot, so it'll be easy for me join the organization as one of their own."

"That might be a problem though?" Konan replied.

"How come, hmm? It sounds like a good plan to me," Deidara said.

"The thing is that the people of this world don't use chakra. Instead, they use something else called Aura. It's described as the 'manifestation of one's soul,'" Nagato explained. "We don't have Aura, at least I don't think so considering we're from another world."

"Manifestation of one's soul huh? Yup, we're in a totally different world," Itachi muttered. While Aura is an ability the people of this world have that is formed by their souls, Chakra is the life energy of the people of the Akatsuki's world. Without it, they die.

"Now we'll have to wait for Kakuzu and Hidan to arrive so we can get to the next part of our agenda," Nagato said.

"They better get here quickly. They know that I hate to be kept waiting," Sasori said as he began working on Tuskon. Even in a different world, the red head is still impatient as ever. He takes out a needle as he starts the procedure on the unconscious Faunus.

* * *

Back with the Zombie Duo and the former member of Team STRQ, the fight between the two scythe masters was still going. Blades clashed as the two are trying to land a hit on each other. Kakuzu just stood there, watching the fight. He knew that he should grab Hidan and leave, but that would have the hunter on their trail. It's much better that Hidan wins and knocks out his opponent.

Qrow swung his scythe vertically at Hidan, who jumped back to dodge. With the hunter's scythe pierced to the ground, Hidan took the opportunity to attack. The immortal made an attempt to get a hit on Qrow's face, but the hunter ducked his in order to avoid getting cut by the weapon.

However, this proved to backfire on him as Hidan moved in and connected his foot to Qrow's face. The drunken man was sent back, yet he still held on to his weapon. With a burst of speed, Qrow performed a shoulder thrust on the immortal. Hidan gritted his teeth as the shoulder hit his wound.

The immortal smirked as he did a headbutt on the hunter. As Qrow shook his head to recover, Hidan landed a punch on the hunter's jaw once again. He then kneed the drunken man at the stomach before slamming his elbow at Qrow's face. Hidan went for the final move by slashing his scythe at the hunter.

Qrow managed to jump out of the way at the last second, avoid getting hit by the three bladed scythe. The hunter realized that things could've gotten lethal if the scythe connected. Kakuzu noticed it as well and was glad Qrow moved out of the way.

Hidan didn't stop there. He lunged and tackled Qrow to the ground. He went for a fury of punches, trying to draw some blood. The hunter held his arms together in front of his face, blocking the punches that were coming at him. He brought his legs together and used them to flip Hidan over.

Qrow got up and grabbed his scythe. Hidan got up and grabbed his scythe as well. Since his scythe is connected to him through a cord, Hidan threw his weapon at the hunter. The cord wrapped itself around Qrow while the scythe pierced itself to the ground. Hidan took out a metal stake and threw it like a spear at the hunter.

Qrow moved as best as he could, managing to move a little. The stake cut through his sleeve, creating a small cut and gaining a drop of blooded before hitting the ground. Qrow growled and managed to cut the cord, releasing him from his restraints.

Hidan smirked as he knew he won. All he needed is to get the stake. However, it might get difficult since he doesn't have his scythe right now. Qrow rushed towards the immortal with his scythe. He slashed at Hidan, who used his hands block the attack.

The tip of the scythe impaled Hidan's right hand, but the immortal didn't pay any attention to the pain that came with it. Since his bloodlust is growing, he's starting to enjoy any pain he receives. Taking advantage of his pain tolerance, he gave a harsh kick to Qrow's left knee.

The hunter winced but used his aura to heal the pain. Hidan didn't stop with his assault however. He gave another punch to Qrow's face with his left fist, causing the hunter to stagger back. Hidan removed the scythe from his hand, freeing him to get the metal stake.

Hidan rushed towards the stake and picked it up. Seeing that Qrow's blood is still on it, the immortal gave a mad grin. He licked and consumed the blood. His skin began to transform to a pitch black color with white bone-like markings, giving Hidan a Grim Reaper-like appearance. His ritual is about to start, and Kakuzu knew that he needs to keep his partner under control.

Hidan poured the blood from his hand wound onto the ground and began drawing with it. Qrow can only look with a mixture of surprise and horror. He had never seen anything like it. He can feel that something bad is going to happen. Hidan finished using his blood, having drawn a large circle with a triangle in it. It is the same symbol as the one on his medallion.

"The ritual has been completed. Let the fun begin!" Hidan exclaimed in maniacal laughter. Qrow realized that his opponent is completely insane. He wondered how the immortal's partner can stand him, which the answer is sheer willpower.

"What are you planning to do?" Qrow asked.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to share the pain with you," Hidan rasped. He raised the metal stake and stabbed his own right ankle. Qrow screamed in pain as he grabbed onto his own right ankle He felt blood coating it, as the hunter's bloodied hands and blood stain on his pains confirmed that he has a wound at his right ankle.

Kakuzu watched, wondering how far his partner is willing to go. He knew that Hidan can get caught up with his insane bloodlust and religious rituals, making him a dangerous and unpredictable person.

"How does it feel? Does it hurt? Does it feel good? There will be more where that came from!" Hidan told the hunter. Qrow gritted his teeth. He's on one knee since he can't stand up on an injured ankle. Hidan raised his metal stake and stabbed his left thigh in a non vital area. Qrow screamed in pain once again as blood flowed from his own left thigh.

The hunter didn't know what to do. He couldn't figure out what Hidan was doing and how he was doing it. One moment, the immortal stabs himself. The next moment, Qrow receives pain at the same area where Hidan wounds himself. He didn't know if it is some kind of semblance or not. All he knows is that he has to stop it.

"How about this? Did you feel it real good?" Hidan taunted. He wiggled the stake in his thigh, causing Qrow to grit his teeth in pain. Kakuzu knew that he has to put an end to it. Nagato is going to kill them if Hidan kills the hunter.

"Hidan, stop now! It's over, you won!" Kakuzu roared at his partner. However, Hidan didn't listen. He ripped out the metal stake, causing Qrow to yelp in pain. He raised his metal stake for another attack but found himself unable to move. He looked to find himself wrapped in black threads.

"Kakuzu, what the fuck are you doing you fucking asshole!" Hidan yelled at his partner.

"I'm ending this fight once and for all!" Kakuzu yelled. "You're letting yourself become overwhelmed by your bloodlust. Remember, what we're doing. There is absolutely no reason to kill him!"

Hidan looked at the bleeding form of Qrow Branwen. Losing his bloodlust, the immortal dropped his metal stake and his skin transformed back to normal. While he did want to finish off the hunter, Hidan knew that Qrow isn't the right person to use his jutsu on. There are others who deserve the ritual instead. Plus, he didn't want to invoke the wrath of his leader.

"You're right," Hidan muttered. Kakuzu's threads unwrapped themselves from the immortal and entered right back into the miser. Hidan picked up his metal stake and putted it away, leaving the blood symbol. He grabbed his scythe, ready to leave. Kakuzu looked back at Qrow, who is alive but weak. The two Akatsuki members quickly left the scene, leaving behind the bleeding hunter.

Qrow panted as he used up his aura as best as he could. He took out his scroll and dialed the number to an associate of his. He tried to get up but stumbled to the ground. He reached and grabbed his scythe, using it as support to stand. Once his associate answered his call, the hunter began to talk.

"Ozpin, remember that large, purple fire tornado you said you saw? I believe I met two of the candidates who created it," Qrow said to the device.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it for this chapter. Hidan's insane bloodlust is a personal conflict that he'll have to deal with for part of the story. He's going to need to learn how to control it for the Akatsuki's quest for redemption. In addition, Nagato revealed his plans for the White Fang.**


	4. The Akatsuki's Plans

The Akatsuki's Plans

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. We now get to see further of Nagato's plans for the Akatsuki. This chapter will answer some of your questions. Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

"So, would any of you two like to tell me where you were?" Nagato told two of his subordinates, Hidan and Kakuzu. The Zombie Duo has just arrived to _Tuskon's Book Trade_ after following Konan's paper butterfly. Nagato immediately demanded an explanation right when they entered.

"Hidan got himself into a fight with a hunter and almost killed the guy," Kakuzu answered.

"Oi! In my defense, that drunken shithead challenged me to fight him," Hidan stated.

"And why did you almost kill him?" Nagato asked as his eyes narrowed. He is beyond pissed after hearing the news. The rest of the Akatsuki were merely watching what was happening. They knew for a fact that it wasn't wise to make their leader angry, though Konan is the only one Nagato can never get angry at.

"I got caught in the moment of the fight," Hidan muttered. Basically, Hidan just admitted that he got caught up in his bloodlust. The Akatsuki leader knew it. He knew a lot about his subordinates.

"Hidan, you need to learn how to control your bloodlust. Use that damn brain you always ignore!" Nagato told the immortal. "You have another chance at life again. Do you want to die at an early age again?"

"Hey, I fucking died because of some fucking smartass!" Hidan shouted.

"And what happens when there's another smartass you fight? What will you do then?" Nagato asked. "You need to focus your bloodlust, learn how to control it!"Hidan looked away, as he has nothing to say. Nagato turns to the immortal's partner. "As for you…"

"What about me?" Kakuzu asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you stop Hidan from fighting the hunter? You could have politely turned down his challenge and leave," the Akatsuki leader stated. "You're powerful than Hidan, so you could've just immobilized him and brought him back here. Instead, you almost allowed him to kill a man! If Hidan killed him, our organization would have been compromised!"

"I know sir. It was my mistake of letting Hidan fight the hunter," Kakuzu replied. The miser knew that the whole fiasco was partly his fault as he just stood there during the fight and allowing his partner to fight the hunter.

"Now that all of that is handled, let's get back to the agenda. Kakuzu, have you at least received any information?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, there are a variety of occupations that can earn us money. The ones that bring in the most money are teachers and hunters/huntresses," Kakuzu explained.

"Oh, I want to teach students the Way of Jashinism!" Hidan shouted.

"No, I highly doubt any student would want to be taught by you about your religion," Sasori told the immortal.

"Plus, not all of us have the qualifications to be teachers," Itachi stated

"The occupations as hunters and huntress will be perfect for us," Konan said. "One of our plans on protecting this world's peace is to kill the Grimm that plagues it."

"There is a school that trains teenagers to become official hunters and huntresses, similar to the ninja academies back in our world," Kisame explained.

"I don't want to go to some shitty school, hmm!" Deidara shouted.

"Well there are three more 'shitty' schools to choose from," Kisame replied.

"Deidara's right," Nagato stated. "We already received an education back on our world, and we already know how to kill those creatures. It's actually easy for us without the education. Besides, how long does the education lasts?"

"Four years," Itachi answered.

"Yeah, four years will be a total waste of time for us. Considering the active White Fang and the creatures of Grimm, this world will need to Akatsuki to protect its peace," Nagato proclaimed.

"Wait, what's the fucking White Fang?" Hidan asked.

"We will fill you up on that later," Konan told the immortal. She then turned to Sasori. "How is Tuskon coming along?"

"The operation has been a success. He will have no memories of what happened today and is now under our control. He will be an efficient spy," Sasori explained.

"I know that we will have the Faunus inform us of any future terrorist act the White Fang will commit, how will we be in contact with Tuskon though?" Itachi asked.

"That's where this comes in," the puppeteer responded as he brought out a small device. "I found it in one of Tuskon's pockets. After tinkering with it, I found out that it's some sort of communication device with a lot of features."

"There's your answer," Kakuzu told Itachi.

"Apparently it's called a scroll," Sasori added.

"There's no way that can be a scroll, hmm! A scroll is paper that can be rolled up into a cylinder to send messages. That's just a piece a metal with a colorful screen!" Deidara pointed out.

"Nevertheless, this 'scroll' can be useful to us. This world is too advanced than ours. As shinobi, we must learn how to adapt. In order for us to accomplish our goals, we need a starting point. We're going to need some more information," Nagato stated.

"Like what kind of information?" Kisame asked.

"We're going to need a base, some money to start us off, a communication system in order to receive missions, and a mode of transportation. Not all of the kingdoms are connected through land," Nagato explained.

"Know any place to find more information for all that?" Kakuzu asked.

"No. However, we're going to wait until night. I have a feeling that we only saw half of what this city is truly like. As for right now, we'll continue to learn more about this world by reading the books," Nagato stated. "Itachi, updated Kakuzu and Hidan everything we've discussed earlier."

Itachi nodded and proceeded to relay all the information about the White Fang and their plans with them to the Zombie Duo. The rest of the Akatsuki picked up books to in order to learn more about the world of Remnant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy was staring out the window inside his clock tower. A few hours earlier, he witnessed a giant fire tornado that turned purple in the Forever Falls Forest. He knew for a fact the area of the forest would already be destroyed. He could tell for a fact that the tornado wasn't caused by his nemesis Salem. He heard the elevator door open and saw through the reflection Professor GlyndaGoodwitch walking into the room.

Professor Ozpin seems to be middle aged. He has tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He's also wearing an outfit consisting of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shorts and long, dark-green pants. In his right hand, he's carrying a coffee mug while carrying a cane in his left.

Professor Goodwitch appears to be a middle aged woman with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She's also wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with brown heels, and wearing a tattered cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears to be an emblem of a tiara.

"Professor Ozpin, all of the new students have arrived at the academy," Goodwitch reported.

"Very good," the headmaster replied. "I just received a call from Qrow."

"Really? What did that drunk want?" Goodwitch asked.

"Apparently he found some interesting people, potential candidates who caused that tornado in Forever Falls. He engaged one of them in a fight, but things didn't end well for him," Professor Ozpin stated.

"Dear god, is he okay?" Glynda asked with concern.

"He received some injuries, but he's very much alive. However, I'm going to have to call Signal Academy and tell them that their teacher won't be able to be on the job for a while," the headmaster told the teacher.

"Did he describe the candidates?" the female professor asked with curiosity.

"He described them as freaks and said that they wear black robes with red clouds," Ozpin answered. "Very peculiar." He has never seen nor anyone who wore that kind of attire. Qrow did tell the headmaster that the two he met were part of a group. Ozpin was interested in this group, wondering if they could be potential allies.

"Qrow is an idiot fighting people he doesn't know!" Goodwitch scolded before giving out a sigh. "Thank goodness he's alive."

"Same here Glynda, same here," Ozpin replied. QrowBranwen is an important member of their group and losing him would be terrible.

"Have you informed James of the situation?" Glynda asked. The person she is referring to is General James Ironwood, another member of their group.

"I have. He is part of our group after all. While he can't be here in person right now, he will be part of the meeting we will have later on after Qrow is healed of his wounds,"Ozpin stated.

"I see. Anyway, I believed it's time for you to address the new students," Glynda told the headmaster.

"I haven't forgotten Glynda. I will be using the same speech as always," Ozpin replied.

"Seriously, you need to use a new speech when you address the first years. The one you constantly using is starting to get old," Goodwitch said. The headmaster gave a chuckle.

"Maybe next year Glynda," Ozpin responded. The two headed towards the elevator so they can go the school auditorium.

* * *

Later that night, the entire Akatsuki exited _Tuskon's Book Trade_. Since it is night, there are less people out on the street. Therefore, they would be attracting less attention from anyone. Nagato told them that they would be going as a group so there won't be another Hidan incident. The Akatsuki leader made sure that the open side is changed to close so no one would enter the building and stumble upon an unconscious Faunus.

"Huh, I know we're in another world and all but should the moon be like that, hmm?" Deidara asked as he pointed towards the night sky. The rest of the Akatsuki looked to see what the blonde was referring to.

In the night sky is the moon. Unlike the moon back in their world, the moon of Remnant appears to be partially shattered. Most of the moon remains predominantly spherical while a large portion of the satellite has been dislodged, broken, and displaced into several floating, irregularly-formed fragments. The pieces stay close to the moon due to the satellite's gravitational pull.

"Holy shit, what happened to the fucking moon?" Hidan asked, bewildered. The Akatsuki are surprised at what they saw.

"I have completely no idea, but I know for a fact that whatever is wrong with the moon is definitely not normal," Sasori replied.

"Is it possible to fix the moon?" Kisame asked.

"I have no idea," Konan muttered.

"According to some of the books I read, space travel was attempted. However, Dust could no longer function once it leaves Remnant's atmosphere," Itachi stated. It was true. There has been numerous attempts to travel into space. Due to Dust not being able to work once it leaves the world's atmosphere and being the widely used energy source, the idea of space travel was scrapped.

"So there must be some sort of connection between Dust and Remnant," Kakuzu said.

"That makes the energy source much more interesting to study," Sasori responded.

"Nevertheless, I will say this. One day, the Akatsuki will fix the moon!" Nagato declared. The rest of the Akatsuki took thought in their leader's word and wondered if it will truly be possible for them to fix the moon.

"How will you be able to fix the moon?" Konan asked.

"Simple. I will use my Planetary Devastation jutsu to bring all the pieces back to the moon, fixing it," Nagato explained. "Once we find a way to travel to the moon and wear clothing that allows us to breathe in space, I will enact my plan."

"Question. Can't shinobi breathe space on their own?" Deidara asked with his hand raised up.

"No you brat! Nobody can breathe in space, especially on the moon! There's no oxygen!" Sasori told his partner.

"Okay, we'll discuss about the moon some other time," Konan told the rest of the group. "Let's check out that building. We might find some information from someone there." The sole female member of the group pointed at a building in which lights were flashing out from the windows.

"Are you sure? There are too much colors for my liking," Itachi said.

"Deal with it. Anyway, let's go inside," Nagato said. The Akatsuki entered the building to see flashing lights and people dancing. The song _Red Like Roses Part 1_ was playing throughout the club.

"So, it seems we're in some kind of club," Kakuzu stated.

"This song sounds so depressing, hmm. Not the kind of song I would be dancing to," Deidara commented.

"If they are playing a song that's more upbeat, I would dance to it," Kisame said.

"Remember, we're not here to dance. We're here to get information," Nagato told the Akatsuki. The eight shinobi walked across the club, ignoring the stares that some of the attendants were giving them. They were surprised to see a group of people wearing the same cloaks. Itachi noticed that two particular people were staring at them.

The pair composed of a male and a female. The male has orange hair and is wearing white and black clothing. He is also wearing a black bowler hat and is carrying a cane. His female companion is shorter in comparison. She has hair that half brown on one side and half pink with streaks of white on another. Just like her companion, she's wearing black and white clothing. She's also appears to be carrying a parasol. For an odd reason, the girl reminds Itachi of ice cream. The Uchiha frowned. Now he's hungry.

Itachi watched as the pair left. It didn't matter if to the Uchiha if they were staring at the Akatsuki. Everyone else is doing it. The Akatsuki then approached the club's bar where the bartender is cleaning glasses. Ever since the group of shinobi entered his club, the bartender has kept a watchful eye on them he wasn't sure of what to make of them. Nagato, as leader of the Akatsuki, spoke to him.

"Hello, my name is Nagato. My group and I are new to this place," Nagato greeted.

"I can see that. My name is Hei Xiong, but people call me Junior," the bartender greeted back. Hidan and Deidara snickered at the nickname, but Junior ignored them. "What can I do for you?"

Meanwhile, black haired twin girls stood side by side next to Itachi. One twin is dressed in red while the other is dressed in light blue. He didn't pay any attention to them as he was focused on the conversation. However, the twin girls clung onto Itachi's arms. Itachi gave a mental sigh as he wondered why does this always happen to him with females.

"My group and I are looking for information. You wouldn't happen to know if there's anyone who possesses some information do you," Nagato asked Junior.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the best informant in all of Remnant. What kind of information do you need?" the bartender asks.

"My group, the Akatsuki, has a goal. That goal is to protect the peace of this world. We need a base and resources such as transportation, some weapons, a communication system, and Dust," Nagato replied.

"That's a lot your asking for. As for the base, I know of an abandoned building outside the city that you can use. It's fully functional. I also have connections that will supply you with the resources, but it's going to cost you a lot," Junior stated.

"I admit we don't have any money right now. However, I can promise you on my word that you will be paid back," the Akatsuki leader told the bartender. Junior analyzed the young red head. He always made deals in the past, allowing him to tell whether someone is truly lying or not.

Meanwhile, Itachi is really hoping they can leave already. The Uchiha is starting to become real uncomfortable as the twin girls are giving him affectionate looks. Every time he tries to pull his arms away, the girls would hold on to them tighter. What's worse is none of the other members are paying attention to the situation as they were focused on the conversation.

"Alright kid, you seem legit. I hope I get paid for those in the future," Junior told Nagato.

"Don't worry sir, you have my word," the Akatsuki leader replied. Junior gave a nod.

"By the way, you guys don't seem like hunters to me," the bartender said.

"We're not official hunters and we're not we hunters in training. We're more like mercenaries and unofficial hunters," Nagato explained. Junior raised an eyebrow. While mercenaries weren't uncommon, the bartender never heard of anyone becoming unofficial hunters.

"You're doing a risky move," Junior said.

"It's nothing that we can't handle," Nagato replied with a smirk. "Thank you for your time Mr. Xiong. We'll be coming back for our resources." Junior nodded, and Nagato signaled the rest of the Akatsuki to leave the club. The twin girls pouted when they saw that Itachi had to leave. They wanted to hold onto him longer. Meanwhile, Itachi was glad he won't be in that position again.

* * *

A few weeks later, a woman is inside a large building. The building is capable of holding several people. It was in pretty good shape as it is also like a house, having all the functions a normal house has. It is almost like a mansion. Since the building is located at the outskirts of a village, the building runs on a Dust powered generator. The building serves as the current base for the woman.

The woman is wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. Feathers hang from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm that she's currently wearing right now. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the woman's inhuman appearance.

Under the mask, the woman has a youthful appearance, but she's older than she looks. She has long, flowing black hair and red eyes. The woman is polishing her weapon. It is a long-bladed, single-edged odachi with a red blade. The sheath has a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades. The sword also has a feature that is being telescopic, allowing it to be approximately twice the length of its sheath.

The name of the woman is Raven Branwen. She is the sister of Qrow Branwen and the former member of Team STRQ. She is a traveler and mercenary. Raven views the world as cruel and unforgiving. It's an ideal that would put her at odds with her brother who thinks otherwise. She sees no hope for humanity. She doesn't care for anyone, especially for the daughter she abandoned to her former lover.

As she continued to polish her sword, Raven heard a noise that filled the air. The noise seems to be coming from an airship. She was confused as no one would ever come to this area, especially from people who are from the village this building is close to. From time to time, there would be foreign intruders but they would eventually die from her blade. Raven looked through the front window to see what was outside.

What Raven saw is definitely an airship. However, this airship isn't colored grey like regular airships. This air is colored completely black. On both of its sides is a red cloud. Raven heard something familiar about that symbol. The airship landed on the field that is across the building.

Once the doors of the airship opened, eight people stepped out of the airship. Raven could tell that those eight people are teenagers, composed of seven boys and one girl. However, she felt something odd about them. What caught her interest are the cloaks that their wearing. Raven is definitely sure that the red cloud is familiar.

A few weeks ago, Raven heard a rumor that her brother was defeated in combat by a teenager in a black cloak with red clouds decorating them. Qrow received some injuries during the fight that required him to be in the hospital. Raven knew that her brother couldn't be easily defeated in battle.

Raven knew that among the group is the teenager that defeated her brother. Seeing an entire group wearing that kind of clothing made her uneasy. She traveled the world and never seen those cloaks. She also didn't recognize any of their faces. While Raven is stronger than her brother Qrow, she knew that those teenagers are a threat to her.

To Raven, they must be dealt immediately. Age didn't matter to her as she is ready to kill. While she could've created a portal and leave the base to them, Raven knew that is a coward's way out. Being a coward is something that Raven is not, plus she wants to know how strong these teenagers are.

One teenager with silver hair and a triple bladed scythe strapped to his back is the first one to enter the door. Judging the scythe that the boy is carrying, Raven assumes that he's the one who bested Qrow. Therefore, he is to die first.

Raven quickly stood behind the door with her weapon raised. It is only a matter of time before the battle begins. Raven gripped her sword tightly as the knob began to turn, and soon the door began to open.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I definitely left you guys on a cliffhanger, but next time we'll see Raven fight the Akatsuki. Nagato has already decided his plans for the Akatsuki and his goal to protect Remnant's peace. Ozpin is showing interest in the Akatsuki and starting to get curious about them. I also added some humor with the Zombie Duo getting chewed out, the moon situation, and Itachi's girl trouble. Until the next chapter update, please read and review.**


	5. The Masked Raven

Chapter 5: The Masked Raven

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **! Here's something that you all need to know. The reason I don't have the Akatsuki go to Beacon is because the whole "Naruto character goes to school" thing is a completely OVERUSED story device. I don't want to be another writer following that trend. I want my story to stand out, build my own route. The Akatsuki are the main characters, with everyone else being secondary characters. I want my story to have a serious tone with bits of comedy from here to there. That won't work as a high school drama story. Plus, I'm trying to be realistic with the Akatsuki and I doubt they would go to one of the academies. Now that I kept you all waiting, it's time for the new chapter!**

* * *

The Akatsuki entered the large airship that was given to them by Hei Xiong. Over the past few weeks since Nagato negotiated with the club owner, the Akatsuki were given what they need. They were thankful for the resources, since it would help them with their goals in this new world. The resources were loaded into the back of the airship.

Sasori was given enough supplies to create at least a dozen puppets. The puppeteer was glad that he had some empty storage scrolls with him to use when he came to this world. The puppets were not only made with the toughest wood Junior could supply, but they also had built in blades, poison needles, and small dust loaded guns.

For the rest of the Akatsuki, the weapons they requested were usual shinobi gear; shurikens, kunai, and ninja wire. Explosive tags were a bit tricky to acquire but were successful to gain. However, each Akatsuki member acquired dual pistols to use in case of emergencies. Since the people of this world uses guns, it is logical that the Akatsuki get accustom to using them.

Their airship is what Nagato wanted, colored black with a red cloud in each side. The Akatsuki leader believed that it would be best that they would ride such transportation if it felt familiar to them. Colored to match the Akatsuki theme, the airship felt very familiar to the eight shinobi.

Dust was the final resource that Hei Xiong gave them. Sasori wanted to learn more about it and its uses after what he was told about it. Nagato agreed that the energy source would serve greatly for the organization.

"Itachi, I believe you know that you know how to fly this thing?" Nagato asked his raven haired subordinate.

"Yes. I used my Sharingan to memorize every single detail written in its manual," the Uchiha reported.

"But you did practice to fly it right?" Kisame asked his partner.

"No. This is going to be my first time flying it," Itachi replied.

"Wait, you didn't practice flying it?!" Sasori asked in shock.

"Calm down everyone. I have faith that Itachi knows what he's doing," Nagato said.

"Easy for you to say! Do you know how long it took me to easily fly my bird without exploding it, hmm?" Deidara asked in response.

"No, but that doesn't mean Itachi can't fly this airship," the Akatsuki leader told the blonde. "Now, everyone sit down. I doubt anyone of you will want to stand up while we're in the air." With that being said, Nagato sat on the copilot seat next to Itachi.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Nagato quietly whispered to the Uchiha.

"Of course I do. How hard can this be?" Itachi retorted. He turned on the ignition of the airship. The start of the motor startled the Akatsuki.

"Are you sure you fucking know what to do?!" Hidan shouted.

"Of course. It was instructed in the manual. Now stop yelling so I can concentrate," Itachi replied. Using the controls, the Uchiha gently brought the airship into the air. In a matter of seconds. Itachi is already beginning to master the art of flying.

"So this is what flying feels like," Kakuzu muttered.

"Of course. When you fly, you feel weightless. Unfortunately, you won't be able to feel the breeze of the wind in here," Konan replied.

"It won't be long until we get to our destination," Nagato announced to the Akatsuki.

"Did Junior say what our base would be like?" Kisame asked.

"All he said was that our base will have everything that we need to live in. Something that I'm glad about," the Akatsuki leader replied.

"What should we do once we get to our new base?" Konan asked her partner.

"Once we get there, all of us will rest in order to adjusted to it. Then tomorrow, we will train before we go on our first mission in this world," Nagato answered.

"I believe I found our new base," Itachi reported. Nagato looked through the front window shield to check. The building that Itachi spotted is large, definitely the one that Hei Xiong told the Rinnegan user about.

"Good. Land the airship on that field in front of it," Nagato instructed. Itachi did as he was told and carefully landed the airship. Once the main hatch opened, the Akatsuki exited the aircraft to the outside.

"Man, it's good to be out here after being cooped up in that machine with you guys," Deidara said happily.

"We weren't in the thing that long. Surprisingly, its fast while in the air," Sasori told his blonde partner.

"Kakuzu, Kisame, since you two are the muscle of the team, I'm going to need you to unload and carry our resources into the base," Nagato told the two.

"Yes sir," they both replied. Kisame and Kakuzu proceeded to the back hatch of the airship to unload the crates.

"This building is surprisingly big," Konan muttered as she looked at their base.

"Considering there are eight members of the team, we need it to be big," Itachi told the sole female of the group.

"And I'm going to be the first one out of all you fuckers to enter it!" Hidan shouted as he made his way to the entrance of the base. As he opened the door, a flash of red and black rushed past him before standing in front of the rest of the Akatsuki. Hidan's head suddenly disconnected itself from his body, falling to the floor while his headless body collapsed.

The red and black flashed revealed itself to be a woman wearing a white Grimm mask that is covering her face. She is dressed in a red and black outfit and is carrying a long red sword. The only other physical feature she has is her long, black hair.

"Leave while you still can," the masked woman warned the group.

"Who are you," Nagato growled. He doesn't like it when someone messes with his organization. He could tell that this woman is dangerous, but to what extent.

"My identity is none of your concern. Leave or you'll end up like your friend here," she said as he made a gesture to Hidan.

"What the Hell?! That fucking hurt!" Hidan shouted. The woman was very surprised and shocked to see Hidan still alive, despite being a head unattached to his body.

"What? How is that even possible?" the masked woman asked. "You're supposed to be dead. How is it that you're still alive after I decapitated you?"

"I'm immortal bitch!" Hidan shouted in response. He looked at the Akatsuki, specifically his partner. "Kakuzu, put me back together so I can sacrifice this bitch to Lord Jashin!" The woman is still trying to register the scene, hardly believing that someone can actually be immortal.

"Akatsuki attack!" Nagato yelled. The woman turned around to see Itachi suddenly in front of her with a kunai in his hand. The Uchiha slashed the blade at her, but the woman blocked it with her sword.

Sasori launched one of his new puppets to help Itachi fight the woman. The masked female noticed the incoming puppet and jumped away from Itachi. The puppet slashed blades at the woman, but she blocked each attack with her sword. Sasori's puppet then withdrew, causing the woman to become confused. Suddenly, a white sculpture landed in front of her feet.

"Art is an explosion! Katsu!" Deidara shouted as he made a single hand sign. The sculpture began to emit a bright light, making the woman realize that it's a bomb. She quickly moved away, but the sculpture exploded and sent her crashing to the ground. The woman used her aura to survive the explosion, but her clothes are now tattered.

The woman now knew that these new people has skill. Changing her strategy, the woman flicked her sword and created an eerie black and red portal beside her. The Akatsuki were surprised at the ability, but they still kept their guard up to see what she's planning to do next. The woman then jumped into the portal, causing it to disappear once she entered it.

"Where the fuck did that bitch go?" Hidan asked. His head is now stitched back onto his body thanks to Kakuzu.

"I have no idea," Itachi replied. The red portal suddenly appeared above Konan, signaling the woman's reappearance.

"Konan, watch out!" Nagato called out to his partner. The blue haired female looked up to see the woman coming out from the portal. With a quick slash, the woman bisected Konan. Or so she thought. The remains of the Akatsuki's female member suddenly dispersed into numerous pieces of paper. The paper reformed into Konan behind the woman.

"How?" the woman asked in bewilderment as she looked at the unharmed kunoichi. She was certain that she killed the girl. The masked woman wondered if the paper ability was her semblance. Konan gave a smirk and spin kicked the woman, launching her to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Now it's my turn. Payback bitch!" Hidan shouted. He ran towards the masked woman and slammed his elbow against her jaw. Luckily for the woman, her mask and aura protected it from being broken. Hidan wasn't finished though and the immortal kneed the woman right at the stomach. After the hit, the masked woman managed to escape Hidan and used her sword to create another portal that she jumped into.

"I'm starting to become irritated with those portals of hers," Sasori scowled. A portal appeared behind Kisame, and the woman jumped from it towards the shark ninja. Kisame quickly reacted and easily blocked the woman's sword with Samehada.

"Let me show you how a real swordsman fight," Kisame told the woman with a toothy grin, showing her his sharp teeth. The woman scowled and swung her sword at him, but Kisame easily dodges it. The shark ninja swung Samehada at the woman and shredded the skin of her left arm. Whatever pain the woman felt, she was strong enough not to show it. She used her aura to heal the wound.

"Hey guys, Samehada got a taste of her aura. He says that it's delicious, mostly sweet!" Kisame told the rest of the Akatsuki. The woman was surprised when she heard the news. If his sword could absorb aura, then the woman knew that it was fruitless to continue fighting him. In fact, it would be fruitless to fight the rest of them considering their power and skill. Flicking her sword once again, the masked woman created another portal and jumped into it.

"Oh no you don't!" Deidara shouted. Holding a white clay sculpture in his hand, the blonde Akatsuki member threw it into the portal. The portal closed once the sculpture bomb entered it.

"Either she left for good, or she's planning another attack," Itachi said.

"If she survived Deidara's bomb that is," Konan replied. Another portal opened up, and the masked woman came crashing out of it towards the ground. It appears that she experienced Deidara's bomb due to her outfit becoming more of a mess and her mask having some cracks on it. Nagato simply walked towards the fallen female and stood in front of her.

"Stand down, and I won't kill you. If you don't cooperate, I won't hesitate on ending your life," the Akatsuki leader warned. He took out a kunai and channeled wind chakra into it, transforming the weapon into a makeshift dagger. The masked woman growled and swung her sword at him, but Nagato was already prepared and attacked.

The result was Nagato cutting off the woman's right hand, resulting with her to no longer have her sword.

The masked woman gave a loud shriek of pain as she clutched her now bloody stump. This is the first time she felt such pain. Her right hand is still holding on to her sword, but that won't help the woman.

"I'm now going to use a technique that only three people know how do as I've seen two of them perform it," Nagato told the woman in pain. He held up his right hand, and a small blue orb formed inside it. The orb grew bigger until it fit the entire inside of his hand. "Rasengan!" Nagato slammed the blue orb onto her abdomen, sending her crashing through some trees. The rest of the Akatsuki were surprised at seeing their leader perform that jutsu.

"How did you learn that jutsu?" Kakuzu asked.

"I've seen two people perform that jutsu. I took careful observations on them. For the past few weeks, I've been secretly training to use the Rasengan. Right now, it's not as powerful as it should be," Nagato explained.

"Is the woman still alive or is she dead?" Itachi asked. Nagato used the Body Flicker Technique and appeared in front of the woman. He checked her pulses to confirm her status.

"She's alive but barely. Right now she's unconscious, so let's take her inside the base so we can heal her injuries and interrogate her," Nagato replied. He grabbed the unconscious woman by the neck of her clothing and dragged her to the base, with the rest of the Akatsuki following him.

* * *

Raven Branwen slowly woke up and gave a tired groan. She grabbed the side of her head as she is feeling a terrible headache. Her eyes widened as she realized she's touching the right side of her head. She looked at her right hand, and to her surprise, it is reattached to her right arm. She can tell that it was stitched due to the black threads that are on her wrist. However, she found that her arms and legs are in shackles. She's a prisoner now.

"I see that you're finally awake."

Raven looked up to see that she's on a bed and in front of it are three of the eight teenagers. One of them is the male teenager with the red hair and purple eyes with black rings. Behind him are the blue haired female teenager and the black haired male teenager. It's the red head that spoke.

"Raven Branwen, that is your name," the red head told her.

"How did you find it out? If I recall, I didn't tell you," she snarled at him.

"You didn't. I simply gained that knowledge by reading your mind," the red head answered.

"What? How is that possible? There has been no record of someone possessing such semblance," Raven responded, surprised.

"It's not a semblance. It's a specially ability of mine. One of many," the red head said with a smirk.

"Is it magic?" Raven asked curiously. The black haired woman is already aware of the existence of magic in Remnant. She had encountered it before.

"No. It's something else. Only my group and I possess it," the red head answered. He was actually surprised when she asked if his jutsus was magic. He only heard the term from a book of fairytales that was once shown to him. He began to wonder if such is real after all. Raven looked at her shackles, wondering if she could break out of them.

"Don't even think about it. Those shackles contain a high amount of Dust that will be triggered to explode if you break them," the female teenager told the swordswoman. "You will die."

"The explosion can kill you too you know," Raven retorted.

"No, because I would protect us, leaving only you to die," the red head countered. Raven frowned.

"Who are you, and want do you want? Plus, where is my mask and weapon?" the swordswoman asked.

"My name is Nagato," the red head answered. He gestured to the blue haired female. "This is my friend Konan." He then gestured to the black haired teen. "And this is Itachi Uchiha. We and the other five who you fought are known as the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki? Never heard of that name," Raven replied.

"That's because we're new," Itachi told her.

"We have your weapon and mask securely contained. Why we wanted you was to know why you attacked us. You don't need to answer because I read your mind for that information, plus some other information as well," Nagato explained. "I'm sorry that we approached as intruders, but we didn't know this building was occupied. However, I don't like your view of the world. Then again, I would be calling myself a hypocrite since I once had that view."

"Then you know where I'm coming from. The world is cruel and unforgiving. People have this false sense of hope that everything will be fine, only to have it taken away. Hunters exist only to die. People think of them as protectors but fail to realize that they are nothing more than just human beings. One example is my former partner, who died on a mission she went on," Raven stated.

"I once saw my best friend die in front of my eyes," Nagato said. That statement caused Raven to look at the red head. "After that, my view of the world change. I saw the world as a world of pain. I fought for peace, by forcing the rest of the world to experience that I felt."

"How did you change that view?" Raven asked. Nagato smiled at that question.

"A young boy changed by views. He had a different view of the world and peace, which resulting in us clashing. However, it was his determination for peace that changed me. Despite the hardships of the world that he is aware of, the boy is determined in finding peace and vowed to never give up no matter what," Nagato explained. Konan and Itachi smiled at the explanation as they knew who their leader is referring to.

"Such idealism doesn't work on me. The world is already shrouded by darkness. There is no hope," Raven replied.

"That is clearly because you gave up on the world. Let me tell you this, the Akatsuki will be the new light of Remnant that will quench its darkness. The Akatsuki will bring true peace," Nagato stated. The three turned to exit the door. Nagato and Konan left the room, but Itachi stopped and looked at Raven.

"We're also aware of the existence of your daughter and your view of her. Frankly, you disgust me," Itachi told Raven. "It's funny, you look very similar to my mother yet you're nothing like her. I don't believe you deserve to be called a mother." Itachi then left the room, leaving Raven alone.

* * *

Later, the rest of the Akatsuki gathered at the main room of the base which is also the living room. They already adjusted to their new base as it is their new place to live. Nagato called them over to have a meeting on what to do with Raven. He is conflicted on what to do with her, so he's hoping his subordinates would have some ideas.

"My initial thought is to have her become the new member of the Akatsuki, seeing her skills and the fact that the organization must have ten members. However, I am judging her character and don't know if she's the right person to be part of our group," Nagato stated as he officially started the discussion.

"I say we kill the fucking bitch! She cut my damn head off and tried to kill us! I don't trust her. It's better to kill her before she becomes a problem for us," Hidan ranted. His argument was surprisingly legitimate, but it was also influenced by his anger and his bloodlust.

"I believe we should brainwash her to be another one of our spies. She traveled around to world, so it would be easier for our goals if she reports any threats that might occur. Plus, she won't cause any trouble for us if she's brainwashed," Sasori argued.

"It might sound good, but I don't want the Akatsuki's solution to every problem to be brainwashing. I say we exile Raven. She's a troubled woman who needs to find herself. Her presence will be a major problem and distraction to the Akatsuki," Konan explained.

"I have to agree with my partner for once. I believe we kill Raven. She will be a problem for us in the future, and it is better that we finish her off once and for all before she can become that problem," Kakuzu argued.

"I have to agree with Sasori on his idea. The woman does have some skill but her loyalty will be called into question. Eventually, she might turn on us. It is better that we have her as a brainwashed spy since it's the best punishment we can give her," Kisame said.

"I have to agree with Konan on her argument. I feel that it is better off we banish her. She knows how powerful we are. Hell, we barely put up a fight against her, and she got demolished. She now knows better than to mess with us. I believe she's smart enough to leave and never mess with us again, hmm," Deidara told his view.

"I have to disagree with you three and agree with Nagato's idea. Even though I don't like that woman, I want Raven to become a member of the Akatsuki so we can prove how wrong she is. I want us, as a group, to prove to her that we can bring peace to this world," Itachi stated.

The decision became a deadlock between among the Akatsuki. Overall as a whole group, the shinobi has mixed feelings among Raven Branwen.

Nagato and Itachi wanted to make Raven a member not because to fill up the two empty spaces. They wanted her to be a member because despite their dislike of her character, they wanted to prove how wrong her view towards the world is.

Hidan and Kakuzu wanted to have Raven executed. Hidan didn't like the fact that she attacked them and was angry about it while Kakuzu believed that the swordswomen will become a future problem for the organization in which their only solution would be killing her.

Sasori and Kisame wanted to use the brainwash jutsu on Raven, seeing that she's too much of a wild card on her own but is also distrustful of her if she becomes a member of the Akatsuki. Having her as an obedient spy is the only thing they can see as mercy. Plus, Sasori wanted more members in his spy network.

Konan and Deidara simply wanted to banish/exile Raven. They don't see any reason for her to be a member of the Akatsuki or as their spy. They also don't see any reason for them to execute her. They feel that it is better off the Raven leave and never come back.

Nagato knew that he has a decision to make, a decision that should be the best for not only his organization but also for their goals. There are four options, and the Akatsuki leader has to pick only one. The question is which one he should choose.

* * *

Late at night, Raven Branwen is inspecting her reattached right hand. She is still trying to figure out how exactly did the Akatsuki made it fully functional even though Nagato sliced it clean off. She knew that the black threads are the only reason the hand didn't fall of. She knew that each member of the Akatsuki has a strange ability that not only made them dangerous but also unique.

Raven felt that the eight teenagers aren't even from this world. She pondered at the words that Nagato and Itachi gave her. She is actually quite curious if the Akatsuki would be able to bring peace to Remnant after everything she has seen. The swordswoman knew there is something special about those teenagers.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Nagato entered her room. Raven got curious on what the Akatsuki leader wanted. She could see the other members of the Akatsuki standing behind the red head out in the hallway. Raven knew that if the whole group is present, then what Nagato is going to tell her is something important.

"Raven Branwen…the Akatsuki has decided your fate," Nagato announced.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. The Akatsuki got their new base, and Nagato learned the Rasengan. The big question is, what will happen to Raven?**

 **Will she become the new member of the Akatsuki?**

 **Will she be executed?**

 **Will she become part of Sasori's spy network?**

 **Will she be sent away?**

 **The answer will be revealed on the next chapter. Anyway, please read and review.**


	6. A New Set of Changes

Chapter 6: A New Set of Changes

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. All of you have been wondering what is going to happen to Raven since the last chapter. It will be answered in this chapter. Now that is out of the way, I've kept you all waiting so let's start the chapter.**

* * *

"Raven Branwen…the Akatsuki has decided your fate," Nagato announced. The black haired swordswoman wondered what the verdict is going to be. She's been waiting on what they were going to do to her ever since she found herself in this room. Raven knew there's nothing she can do right now. If they are going to kill her, then so be it. "You are welcomed as the new member of the Akatsuki."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked as she tilted her head. She was confused at what she heard. Did the leader just tell her that she's the new member of their organization?

"You heard him bitch! You're the fucking new member," Hidan told Raven.

"Hidan!" Konan scolded the immortal. She then turned to the swordswomen. "Sorry about that. What Nagato is saying is that we would like to make you the new member of the Akatsuki."

"Why? After everything that just happened earlier, why make me your new member?" Raven asked. She really wanted to know why they wanted her to join her.

"There's no doubt that you are a dangerous woman, and you and I have different views of the world. However, we would like for you to be a member of the Akatsuki because we want to prove you wrong on your view of the world," Nagato explained. "Think of it as a challenge." If there is one thing about Raven, it's that she loves a good challenge. The swordswoman became curious about whether or not these teenagers can prove her wrong. Plus, there was something about these eight that peaked her interest.

"Before I decide on your offer, I would like to ask if you all had other options about my fate," Raven told the Akatsuki.

"We did. Our other options were to either to send you away, brainwash you, or kill you," Itachi answered in his usual monotone voice. Raven is actually surprised that the Akatsuki are capable of brainwashing people and secretly thanked them for not going with that option.

"I know you want me to become a member to prove me wrong on my view, but why didn't you go with the other options?" Raven asked.

"We are currently changing ourselves so we will no longer be the type of people we used to be. The options of brainwashing or killing you wouldn't help our change. Plus despite what you think, you have people who care for you such as your brother and daughter. Your death will bring us unwanted attention. Sending you away wouldn't help you either as you would be the same last person as you are right now. Making you the newest member of the Akatsuki will benefit both sides," Nagato stated.

"Exactly how?" Raven asked. She is wondering how her becoming a new member of their group is going to benefit them.

"You have a strong knowledge of this world that would allow us to adapt to it, which will be explained at another day," Konan explained. Raven wanted to know what the blue haired girl meant by 'this world' but decided to wait on that since they were going to tell her someday. "So, what do you say? Will you join our organization?"

"I accept, only because I want to see if you can back your claims of the Akatsuki being the new light of hope for Remnant," Raven told the group, specifically Nagato.

"My claims will become reality. The Akatsuki will bring true peace to the world of Remnant," Nagato replied.

"Very well, if you don't mind, can you release me from my shackles?" the swordswoman asked. The Akatsuki leader motioned for Kakuzu to do the deed. Raven noticed that Kakuzu's arms darkened when he approached her. He ripped apart the shackles, freeing her.

"We will debriefing your position within the Akatsuki tomorrow morning, For right now, get some rest please," Konan told the swordswoman. One by one, each members of the Akatsuki left Raven's room. Itachi is the last one to leave, but Raven stopped him.

"Wait," she called out to the Uchiha.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Earlier you told me that I resembled your mother. Can you tell me about her?" Raven asked. Itachi looked at her, being skeptical. Why does she want to know about his mother? Itachi asked himself that question but found no reason not to tell her.

"My mother was named MikotoUchiha. She was a kind woman and a strong fighter. She was caring, loving both me and my younger brother. She was nice, loving, and supportive. And just like you, she lost a best friend," Itachi explained. He was having flashes of memories about his mother and the rest of his family, from Mikoto holding him as a baby to Mikoto introducing him to his younger brother Sasuke to Itachi having to kill both his mother and his father. The Uchiha is beginning to have trouble containing his emotions intact.

"She sounds like a wonderful person, definitely a better mother than me. You already know that I don't care for my daughter. To tell you the truth, I never thought myself of becoming a mother. I never planned to have Yang as she was unexpected. I left her in the care of my lover and my former partner as I knew they would take better care of her than me," Raven stated.

"You know, you should at least visit you daughter," Itachi replied.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Though I don't see any reason to become part of her life once more," the swordswoman said. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, almost having his Sharingan activated. "From our fight earlier, I could tell that your mother would be proud of you." Itachi's eyes widened at the statement.

"She would," the Uchiha muttered as he left the room. Raven didn't notice that a single teardrop was running down Itachi's cheek as he was leaving. He misses his mother.

* * *

The next morning, all the Akatsuki members, except Raven, have already woken up and were at the dining room eating breakfast. Due to living in a more technological advanced world, the eight teenagers initially had trouble working the kitchen appliances. After a few failed attempts, Itachi and Konan were able to work them correctly, making breakfast for the whole organization.

What impressed the ninjas is the new food that Remnants offers. There are foods that they have never ate before, such as pancakes, waffles, French toast, hash browns, poptarts, and much more. What also impressed them are new drinks such as soda, which Hidan and Deidara are consuming a lot of.

Raven woke up and came to the dining room to see the eight teenagers eating their breakfast. The swordswoman tilted her head as she watched them. Right now, she isn't seeing the eight powerful warriors who defeated her the previous day. Instead, she's watching a different side of them. Maybe there's more to the Akatsuki than she thought. Hidan looked up and noticed her staring at them.

"Oi bitch! What the fuck are you looking at us for?" the immortal questioned, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. Everyone else within the Akatsuki looked up and stared at the new member of their group.

"It's nothing," the swordswoman replied.

"Come over and have breakfast with us. We saved you some food," Konan told the other female. Raven nodded in response and joined the Akatsuki in breakfast. Taking a plate of food, the swordswoman sat between Nagato and Kisame and started eating. Raven watched and listened as the other members having conversations with each other.

Deidara and Sasori appear to have fierce discussion over art and the use of dust in their respective forms of art. Kakuzu and Hidan also appear to have a fierce conversation of their own, only this time it's about money and religion respectively. Kisame is having a one sided conversation with Itachi, talking about wanting to explore Remnant on their missions. Surprisingly to Raven, Itachi is actually listening to his partner as he appears to be interested as well. Nagato and Konan are having a conversation about getting started on new missions for the organization. They are a weird bunch to Raven. After breakfast, Nagato called them over to the living room as Sasori informed he was able to seize upcoming missions for them.

"Before we get started, I would like to properly induct Raven Branwen as an official member of the Akatsuki," Nagato announced. Everyone started clapping for the female swordswoman, though some of those claps are forced as some of the members were not truly happy of having Raven as a member. However, those members knew they couldn't overrule Nagato's decision.

"Thank you. I don't know what so say. I'm grateful," Raven said. In truth, Raven didn't know what she felt but knew that her life is taking a new route.

"You better be bitch," Hidan angrily muttered in his breath as he clapped. He is one of the Akatsuki members who didn't like Raven being a member of the organization as he still furious at her for cutting his head off. To be fair, Hidan admitted that he was caught off guard but plans on beating her if they ever get into a fight.

"Here is your new cloak," Konan told Raven as the paper angel presented the swordswoman her new Akatsuki cloak. Raven inspected the cloak, knowing she'll have to wear it over her usual clothing from now on.

"Anyway, Sasori has managed to seize upcoming missions. They range from Grimm attacks to bandit attacks. Those are good starts for the Akatsuki's reputation," Nagato informed the rest of the group.

"Good starts?" Raven asked in confusion.

"Yes. The Akatsuki are new to Remnant, therefore we are unknown to all. We need to start with small missions. Our success in those missions will lead to bigger missions given to us that will bring more profit to the organization. We need money in order to start our goals, and we cannot pursue our goals if we lack resources due to low funds," Nagato explained. Raven nodded as she understood what the red head was getting at.

"What kind of mission does each team get?" Itachi asked.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are going to a village that is plagued by a team of bandits. I'm sure that you'll be happy with this mission as these bandits seem to have a decent bounty on them if captured," Nagato stated. Kakuzu nodded as he is looking forward to the bounty while Hidan groaned at the thought of it.

"Sasori and Deidara will head to a village that has some problem with Grimm attacks. Since the Grimm are creatures without a soul, then no reason for you two to hold back against them," Konan told the artist duo.

"Yes, now to show more of those filthy creatures my superior art!" Deidara shouted while Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Oi, I want to kill some of those Grimm!" Hidan responded with jealously.

"If you two find any stray Grimm, then you can kill them," Nagato told the immortal, who cheered in excitement.

"What about me?" Raven asked.

"You will be going with Itachi and Kisame to a mission that will take you to the Kingdom of Mistral as there is a traveling pack of Grimm going from city to city, wreaking havoc and destroying everything in there sight. Going with them will help you adjust to the Akatsuki," Nagato told the swordswoman.

"Then I suppose I need to get the airship?" Itachi asked.

"No. Due to Raven's ability to create portals with her sword, there's no need for you three to use the airship," Konan explained.

"Speaking of which, where is my sword, my sheath, and my mask?" Raven asked.

"They are stored, but Konan will retrieve them for you. I doubt you'll need the mask though. The Akatsuki don't hide who they truly are," Nagato said.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin is sitting behind his desk with his usual mug of coffee in his right hand. The school's headmaster is having a face chat with his fellow colleague General James Ironwood, who is the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

"How is Qrow? Has he recovered?" Ironwood asked. While the he and Qrow had frequently clashed from time to time, James is nevertheless worried about him. Both of them are part of a secret brotherhood along with Ozpin, Glynda, and the two other headmasters. Despite having their differences, Qrow and Ironwood are on the same side.

"He has. He was just released from the hospital only a few days ago," Ozpin informed his colleague.

"Good has there been any news on the teenagers in black cloaks with red clouds?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, there hasn't been any. It's been about a month since Qrow fought one of them. I think it's best that we stop the search," Beacon's headmaster suggested.

"Why!? One of them would have killed Qrow if it wasn't for the intervention of his partner! They have some sort of connection with that purple fire tornado that you saw, the same tornado that destroyed a fifth of Forever Falls! Those kids are dangerous!" Ironwood shouted in frustration.

"Calm down James. I know that there is an unknown group of teenagers with unique abilities. However, you're letting fear and paranoia cloud your judgment. There's a possibility that this unknown group of teenagers may be on our side. Beside, Qrow did admit that he challenged one of them to fight just because the boy had a scythe," Ozpin explained.

"That idiot," Ironwood muttered under his breath, referring to Qrow. "However, there's a possibility that this group isn't on our side. There's the possibility that they could be on _her_ side."

"I highly doubt that they are _her_ side, James. From what we know so far, they could be neutral," Ozpin replied. "Besides, there haven't been anymore sightings since then. It's as if they vanished into the shadows, like ninjas."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Ozpin. There are an unknown group of teenagers, with an unknown amount of members, running loose in Remnant. It's my job to protect this world from threats, _dangerous_ threats," Ironwood told the headmaster.

"I am aware of that James, but we don't have anything else about this group. Until we know what their purpose is and what they do next, we can no longer search for them," Ozpin said.

"Fine, the search will stop for now, but if they're spotted, I will continue it," Ironwood warned the headmaster.

"I know," Ozpin replied. Both headmasters ended their face chat, and Ozpin gave a sigh as he rested against his chair. He had to admit that James can be handful at times, but he's only doing it for the greater good. Though, James' methods can be a bit aggressive.

The headmaster does agree with his colleague that the group of teenagers need to be found. They could be an asset against _her_. Personally, he wants to meet those teenagers. They appear have a lot of potential with that much power. Ozpin heard the sound of the elevator coming up and saw Glynda approaching from it.

"How was the discussion with Ironwood?" the female professor asked.

"He acted like his usual self," the headmaster replied.

"Oh dear god," the blonde professor muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Glynda, what do you think of the situation?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I'm just worried about the incoming destruction that might occur. Lord knows I have to clean it up," Glynda scowled while her boss chuckled in amusement. "In all honest opinion, I believe we should find them only to get to know them. It's better to know what we're dealing. I suppose James wants to hunt to hunt them down due to believing them to be dangerous?"

"Yes. However, I just want to meet them for right now and learn more about them," Ozpin said.

"Are you wondering about admitting them into Beacon?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. It would be smart to bring them into the academy. Not only would we able to learn more about them, we can also help them bring their potential by offering them the experience of a hunter's life," the headmaster stated.

"What if they don't want to?" the blonde professor asked.

"That's a surprising possibility. If they don't want to then, I won't force them. Though they would be passing up the opportunity of going to one of the most prestigious schools of Remnant," Ozpin explained.

"Well if they do choose to come to Beacon, I hope they won't cause any trouble in the school. I would hate to clean up any mess they make," Glynda said.

"Hopefully this group would be made up of interesting characters," the headmaster stated.

"I'm a bit afraid of how "interesting" these teenagers can be. Your definition of the word has always been peculiar and odd," the blonde professor replied.

"True, but you've already seen many people that I considered interesting," Ozpin countered. "Team STRQ for example."

"Well, I have to say that Summer was the most interesting of them all due to her Silver Eye ability, followed by Raven, Qrow, and Taiyang in that order," Glynda replied. "Speaking of which, has Qrow even gotten contact with his sister?"

"They have gotten contact with each other from time to time, but recently Qrow hasn't gone into contact with Raven in months," the headmaster explained.

"I think that it's best for it to be that way for a while. Raven is…a compromising character. She abandoned her daughter, and Summer Rose's death devastated her. She was her partner and best friend after all. There seems to be no hope for her to change the way she is now," the blonde professor stated.

"I have to disagree on that Glynda. While Raven is currently having a crisis within her life, I have hope that she will change. All it takes is a little push," Ozpin replied.

* * *

It was already late afternoon, and Nagato and Konan are the only ones at the Akatsuki's hideout. They are the only ones are not on missions since Sasori was only able to seize three for the organization. Right now, the two former Ame shinobi are watching television, something that their world wouldn't have until the far future.

"You know, this X-Ray and Vav TV show is pretty funny if you ask me," Nagato said.

"It is in a concept of silliness, though the second season appears a bit more serious," Konan replied. "However, I prefer Red vs Blue. The show's animation is spectacular."

"That I can agree on," the Akatsuki leader replied. "I wish our old world has this much technology. I think the reason Remnant is more technologically advanced than ours is because of the peace between the four kingdoms, unlike our world where the 5 nations were always at conflict."

"I have to agree with you. This world only has one common enemy that the kingdoms focus on, which is the Creatures of Grimm. Though, there are such side conflicts such as the White Fang and racism," Konan stated.

"I don't see why the some of the humans of this world have such hatred for the Faunus, even if it's because they see them as freaks. I have to admit though, seeing humans with animal parts are pretty much strange but not the strangest I've seen. After all, we worked with a shark man and plant mutant," Nagato said with a slight chuckle. Konan giggled in response. "However if I had to guess, I think it's because the humans feel inferior to Faunus?"

"How so?" Konan asked curiously.

"Well due to the Faunus race having animal traits and body parts, they have animalistic abilities. The main ones being enhanced senses and night vision, which this world's humans don't possess," Nagato explained.

"That's a good point," Konan replied, and the two continued to watch television. "You know, it's so quiet without the rest of the Akatsuki being here. It's going to be rare now that everyone will be living together under one roof for the first time."

"I can already hear the arguing already. We're going to have to enjoy this moment of peace and quiet as long as it last," Nagato said with annoyance at the trouble his subordinates will cause. Konan gave a small laugh in amusement.

"Having Raven member will only fan the flames. He's still mad at her for cutting off his head yesterday," the kunoichi replied.

"Well he's going to have to deal with the fact that Raven is our new teammate, but I think killing some Grimm will get him to blow off some steam," Nagato told her.

"So was it a good idea to have her as the new member of the Akatsuki?" Konan asked.

"Konan, you know why. Despite isolating her life, she does people who cares about her. When I read her mind yesterday, I learned that she was once part of a well known team. Her brother is a very popular hunter with strong allies. If we kill her, her brother will find out and he will bring his allies to find us. I don't was a nuisance while we're trying to achieve our goals. If we brainwash her, there's the possibility of someone finding out or she breaking free from the control. And finally, exiling her will only lead to her telling her brother and his allies about our existence. That is why having her as a member is the best option," Nagato explained.

"But what happens if she betrays us or tries to kill one of the others?" Konan asked.

"We don't have to worry about that. I thought ahead and came up with a contingency plan," Nagato said.

"What kind of contingency plan?" Konan asked.

"Last night, I asked Deidara to create a tiny bomb in which I sealed to the back of Raven's neck. She's surprisingly a heavy sleeper. If she makes one attempt at betraying the Akatsuki or killing one of the other members, the seal will activate the bomb. Her head would explode, killing her," Nagato casually explained.

"Don't you think it's a bit extreme?" Konan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"More or less," the Akatsuki leader told her.

"Fair enough," the paper angel replied.

"So, how do you think the Faunus race got started? I have this theory that some humans had sex with animals, which lead to the evolution of Faunus," Nagato said.

"While it is a very disturbing thought, I can't help but agree with that theory," Konan replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it for this chapter. Raven is officially an Akatsuki member via Suicide Squad method. The next chapter will focus on the Akatsuki's first missions on the world of Remnant. I hope you guys like the NagatoXKonan scene in the end. See you guys until next time. Remember, read and review.**


	7. First Missions in Remnant

Chapter 7: First Missions in Remnant

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Team Akatsuki. The chapter will focus on the Akatsuki's first missions in Remnant, giving them a new taste of the world. Now it's time to start the new chapter.**

* * *

Itachi, Kisame, and Raven are walking through a forest outside the City of Mistral. According to some information they received, the city is where the pack of Grimm will be heading next. Many hunters tried to stop them, but they each died. The Akatsuki took this opportunity to show the world what they are capable of.

"So Raven, are you good at tracking Grimm?" Kisame asked the new member.

"Yes, due to most of them being mindless creatures. However, these Grimm appear to be intelligent. The older they are, the smarter they become," Raven explained.

"Therefore, they will be tricky to be found. We need to cover more ground to have a better chance of finding them," Itachi stated. "Kisame and Raven, you two go to the left. I will go to the right."

"How come you get to command orders?" Raven asked.

"One, I have been in the Akatsuki longer than Kisame and you're just a newbie," Itachi told the swordswoman.

"Which is true," Kisame said.

"And two, Kisame and I are more powerful than you," the Uchiha added.

"Which is also true," the shark ninja responded.

"Very well. If you find the pack, contact us with your scroll. We'll do the same if we find it," Raven said. Itachi gave a nod and headed to his direction while Kisame and Raven went to their direction. The reason why that Itachi have Raven go with Kisame is because the Uchiha didn't want to deal with the swordswoman.

While Itachi did want Raven to become member in order to prove her wrong, he couldn't stand her. She's actually the first person to have officially made him angry. Still, having his emotions like that will ruin his cause. That's why he left her with his partner. Does Itachi feel sorry for Kisame? Yes. Did Itachi regret it? No.

As Itachi continued to search for the Grimm pack on his own, he heard a couple of gunshots. This grabbed his attention as he decided to investigate. Once Itachi got closer, the Akatsuki member saw a teenage boy who seems to be a year young than him.

The boy is a pale, well-built teen around his age with silvery-gray eyes and hair. He's wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He's also wearing a belt with a sash draped over it and rerebraces and vambraces to protect his arms. He seems to be shooting bullets from his legs. Do people make guns for legs nowadays?

Itachi watched the boy. He knew he should be looking for the Grimm pack but for some reason, this boy reminds him of his younger brother Sasuke. The Uchiha doesn't know why, the boy just does. The teen didn't even remotely look like Sasuke, but he has the same determined look on his face. Itachi decided to make his presence known.

"Hello there," Itachi greeted the boy. The teen turned around to see the Akatsuki member.

"Who are you?" the teen asked as he got into a defensive position. Itachi just looked at the boy with a surprised look on his face.

"Can you repeat that please?" the Uchiha asked, wanting to make sure about something.

"Uh yeah, I was asking who you are," the teen told him. There is no doubt about it. This boy sounds like exactly like Sasuke, as if he has his voice!

"Can I adopt you?" Itachi muttered.

"What?" the teen asked in confusion.

"I mean, I'm looking for a pack of Grimm that has been terrorizing this kingdom. Have you seen this pack?" Itachi asked, trying to maintain the big brother inside of him.

"No I haven't are you a hunter?" the teen asked.

"Well, not officially. I'm part of this new organization," Itachi explained.

"That sounds cool. What do you guys do?" the teen asked curiously.

"We're basically fighters for peace, hunting down criminals and Grimm," the Uchiha stated.

"Do you get to travel around the world?" the teen asked.

"Yes I do," Itachi replied. This will become a fact after the success of this mission.

"You're lucky you know that," the silver haired boy told him.

"How so?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"You get to travel freely. I'm stuck here with my father, and trust me, he's not a good one. Ever since my mother died, he's been putting me into brutal training. Whenever I don't meet his expectations, he would beat me into submission. It gets worse when he's drunk as hell," the teen explained.

"Why don't you try to runaway or try to escape?" Itachi asked with concern.

"Because I'm afraid that he'll might find me. He's a very skilled assassin," the silver haired boy stated. "I'm not as good as him, despite training so hard. Therefore, he can kill me if I try to fight him."

"I see. Would you like to accompany me?" the Uchiha asked.

"Why?" the teen asked.

"Mostly because you remind me of my brother, so much you actually sound exactly like him," Itachi explained. "How about this, I don't know these parts of the woods. You can help me find the Grimm pack, and I can help you deal with your father."

"You'll really help me with my father?" the silver haired boy asked.

"I really wouldn't call him a father because of the way he treated like you. Besides, you remind me of my younger brother, so I now see you as one," Itachi stated.

"Wow, I never really had an older brother. I don't know how to feel about it," the teen muttered.

"Worry about that later. For right now, we need to find that Grimm pack. By the way, what's your name?" the Uchiha asked.

"Mercury, Mercury Black," the silver haired boy answered. "What's your name?"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," the Akatsuki member told him.

* * *

At another location, the last of the bandits were knocked out after Kakuzu and Hidan finished fighting them. They weren't actually a threat to the Zombie Combo. In fact, a wild deer was more of a threat to them than those bandits. Hidan couldn't kill them because Kakuzu wanted to keep them alive for their bounties. The bandits were tied up in Kakuzu's threads.

"Hey Kakuzu, can we kill some Grimm? Lord Jashin needs his sacrifices and you, motherfucker, wouldn't let me use at least one bandit," Hidan told his partner.

"Let me tell you two things. One, we need money for the Akatsuki's funds. Second, your "god" existed only in our former world, so he wouldn't exist in our world which would make your sacrifices meaningless," Kakuzu retorted.

"You don't know anything about the great Lord Jashin. He's fucking multiversal!" Hidan yelled.

"And where did you get that?" the miser asked.

"My induction to the Way of Jashin," the immortal replied.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this. We're going to take these bandits to a local police station or some base of authority so we can get our bounties, then we might be lucky enough to run into a Grimm that can successfully kill you," Kakuzu said.

"No matter how many times you wish it, I will never die, especially to those heathen beasts. Lord Jashin sees me as his champion, which is the main reason he blessed me with his immortality," Hidan muttered.

"Just shut up and continue walking," the miser replied. The Zombie Combo continued to head for the nearest place of authority. The village that the bandits were terrorizing didn't have a police station, Kakuzu and Hidan has to go on a journey to find a police station or at least a military base.

"God damn it, how fucking long are we going to continue walking?" Hidan whined.

"Will you shut up or I'm going to punch another whole in your chest like I did when we first met," Kakuzu ground.

"Hey, we both know you wouldn't do that because I took out one of your fucking hearts," Hidan countered.

"Don't remind me," the miser groaned. The two Akatsuki members continued to walk until they spotted what appear to be men in metal armor.

"Who the fuck are those shitters?" Hidan asked.

"They seem to be soldiers. Come on, let's turn these bandits to them and collect the bounty," Kakuzu replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan muttered. They approached the soldiers with the bandits still tied up and knocked out.

"Halt, who are you?" one of them asked when they saw the Akatsuki members.

"There's no reason to know our names. These bandits here have a bounty on their heads, and we wish to turn them in for the reward," Kakuzu stated. The soldiers shared a look at each other before giving a shrug. One of them took out a scroll and took a scan of the bandits.

"Hand them over, and we'll give the bounty to you," the soldier said. Kakuzu released the bandits from his threads, which came back into his body. The soldier was a bit weird out by it, but thought that it's some kind of weird semblance. "Wait here as one of us will get your reward." One soldier left to go back to their camp, leaving the rest.

"Take your time, but all the money should be there," Kakuzu replied.

"Come on Kakuzu, don't make me have to wait," Hidan complained.

"Be patient, and we'll find you some Grimm to kill," the miser replied.

"So are you two hunters or something?" one of the remaining soldiers asked.

"Something like that. We're part of a group," Kakuzu replied.

"I would have thought you would be hunters in training, being part of a combat school due to your age," another soldier said.

"Nah, we're too good for that shit," Hidan replied, pointing to his scythe with his thumb. While the soldiers didn't know how to respond to it, the soldier who left came back but wasn't alone. He came back with a woman who is wearing a military uniform. She's carrying a briefcase that contains the reward money.

The woman is tall and young, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of her hair that reaches below her left ear.

"Hey, who's the bitch?" Hidan whispered to a soldier. The woman heard that comment and drew her sword to the immortal's neck.

"You should watch your tongue boy," the woman snarled.

"Oi you crazy bitch, watch where you pointing this damn thing," Hidan shouted at the militaristic woman.

"Call me that one more time, and I'm going to kill you," the woman growled.

"Go ahead and try, maybe you'll succeed," the immortal retorted with a smirk.

"You arrogant little boy, do you have any idea who you're talking too?!" the military woman asked the Akatsuki member.

"Let me see…I know that you're a bitch," Hidan answered. "However, what kind of bitch are you? Are you the usual stuck up bitch? Are you the kind of bitch who's always mad because she's a virgin? Or are you the kind of bitch who's always a bitch because she's a bitch?"

"That last one doesn't make any sense," Kakuzu muttered to himself. Hidan's comments only made the woman angry. However, she gave a smirk that made both Akatsuki members frown.

"You know, I'm actually glad I found you two. I was told by my superior to watch out for a group of teenagers wearing black robes with red clouds," the military woman stated. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her.

"How does your superior know about us?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"Because my superior is an acquaintance of Qrow Branwen, the hunter one of your fellow group members almost killed in a fight. While I'm not that fond of him, he's nevertheless a good person with good intentions," the woman stated.

"Wait, are you talking about the drunk I fought? Yeah, that bastard blew a hole in my chest and I got mad," Hidan told her.

"Did you seriously confessed to a woman from the military?!" Kakuzu shouted at his partner.

"Oi, I'm proud of what I do!" Hidan shouted back.

"Even the countless mistakes you always make?" the miser asked.

"Fuck you asshole!" the immortal yelled.

"Enough!" the woman barked. "Since you two confessed to fighting Qrow, I'm going to have to take you two and the rest of your group in for questioning."

"Sorry miss, but that not's going to happen. So hand over the reward, and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened," Kakuzu told the woman.

"Yeah bitch, give him the Lien because he gets real stingy if he doesn't get his money after a successful bounty mission," Hidan warned.

"Will you stop calling me bitch?! My name is Winter Schnee!" the woman screamed, revealing herself to be Winter Schnee.

"What kind of fucked up name is that? With that name, you sound like a _royal_ bitch," Hidan casually replied. Meanwhile, the soldiers couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some random teenager is aggravating Winter Schnee on purpose. The only other person who can do that and get away with it successfully is Qrow Branwen, who was apparently defeated by the teenager in a straight out fight.

"I am really tempted to kill you," Winter told the immortal.

"Well do it, if you have the balls," Hidan said with a smirk. The comment made Winter snap.

"That's it!" the military woman shouted. She drew back her sword and impaled Hidan right through the chest.

"God damn it! Again with the chest? Why didn't you do something original like stabbing me in the neck instead you stupid bitch?!" Hidan screamed at Winter in anger. Everyone, except Kakuzu, is shocked that Hidan is still alive despite the massive amount of blood coming out of him.

"H-H-How is it that you're still alive," Winter asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know bitch," Hidan replied. "I may get in trouble for this with my leader, but my asshole of a partner is really going to get angry if we don't leave without our money. Besides, consider this an act of self-defense." He grabs the military woman's right arm, which is still holding the sword, with his hands infused with chakra. In a few seconds, he immediately broke her arm. Winter cried out in pain, letting go of the sword to care her injury.

"Idiot," Kakuzu muttered as he extended his arm to grab the briefcase. The two Akatsuki members fled the scene, not caring about some of the soldiers shooting at them. Winter's sword is still impaled to Hidan's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara is wandering through a forest. During the end of their mission, the blonde artist got separated from his partner. During the fight against the Grimm, Deidara spotted a fleeing Nevermore and told Sasori that he was going to go after it. However, the Grimm bird lead the bomber in the forest he now in.

"Stupid bird, getting me lost in these woods. It's a good thing that I killed it. I don't have enough clay to create any of my sculptures. I'll have to make some more when I get back to the base. It's a good thing Sasori and I came here using the airship," Deidara told himself.

The blonde Akatsuki member used the scope on his left eye to scan the area. He tweaked it to allow him to see long distances and detect Grimm. Detecting no Grimm, Deidara made his way through the forest.

"I wonder how the other guys are doing. Maybe they've already finished their missions and are at the base already. Dear god, Nagato is going to yell at me and Sasori is going to kill me. Hopefully Hidan messes up and receive the attention again," Deidara muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the blonde heard some gunshots not far into the distance. Deidara wondered if the gunshots were made from Sasori. The puppet master did applied weapons to his puppets. The blonde bomber rushed towards the source of the gunshots. Once he saw the source of the gunshots, it didn't belong to Sasori. Instead, the source belonged to two hunters.

The hunters are two males who seem to be in their early to mid twenties. One has green hair and gold colored eyes. He's wearing a black jacket with a purple X formed at the front and back portion and the cuffs of the jacket also colored purple along with the zipper. Underneath it is a black shirt. He's also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. The man's also wearing earrings and a black fedora hat that has a gold trimming. He's currently holding a cigarette in his mouth and is wielding two golden pistols that are connected to each other with a gold chain.

The other male has light pink hair and light blue eyes. Just like his fellow companion, he is also wearing earrings. The male hunter is wearing a trenchcoat that's colored yellow in the outside, but it's also colored with pink and white stripes in the inside. Underneath the jacket, he's wearing a white shirt. He's also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black boots. The hunter is wearing large glasses with clear lenses and is wielding a pair of daggers.

"Who are they?" Deidara asked himself. The two hunters are fighting a pack of beowolves. The green haired hunter is shooting bolts of electricity at the Grimm, frying them to death. The pink haired hunter is quickly cutting them down with his daggers, driving them to their skulls.

Once they're done, the pink haired hunter gave a thumb up to his partner to confirm their success. The green haired hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance and took another smoke. Deidara approached them.

"Uh, hello there," Deidara greeted them. "I'm kind of lost in this forest. Seeing your skills, I wondered if you guys can help me find my way back to the village. My partner is waiting for me there."

"Sure thing cutie," the pink haired male answered, adding a wink to it.

"Uh…you do know that I'm a guy right?" Deidara nervously responded as he is weird out.

"Yup," the hunter replied. His partner sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He pretends to be gay because he thinks that's what women are attracted to," the green haired hunter stated, causing his partner to pout due to his act being exposed.

"Oh thank god," Deidara said. "Wait, does that work?"

"Anyway," the green haired hunter interrupted. "Who are you?"

"Also, where did you get that awesome cloak? It looks awesome. I want one," the pink haired hunter added.

"My name is Deidara. I'm part of this organization in which the members wear these cloaked," the Akatsuki member explained.

"Hi there Deidara, my name is Elton," the pink haired hunter said. "This is my friend and partner Leonidas." The green haired hunter, now identified as Leonidas, gave a small wave.

"We can't help you right now because there seems to be a storm coming," Leonidas told the blonde, pointing the storm clouds appearing at the sky. He took another smoke. "We'll need to find shelter, like a cave, before the storm starts and wait for it to be over."

"Fine," Deidara groaned. The three started walking through the forest to look for a cave to stay at for a while. Eventually they found one, but it was occupied by a Death Stalker. A battle to the death started to see who would keep the cave. "Why the hell is there a damn scorpion living in a cave?!"

"You're not from around here are you?" Leonidas asked the Akatsuki member.

"Well, I am kind of new here," Deidara replied, referring to being new in the world of Remnant.

"Death Stalkers' natural habitats are caves and rocky mountains. Therefore, it's predictable that there would be one here," Leonidas explained.

"Have you been under a rock or something?" Elton curiously asked.

"Like I just said, I am kind of new," Deidara responded. He dug his hands into his pouches and took out pieces of clays.

"How are you going to fight a Death Stalker with clay?" Leonidas asked.

"Just watch," Deidara responded, as his hand mouths started to chew on the clay.

"Holy crap, you have mouths on your hands!" Elton exclaimed.

"Yup, but that's not the best part," the blonde Akatsuki member replied. The mouth hands spit out two large bird sculptures.

"So, you're going to fight with sculptures? Well, at least that's better than lumps of clay," Leonidas sarcastically remarked.

"Just make sure that the damn scorpion isn't near the cave when I use my art. I don't want to destroy our only choice of shelter," Deidara told the hunter.

"On it!" Elton shouted, fighting off the claws of the Death Stalker with his daggers.

"Basically use us as bait," Leonidas muttered. He began shooting lightning bolts at the Grimm, causing it shift its focus onto the green haired hunter. The creature screeched in pain every time it got hit by the bolts and chased after him.

"There you go, that's it," Deidara said, making sure that the Grimm is at a far enough distance away from the cave.

"Is this good enough?!" Elton called out to the Akatsuki member. The pink haired hunter is on top of the Death Stalker, fighting off the creature's stinger.

"Yes, now get away from it!" Deidara shouted. The two hunters obeyed and ran from the Grim as quickly as they could. "Hey freakshow!" That name call managed to shift the Death Stalker's attention to the blonde. "You know, I'm going to have a bad day considering I'm going to get a stern lecture from Sasori then from Nagato, and you're making this worse! So how about you give me a break and become my art?" Before the Grimm scorpion to give chase, Deidara threw his sculptures at it before making his signature hand sign. "Katsu!" The sculptures detonated and blew the creature into pieces.

"Whoa, that's your art?" Elton asked, amazed.

"Yup and proud of it," the blonde bomber answered.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Leonidas said before taking another smoke. "I guess I was wrong about you."

"Well, there are a lot of things you two don't know about me," Deidara said with a smirk. Suddenly, a roar of thunder can be heard, signaling the approach of the storm.

"I guess we should go into that cave," Elton suggested.

"We should. Let's go," Deidara replied, as they headed to the cave. Once they got inside, the storm already began.

"Maybe you can tell us more about you Deidara, and we can tell you more about us," Leonidas told the blonde. "Just to kill some time until the storm stops."

"Sure," the Akatsuki member said. "It started when I was a young boy…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Itachi found a new younger brother in the form of Mercury (He and Sasuke currently have the same English voice actor). Hidan and Kakuzu have gotten themselves in trouble once again. And lastly, Deidara found some new friends. The characters Leonidas and Elton are from a Hungarian web series called** _ **An Akatsuki's Life**_ **. Based on the title, you can already tell that it's about the Akatsuki. It was an awesome series, but the creator discontinued it after episode 31 for reasons I don't know why. Anyway in the series, the two characters were initially Deidara's arms (Leonidas being Deidara's right arm while Elton was Deidara's left arm) before they gain human bodies. Anyway, the two will be Deidara's new friends in Remnant and will be recurring characters. Until next time, read and review.**


	8. Finishing the First Missions

Chapter 8: Finishing the First Missions

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for your favorite (and only) Akatsuki/RWBY story. The chapter will focus on the end of the Akatsuki's first missions in Remnant. There is going to be a tenth member to the organization. The Akatsuki will always have main 10 members, but that doesn't mean they can't have honorary members or allies. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Hidan, would you be so kind and tell me why there is a sword sticking out of your chest?" Nagato asked his immortal subordinate. Hidan and Kakuzu had just recently came back to the Akatsuki base from their mission with the briefcase of Lien.

"Uh…it's a souvenir that I got," the silver haired member replied.

"Hidan, do you expect us to believe that you got a sword, which is impaled through your chest, as a souvenir?" Konan asked with skepticism.

"Alright fine, it was given to me as a gift by a woman," Hidan answered.

"Define 'given to you as a gift,'" Nagato demanded.

"Okay fine, the bitch stabbed me!" the immortal shouted.

"Did you fight her?" Konan asked.

"No. She fucking stabbed me for no reason!" Hidan exclaimed. The paper angel and Akatsuki leader turned to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, explain what happened," Nagato told the miser.

"We were looking for a place of authority to turn in the bandits, and we found a group of military officers. One of the soldiers went to bring the reward money, along with a female officer of a higher rank," Kakuzu explained.

"Alright, but please explain why Hidan has a sword sticking out of him," Konan said.

"Hidan called her a bitch one time too many along with some other insults. This aggravated her into attempting to kill him, which resulted in her stabbing him in the chest. Then, the idiot broke her arm and we had to flee with the money," Kakuzu stated.

"Hidan…can you go through one day without causing any trouble," Nagato asked, surprisingly keeping his emotions in check.

"Leader, I'm trying my damn best!" Hidan proclaimed.

"It doesn't seem that way," the Akatsuki leader replied. "Kakuzu, next time, restrain your partner as you should have done before. This is the second time you allowed Hidan to do something reckless."

"My apologies leader, but there is something else that you need to know," the miser said.

"Oh, and what is it?" Nagato asked.

"The woman whose arm Hidan broke, she is aware of the Akatsuki's existence," Kakuzu answered.

"How is that possible? There's only a very few people who knows of our existence. How does a woman from a military knows about us?" Konan asked.

"Apparently, the bitch's boss is friends with the hunter I fought," Hidan said.

"Her superior only identifies us through our cloaks," Kakuzu explained.

"Do you know the name of the woman's superior?" Nagato asked.

"No, but we do know the name of the woman. Her name is Winter Schnee," Kakuzu said.

"Schnee, Schnee, the name sounds familiar," Konan muttered. She took out her scroll and began looking into the Internet. "Now I know why her name is familiar. Her father is the head of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producers of Dust in the world." Kakuzu immediately grabbed Hidan by the throat.

"You broke the arm of the heiress to the largest business of this world?!" the miser roared at his partner while shaking him. Hidan could say anything in his defense as he is being choked.

"She's not the heiress Kakuzu," Konan announced. "But her younger sister is. Weiss Schnee, age 16, which is a year younger than the rest of us except Raven."

"Huh, it's weird that the younger sibling is made heiress. Usually it's the oldest sibling that's heir or heiress to everything, specifically clan head," Nagato stated.

"There has been speculation that Weiss Schnee was made heiress due to her older sister joining the Atlas military," Konan explained.

"Wait, Atlas? We were at the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale. Why would Atlas military soldiers be in this kingdom?" Kakuzu asked, still holding onto Hidan's throat. The immortal looks like he's on the verge of passing out.

"There could be the fact that they're looking for us," Nagato suggested. "Though I doubt they can ever find us, we now have to be careful when we go on our missions."

"I believe I found out who's the head of the Atlas military," Konan announced as she continued to search in her scroll. "Here it is. General James Ironwood, head of the Atlas military and the headmaster of Atlas academy."

"Having the military commander as the headmaster of a school for upcoming hunters and huntresses? I assume that it's different in this world is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"Apparently so, it's the only academy that's not separate from its government," Konan read from her scroll.

"We'll discuss this whole thing later when the rest of the Akatsuki comes back," Nagato stated. "As of right now, I can't have you and Hidan go on missions since Hidan is the cause of all our unwanted attention from the military. He needs to be under control."

"I understand," Kakuzu replied, still holding the immortal by the throat.

"I believe you choked him into unconsciousness," Konan told the miser. The paper angel's comment is true, as Hidan is now unconscious.

"Someone wake him please," Nagato said.

"Don't worry, I will," Konan told her partner. She grabbed the sword by the hilt and quickly pulled it out from the immortal's chest, waking him up in the process.

"GOD DAMN IT! Why the hell did you do that?! It fucking hurts!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu let go of his throat by throwing him towards the floor.

"You deserve it. It's because of you that we can't go on missions for a while," the miser told his partner.

"What? That's fucking unfair!" Hidan told Nagato.

"It's fair and appropriate as you need to learn some self-control," the Akatsuki leader replied. "But don't worry, Kakuzu will help on this."

"Wait, what? Why?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because you're also at fault and you're his partner," Nagato explained. Meanwhile, Konan is inspecting and analyzing the sword that formerly belongs to Winter Schnee.

"I think I'm going to keep this weapon," Konan said. She pressed a button that released a hidden sword that's slightly smaller. "Yup, I'm definitely going to keep it."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasori, the puppeteer is impatiently waiting for his partner. It's been hours since the blonde went after that Nevermore. Sasori would go after his partner, but the heavy rain prevented him from doing so. Plus, he couldn't contact Deidara with his scroll due to the fact that there was no signal.

Sasori is currently inside the Akatsuki's airship since his team is farther away from the organization's base than Kakuzu and Hidan. That and the fact that Itachi and Kisame have Raven in their team to create portals. The puppet master gave a sigh and decided to work on his puppets. He isn't worried for the safety of his partner.

He knew that Deidara isn't dumb enough to get himself killed to something as weak as Grimm. However, Sasori finds it annoying that he's late to come back to the airship. Deidara had to chase one Nevermore while the puppeteer had to deal with the rest of the Grimm. They weren't difficult for Sasori to handle, but the puppeteer was pissed off.

As Sasori was working on his puppets, he began thinking about his new puppet body. He still plans on becoming a puppet but decided to wait until his body reaches its peak condition. He needed a new and stronger puppet body. His last one was good, but it wasn't good enough. He still died, ironically before Deidara.

However, Sasori knew that he allowed himself to die. He didn't know exactly why, he just did. That is a question that he has been asking himself ever since he resurrected…twice. The first time, he was one of the reanimated shinobi alongside Deidara. While he was happy that he had an eternal body, a boy named Kankuro made him realize that he was only a mere pawn during that time.

This time, Sasori is alive and not an undead ninja. There is no one controlling him this time. He's in a new world filled with new possibilities. However, the puppet master knew that he is nothing without the Akatsuki. He is an outsider just like the rest of them. That's why he's still with them.

Of course in this new life, he's still paired up with Deidara as partners. Just like predicted, Deidara died young at the age of nineteen. However, their world was full of shinobi with the capability to use powerful jutsus of great feats. This world, however, is quite…limited compared to their old world. Sasori knew Deidara wouldn't die young in Remnant.

The only dangerous thing about this world is the Creatures of Grimm. Despite their vicious and violent nature, they're still animals…without a soul. They can die pretty easily. The Hunters and Huntresses are quite different from shinobi though, mostly due to them possessing aura rather than chakra. Sasori knew that aura is nothing more than a shield for them to use. However, the puppeteer also knew that even shields can be penetrated. That's why Sasori doesn't acknowledge Hunters and Huntresses at all.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the airship's door. Sasori tilted his head as he knew it wasn't any of the civilians. He already received the money for clearing out the Grimm, so he assumes that it's Deidara at the door. The rain must have stopped. Sasori opened the door to see Deidara, but he isn't alone.

With the blonde are two males that Sasori identified as Hunters. One of them has green hair while the other one has pink hair. Pink hair…It reminded the Akatsuki member of the girl who helped his grandmother kill him. Sasori frowned as he stares at the group of three.

"It took you a long time to get here brat. What kept you?" the puppet master asked his partner.

"I got lost in the forest when I chase after the Nevermore. Then I met these cool guys," Deidara explained. Sasori gave another look at the Hunters before returning his gaze to his partner.

"Let's go back to base. We were supposed to be there already," the puppeteer said.

"Come on Danna, at least introduce yourself to them," the blonde requested.

"Fine," Sasori responded before addressing to the two Hunters. "I am known as Sasori of the Red Sand. It's interesting to know that my partner has made some friends here."

"What's with the 'Red Sand' part?" the pinked haired Hunter asked.

"I colored my homeland's sand with the blood of my enemies," Sasori simply answered.

"That sounds cool," the green haired Hunter said before taking a smoke of his cigarette. Now there's another reason why Sasori didn't like these two. One has pink hair while the other smokes. How the hell Deidara managed to make friends with them, or practically with anyone, the puppet master would never know.

"Let me introduce them to you," Deidara said. "This is Elton, and this is Leonidas." The blonde gestured to the pink haired Hunter and green haired hunter respectively to Sasori. "They're Hunters from Atlas."

"What are Hunters from Atlas are doing here?" the puppeteer asked.

"Since we graduated from Atlas academy a few years ago, we were allowed to travel around the world as official Hunters in order to fight Grimm," Elton cheerfully explained.

"Besides, it's better not to stay in one place. It's boring, and Atlas is too cold for our liking," Leonidas added.

"That's reasonable. Anyway, we have to go now. It was nice meeting you. Bye," Sasori quickly said before going back inside the airship.

"I'll catch up with you guy later sometime," Deidara told his new friends. "And don't worry. I have the contact number you gave me on my scroll."

"Same here with us. We'll see you around," Elton called back as he and Leonidas waved at Deidara goodbye.

"You gave them your contact number?" Sasori asked his partner in disbelief.

"Yup, now come on. We wouldn't want to go back late do we?" Deidara responded with a playful smirk. Sasori groaned and started the airship.

* * *

At the Kingdom of Vale, Itachi and Mercury are still in the forest looking for the pack of Grimm. Itachi didn't receive any contact from Kisame and Raven, meaning that they also haven't found the creatures as well. If Raven is having trouble finding them, then these Grimm are smarter than they thought.

"How is trying to find a pack of Grimm this hard?" Mercury asked.

"These Grimm must be intelligent, so they must be expecting Hunters to come after them," Itachi stated. "It must be the reason why no one else has succeeded."

"So what difference will the two of us make?" the silver haired teen asked. "I'm not a professional hunter, and you're just one guy."

"That's where you're wrong," the Uchiha told him. "I have two people with me looking for the pack as well."

"Well why didn't you tell me that? We should go join them," Mercury told him.

"Not now. I told them that we needed to cover more ground separately," Itachi replied. The two continued to explore the forest. As they walk, Itachi felt something wrong. It's as if something is following them. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan. "Mercury, get down!" The silver haired did as he was told.

Itachi took out his dual pistols and pointed them at a flying Grimm that is known as a Griffon. The Uchiha shot at it, killing the Grimm. Mercury got up, looking at the situation.

"A Griffon?" the silver haired teen asked.

"So that's what you call them huh? Looks like there's more of them," Itachi replied. He's right, as more Griffons began to appear. Itachi and Mercury got themselves ready for the fight. However, more and more of the Grimm species arrived to the scene.

"There are more of them?" Mercury asked.

"This must be the pack of Grimm my group and I have been looking for," Itachi replied. He took out his scroll and quickly messaged to Kisame and Raven, telling them his location. "They should be here any minute now." Right on cue, a red and black portal opened up next to them. Stepping out of it are Kisame and Raven.

"Whoa, that was quick," Mercury muttered in amazement.

"Who's the kid?" Raven asked.

"This is Mercury. He will be accompanying us on this mission," Itachi answered. "He reminds me of my brother."

"Really, how does he?" Kisame asked.

"He sounds just like him," the Uchiha replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this friendly moment, but we have the pack of Grimm we've been looking for standing right in front of us," Raven interject. She then looked at Mercury.

"Kid, how good are you as a fighter?" the swordswoman.

"Pretty good," Mercury answered, pulling up one of the sleeves of his pants to revealing his weaponized boots.

"Nice boots. Let's see if your actions can backup your statement," Raven told him. She rushed towards the front of the pack, slicing a Griffon in half with her sword. Itachi followed suit, shooting at another one with his dual pistols and killing it. Kisame has Samehada out and shredded a couple of Griffons apart. Mercury kicked some of the creatures away and shot a few others down.

"There are a lot of them. It's starting to annoy me," Kisame growled as he continued to shred apart more Griffons.

"Let me level the playing field then," Itachi replied. He formed a couple of hand signs before bringing his right hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The Uchiha breathed a large fireball at the pack, incinerating a large bunch of Griffons.

"Cool," Mercury awed. "Is that your semblance?"

"Nope," Itachi replied, killing more Griffons with his dual pistols.

"The two of us, and six other people, are extraordinary people that no one on this world has ever seen kid," Kisame stated as he killed more of the Grimm with his sword. Mercury shot and killed more of the pack as well, wondering what the shark ninja meant. Raven, while killing the Griffons with her sword, also wondered what Kisame meant. She fought the Akatsuki but never understood their power. Nagato didn't explain what the Akatsuki's power truly is.

"That's awesome!" Mercury shouted.

"Wait till you see the rest of our abilities, and the abilities of our organization?" Itachi told him.

"Wait, you aren't thinking of recruiting him are you?" Raven asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Itachi answered. Mercury couldn't believe it. This is his one ticket to freedom, his chance to be finally free from his drunk, abusive asshole of a father. The scars on his arms are proof that he wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world. There is no way he's going back.

"This is interesting," Kisame commented with a smirk. He wanted to know why his partner wants to recruit the boy. The silver haired teen can fight, but he's not at the same level as the Akatsuki. He's not even at the level of Raven yet. Mercury shot from his boots at the Grimm, killing more of them. However, Kisame knew there is potential within the boy.

"We got them on the ropes. There aren't many left," Mercury called. It's true the once large pack of Grimm that initially outnumbered them 100 to 1 has now been reduced to 4 to one.

"Good. Let's go end them," Raven said, slashing through a group of the remaining Griffons. Itachi shot a few others while Kisame shredded a couple more. Mercury fought and killed the last one, ending the mission for the Akatsuki.

"Glad it's over, though I didn't even break a sweat," Kisame muttered.

"I didn't expect it coming from a person like you," Raven told the shark ninja. "Though for a shark Faunus, I expected some trouble for you the case of dehydration."

"I'm not a Faunus," Kisame replied with a frown.

"He's 100% human," Itachi added.

"Holy fuck, all this time I thought you were a Faunus," Raven said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mercury admitted.

"Well, I'm not a Faunus and that's final," Kisame stated.

"Okay then. Itachi, explain to us the boy," Raven told her fellow Akatsuki member.

"I'm adopting him as my younger brother," Itachi replied. Kisame and Mercury are both surprised by the news. Kisame is surprised because he didn't expect Itachi do something like this, especially in a different world. Mercury is surprised because he didn't expect to have a new family member. However, he smiled because he knows he's finally free from his father and is going to be a part of a true family.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"This boy has lived a life of abuse from his father in which I wouldn't stand. So I decided to save him from that life and take him under my wing, as both an apprentice and a brother," Itachi explained.

"Would Nagato even allow this? Plus, what if the kid's father comes looking for him?" Kisame asked.

"Knowing Nagato, I know he'll understand. As for his father, that's for Mercury to decide," the Uchiha stated.

"I don't want to go back to my father. He made my life a living hell for me. I don't care if he comes looking for me. I rather be anywhere else than with him," Mercury proclaimed. He looks at Itachi. "After seeing you fight, I am more than happy to join you and your organization and be your adoptive brother."

"There you have it. Mercury is coming with us," Itachi told Raven.

"Fine," the female swordswoman replied. With a flick of her sword, Raven created a portal to transport them back to the Akatsuki. The four of them are transported to the base, where Mercury could get a view of the place and the other inhabitants. It surprised Mercury that the other Akatsuki members are seventeen just like Itachi and Kisame. Nagato is the first to see their arrival and approached them.

"Glad to see that you have finally arrived. I'm calling a meeting for the Akatsuki, wait, who's the boy?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"This is Mercury Black. He's my new adopted brother," Itachi answered.

"If he's your new brother, wouldn't his name be Mercury _Uchiha_?" Konan asked.

"Uh, I never thought about it. What do you think Mercury?" Itachi asked his adopted brother.

"If it means disconnecting myself more from my father, then yes, I'm cool with the name change," Mercury responded. He admits the sound of the new name does sound cool and has a good ring to it.

"Wow. First, Deidara makes two new friends. Now, Itachi adopted a new brother. I had never expected a day like this to happen," Sasori muttered.

"Anyway, you're going to have to explain the whole situation about him in the meeting," Nagato told Itachi.

"Hey Konan, nice sword you got there. Where did you get it?" Kisame asked the female Akatsuki member.

"I confiscated it from Hidan, who's also the main reason for this meeting. It's going to be my new weapon," Konan explained.

"Oh boy, what did Hidan do this time?" Itachi asked.

"Get this, a military has been looking for us and Hidan broke the arm of one of the high ranked officers," Kakuzu replied.

"Wait, which military?" Raven asked.

"Atlas," Nagato answered.

Out of all the militaries, you had to piss off Atlas'? The Kingdom of Atlas is the most technological and militaristic kingdom of all of Remnant!" Raven shouted.

"Since you don't know, all of us are capable of taking down entire villages, hell, entire countries with ease. A kingdom's military isn't much of a threat to us," Konan stated.

"Explain why the military was looking for this organization in the first place?" Raven asked.

"Because your brother Hidan fought is associated with General Ironwood as it seems," Kakuzu explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," the female swordswoman muttered.

"Look, we'll find a solution to this right now. Since everyone is now here, let's start the meeting," Nagato announced.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it folks, that's it for this chapter. A lot of things had just happened.**

 **Konan now possesses Winter's weapon and will be keeping it.**

 **Mercury is now Itachi's new adopted younger brother and apprentice. Plus, he'll be adopting the Uchiha surname so he won't be associated with his father anymore. The question is though, will he be the 10** **th** **Akatsuki member?**

 **The Akatsuki now has to deal with Atlas' military for the time being and find a solution to it.**

 **Anyway, the chapter will contain what the Akatsuki plans to do next. So don't miss it. As for right now, Read & Review.**


	9. Looking for New Chances and Solutions

Chapter 9: Looking for New Chances and Solutions

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Team Akatsuki.**

 **One of you guys in the reviews actually gave me a cool idea in the story, creating a subdivision of the Akatsuki. They will be made up of spies and informants, doing side missions for the organization. I already thought of a few member for it, but there will be a few more added.**

 **Mercury will not be the Akatsuki's tenth and final member since he will be busy being Itachi's new apprentice (and adopted brother).**

 **Since I already kept you guys waiting long enough, it's time to start the chapter.**

* * *

"It's now time to start the meeting," Nagato announced. He and the rest of the Akatsuki and Mercury are sitting at a round table in the living room. They brought the table to the living room because Nagato believed it is perfect to conduct meetings at. No one argued because truthfully, they couldn't find any cons to it.

"As you all know, we have gained attention from the military from Atlas," Konan told the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Which was all started thanks to my idiot of a partner," Kakuzu interjected.

"Hey! I said I was fucking sorry!" Hidan yelled at the miser.

"Well sorry isn't good enough Hidan," Sasori told the immortal.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to deal with Atlas' military. We can't kill them because it would ruin our goals. To make it simple, they'll just be a pest to us," Nagato stated.

"How about we just avoid them?" Itachi suggested.

"Can it work though?" Mercury asked.

"I highly doubt it. The Atlas military is the most skilled military in all of Remnant. Do you think just avoiding them would work?" Raven asked.

"Yes it will because I know how!" Deidara exclaimed, immediately standing up. Nagato has a curious look on his face as Deidara isn't the kind of person to come up with ideas and plans.

"Is that so? Tell you why Deidara," the Akatsuki leader told the blonde bomber.

"It's because I met these two Hunters who I befriended. They come from Atlas, so maybe they can help us with our situation by being our informants," Deidara suggested.

"Oh yeah, you did mention earlier that he did make friends," Kisame told Sasori.

"Yes, but I don't know if they can truly be any help to us," the puppet master replied.

"Sure they will. They're cool guys," Deidara assured.

"Maybe avoiding Atlas' military can actually work. With the help of Deidara's new friends, then we can continue our goals with ease," Konan stated.

"Deidara, can you contact them?" Nagato asked.

"Sure. I have their contact information while they have mine," the blonde member answered.

"You gave them your contact number?" Raven asked him.

"It's the only way I can keep in touch with them," Deidara defended himself.

"So wait, we're actually having two complete strangers help us out?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes," Nagato replied.

"Alright then," the miser said.

"As long as these two don't give me any shit, then I'll be cool with them," Hidan proclaimed.

"Now that's out of the way, the second thing in our agenda is Mercury Black, excuse me, Mercury _Uchiha_ ," Nagato announced.

"Ah yes. You apparently adopted a new brother. Mind explaining why?" Kakuzu asked.

"I believe that Mercury should better explain before I give my reasons," Itachi stated.

"If that is the case, then go ahead Mercury," Konan told the silver haired teen. He looked back at the members of the Akatsuki, who are now staring at him and waiting for him to tell them his story. He told a deep breath as he starts to tell his past.

"My father is an infamous assassin named Marcus Black. When I was a young boy, my mother died. My father was overwhelmed by grief, depression and a bit of anger, going as far as to become an alcoholic," Mercury explained. "However, he decided take all of his emotions out on me." He clenched his fists, making his fingernails dig into his palms.

"It's okay Mercury, you don't have to tell them if you don't want to," Itachi assured his brother.

"I thought he was supposed to?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu. Raven slapped the immortal at the back of his head in response, causing him to yelp in pain.

"It's okay, I have to tell you guys," Mercury told his new brother. He continues his story. "My father would force me to go through rigorous training that most people would consider to be harsh and brutal, but he calls it the 'regime of becoming a true warrior.' Every time I fail one of the exercises, he would beat me until I'm a bloodied mess. It's worse if he's drunk." Mercury takes off his armored rerebraces and vambraces to reveal oddly-shaped scars on the outer sides and backs of both his arms, surprising a few of the Akatsuki members.

"It seems you're not the worst parent out there Raven," Sasori told the female swordswoman.

"Shut it," Raven growled. While she acknowledges being a terrible parent for abandoning her daughter at an infant age, she wouldn't go and stoop that low as Mercury's father. Child abuse is a whole different level than abandonment.

"Mercury, what your father did to you is unforgivable. If you want, we can go and end his existence," Nagato told the silver haired teen.

"Thank you for the offer, but I want him to stay alive so he can know he lost another family member," Mercury replied.

"After he told me his story, I knew that I couldn't leave him to continue suffering the abuse. I knew that Mercury needed a new family, a true family," Itachi stated. "That's why I adopted him as my new younger brother and my new apprentice."

"Such a noble cause. I'm proud of you," Konan told the Uchiha.

"While you can't be a member of the Akatsuki as of right now, you still have the benefits of one," Nagato told Mercury. "This will be your new home."

"Thank you. I am grateful," Mercury replied with a smile.

"Now that everything in our agenda has been settled, this meeting has been adjourned," the Akatsuki leader announced.

* * *

In Ozpin's tower at Beacon Academy, the headmaster is having another video chat with General Ironwood. The reason they're having another chat is because of Winter's report to him about 'mysterious teenagers in black cloaks with red clouds.' Glynda Goodwitch is in the room as well, taking part of the chat since she's a member of their Brotherhood.

Qrow isn't taking part of the chat since he just gotten out of the hospital and has to make up for the lost time at Signal Academy. The headmasters of Shade and Haven academies are not taking part of the chat due to them being too busy, but they are very well aware of the situation. Their opinion of the group are mixed. They feel like the group can be an asset to them, but they're also cautious because of the group's unrevealed abilities.

"I'm telling you now Ozpin! They are a threat!" Ironwood told Beacon's headmaster.

"James, please, we've been over this," Ozpin replied.

"First, Qrow was sent to the hospital. Now, Winter has her right arm broken and her sword gone," the general said.

"We've all read the report Ms. Schnee has written. She stabbed one of them due to being aggravated by insults," Glynda countered.

"However, she stabbed him right through the chest. The male teen survived and easily broke her arm. Winter even reported that he's the same teen who fought Qrow. If you recall, that teen was shot at the chest by a dust bullet and survived even though there was a gaping hole," Ironwood stated. "Explain that."

"There is the possibility that particular teenager has a powerful healing factor," Ozpin suggested.

"While it is unnerving hearing that, Ms. Schnee was still at fault for attack someone just for being aggravated," Goodwitch said.

"Look, I can send a small fleet of soldiers to apprehend them. All I need to do is find their location," General Ironwood stated.

"James, you cannot sends a fleet of soldiers after them," Ozpin replied.

"My soldiers are highly trained for battle. I'm pretty sure I can," the general said.

"James, we still don't know the abilities of the rest of that group. All we know is that one of them either has a powerful healing factor…or is immortal," Glynda said.

"Where did you get immortality from Glynda?" Ozpin asked his fellow professor.

"It suddenly occurred to me," the blonde female explained. "We are all aware about the existence of magic. Immortality is a form of magic. There could also be the possibility of the other teenagers in that group possessing magical abilities."

"Our knowledge of magic is limited to the Four Maidens, but you're suggesting that there could also be different users of magic? Has there been a fairy tale that involves a group of teenagers, or involving red clouds?" Ironwood asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Although, there has been numerous fairy tales that has been lost in existence. Maybe there is one, but it would be difficult to know," Ozpin stated.

"Whatever the case it may be, we still need to know what to do about this group," Ironwood said.

"Well we can't create a conflict with them. We already have one enemy, we don't need another. Plus, sending a fleet of soldiers after them would lead them to team up," Glynda told the general.

"I guess you're right," Ironwood sighed. "What will be our next course of action then?"

"We find them, but we will not fight them. We'll simply talk to them," Ozpin answered.

"Will they agree talking to us though?" Glynda asked.

"They're not hostile. They didn't kill Qrow or Ms. Schnee. The injuries they caused to those two were variations of self-defense," the headmaster explained. "If given the chance to talk, they will talk. There's more than meets the eye."

"Alright, I'll have my men try to find them peacefully," Ironwood said. The general can find no other way to argue Ozpin about this. He didn't want another enemy as Glynda explained it. The Brotherhood already have one who's difficult at defeating.

"If you find them, make sure that I get to talk to them first," Ozpin stated.

"Why?" Glynda asked. The blonde professor is curious at why her headmaster wants to be the first person to meet that group personally.

"Like I said before, they're an interesting bunch. Despite their mystery, I would still like to meet the real them," the headmaster explained.

"Oh right, you explained about your definition of interesting yet I still never truly understood it," Glynda told him.

"If there's nothing else left to stay, I guess that's it for right now. I contact you if I received anything new," Ironwood stated.

"Thank you and tell Ms. Schnee that we wish her well," Ozpin replied.

"Will do," the general said. The chat turned off, ending the connection.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him. At least he doesn't always have to be difficult to deal with," Glynda sighed.

"James' soldiers won't be able to find them," Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" the blonde professor asked.

"The group already knows Atlas' military is looking for them because of Winter's confrontation. Therefore, they'll be avoiding the soldiers," the headmaster explained.

"So what do you propose?" Glynda asked.

"We assign a team to go after them," Ozpin answered.

"Fourth or third year team?" the blonde professor asked.

"We'll assign a first year team. I already have one in mind," the headmaster stated. He took out four files, each on the members of the team. Ozpin laid them on his desk for Glynda to see.

"Ozpin, you don't mean them do you? They're not ready," the blonde professor said.

"Don't worry. They will be ready. I have a feeling they're the right ones for the job," the headmaster stated.

* * *

At the Akatsuki base, Deidara has already made contact with his new friends and invited them over. Sasori decided to make more puppets for his collection, since it's the only thing he enjoys in his pastime. Raven is in her room while Kakuzu is counting the money earned on all three missions. The reward for the mission Itachi, Raven, and Kisame went on was electronically transferred to their new account.

Hidan, Mercury, Kisame, and Deidara are watching Red vs Blue on TV. At the sparring room, Nagato and Itachi are sparring which Konan is looking over. While the two strongest Akatsuki members are having a light battle, the paper is polishing her new sword. The female Akatsuki leader believed that it needs at least some modifications.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, breathing a large fireball at his leader. Nagato held up his arms and easily absorbed the fireball. Itachi quickly dashed towards his leader with a kunai in his hand and his Sharingan activated. Nagato noticed him and quickly reacted, taking a kunai to block the Uchiha's attack.

"Almighty Push!" the Akatsuki leader launched Itachi back. The jutsu isn't using too much force as Nagato is holding back its power. The Uchiha landed on both of his feat, planning for a new way of attack.

"Remember, this is a light spar. I don't want you two destroying this base," Konan reminded them.

"That's why I'm holding back the power of my jutsus and Itachi's not using his Mangekyo Sharingan," Nagato stated.

"Well Kakuzu wouldn't be happy if we make any damage to the house because that would require paying," Konan added.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi shouted, breathing a small volley of fireballs at Nagato.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" the Akatsuki leader yelled, slamming his palms onto the ground. A wall of earth is spat out from the ground, defending Nagato from the fireballs. Itachi leaped into the air and threw a shuriken at the red head.

"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the Uchiha shouted. The single shuriken multiplied into thousands of copies, each of them equally deadly. Nagato gave a smirk.

"Almighy Push!" the Akatsuki leader shouted once more, sending back the incoming shurikens. All of them dispersed into smoke except the original projectile. Itachi easily caught it with his hands. Nagato rushed forward, creating a black rod. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he knew what it can do.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Itachi shouted. He created a few physical copies of himself and ordered them to go after the Akatsuki leader. A bit of nostalgia hit Nagato as the clones came towards him. One clone threw a punch at him, but the Akatsuki leader quickly dodged it. He stabbed the clone, causing it to disperse into smoke.

"Despite that jutsu being useful, it's more of a pest to me," Nagato muttered. Another Itachi clone grabbed Nagato into a chokehold, but the Akatsuki flipped him over and pierced him with the rod. Two more Itachi clones attacked him at both sides, but Nagato dodged the attack to cause the clones into attacking each other.

"It has its advantages of being a pest. It keeps you distracted," the real Itachi said, as he suddenly appeared behind Nagato. The Uchiha slashed at him with a kunai, but the Akatsuki leader barely blocked it with another kunai of his own.

"Let me ask you this? How much chakra do you have left after splitting it among the clones?" Nagato asked. He pushed forward, knocking Itachi off balance for a short while. The Akatsuki leader slashed at the Uchiha, but Itachi is able to block every attack. The kunai fight eventually led to a taijutsu fight, with them exchanging punches and kicks.

"Boys will be boys," Konan sighed as she continued looking at the fight. The spar is escalating quite a bit. The paper angel knows that they're not going to take the fight too far. She did warn them, and the organization does need shelter to live in. If the fight does go far, Konan will personally step in to stop them. Right now, Nagato and Itachi are in a gridlock as they are pushing against each other. However, Nagato gave a smirk.

"Bazooka Arm," the Akatsuki leader said.

"Bazooka what?" Itachi asked. A metal arm formed out of Nagato's body. The hand portion of the extra limb shot off from the wrist and went straight for Itachi. Since they are really close, the metal fist already slammed onto Itachi's jaw. The blow of the hit knocked the Uchiha to the ground.

"Nice fight. It was a pretty good workout for my body. Haven't had one since we fought those Grimm," Nagato stated.

"You know, not a lot of people were a challenge to me. Back in the academy, I passed everything in flying colors. I would get so bored from it. I even skipped attending the academy just to find better training. Even if this was a light spar, it was still a challenge for me. I could see the reason why you're the leader of the Akatsuki," Itachi proclaimed.

"Thank you for the praise, but I have to say that you're the smartest out of all of us," Nagato replied. "You're a prodigy of course while I'm not. I'm a survivor. The world is made up of four different kinds of people, geniuses, hard workers, survivors, and bystanders."

"Where did you get such an idea?" Konan asked with a giggle.

"Experience," Nagato answered. "You and I are survivors." The statement is true as ever since they were little, Nagato and Konan were orphaned children living in a country torn apart by war, along with their friend Yahiko. Every day was a survival for them.

"I could see the bond that you two have with each other. It's pretty strong," Itachi said.

"Nagato and I have been friends since children. Every tragedy that we went through only made our bond stronger than before," Konan explained. Itachi doesn't know the tragedies that the two former Rain ninja went through, but he did experience his own. His biggest one was killing his entire clan, including his parents and the only girl he had ever loved.

"You seem to be right. Tragedies not only make bond strong, but also the people who experienced them," the Uchiha said.

"It is, but we can't always focus on our tragedies. We also have to focus on the present and look forward to the future. Besides, you have a new bond to form with your new brother," Nagato stated. Konan nodded in agreement.

"Yes Itachi. Go spend time with him before his apprenticeship starts. Besides, I need Nagato's help with something right now," the paper angel told Itachi. The Uchiha nodded, getting the hint Konan is giving him. He always wondered how far the relationship between Nagato and Konan goes.

"Right, I'll see you too later," Itachi told them. He left the sparring room to join up with his adoptive brother and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What do you need help on?" Nagato asked his partner.

"Modifications for my sword," Konan answered. "I need your help on adding chakra metal in order to enhance it for chakra use. After all, you can create the black receivers into different shapes and sizes."

"You are right. Hand me the sword," the Akatsuki leader tells her. Konan handed him the sword, and Nagato started to apply the metal onto the sword and the hidden sword as well. He placed the black receivers at the right parts for Konan to enhance with her chakra. After he was done, Nagato presented the newly modified sword to his partner. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you Nagato," Konan tells the Akatsuki leader as she embraces him in a hug after taking the sword. The weapon now has a cool color mixture of black and silver.

"No problem Konan. Anything for you," Nagato replies as he hugged back. They soon brought their heads back as the two Akatsuki members now stared at each other. The shinobi stared into each other's eyes as they began to ignore their surroundings. The moment felt right for them, especially for Konan. Their faces began to move forward as their lips are getting close upon making contact.

"Hey guys, my friends are here!" Deidara shouted as he barged into the room. His sudden interruption surprised them into letting go of each other. The moment is gone, as Nagato began to focus his mind. Meanwhile, Konan grew a tick mark due to Deidara.

"They're here?" the Akatsuki leader asked the blonde.

"Right you are, hmm. They're in the living room," Deidara answered.

"Good. Let's go Konan," Nagato told his partner.

"Right," the paper angel sighed. She had her chance before it was taken away. Konan didn't worry though. The female Akatsuki member knows she's going to get that chance again. However, she has to make sure no one will be in the base next time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here you have it for this chapter. Leonidas and Elton will be coming back next chapter as they are going to be the first members of the Akatsuki's new subdivision. Konan has received new modifications for her new sword. She and Nagato were almost going to have their kiss together, but Deidara had to ruin it. Don't worry as those two will have their kiss. Plus, who is the team that Ozpin will send for the Akatsuki in the future? Read and Review.**


	10. The Start of a New Subdivision

Chapter 10: The Start of a New Subdivision

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Team Akatsuki. We'll see another appearance of Elton and Leonidas in this chapter as they are the first two members of the Akatsuki's newly beginning subdivision. We're also get to see Itachi train Mercury as well.**

 **Reminder: Volume 1 hasn't even started yet as its many months away in the timeline.**

 **By the way, I will be using the English Anime version of jutsu names since the some in the main English version (manga) are a mouthful for a shinobi to say.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I have created a new story that stars the Akatsuki. It's called** _ **The Akatsuki Watches Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged**_ **. Please check it out. It would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

"So, these are your friends?" Nagato asked as he took a look at both Leonidas and Elton. They appear to be interesting characters to the Akatsuki leader. He never really expected so see people with green or pink hair. Then again, Zetsu did have green hair. An interesting feature Nagato noticed is that Leonidas' golden guns can be converted into a cross necklace.

"Yup!" Deidara cheerfully answered. "Leo, Elton, this is Nagato. He's the leader of this organization."

"Hello there, nice to meet you," the pink haired hunter greeted Nagato. The Akatsuki leader greeted back with a wave.

"Sup," Leo said as he gave a nod. The Rinnegan user replied with a nod as well.

"So, Deidara told us that you two are hunters from Atlas?" Konan asked the two newcomers.

"We sure are. Deidara told us that you need our help with something," Elton answered.

"Obviously," Raven snorted. Nagato shot her a glare in which the swords woman shrugged off.

"The thing is, our group has some complications with the Atlas military," Itachi told the two hunters.

"What kind of complications?" Leonidas asked.

"You see, our teammate Hidan got into two fights. One was with Qrow Branwen and the other with Winter Schnee," Deidara explained, gesturing to Hidan.

"Wait, you fought _the_ Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee?" Elton asked the immortal in disbelief.

"Yup. Those two didn't stand a chance against me," Hidan boasted with a smirk.

"Shut up Hidan. You barely managed to beat Qrow while you merely broke Schnee's right arm only after catching her off guard," Kakuzu told your partner.

"It is your fault that we're in this mess in the first place," Sasori added.

"I want proof that this guy beat Winter Schnee," Leonidas said while pointing at Hidan. Konan took out her newly modified sword that was once belonged to the former heiress.

"This weapon once belonged to Winter Schnee. It is in my possession now," Konan stated. The green haired hunter took a careful look at the sword, before realizing that it did once belong to the military woman.

"Wow, he really did beat Winter. That takes balls," Leonidas said after inspecting the weapon. "So, how exactly do you need our help?"

"The Akatsuki's goals is to bring true peace to the world of Remnant. We're starting off with going on missions that involve killing Grimm and capturing criminals for bounties. However, we won't be able to do so if we continue to be hounded and spotted by Atlas' military. We need your help on locating where Atlas soldiers might be so we can carefully choose which missions to go on," Nagato explained.

"Well that's easy. Even though there are students who graduate from Altas Academy to become hunters like us instead of joining the military, they are still allowed to volunteer in helping the military with missions. They're given access to mission information, including the locations of the missions," Elton stated.

"Will you be willing to help us?" Konan asked.

"What's in it for us? This feels really illegal," Leonidas replied.

"You'll be paid handsomely for your services," Nagato told the green haired hunter.

"Wait, we're going paying them to help us?" Kakuzu asked in shock.

"Yes, we are. We need their help," Deidara told the miser.

"Yeah, don't be a greedy ass fucker, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted at his partner. Frankly, he liked the newcomers already. One of them even complimented him.

"So, what do you say?" Nagato asked the two hunters. Leonidas and Elton looked at each other before giving a shrug.

"Sure, we'll help you," the pink hair hunter answered.

"Thanks guys! I knew I could count on you," Deidara told his friends.

"I'll be in room when this plans starts to fall apart," Raven said as she left the living room to her room.

"Don't worry about her. She can be…troublesome most of times," Konan assured the two hunters.

"Why does she always act like she has a stick up in her ass?" Leonidas asked.

"It's because she has a severe case of nihilism," Sasori answered.

"Wow, what a sudden shift of mood. Since you're going to be here with us as our personal informants, how about you two make yourself at home," Kisame suggested to the two hunters.

"Why thank you," Elton replied cheerfully. The pink haired hunter went over to the kitchen with Deidara and Kisame.

"By the way, how do you receive access to military information on missions?" Mercury asked.

"Simple, we just go over to the military's website and enter our hunter pass codes in order to gain the information," Leonidas explained.

"That's interesting. Knowing so far about Atlas, I'm pretty sure they would have some sort of security that can only be bypassed by their own hunters and military personal," Sasori analyzed.

"Hey Nagato, leader, sir, can they stay in the base? I know they're not Akatsuki members, but they can still perform missions in areas that are occupied by soldiers of Atlas. Plus, they can access the information just by being here only through their scrolls," Deidara told the Akatsuki leader.

"We won't cause so too much trouble. After all, Leo and I constantly travel from place to place while looking for missions," Elton added.

"Sure, but you're going to have the same benefits as Mecury," Nagato replied. "As informants, you're not official members of the Akatsuki. You will still go on missions that will earn money for you two and the organization."

"Fair enough," Leonidas replied.

* * *

"I have called you four here because I have a mission for you all. You won't go on this mission right now but in a few months. That way, you all will have enough time to prepare for this mission," Professor Ozpin told the first year team standing before him. The team is comprised of two boys and two girls. One of them is Velvet Scarlatina, the female rabbit Faunus Kisame saved.

One of the other members of the team is another teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consists of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets woth a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black shirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap; the bag is actually her weapon, being able to transform into an oversized black and gold Gatling gun. Her name is Coco Adel.

The next member of the team is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He's wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, revealing the fact that he's actually blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He's also wearing a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. His name is Fox Alistair.

The last member of the group is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He's actually the tallest of the group. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black and green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layered sode which extends up past his left shoulder.

His weapon is fixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. His name is Yatsuhashi Daichi.

The four of them are known as Team CFVY, with Coco and Velvet being partners while Fox and Yatsuhashi are partners. When their team first formed, Velvet was initially nervous around them and feared they might reject her due to her Faunus heritage. However, they proved her wrong as they welcomed her with open arms. Ever since then, the four of them has been inseparable.

"So, what kind of mission are we talking about Professor Ozpin?" Coco, the leader of Team CFVY, asked.

"Tell me, have any of you been familiar with teens in black cloaks and red clouds?" the headmaster responded. Velvet squeaked when Ozpin said that description, reminding her of Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Velvet, do you know them?" Yatsuhashi asked the rabbit Faunus.

"Well, I met only two of them before I arrived at Beacon," Velvet answered.

"Can you please care to explain?" Ozpin asked, a bit eager to learn information about the group.

"They saved me from being harassed. After we introduced to each other, they asked me a lot of questions actually, specifically about the Faunus race, the academies, and transportation," Velvet explained. "It was weird, as if they never lived on Remnant before." Ozpin pondered in thought about what Velvet said. It intrigued them that group had little information about Remnant.

"Did you find out their names?" Fox asked.

"Their names are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Kisame is the one who saved me though," Velvet replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Coco noticed the blush and gave a smirk.

"Can you describe them Velvet dear?" Coco asked, hoping to get some good details from her partner.

"Well…Itachi is a human with black hair tied in a ponytail and coal black pupils. Kisame, on the other hand, is also human but can be mistaken as a shark Faunus," the rabbit Faunus.

"How do you know?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I made the same mistake before. He has blue skin, blue hair, sharp teeth, and gills," Velvet explained.

"Blue skin huh? I never thought I would actually live to see someone with blue skin," Coco muttered before smirking. "Are they handsome?" This got a squeak from the rabbit Faunus.

"You could say that," Velvet managed to say.

"Getting back to the topic, why do you ask about them?" Fox asked Professor Ozpin.

"Because I would like for you four to find them. I would like to talk and get to know them. I believe them to be potential allies," the headmaster explained. "I should warn you that they are dangerous in a fight, but they are not hostile." Velvet knows that Kisame's group can be dangerous as she witnessed Kisame threatening to use his sword on her harassers.

"What do you want us to do once we find them?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Invite them over of course. Even though you will be training for a few months, I do not want you to engage into a fight with them unless it is necessary," Ozpin told the team.

"You can count on us," Coco replied. Velvet smiled, knowing she's going to meet Kisame again.

* * *

Outside the Akatsuki base, Itachi is going to give Mercury his first lesson in training. Of course, Marcus Black already gave his son some training for half his life, but the Uchiha plans on adding more. Despite his adoptive younger brother being native to this world, Itachi is going to make sure Mercury is going to keep up with the rest of the Akatsuki…or at least Hidan.

"So what kind of training are we going to do?" Mercury asked.

"It depends on what your father taught you," Itachi replied.

"He is no longer my father ever since you adopted me," the silver haired teen said.

"Well, what did Marcus Black taught you?" the elder Uchiha asked.

"Mostly stealth and aggressive offense attack," Mercury answered.

"I see. For right now, I'm going to train you on your speed, specifically combat speed, reaction speed, and pure speed" Itachi stated. He took out weights from inside his cloak. "You'll be putting these one."

"Are you serious?" Mercury asked in disbelief.

"It'll be easy if you use your aura to help you with the weights, but you aren't allowed to use it for this training. However, think about it. The more you get used to these weights, the more you're natural speed increases. The same thing applies when you add more weights," Itachi explained to the silver haired teen.

"I guess you're right. Give me the weights," Mercury said. Itachi tossed them to his younger brother, who managed to catch them. The first setting is a bit heavy for the teen, but he applied them onto his arms and legs. He felt a bit heavier thanks to them.

"Now, we'll be first testing out your reaction time. I'm going to be attacking you while either yelling at you to either dodge or counter," Itachi instructed his adoptive brother.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Mercury replied. Itachi nodded and ran. However, Mercury couldn't react as Itachi appeared to have disappeared in a flash. The elder Uchiha suddenly appeared behind the silver haired teen.

"Dodge!" Itachi shouted. Before Mercury had time to say anything, Itachi slammed his right elbow onto his younger brother's jaw. The blow knocked him into the ground hard. "I told you to dodge."

"I didn't know you were going to be that damn fast," Mercury replied as he is getting up.

"Where I'm from, there are people who can run really fast. Some faster than others with a few faster than lightning," Itachi explained.

"That's fucked up," the silver haired teen muttered.

"It truly is. Also, don't hang around with Hidan anymore. I'm starting to think he's a bad influence on you," the elder Uchiha told his younger brother.

"Okay, so do we continue?" Mercury asked.

"Of course, we won't stop until we at least make some slight progress," Itachi stated. He made a few hand signs and shot small fireballs from his mouth at Mercury. "Dodge them." Mercury did as he was told, but the fireballs were too fast. A few of them hit him right on, but the adopted Uchiha used his aura to protect himself from burns and other injuries.

"Damn it, he's too good," Mercury muttered.

"Counter attack!" Itachi ordered as he whipped out a kunai and raced towards his brother. Mercury shoots at him with his shotgun boots, but Itachi dodged them all with ease. The elder leaped towards Mercury and landed a fierce kick on his chest, knocking the silver haired teen straight towards the ground.

"Wait, can we -"Mercury tried to say as he got up.

"Dodge!" Itachi shouted.

"Oh shit," the adopted Uchiha said before receiving a punch to the gut.

"Dodge!" Itachi instructed once more, making a quick jab at his younger brother. Mercury tried to dodge the attack, but he got hit at his left shoulder. "Dodge!" The only thing that Mercury managed to do was getting hit on the chin by Itachi's knee. The apprentice knew that he's almost out of aura, but also knows that he couldn't give up.

"Hold on, at least give me a minute to catch my breath," Mercury told him.

"Grimm won't give you a minute to rest. Neither will anyone who wants to be our enemy," Itachi stated. "However, I won't continue to push you after you're out of aura. It wouldn't help you if your body is too heavily injured."

"Alright then, I'm ready now," Mercury said filled with determination. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he look at the newfound determination within his younger brother. The elder Uchiha believed that it would make the training more interesting. However, he frowned a bit due to the fact that Mercury is starting off bad with the training. Of course, the elder Uchiha knew that Mercury wouldn't start of successful. He was hoping that his younger brother would dodge at least one hit.

"Counter attack!" Itachi ordered as he threw several kunai at Mercury. The silver haired teen managed to shoot some of them down with his shotgun boot, but a few managed to hit him at nonlethal areas. Mercury used some of what's left of his aura to heal the wounds as he picked off the kunai.

"What are you?" the adopted Uchiha huffed. He already knew that Itachi isn't ordinary ever since he met him and the other members of the Akatsuki. He breathed fire! There's no semblance that can do that.

"I am merely a man, just like the rest of the Akatsuki. Except Raven and Konan, they're women. I have always been labeled a prodigy when I was a child, but I never cared for it," Itachi stated. "Now, dodge!" He threw a punch at Mercury, who mustered all the energy left within him to move away. The silver haired teen didn't feel a hit, making him realizing he dodged Itachi's hit.

"I dodged it. I dodged it!" Mercury shouted in joy. However, the moment of happiness only lasted shortly.

"Dodge!" Itachi instructed.

"Crap," Mercury muttered before he was knocked out be the hit and felt his aura depleted to zero. Itachi picked his brother up and carried him back towards the base.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base, some of the Akatsuki members are playing cards. They are Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu witu Elton and Leonidas joining in as well. Sasori didn't want to as he is making some adjustments to his puppets. Itachi is busy training his newly adopted brother. Nagato and Konan are busy stopping a fight between Hidan and Raven.

Apparently, Hidan called Raven a few insults that actually managed to piss her off. Raven attacked him, leading to the fight. The reason Raven's bomb didn't go off is because Hidan's immortal, not being able to die. However, Nagato and Konan decided to stop the fight since to would wreck the base.

Back at the card game, things are getting intense. Like any card game, they are playing for money. However, there has only been two winners; Kakuzu and Leonidas. When it comes to money, Kakuzu has always stepped up his game. Leonidas, on the other hand, would spend all of his free time gambling back at Atlas Academy. It was something he picked up as a skill.

"Ready to lose some more money on this round or what?" Leonidas teased the miser.

"Oh you wish I would lose money this time," Kakuzu replied. Elton and the other Akatsuki members are watching the intensity between the two.

"Wow, they're really going at it aren't they?" Kisame muttered.

"Leonidas has always been gambling since our first year at Atlas. He has the skill and experience of any game that involves gambling," Elton stated.

"You know, this was just supposed to be a game of Go Fish, hmm," Deidara responded.

"Kakuzu isn't someone to mess with when it comes to money. He can be really stubborn," Kakuzu told Elton.

"Leonidas usually gambles for fun, but he can get a bit competitive," the pink haired hunter replied.

"Seriously, I wanted to play Go Fish," Deidara said. The front door to the base opened up, with Itachi carrying an unconscious Mercury on his back inside.

"Oh hey Itachi. How was the training?" Kisame asked his partner.

"It was great. There are a lot of things we need to work on, but I have confidence he'll pull through," Itachi answered while laying Mercury down on a sofa. "Where's Nagato?"

"He and Konan are breaking up a fight between Hidan and Raven," Deidara told the Uchiha.

"I think they already stopped it," Elton said.

"Come to think of it, the noises stopped already," Kisame replied.

"They probably knocked those two out. So, what are you guys doing?" Itachi asked.

"We're playing Poker, but it became a showdown between Kakuzu and Leonidas," Deidara answered. "How about you join the next round? That'll at least shake things up a bit."

"Very well, I shall join the next round," the Uchiha replied.

"Four of a kind," Kakuzu announced. "Take that!"

"Royal Flush," Leonidas said with a smirk.

"Damn it!" the miser shouted in frustration.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Leonidas and Elton will be the Akatsuki's new informants in order to deal with Atlas' military. Itachi has now started Mercury's training, which I bet you guys get the reference. Team CFVY is the team that Ozpin will be sending to look for the Akatsuki.**

 **There is going to be a time skip. The next chapter will take place a few months after this one.**


	11. Hunting Down the Fang

Chapter 11: Hunting Down the Fang

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Team Akatsuki. This is a time-skip chapter, taking place about 6 months since the last chapter. You all are about to be given some great action in this chapter. If you read the title of this chapter, then I believe you already know what it's about. Anyway, I kept you all waiting long enough so let's start the chapter.**

* * *

It's been many months since the Akatsuki had arrived in the world of Remnant. They gained a new member in the form of Raven Branwen and new allies in the forms of Mercury Black, now named Mercury Uchiha, Leonidas, and Elton. The organization plans to protect the peace among the kingdoms and bring new peace to the people.

With the help of Leonidas and Elton as their informants for the Atlas, the Akatsuki were able to travel to missions and complete them smoothly without having to run into the kingdom's military. Because of that, the Akatsuki were able to gain lots of Lien to fund them and get bigger jobs in the process.

Ozpin and his Brotherhood is still of their current existence, but never got to find out their identities except for two thanks to his student Velvet Scarlatina. That's why he plans to deploy Team CFVY to go look for them. However, the headmaster and his group were no longer the only ones who are aware of the Akatsuki's existence.

Stories and rumors about the Akatsuki surfaced. Villages and cities that the organization visited would tell stories about them to other people. They never got their identities and only saw glimpses of them. Since they don't know any of the Akatsuki member's real names, people would give the shinobi nicknames based on the abilities they witnessed.

Hidan was nicknamed the Grim Reaper due to the fact he wields a scythe as a werapon. It was also due to his appearance whenever he is in his ritual mode. Kakuzu was simply known as the Mask due to the fact that he wears a mask. It was the best name people came up with due to his intimidating figure.

Sasori is usually often seen fighting with his puppets, so people would call him the Puppet Master or the Puppeteer. However, people would also call him Scorpion because of his precise attacks. Deidara was known as the Mad Bomber due to the explosions he creates. There were a lot of explosions whenever he was present.

Itachi was simply known as the Red-Eyed Shadow due to his black hair, quick speed, glimpses of his Sharingan. Kisame was given the nickname of King Shark because of his shark-like appearance and his intimidating figure. Raven, being assigned missions frequently with those two, was called the Red Nevermore because of her red armor and Nevermore Grimm mask.

Konan was known as the Divine Angel and the Paper Angel, due to her angelic beauty and paper skills. Plus, she uses her paper to make large angel wings in which she uses to fly and fight off Grimm. Nagato is given the nickname Kami because of his numerous unbelievable abilities that people managed to get a glimpse of.

However, there are certain unsavory people who had heard these stories about the Akatsuki. A certain Grimm witch heard about them from her Grimm. She instructed her four underlings not to engage them in a fight or even approach them. The Grimm Mistress can sense the organization's power and is currently thinking of numerous plans on how to deal with them because of the threat they present to her plans.

There is another organization that has heard of the Akatsuki. The name of that organization is the White Fang. Some of the members had heard the stories but only dismissed them as simple myths to scare criminals. However, sometime around four months ago was when the Faunus organization began to receive news that squads of their members were being captured and taken into prison.

It was only until one escapee arrived to the main base was when the White Fang managed to identify who they were dealing with. The escapee told his superiors that his squad was intercepted than none other than the Akatsuki. The White Fang member did admit that he was the first one to be knocked out in his group, but was lucky enough that the Akatsuki forgot about him.

A high ranking member of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, was furious. It was after they received that important piece of information was when more members of the Faunus organization were getting captured than ever. This was ruining Adam's plans as he needed the manpower to complete White Fang's goals of having the Faunus race be the dominated species of Remnant.

Another member of the White Fang, a young teen girl named Blake Belladonna, was worried about what would happen. She was planning to leave the Faunus organization since it's no longer the once peaceful group it used to be. Seeing Adam getting angry and angry was starting to scare her. The once nice partner she fell in love with has now become a monster of anger and frustration.

However, Adam isn't the only one Blake feared. The Akatsuki are capturing White Fang members as if it's some sort of hunting season for them, which as far as Blake knows it could be. The teenage cat Faunus knew that it was only matter of time before she would be captured and sent to prison along with her fellow Faunus.

Blake needed to get out of the White Fang fast. Lucky for her, she and Adam will be on a mission very soon. It's basically stealing from a train belonging to the Schnee Dust Company. God she hated that company. She finds it as the bane of her existence, especially because of how the company treats Faunus. Nevertheless, Blake has planned on using that mission as her way of escape from the White Fang. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Weeks later, a train is currently driving on its tracks through Forever Falls Forest. The area it is driving through is miles away from the area the Akatsuki arrived in, which has been reduced to nothing. That area has been reported the public, but no one had an answer to why it's like that.

Two figures are fighting off robots that are guarding the Dust loaded on the train. The two figures are Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna, members of the White Fang. A large spiderlike robot is currently attacking them. While Adam is using his special move on the robot, Blake is going to use this opportunity to leave the White Fang once and for all. However, she saw something that stopped her.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Adam asked, just finishing off the giant robot. Of course, he isn't aware of Blake's attempt at leaving the White Fang. The cat Faunus didn't answer as she is still staring that what's in front of her. Adam turned around to see and growled at what he saw. "You're finally here."

Standing in front of the two Faunus are two teenage humans in black cloaks with red clouds. One is a male with dark red hair while the other is a female with blue hair. To the public, they are known as Kami and the Divine Angel respectively. In actuality, they are Nagato and Konan of the Akatsuki.

"So, you're the leader of this White Fang division am I right?" Nagato asked the bull Faunus. "As well as a high ranking member of the entire organization too."

"I am," Adam spat in response. "Seeing that the girl has to be the Divine Angel, you must be the one known as Kami. Typical that a human is calling himself God."

"To be fair, that's what the media and public are calling me," Nagato replied.

"I take it that you're the leader of the Akatsuki. I don't know whether I should feel honored or not, considering you and your organization are the reason I'm losing my men," the bull Faunus told the Rinnegan user.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is bringing you two to justice for your crimes," Nagato declared.

"As if we're going to allow that to happen, Blake, go over there and take care of the so called angel. I'm going to kill God," Adam ordered. The high-ranked member of the White Fang rushed towards the Akatsuki leader with his sword, Wilt, drawn. Nagato simply raised his hands towards the bull Faunus.

"Almighty Push," the redhead said, creating gravitational force to send the bull Faunus crashing into a train cart.

"Adam!" Blake called out for her partner. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't leave Adam to the Akatsuki. Plus they are also after her, so Blake has no choice but to fight.

"I doubt you'll have any problem with the girl, so I'm going to finish dealing with the leader," Nagato told Konan.

"Don't take too long," the paper angel called out to him.

"Don't worry, it won't take long," the Akatsuki leader replied. He dashed forward to the train cart where Adam is currently at. Konan then faced Blake with a stoic look on her face, meaning that she's ready to fight.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Surrender," the female Akatsuki member told the cat Faunus. Blake gritted her teeth and took out her weapon. She admits that she is nervous facing the Akatsuki member. The cat Faunus isn't aware of what Konan is capable of. She just hopes she will survive this fight.

"Sorry, but I can't," Blake replied.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you," Konan told her. Her legs instantly turned into paper and attached onto the female's back, forming the shape of wings. Blake can only watch in awe and fear as she now realized why the Akatsuki member is known as the Divine Angel.

"Shit," Blake whispered quietly to herself. She shifted her sword, Gambol Shroud, into gun mode and started shooting at Konan. The female shinobi used the speed of her wings to dodge the bullets and retaliated by creating paper spears to launch at the cat Faunus. Blake narrowly dodged all of the spears except the last one, in which she had to use her semblance.

Konan raised an eyebrow when she saw the cat Faunus use her semblance. It is similar the Clone Jutsu, not to be confused with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Blake shifted her weapon back into sword mode. Swinging her sword, Blake created energy waves at Konan. However, the female Akatsuki member dodged them in midair. Taking this opportunity, Blake ran towards Konan and swung her sword.

The only thing the cat Faunus could hear is the sound of metal clashing against metal. Blake's eyes widened when she saw a sword against her own. Konan had taken out her sword from within her cloak.

"What? You didn't expect me to have a sword?" Konan asked with a smirk. The female Akatsuki member swung her body, during which her paper wings formed back into her legs, and landed a kick that sent the cat Faunus flying across the train's platform. Konan is still standing, no longer using her wings.

Blake can admit that the kick definitely hurt. The cat Faunus had to use her aura to heal She can already tell that Konan is skilled at flying, after seeing her being able to dodge her projectiles. She isn't so sure how good the female Akatsuki member is at swordsmanship. Unknown to her, Konan recently trained with Kisame and Raven on training with a sword.

Blake knew she couldn't escape, not right now. Her opponent doesn't even seem to be fazed on bit, and it looks like she's already ready to get things started. Blake gripped onto her sword tightly, knowing this isn't going to be an easy fight. The cat Faunus couldn't help but wonder how Adam is faring against 'Kami.' If he's against an opponent who is nicknamed God, then what chance does the he has?

One thing for sure, Blake took a part of this mission to escape to a more honest life. And damn it, she's going to get that life even if she has to fight a member of the Akatsuki. The best outcome the cat Faunus could think of is being able to escape alive and in once piece. The worst outcome is death. Suddenly Konan pressed a small button on her sword, and a smaller sword popped out.

"Fuck," Blake muttered. Konan ran towards the cat Faunus, who brought up her sword in defense.

* * *

Meanwhile inside one of the train carts, Adam Taurus and Nagato are having their duel. Both of them are respected members of their organizations. However, only one of them will be coming out as the victor. Right now, Adam is having a hard time landing a scratch on Nagato. The Akatsuki leader is blocking the Faunus' sword with his chakra receivers.

However, Nagato hasn't tried to go for a hit ever since he entered the cart. Adam is using his sword's sheath, Blush, as a gun, keeping his opponent away whenever he uses it. The high-ranked member is keeping up his guard though in case the Akatsuki leader tries one of his special attacks. The last one that sent him into this cart hurts like hell.

"You know, our organizations aren't so different," Nagato told Adam.

"What are you going on about human?" the bull Faunus asked.

"Both of our organizations started off with goals of peace," the Rinnegan user replied.

"Ha! Peace is an impossible thing to accomplish. As long as the hatred's ignorance and their hatred of Faunus still exist, peace will never exist!" Adam proclaimed. He brings up his sheath for another attack, but Nagato already thought ahead.

"Universal Pull," the Akatsuki leader said, manipulating gravity to bring Blush towards him. Adam growled as his weapon is now in the hands of his opponent. "You gave up on peace, thinking that's impossible. That is where you're wrong. The Akatsuki will bring peace to humans and Faunus."

"How can one small organization make such a difference?!" Adam shouted.

"Oh, and you think your organization can make a difference as well?" Nagato mocked.

"Shut up!" the White Fang leader roared as he charged his towards his opponent. He slashes his sword at Nagato, but the Rinnegan user performs a flip and lands behind the bull Faunus. Adam does a 360 as he swings his sword at the Akatsuki again. However, he felt Wilt hit something hard.

The White Fang leader turned to see his sword pressed against Nagato's right forearm. While he didn't charge his sword with energy to cut through aura protected body parts, Adam is still shocked that Wilt didn't at least at least draw any blood. What the bull Faunus didn't know is that Nagato is in Ashura Path mode, allowing him to turn his skin into metal armor.

"What the hell? How?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Fuck you, that's how," Nagato replied with a smirk. "Now, I believe it's my turn to attack." With his left hand, the Akatsuki leader grabs Adam by the top of his head and brought it down to his left knee. The sound of bones shattering can be heard as the Faunus' jaw connects to Nagato's metal armored knee.

Adam screamed in pain as he covered his now shattered jaw, dropping Wilt in the process and leaving him unarmed. The high-ranked member suddenly realizes he has two options now. He could use up the rest of his aura to heal his jaw and fight without aura, or he fight with a shattered jaw. Adam can choose to leave, but he won't consider it as an option. His pride and anger prevents him from doing so.

Before he could decide his option, he is once again grabbed my Nagato. The Akatsuki leader smashes his opponent through the floor of the cart, going as far as pressing Adam's face real close to the passing railroad. The bull Faunus is hanging close to his consciousness by a thread, considering he used the rest of his aura to protect his face. His mask, on the other hand, has cracks all over it.

"I believe that it is best for you to surrender now," Nagato told Adam as he brings his head out and threw him to the floor. "You are no longer in any condition to fight." The division leader got up and responded by growling like an animal, which is pretty ironic because he is part animal.

Even though he is barely conscious, he still wants to fight. He wants to fight and kill Nagato, probably due to his pride as a Faunus. Adam wants to kill the man known as God to everyone, to prove the superiority of Faunus. He isn't going to give up unless his goals are met, no matter the methods.

Due to his condition though, he couldn't fight right as he is now throwing sloppy punches. Nagato effortlessly slaps them away as he is starting to find them annoying and pathetic. The Akatsuki leader dodges the next punch before punching Adam in the gut. Luckily for the Faunus, Nagato isn't in Ashura Path mode but in Deva Path mode. The punch made the White Fang leader gasp for breath, and he collapsed to the ground.

"That's enough fighting," Nagato told to his fallen opponent. "Luckily for you, I won't kill you. You and your partner will be handed over to the authorities. You know, you remind me of my old self. Just like you, I was angry at the world. Just like you, I turned a once peaceful organization into one with dangerous and terrible methods. If you are anything like my old self, you'll go the right path. Then again, it took a certain individual and death to put me on the path I am on now." With that being said, Nagato knocks out his opponent and proceeds to drag him to Konan.

* * *

Back with Konan and Blake, the female Faunus had realized how good Konan is at swordsmanship. Because she's a dual wielder, Konan has kept on the offensive since the start of the fight. Blake couldn't get a chance to attack, forced to stay on defense and use her semblance. The constant use of her semblance though is slowly draining the cat Faunus' aura.

Konan swings her main sword at Blake, who uses Gambol Shroud to block it once again. However, the female Akatsuki member landed a kick on the Faunus' stomach right after, sending her back a couple of feet. With Blake recovering, Konan ran towards her opponent and lands another kick but on the face.

The blow managed to knock Blake down, but she still isn't out yet. The White Fang member launches an energy wave with her sword, but the Akatsuki member countered by sending a small wave of paper bombs. The result is an explosion that shook the whole train. Blake is about to use this to make her escape, but her cat ears twitches.

Blake suddenly drops to the floor and looked up as she saw a paper disk fly through the wall and pierces halfway into the wall of the cart behind her. The cat Faunus swiped her forehead, knowing that attack was a close one. However, that moment is short lived as Konan came through the smoke and landed a kick to the side of Blake's head.

The cat Faunus is once again knocked onto the floor. She quickly got up but sees the same paper disk from before attacking her. Konan is manipulating the disk. Blake raises her sword upwards and blocks the disk. The attack didn't stop and continues to press against the Faunus' sword, creating sparks in the process.

"You are losing. If you give up and surrender, I will show mercy. The justice system will decide your fate in a fair manner," Konan stated.

"Never, I came this far. I'm not going to stop. I'm never going another chance," Blake replied, referring her chance of leaving the White Fang for a new life.

"A chance at what?" Konan asked, tilting her head curiously. Instead if answering the Akatsuki member, Blake unblocks the disk and quickly creates a clone in which the disk 'kills.' Blake goes for the offensive this time, attacking Konan by shooting her with Gambol Shroud in gun mode.

The female Akatsuki member transferred her chakra into her swords, coating them with it. With the chakra powered swords, Konan deflected the dust bullets. She is able to react fast due to her skills of being a shinobi. Blake's eyes widened as she saw her opponent being able to defend herself so easily.

The cat Faunus rushed towards her opponent, still shooting at Konan. The female Akatsuki member runs towards Blake as well, continuing to deflect the dust bullets with her swords. When the two females got close, Blake shifted her weapon back into sword mode and swings it at Konan.

However, the Akatsuki member catches the blade of Gambol Shroud between her two swords. Due to her swords' strength being enhanced by chakra, Konan uses them to snap Gambol Shroud to two. Blake stares at her broken weapon in disbelief. She couldn't believe her longtime weapon is now broken.

Konan quickly spin kicks Blake into the other cart, causing the cat Faunus to crash harshly against the inside wall. Blake was about to get up, but a kunai came in and impaled her left hand while piercing the wall. The cat Faunus cried out from the pain. Attached to the kunai is a paper bomb. Inside the cart Blake is in are crates of Dust.

Konan stood outside the cart.

A look of fear appeared on Blake's face.

Seeing the situation, Konan's eyes widened when she realizes what's going to happen.

She raises her hand, trying to reach for Blake.

The cart explodes, disconnecting the train into two parts.

Konan is knocked backed. Other than parts of her cloak being scorched, the female Akatsuki member appears unharmed. However, a look of horror appeared on her face.

"What have I done?" Konan muttered. While she has killed multiple people before, they would always be filled with anger or frustration. Blake Belladonna filled with fear and desperation.

"Konan," a voice said, calling out for the paper angel. The female Akatsuki member turned around to see Nagato looking at her, holding an unconscious and broken Adam Taurus by the ankle.

"Nagato…I…," Konan tried to speak but she is cut off by the Akatsuki leader, who wrapped his arms around her head after letting go of the bull Faunus.

"It's okay. Not everyone can be saved. Death is something we cannot always prevent. These are the sacrifices of our goals. However, we can use them to improve ourselves and to make sure they don't happen again," Nagato assured her. Konan nodded in response. However, the image of Blake Belladona's fearful face is still in her mind. It's time for them to check up with the rest of the Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Is Blake truly dead? Did she somehow survive? Those are the questions you will be asking yourself and probably me.**

 **The next chapter will be dealing with the other members of the Akatsuki fighting a large camp of White Fang members. If you remember RWBY Season 3 Episode 7, you'll know what I'm talking about. The chapter will also deal with the aftermath as well.**

 **Konan will be affected by her fight with Blake, seeing that she caused a helpless girl her age to be consumed in a fiery explosion. If you haven't noticed, I added some Star Wars elements in the fight between Konan and Blake.**

 **Read the next chapter to find out what will happen next. Read and Review.**


	12. Dawn of a Battle

Chapter 12: Dawn of a Battle

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki.**_ **The first half of this chapter takes place during the events of last chapter while the later half deals with the aftermath of both last chapter and the first half of this chapter. Anyway, let's get started with this chapter.**

 **REMINDER: The Akatsuki are the main characters of this story NOT Team RWBY!**

* * *

Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Raven are hiding in position outside the White Fang's camp inside Forever Falls Forest. Since Nagato and Konan are currently fighting a high-ranked member of the White Fang and his partner, the seven of them are tasked to take out the camp of White Fang members.

Mercury isn't part of the mission because it's an S-ranked Akatsuki mission and he's not a member of the Akatsuki. He's actually at the base either training or watching TV. Elton and Leonidas are doing missions of their own since they're informants for the Akatsuki rather than actual members.

"Wow Sasori, your spy network actually did a pretty good job giving us information on the White Fang," Deidara said. Ever since he added Tuskon as his first spy, Sasori has been adding more spies into his new network. Most of them are brainwashed like Tuskon, but there are a few spies not mind controlled Sasori trusts in the network.

"Of course it did. I'm the only one in this organization that knows how to run an excellent spy network," the puppet master told his partner.

"Hey guys, what do you think of the nicknames people have been giving us?" Kisame asked the group.

"I don't think this is the right time to start this conversation," Raven told the shark ninja.

"Then when are we going to fucking start attacking those damn heathens?" Hidan asked.

"When the moment feels right," Itachi told the immortal.

"I can't believe they couldn't give me a more creative nickname than 'The Mask,'" Kakuzu muttered.

"They should've called you Slender Man, like that creepy guy in that scary video game. Then again you aren't slender but more with muscles," Deidara responded to the miser.

"What about Scar Face? That seems like a good nickname," Kisame suggested.

"I wear a mask. How on Remnant are they going to be able to call me that?" Kakuzu asked in response.

"Then take off the fucking mask," Hidan told his partner.

"No. I prefer the mask on," the miser replied.

"God, you're just like Tobi, always wearing masks for no god damn reason," Deidara muttered.

"Who's Tobi?" Raven asked.

"Some idiot who wanted to join our organization," Sasori answered.

"Which he did," Kisame pointed out.

"Hold the fuck up, I just realized something… Tobi's still alive!" Hidan shouted.

"Wow, it took you that long to realize it," Kakuzu told his partner.

"Oi, I'm pretty disappointed too. That damn idiot survived my ultimate art just like the Uchiha's younger brother," Deidara responded. "Tobi and Zetsu are still alive, so that's a freaking bummer."

"You know what? It's actually time to attack. Stop taking and start fighting the White Fang, move out," Itachi ordered the rest of the Akatsuki. He needed the conversation about Tobi to stop going forward as he, Kisame, Nagato, and Konan are the only members of the Akatsuki know who Tobi really is. Plus, Raven is still unaware that they are from a different world.

"Finally, I can't wait to spill their blood for Lord Jashin. It'll be a barbeque for him!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Will you shut up before they hear us?!" Kakuzu scolded his partner.

"For a species that have animal hears, I'm surprised they're not hearing us yet or at least wondering about the noise we're making," Kisame muttered.

"Yeah…White Fang grunts aren't that smart. There's a reason why they're considered grunts," Raven replied.

"So Itachi, what's the plan?" Sasori asked.

"First, Deidara is going to throw a couple of bombs at them. The unexpected explosions will cause them to panic and scatter around just like ants when you destroy their anthill," the Uchiha explained. "After that we attack them."

"Sweet, my art goes first," Deidara said happily as he starts making his bombs.

"Everyone else get ready. After Deidara throws his bombs and they explode, we immediately charge afterward. We're going to need some White Fang members alive since their bounties are worth alive if caught," Itachi stated.

"Meaning, I'm going to keep my victims alive," Kakuzu responded.

"Can I kill mine?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, but Leader prefers that you do not do so in a gruesome way. Just cut off their head or something," Sasori answered.

"Okay guys, I've got the bombs ready!" Deidara announced.

"Good, now throw them randomly. Remember, the explosions are supposed to surprise them," Itachi told the blonde.

"On it," Deidara replied. He jumped out of his hiding spot and began chucking his bombs randomly at the White Fang base. "Have some of my art you piece of animal shits!"

"Deidara, that's racist. Say something that would make them feel equal," Sasori told his partner.

"Oh right," Deidara replied sheepishly. He continues to throw his bombs. "Have some of my art you piece of shits!"

"Much better," the puppet master said.

"I'm still surprised they didn't hear that either," Kisame muttered. Not one Faunus is looking at their direction after the blonde bomber's yell.

"Like I said before, the grunts aren't that smart," Raven told the shark ninja. Explosions began to occur as Deidara's bombs went off. Members of the White Fang began to scatter and panic as the explosions appeared at different areas of the camp. Most of the Faunus terrorists grabbed their guns and began shooting randomly, especially towards where the explosions are occurring. This only led to lots of incidents of friendly fire.

"I feel that this is only going to be a slaughter instead of a battle," Kakuzu stated.

"That only makes this even better!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Let's just go and kill some animal terrorists," Itachi ordered. The Akatsuki rushed into the White Fang's camp, turning it into a battlefield. It only took a few seconds for the first White Fang grunts to see the shinobi coming towards them before they had their throats slashed by kunais.

"Shit it's the Akatsuki!" one Faunus grunt shouted after seeing the infamous black cloaks with red clouds.

"Kill them!" another Faunus grunt yelled in response. More White Fang members arrived, and they all started shooting at the incoming shinobi (and huntress). The Akatsuki members quickly dispersed among the battlefield with Kakuzu attacking the front group. Threads came out from his body and wrapped themselves around the Faunus.

"You guys are going to bring me lots of money," the miser told them.

"Up yours, asshole!" one of the White Fang members shouted.

"I don't like your tone. Let me fix that," Kakuzu replied. A thread wrapped itself along the grunt by his neck and began strangling him. The other members of the White Fang can only watch as their comrade is having his life squeezed out of him. After seeing the grunt has had enough, Kakuzu used his thread to snap his neck. "That guy wasn't going to make me money."

Itachi has his Sharingan activated as White Fang members began shooting at him. He dodged the bullets as he continued to run towards them. The Uchiha took out shurikens and throws them, striking the grunt's necks in the process. The Faunus fell down dead as blood leaks from their wounds.

"I wonder if Leader would allow me to use the White Fang members' bodies as new puppets. I mean, there's no reason people would use those bodies since they'll be dead," Sasori muttered to himself. He is currently controlling his puppets to fight surrounding grunts, shooting darts that contains deadly poisons. The darts hits their mark, causing his opponents to drop like flies.

Raven is fighting off White Fang members of her own, engaging them in sword fights. She struck one down with her sword, while dodging a slash coming from another. Raven kicked the grunt away before cutting off his head. One grunt tried to punch her, but the swordswoman block the hit. Raven gives the grunt a headbutt that almost gave a crack to her mask. It stunned her a bit, but the grunt is knocked out.

"What's wrong Raven, are you getting too old?" Hidan taunted as he is currently gutting a White Fang member alive with a metal spike.

"Shut the fuck up Hidan," Raven replied.

"Looks like grandma is cranky since she didn't get to have her nap," the immortal continued to talk. He pulled out the intestines of the White Fang member in the process. "Hey guys, maybe we should get some pizza to celebrate later? I want to eat some of that again!"

"Damn it Hidan, right now it isn't time to think about food," Sasori told the immortal. "Plus, didn't I remind you not kill in a gruesome manner?"

"Okay, fine. Plus, he's still alive but just dying in the most suffering way possible," Hidan replied.

"Ugh, whatever. By the way, there are two White Fang members currently stabbing you from behind," the puppet master told him.

"Oh, I know," the immortal said. He turns around to the two White Fang members who are still stabbing him. "What did I fucking say?! I told you two you'll get your fucking turn!" The grunts still couldn't believe how Hidan is still alive even though their weapons are still coated with his blood. They didn't know that the Akatsuki member is immortal.

"You guys do know that we still have more members of the White Fang to fight right?" Deidara asked as he stuffed a bomb down a grunt's pants and pushed him towards into a group of others White Fang members. This resulted into an explosion and severed limbs being tossed around.

"I wouldn't call this a fight. Kakuzu's right, this is basically a slaughter. These guys suck at fighting," Kisame replied. He looks at more members of the Faunus terrorist organization. "You guys suck!"

"You know, this makes capturing them alive much easier," Itachi noted.

"Yeah, but I think killing them instead is actually considered mercy," Raven told the Uchiha.

"Plus some of these guys are pissing me off, making it not worth to keep them alive," Kakuzu added.

"AKATSUKI!" a voice roared. The members of said organization turned to see a hulking member of the White Fang. In his hands is a sword that also has a chainsaw for a blade. He is the lieutenant of the White Fang. "You have come here massacring my men, treating them like animals to hunt! No more because I will end your existence!" He pumped up his chainsaw sword, getting ready to fight.

"Finally, someone worthy to fight… I call dibs!" Kisame announced, holding Samehada in an attacking position.

"Damn it!" Hidan shouted.

"I call dibs on that weapon of his when you kill him," Kakuzu told the shark ninja.

"Damn it," Itachi muttered. Kisame and the lieutenant charged towards each other. As they swung their respective weapons, the blades clashed against one another that put them in a stalemate. However, Kisame has been in similar positions due to his experience as a swordsman. The shark ninja added some force to push the large Faunus back.

"Killing your own brothers and sisters, how could you?!" the White Fang lieutenant shouted.

"Some of them were girls? Shit, I didn't fucking know that," Hidan said. "Maybe I could've gotten laid."

"Hey if a human were to have sex with a Faunus, would that count as beastiality or not?" Deidara asked.

"That's… actually an interesting question," Sasori replied.

"Listen here buddy, I'm not a Faunus," Kisame told the ranking Faunus terrorist. He slashed at the Lieutenant, forcing him on the defensive. "It's a genetic mutation!" With that said, Kisame knocked the Faunus' weapons out of his hands. The shark ninja punched the Lieutenant across the face, or rather mask, and slashed Samehada against his back, shredding the skin. The large Faunus roared in pain and retaliated by swinging a fist at Kisame. The shark ninja blocked the fist and swung Samehada at the Lieutenant, shredding the side of his neck.

"Huh, the fight lasted longer than us fighting a single White Fang grunt," Raven commented.

"However, this means I'm getting a new weapon and more money," Kakuzu responded. The White Fang Lieutenant collapsed to the ground as blood poured out of his wound. His aura wasn't enough to heal such a fatal wound. It took a short while before the Faunus died from massive blood loss.

"Now then, if there are more survivors, which I highly doubt, tie them up," Itachi ordered. The rest of the Akatsuki nodded and went to check for White Fang survivors while Kakuzu took the Lieutenant's chainsaw sword.

* * *

A few hours passed by and Nagato and Konan arrived at the battlefield that was formerly the White Fang's camp. Nagato is dragging Adam, whose face and chest is already covered in dirt, by the leg. The two stopped to observe the battlefield. Konan stared at the corpses lying scattered across the area, but she didn't say anything and has a stoic look on her face.

"Status report," Nagato called out.

"95% of the White Fang members here are dead with the rest tied up injured and alive, Kakuzu received a weapon, and everyone else is accounted for," Itachi stated.

"What kind of weapon did Kakuzu get?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"It's part chainsaw and part sword," Kakuzu reported.

"Nice. Let's turn in the White Fang survivors and receive their bounties," Nagato ordered.

"Permission to take some of these dead bodies for puppet use," Sasori asked.

"Permission granted," the Akatsuki leader answered. The puppet master started to collect the dead bodies he wants to turn into puppets.

"What should we do with the rest of the dead bodies?" Raven asked.

"Either burn them or build a massive grave," Nagato replied.

"Do whatever that takes longest the least. This place is making me uncomfortable, mostly because the smell of dead corpses," Konan said.

"Say Leader, is that the leader of this division you have in your hands?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. He's also a high ranked member of this organization," the Akatsuki leader answered.

"Huh, I expected a high ranked member of the White Fang to be part exotic animal like a peacock or a tarantula," the shark ninja muttered.

"You fools! The rest of the White Fang come after you all! Don't think that locking up our brothers and sisters will be enough to keep our organization down! We still have members across Remnant!" a tied up White Fang survivor shouted, only to receive a punch from Hidan.

"Shut your dirty mouth you filthy heathen!" the immortal yelled.

"I will you kill you when I have the chance you racist!" the White Fang member yelled back.

"I'm not a racist. If I was a racist, I would have added 'animal' to that insult," Hidan explained.

"Oh, sorry about that," the White Fang grunt said but received another punch from the immortal.

"I said shut your dirty mouth you filthy heathen!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, stop antagonizing the prisoners and help gather the bodies Sasori isn't going to use as future puppets. We're going to burn them," Nagato ordered. The immortal and the rest of the Akatsuki started gathering the dead White Fang corpses into one large pile. Itachi used a fire jutsu to burn the pile of Faunus corpses.

"Ah, nothing is better than watching a large pile of useless corpses burning in a fire," Sasori sighed in satisfaction. Konan stared at the large fire with a blank expression on her face. Nagato took notice of this and decided to address the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I believe it's time to stop looking at the fire and go on to deliver the surviving White Fang members to the authorities. The sun is starting to set, so it would be better that we hurry now," Nagato announced. The rest of the organization nodded and started to move the White Fang survivors.

"Hey Konan, is there something wrong?" Nagato asked his childhood friend as he walked alongside her, away from everyone else.

"Everything's fine," Konan muttered.

"No, it's not," the Akatsuki leader replied. "I haven't seen you like this… since Yahiko's death."

"I guess I'm still not over the Cat Faunus' death. Plus, seeing all those corpses brought me flashbacks of my life during the Second Shinobi War before I met you and Yahiko," the paper angel explained.

"All of that is in the past, but you shouldn't let it stop you. It'll only hinder you. Your pain, your experiences, it'll only make you stronger," Nagato stated.

"You kind of sound like your old self," Konan replied with a smirk.

"Well, my old self was right about a couple of things," the Akatsuki leader said. That caused the female Akatsuki member to giggle.

"Right, right," she muttered happily.

"Remember this as well, always keep moving forward," Nagato informed her.

"That's actually an amazing advice. I never heard you say that before," Konan responded.

"Remember that solo mission I went last month?" the Akatsuki leader asked. Konan answered by nodding. "Well, I met this really nice guy along the way. We talked sometime after I finished my objective. He's the one who gave me the advice before we went our separate ways. Never got a chance to get his name, but I'll probably meet him again."

"I see. Have you expected us to live a new life on a new world as teenagers? I mean half of us are 18 eighteen years old already," Konan stated.

"Hopefully the bounties we receive will be able to cover birthday expenses," Nagato muttered.

"By the way, what are we going to do with Raven? She's in her early forties, and I'm pretty sure she's no longer in her prime. Chakra and Aura work very differently, so she's not going to be like Kakuzu," the paper angel pointed out.

"Well, she doesn't have five hearts," Nagato chuckled. "To be honest though, we'll give her a retirement party and send her on her way with a side of amnesia."

"Still don't trust her huh?" Konan asked.

"She has been gaining my trust, but she is still tricky and unpredictable," the Akatsuki leader noted. "How would you think we would have to deal with Raven?"

"I always thought she get herself killed one day if we sent her on a solo mission because of age limitations," Konan answered. "Then again, we still send her with Itachi and Kisame."

"True. By the way, I think we should catch up with the rest. I'm hearing them discuss a debate of whether or not having sex with a Faunus is considered beastiality," Nagato told her, surprising the paper angel.

"Sometimes, I wonder the things they do when we're not present," Konan replied as the two joined up with the rest of the group.

* * *

The next day at the crack of Dawn, police cars are surrounding the train carts that were left behind by the Schnee Dust Company train. Some of the police officers were heading to the White Fang camp, though they are not expecting to find a pile of charred skeletons belonging to deceased White Fang members.

Standing on top of a cliff observing the situation is a woman. She has ashen-black hair, bright amber eyes, and fingernails painted dark red. She's wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders v-neck minidress with yellow designs and a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the upper back portion of her dress that allows her tattoo to be shown, which is a pair of high heel shoes being placed sole to sole to form the shape of a heart.

She also wears black shorts underneath her dress, a black choker on her neck, a good loop earring with a black gem dangling from her right ear, dark, glass, high-heeled shoes, and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. Behind her are two people.

One is a young, thin female with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is light, mint-green and tied in a pony tail. She's wearing a short exotic olive top, white half-gloves, chaps, and belt. Underneath the chaps are dark green pants, and plain brown flat shoes.

The other is an older man. He has short white hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a sleeveless bright red shirt, dark brown pants, a belt, and dark green combat boots.

"There's no doubt that this was done by the Akatsuki, considering they are the reason why lots of members of the White Fang have been going to prison lately. They're getting famous for that plus for the other jobs they're doing. This is probably their biggest job yet," the older man stated.

"You're right. They're becoming a problem to our plans, especially since they crippled the White Fang," the woman with black hair replied.

"What do we do now?" the young girl with mint-green hair asked.

"Adam Taurus is being transferred to a maximum prison facility along with the White Fang survivors of his division. We will break him out and gather the rest of his organization. However, our plans will now be delayed thanks to the interference of the Akatsuki," the black haired woman explained. "Once I gain the full power of the Fall Maiden, I'm going to make them pay."

"Is _she_ going to allow you to make a move at them?" the older man asked. The question managed to pause the black haired woman.

"She'll understand," she replied.

"Alright then, but what are we going to do with her?" the older man asked, pointing to someone lying on the ground next to the group. The person is revealed to be a still alive, but unconscious, Blake Belladonna. Even though she is still alive, the cat Faunus is heavily burned. Over 75% of her body is severely burned and her entire left arm is missing.

"We're taking her with us. Not only will she help us break Adam Taurus out of prison, but she is also a victim as well," the black haired woman answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. For those who've been wondering about Blake Belladonna, she's alive. However, she will now be an agent of Cinder.**

 **For those who are wondering who the white haired man is, that's Marcus Black. He was originally going to be recruited by Cinder before Mercury killed in the original series.**

 **The White Fang are down but not out. However, it is one hell of a slaughter, and Kakuzu gets a new weapon.**

 **Anyway, read and review until the next chapter.**


	13. Off to see the Akatsuki

Chapter 13: Off to see the Akatsuki

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new episode of Team Akatsuki. Now that we seen them cripple the White Fang, it's time to see what's next in store for our favorite shinobi.**

 **In most RWBY/Naruto crossover stories, the common formula is that a Naruto character (usually Naruto for some reason) arrives to Remnant and acts like the "perfect" protagonist. The Naruto character would go to Beacon Academy, making some few or minor changes to the RWBY series.**

 **I almost went with the same formula, but then I said "screw it" and went with the story that I have now. In my story, the Akatsuki are meant to be imperfect protagonists, messing up the RWBY series and making major and severe changes to it. It's nice to break away from clichés and go with something original. There are a few other stories going that route as well.**

 **It's now time to go on with the chapter.**

 **P.S. Cinder is arrogant, something she accuses Ozpin of being.**

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting live with General James Ironwood of the Atlas military," a purple clad newswoman announced on television as she is standing with the military leader. "General, is it true that it was the mysterious group known as the Akatsuki who turned in a high ranked member and several others of the infamous White Fang?"

"Yes," Ironwood answered with a stoic look on his face.

"General, most of the general public supports this mysterious organization. What is the Atlas military's view on them?" Lisa asked.

"Well, my personal opinion is that the Akatsuki are nothing more than a team of teenages vigilantes with too much power. One of them broke the right arm of one of my officers and placed a professional hunter in a hospital. Plus, they brought fear to parts of the Faunus community due to their methods of capturing the White Fang," Ironwood explained.

"However, you do have to admit that crime wave have been decreasing as well as Grimm attacks," Lisa stated.

"That is true. While it is nice of what the Akatsuki has been doing, it would be better if they decide to work with us together to solve Remnant's troubles instead of avoiding us like the plague," the general replied.

"When was it the last time the Atlas military ever came into contact with the Akatsuki?" the newswoman asked.

"It's been months actually. After every Grimm problem and criminal capture, the Akatsuki would leave a number to a private bank account to send money that for some reason we can't trace back," Ironwood answered.

"What's going to happen to the high ranked White Fang member Adam Taurus now that he's been captured?" Lisa asked.

"He's going to received a fair trial judged by his peers, but it would likely end for him to be going to prison for a long time," Ironwood. "His capture is something I would like to thank the Akatsuki for." The television was then turned off, revealing the viewers to be Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"It seems that most of the White Fang has been dealt with thanks to the Akatsuki," Ozpin analyzed.

"I'm still a bit worried. From what I read from James' report, a large pile of charred Faunus skeletons was found at the base in Forever Falls Forest where the Akatsuki attacked the White Fang," Glynda explained.

"I can admit that the Akatsuki's methods are a bit… brutal," the headmaster stated. "However, they are committing for a noble cause. Just like James said, we do need to work together."

"It's been months since the Atlas military spotted them. I guess you were right in sending a team for them," the blonde professor replied.

"Velvet's connection with two of the Akatsuki's members will allow us to have a meeting with them," Ozpin answered.

"You know, if the Akatsuki are really good at stopping crime, they would have already captured Roman Torchwick and his gang. He's still running amok in Vale's underworld," Goodwitch said.

"I'm pretty sure that the Akatsuki will deal with him," the headmaster responded. The elevator doors dinged, opening to reveal Qrow Branwen entering the room.

"Hey Oz, has that first-year team of yours left already?" the drunk asked.

"Not yet, but they will be leaving within the hour," Ozpin answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Good because I'm going with them," Qrow replied.

"Why?" Goodwitch asked.

"The Akatsuki are dangerous people, and I'm not going to allow a first-year team to kill themselves meeting that group. I'm going with them," the drunk explained.

"It's their mission. However, you can only shadow them and reveal yourself if things should go wrong," Ozpin told the hunter.

"That seems reasonable," Qrow said before taking a drink of the alcohol that he taken out from within his clothing.

"Professor, wouldn't be better if I shadowed Team CFVY instead? The last time Qrow was assigned a shadow task, it ended with Amber losing some of the Maiden power and being in the state she's currently in," Goodwitch stated while giving Qrow a harsh glare.

"How many times do I have to say sorry for that? I still feel guilty over what happened to her. She was my responsibility to protect and I failed. What more do you want from me?" the drunk asked the blonde professor.

"That is quite enough from both of you," Ozpin told the two of them. "Glynda, I still need you here at the academy. Let Qrow take this mission as his path to redemption."

"Very well Ozpin, but I still don't know if it's a good idea," Goodwitch replied.

"Don't worry, I won't screw this up," Qrow promised. "I know that they're still your students."

"By the way, have you received any information from your sister?" Ozpin asked.

"No actually. I haven't received anything from her in a long time, which isn't unusual, but I would occasionally get something from her. I'm actually a bit worried, but she can handle herself," Qrow answered.

"If that's the case, then there's nothing to worry about," the headmaster replied. "You better get ready for the mission then." The drunken hunter nodded in response and left the room.

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki base, the members were having a day off after their taking down the infamous White Fang. Raven is currently in the training room. Sasori is working on converting the dead White Fang members into puppets. Both Nagato and Konan are reading books. The rest of the Akatsuki, plus Mercury, Leonidas, and Elton, are watching the news in which the topic is a debate about the organization.

"Wow, you guys are really famous," Elton proclaimed as he watched the news debate.

"A few people have actually seen us, but we would always leave a calling card after the success of every mission," Deidara said.

"Which is basically our organization's name spray painted and the number to our private bank account to where the reward money should be sent," Itachi explained.

"Damn. I know for a fact that you guys completed all of your missions successfully, so how rich are you guys?" Leonidas asked.

"Fucking rich, that's all we have to say," Hidan answered with a smug grin.

"We're able to match the head of the Schnee Dust Company and his company, but that was because I expertly made the right investments at the Remnant Stock Exchange," Kakuzu stated.

"Damn, that is a lot. It's not even funny!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Hey, remember that time with the raptor?" Kisame asked. A few months ago, a raptor somehow made its way into the Akatsuki's base. It caused a bit of trouble for some of the members.

"You mean the one you guys killed?" Konan asked after hearing question.

"Raptors are supposed to be extinct in this world, so it's not hard not to remember one," Nagato told his partner. Raptors are now truly extinct thanks to the Akatsuki killing the last known one.

"Oi, we had legitimate reasons to kill it!" Deidara shouted. "It ate my sandwich. No one takes a man's sandwich and lives to tell about it!"

"Raptors don't talk," Mercury deadpanned.

"The damn thing fucking hissed at me as well!" Hidan yelled. "It deserved death!"

"Plus, raptor meat makes very good burgers," Kisame added. Strange enough, the shark ninja was right. After Hidan and Deidara killed the dinosaur, it was decided through a vote to eat the creature. The raptor actually made good hamburger meat.

"How about we talk about something else? What else is the news talking about us right now?" Nagato asked.

"Right now, they're talking about how you guys impact the Faunus community," Elton reported.

"Most of the Faunus community thanks us for our actions against the White Fang since the organization has been giving them a bad name. Faunus-related crime has reached an all time low, but that's because Faunus criminals are scared of us," Itachi stated. It wasn't a mystery why. The fear expanded after the discovery of the charred skeletons of the White Fang members they killed combined with the rumors of their powers.

"What about human criminals? We captured humans as well," Kisame pointed out.

"Yeah, but they're indifferent," Itachi explained.

"Now they're talking about the Atlas military's view on us," Kakuzu reported.

"Since you hired me and Elton for, you know, certain reasons, it's obvious that it's going to be negative," Leonidas replied.

"I break one woman's fucking arm, and suddenly everyone gets mad! The military is nothing but a bunch of pussies!" Hidan ranted.

"That's only the Atlas military, who have legitimate reasons to be angry at us since it was a military superior who's arm you broke Hidan," Nagato told the immortal. "What exactly are they saying about us?"

"They're calling you people vigilantes," Elton said.

"Huh. That's stupid. We're supposed to be mercenaries," Kisame told the pink haired hunter.

"It shouldn't matter what they call us," Konan stated. "All that matters is that what keeps the peace. What is the other kingdom's militaries' view on us?"

"The other kingdoms want us to work with them," Kakuzu answered.

"However, we won't do so considering they would want to put us into regulation. We don't have to worry about Mistral, Vale, and Vacuo since their militaries aren't that strong," Nagato explained. There is a reason why Atlas is leading Remnant in technology and military.

"Yes, it's Atlas that you're all worried about. By the way, when is our next paycheck?" Leonidas asked for both him and Elton.

"You'll get it soon," Kakuzu growled. While the miser does enjoy receiving money, he also hates giving it away.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Hidan exclaimed.

"What is it?" Deidara asked.

"We should have a cult!" the immortal answered.

"Why should we have a cult? I don't see the need of it," Nagato said as he closed the book he was reading.

"I need to spread the great word of Lord Jashin! I can't teach to students since you wouldn't allow us to teach at any of the four academies. Can I at least post fliers?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan, do you need to be reminded that we still have the Atlas military looking for us. Plus, your religion involves killing people just for the sake of it. We already have the Grimm killing Remnant's population, and we don't need people to do the same thing," Konan sternly told the immortal.

"What if I kept the killing to a minimum? I will just have my followers kill bad people as a private police squad," Hidan reasoned. Before anyone could respond to what could potentially be a good idea, Sasori came into the living room.

"I'm heading out to gather some supplies that I need for my puppets. I'm going to be taking the bullhead. Do any of you guys need anything?" the puppeteer asked as he announced his plans.

"I need quite a few. Let me make a list first," Konan answered as she grabbed paper and a pen.

"Jelly beans. Get me some jelly beans," Kisame told Sasori.

"Me too," Itachi added. Mercury raised his hand as well, confirming that he wants some jelly beans as well.

"Oi! How come he fucking gets to head out, but I can't whenever I ask?" Hidan ranted.

"Because you always ask to go out alone," Kakuzu told his partner. "Plus, Sasori is more careful while you are reckless."

"Fine! Puppet, go get me some heavy metal CDs!" the immortal told Sasori. The puppeteer rolled his eyes before receiving the list Konan made.

"Let's see if I get this right. I'm getting supplies for my puppets, along with jelly beans, CDs, and a list of items that only females require," Sasori stated. "Is there anything else?"

"Get double on that list just in case for Raven," Konan answered.

"Okay. Is that all?" the puppeteer asked. Everyone else told him they were fine, allowing Sasori to know what to get. The puppet master left the building and made his way to the Akatsuki's private bullhead, on his way to go shopping.

* * *

"So, do any of you guys know where else to look?" Coco Adel asked her team. The four first-years have been looking for the Akatsuki for about two hours. When they first landed, it occurred to them that they don't know where to start looking as the organization could be anywhere in Remnant.

"They did attack the White Fang in Forever Falls Forest, so they have to still be in Vale," Yatsuhashi stated.

"That was a only few days ago. They could be in another kingdom by now," Fox countered. Velvet could feel the tension building in the air due to the fact that they have been searching but found nothing.

Meanwhile, Qrow is hiding in a tree above them. He has been quietly following them as his mission is to keep a watch on them. The hunter is trying to keep his movements as silently as possible since one of the team members is a Faunus with enhanced senses.

"Guys, I know things have been getting stressful, so how about we take a break. Sounds like a good idea?" Coco asked her team. The huntress knew that she needed a break herself as well.

"There's a town not far away. How about we take a rest over there?" Velvet asked. The others nodded in agreement, thinking they can also get some answers on the Akatsuki. The break also interested Qrow, as he was tired of following four teenagers. Maybe he can stock up on some booze and flirt with some women. That'll make his day.

About fifteen minutes later, Team CFVY (and Qrow) arrived at the town that Velvet mentioned. It wasn't a small town, but it wasn't big either. While the first-years made their way to explore the town, Qrow snuck off to look for a bar with lots of women and alcohol.

As Team CFVY toured the town, Yatsuhashi spotted someone vital to their mission. The person is a male who has short, bright red hair and is wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The goliath of the team needed confirmation first.

"Hey Fox, what was the type of clothing that the Akatsuki were reported to be wearing?" Yatsuhashi asked his fellow teammate.

"Black cloaks with red clouds," Fox answered. "Why?"

"I found one," the goliath replied.

"Really? Where?" Coco asked. Yatsuhashi pointed at the Akatsuki member, who is currently carrying two large bags. "Good. We can catch up to him, leading us to the others."

"Splendid!" Velvet happily exclaimed. "How do we approach him?"

"By doing this. Hey you!" Coco called out to the Akatsuki member, who turned around in response. "Stay where you are!" Instead of obeying, he dashed towards the opposite direction. "We got a runner! After him!" With that being said, Team CFVY ran after the Akatsuki member.

"Are you sure that was the best idea?" Yatsuhashi asked his team leader.

"It was the only one. Besides, I love a good chase," Coco answered with a sly grin. Meanwhile, Qrow was about to go inside a bar that he managed to find before he heard the commotion. The hunter turned around to see the first-year students chasing a being in a familiar cloak.

"Just when my day was about to get better," Qrow muttered under his breath. The hunter silently ran after them, making sure that he isn't spotted by them. The chase had lead them into a forest in which the Akatsuki member disappeared into.

"Damn it, where did he go?" Coco asked her team as they lost track of the Akatsuki member.

"I believe I heard him go this direction," Velvet replied, pointing at the direction she's referring to.

"Alright, come on people. Let's move on! We can't afford to mess up this mission!" Coco ordered her team. As they ran towards the direction Velvet pointed to, Qrow silently followed them to make sure nothing bad happens to them. However, the five of them aren't aware that they're heading into a trap.

"Guys, I see something!" Yatsuhashi announced. The first-years noticed what the goliath is referring to as they ran closer. What Team CFVY found is a black bullhead with a red cloud on each side of it.

"Is that a bullhead?" Velvet asked as the rabbit Faunus inspected it.

"It's painted in the style of the Akatsuki's. It's no doubt theirs," Coco stated.

"It appears the Akatsuki member hasn't arrived here yet. We must have beaten him to it," Yatsuhashi analyzed.

"If so, what's the plan Coco?" Fox asked the team leader.

"The plan is that we wait him out. After that, we ambush him and make him tell us where his friends so we can take them to Professor Ozpin," Coco explained.

"Isn't that a little bit too forceful? I know two of them. I can reason with the group," Velvet countered.

"Okay, we can go with the good cop, bad cop routine. Velvet, you be good cop. The rest of us will be bad cops," Coco proclaimed.

"That's three bad cops and one good cop. It seems to be unbalance," Fox deadpanned.

"Nevertheless, it's still a good plan!" Team CFVY's leader exclaimed.

"How about this for a good plan? I paralyze the four of you with poison, well five including the hunter that's hiding in one of the trees, and you answer my questions," a voice above them said. The four members above them looked up to see the Akatsuki member they chased.

"Ha? Poison us? How exactly are you going to do that?" Coco asked with a smug grin. Suddenly, Fox collapsed to the ground. After him, Velvet collapsed. After the Faunus girl, Yatsuhashi collapsed. Not too far from their spot, Qrow collapsed from the tree he was hiding on. Coco looked around her, starting to feel scared. "When did you…"

"Not too long ago after you brats started chasing me," the Akatsuki member answered. "You should know the person you're targeting. Now, let's get started." The leader of Team CFVY collapsed due to the poison a second after.

* * *

In a dark room with only a candle lighting it, a female cat Faunus has finally awoken to consciousness. It's been days since her eyes woken. Her head still hurts, and she is feeling groggy.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. The last thing she remembered was a fiery explosion and an angel. "Am I dead? Am I in Heaven? No, don't tell I'm in Hell." A headache rang through her head, causing the cat Faunus to clutch her head in response. She felt her right hand touch metal on the right side of her head and felt the left side of her head being touched by metal. "What's going on?"

"Allow me to explain, Blake Belladonna," a black haired woman answered as she entered the room. Her eyes glow an amber color, reminding the cat Faunus of the angel whose eyes are amber as well.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Cinder Fall, and I'm the one who saved you," the black haired woman explained. "Do you what happened?"

"I remember an explosion, red clouds, and an angel," the cat Faunus answered.

"Does the name Akatsuki mean anything to you?" Cinder asked. Another headache rang through the Faunus' head, causing her to clutch it once again.

"Yes, I remember. They were the reason for the explosion. The angel is one of them," Blake cried out. "Why do I feel metal?"

"Look at your left arm," the black haired woman said. Blake did as she is told and was horrified to see her left arm replaced by a mechanical one.

"What happened to me?!" the cat Faunus yelled.

"You were badly injured. All of your body parts that were badly burned had to be replaced," Cinder explained in a sad tone. She handed Blake a mirror, allowing the cat Faunus to look at herself. Blake is once again horrified as what she sees. Part of the right side of her face is completely covered in metal.

"How much of my body was burned by the explosion?" Blake asked.

"Around seventy percent," Cinder answered.

"I'm a freak," the cat Faunus muttered. "All I wanted was a better life, an honest one. Now I won't get it."

"It was the Akatsuki who did this, or specifically the angel," the black haired woman said. "It was because of her that your chance at a happy life was taken away. She's the reason why you are like that."

"All I wanted was peace," Blake told her.

"There won't be peace as long as the Akatsuki exists," Cinder countered. "I didn't want to show you this, but here." She handed the Faunus photos, photos of charred skeletons that once belonged to members of the White Fang.

"This can't be," Blake muttered as she looked at the pictures. She's disgusted and horrified at the pictures. Those skeletons were once people she knew. The cat Faunus couldn't believe they're dead, slaughtered like they were animals.

"It is. The Akatsuki slaughtered your brothers and sisters within the White Fang and burned their bodies. Only a few survived, including Adam Taurus, but they were sent to prison. The event brought the whole Faunus community to fear, fear of the Akatsuki," Cinder explained. "They need to be dealt with, punished for their crimes. I need your help."

"I don't know. I just want peace," Blake sadly replied.

"I know that, but there won't be peace as long as the Akatsuki continues to exist. The media shows them as heroes, but you know what they truly are, what they can really do. The world needs to know the evil they present, the pain they caused," Cinder stated. "What do you say?"

"I help you," Blake finally said, wiping the tears that have already arrived. "I'll avenge my fallen brothers and sisters, to bring hope to the Faunus community, and for what they did to me."

"Good. I'll come back when you have fully healed and ready," Cinder told the Faunus before leaving the room. What Blake didn't see is the evil smile that formed on Cinder's face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. A lot of things have transpired in this chapter.**

 **The raptor the Akatsuki mentioned was indeed RWBY-Rex. They killed the dinosaur and ate it. Who knew that raptor meat can be used as burger meat?**

 **Blake is a cyborg Faunus, and Cinder has successfully manipulated her into joining her side.**

 **Wait for the next chapter to see what happens next. Until then, read and review.**


	14. Rinnegan vs Time

Chapter 14: Rinnegan vs Time

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Team Akatsuki. Last time in the story, Team CFVY was captured by Sasori because they chased him. Blake is revealed to have become a cyborg, similar to Raiden from Metal Gear Solid. Now we're about to see an amazing battle in this chapter, so let's start.**

* * *

"Hey, is Sasori back yet?" Kisame asked. Most of the Akatsuki are in the living room, with the exceptions of Deidara, Sasori, and Raven. Raven and Deidara are in their respective rooms while Sasori is out buying supplies and other stuff.

"No he hasn't, but he should have been back by now," Itachi answered.

"That's odd. It's unlike him to be late," Kakuzu stated. The statement is true. Sasori is always impatient, not liking to be kept waiting or keep other people waiting.

"Maybe something happened to him?" Elton suggested.

"No, I've Sasori fight. He shouldn't have any trouble," Mercury told the pink haired hunter.

"There is the possibility that Sasori have been caught off-guard or something. Something must be causing him trouble," Itachi replied.

"Hey cause, I just got a call from Sasori!" Deidara announced as he entered the room.

"Is that so? What did he say?" Nagato asked.

"He captured a team from Beacon Academy who were chasing him as well as an experienced hunter," the blonde answered.

"Wait, a team from Beacon?! Who's on that team?! Tell me now!" Kisame demanded.

"Geez, what the fuck is going on with you fish?" Hidan asked.

"Maybe he knows someone from Beacon," Leonidas said.

"There's only one person Kisame knows, a female rabbit Faunus. However, she's just a first year, so there's no reason she'll be after Sasori," Itachi explained.

"Actually, he mentioned a rabbit Faunus, a fashionista, a large boy, and a boy who might or might not be blind," Deidara stated.

"He got Velvet. I have to go before it's too late!" Kisame shouted. The shark ninja grabbed Samehada and jumped through the window before continuing running to where Sasori is supposed to be. The others were dumbfounded at what they just saw.

"Did… that just happened?" Konan asked.

"Apparently so," Nagato replied.

"Great, now we're going to have to buy another window," Kakuzu muttered in anger.

"Why did I hear the sound of a broken window?" Raven asked as she came into the living room.

"My partner jumped through run to go after Sasori because he happens to be holding a team of first-years captive in which one of them is a girl he happens to know," Itachi explained.

"Didn't Sasori say he also has an experienced hunter as a captive as well?" Leonidas asked.

"Right, who's the hunter?" Konan asked Deidara.

"All Sasori said about the hunter is that he reeks of alcohol," the blonde bomber said.

"Wait a minute, reeks of alcohol?" Raven asked. "Damn it, the hunter must be my brother."

"That motherfucker?" Hidan responded.

"Yes, and this has Ozpin's name written all over it," the swordswoman replied.

"Who's Ozpin?" Nagato asked.

"He's the headmaster of Beacon Academy," Elton answered. "He's has been for years."

"He's also part of a secret club in which my brother is a member of along with the other head masters of the other academies and a few other teachers," Raven added.

"Including General Ironwood?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes," the swordswoman answered.

"Seeing that this is an Akatsuki situation, we're going to have to go to Sasori. Deidara, get Sasori's location," Nagato ordered.

"Right, I'll get on it," the blonde replied.

"Wait, we don't get to go?" Mercury asked, referring to himself, Leonidas, and Elton.

"Face it kid, we're at a different level from them aside from Raven," Leonidas told the silver haired teen. "It's better that we don't go so we won't hold them back."

"You make a good point, but you owe me a mission Itachi," Mercury told his older brother.

"Sure," the Uchiha replied with a smile.

"Okay, Sasori gave me his location. I sent it to Kisame also," Deidara reported.

"Alright, let's go," Nagato ordered the Akatsuki. The group quickly left their base, leaving their three allies behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasori is standing over his five captives and inspecting their weapons. Some of the weapons look interesting, while others don't look that interesting. The captives are wake and are silently watching, wondering what he has in store for them. Qrow is starting to get annoyed at the suspense.

"So, are you going to start torturing us or what? If you are, get it started already," Qrow asked.

"No. I'm just waiting for the rest of my teammates to arrive so my leader will know what to do," Sasori explained.

"Can I ask you something? Does everyone really wear the same type of cloak, because that's kind of cheap," Coco told the puppet master.

"The uniform concept was made before I joined the organization," Sasori informed the team leader. "Plus where the rest of the Akatsuki and I are from, it's rather iconic."

"Where are you from?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Now shut up, all of you. I'm currently waiting for my comrades to arrive and I rather not spend it talking to you brats," Sasori stated with a frown. It wasn't long before Kisame arrived at the puppet master's location.

"Kisame!" Velvet called out in joy, hoping he can help them with their situation.

"Velvet, wonderful to see you again," the shark ninja replied with a toothy grin.

"So this is the guy you've been talking about? I have to say, he's quite the catch," Coco said, causing the rabbit Faunus to blush.

"Kisame, I was told that you were going to be here first," Sasori told the blue skinned ninja.

"Yes, I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything to Velvet," Kisame explained.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything to them. Not at the moment," the puppet master replied. "However, I suppose I can let the Faunus go for now."

"Wait, what about us?" Qrow asked.

"You're annoying, especially because you reek of alcohol," Sasori answered. "However, I find you less annoying than the girl with the cheap designer sunglasses."

"First of all, how the hell am I more annoying than him? Second of all, these sunglasses aren't cheap! They cost 300 lien!" Coco shouted.

"300 lien?! What kind of dumbass would spend that much money on only a pair of sunglasses?!" Kakuzu yelled as he and the rest of the Akatsuki arrived at the scene.

"That would be me you jerk!" the leader of Team CFVY shouted at the miser. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy who has the power to literally rip people's hearts out and make them my own," Kakuzu told the first year, causing her to quickly stop talking.

"Sorry, we took so long Sasori," Nagato told his subordinate.

"It would have been better if you guys came here faster," the puppet master admitted.

"I see that the rabbit Faunus is already freed," the Akatsuki leader stated after seeing Kisame untying Velvet.

"I allowed Kisame to free her. Out of all of them, she's the weakest," Sasori replied.

"Is it because she's a Faunus?" Fox angrily asked.

"No. It's because her weapon is a camera, which is the most useless thing anyone can bring into a fight," the puppet master explained. "Along with it are pictures of weapons."

"Damn, the rabbit bitch must have a weapon fetish. I've never met anyone who's like that," Hidan stated. Velvet blushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, two girls from two different worlds sneezed at the same time. The first is from the Akatsuki's original world, a bun-styled haired girl by the name of TenTen. The second is a girl on a different location dressed in black and red clothing, who goes by the name of Ruby Rose. They were both confused on why they sneezed.

"You've got it all wrong. I digitally create physical copies of weapons that I took pictures of for a temporary amount of time. I use my semblance to do so," Velvet said.

"Okay, I call bullshit on that. Unless the camera creates pictures that tell unfortunate events of people in the future, I find that ridiculous and unnecessarily complex," Sasori told the Faunus. Kisame comforted her afterward.

"What of the rest of the weapons?" Nagato asked.

"They're an unusually large sword, a pair of wrist blades, and a purse that can convert into a mini gun," the puppet master reported.

"That last weapon is actually pretty cool," Deidara pointed out.

"There's also my brother's multi-complex weapon that can turn into a sword, gun, and scythe," Raven said as she took a look at her brother's weapon.

"Raven, what the hell are you doing with them?" Qrow asked her sister, shocked that his she is a member of the Akatsuki.

"I made a mistake, and I am now paying the price for it," the swordswoman answered.

"Now then, you are going to tell me why you followed my subordinate and what this has to do with this Ozpin person," Nagato told the five captives. "If you don't, I'll rip out your souls." The Akatsuki leader knew that fear is a great motivator when it comes to getting information out of people.

"Ozpin asked for us to look for your group because he wants to talk with you. The hunter isn't part of our team," Yatsuhashi explained.

"I personally asked Ozpin to let me watch over you four. These guys are dangerous. The one with silver hair nearly killed me," Qrow told the teenage goliath.

"Oh yeah, sweet memories," Hidan responded.

"Unfortunately, the hunter is correct. We are a dangerous group. It was foolish for you to come after us," Nagato told the first years.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you at least come with us back to Beacon?" Coco asked.

"Maybe we should? It's better that we deal with this Ozpin person sooner than later," Konan suggested to her partner.

"You're right," Nagato replied. He turned to the captives. "We will take you back to Beacon and meet this Ozpin. However, you are still our captives."

"We understand," Velvet said. Kakuzu and Sasori took the first years and Qrow to the Akatsuki bullhead. Raven thought it was best to stay be the side of her brother, making sure that he doesn't perform some sort of mistake.

"So Raven, what was the mistake that caused you to join them?" Qrow asked his sister.

"Just like you, I fought them. However, I fought all of them at the same time," the swordswoman answered. "I lost my hand."

"Are you sure?" Qrow asked with doubt. "Because I see two of them." Raven showed her brother her right hand, showing off the stitches around her wrist. "How is it still functional?"

"They have abilities, strange abilities," Raven said.

"I know that. I experienced them firsthand," Qrow replied.

"Qrow, you are right about them. They are dangerous, especially their powers. I'm not sure if the abilities are magic or not. I fought alongside them for months," the swordswoman told her brother. She's pretty much scared of those powers, especially with the fact that she doesn't know all of them.

"Have you ever thought about leaving them? You're not usually the type of person who stays in one place. You're usually constantly moving from one place to another," the drunk stated.

"The truth is, I'm scared of them. They don't threaten me or be mean to me, except for Hidan but he's mean to everyone. Being a jackass is his personality. However, I'm scared that the Akatsuki will come after me if I try to leave," Raven explained. "I've seen the way they kill."

"You're referring to what happened at Forever Falls Forest," Qrow said.

"I helped kill the White Fang members, but they kill quickly and in very weird ways," Raven replied.

"If you want, I can help you out," the drunk told his sister. Even though Raven abandoned her daughter and husband, Qrow is willing to help out his sister since they're family.

"No, I'll wait until things continue to play out," the swordswoman said. The siblings and everyone else entered the airship as Itachi piloted the bullhead towards the academy.

* * *

"Professor Ozpin, the Akatsuki are here," Glynda reported to the headmaster. Judging by her tone however, things don't appear good.

"It seems that Team CFVY has found them didn't they?" Ozpin asked.

"No, it was the other way around," Glynda stated. "I safely secured Team CFVY, and the Akatsuki, Raven and Qrow are waiting in the lobby."

"Raven?" Ozpin asked in confusion.

"Yes. Apparently, Raven is a member of the Akatsuki," the blonde professor answered. The news intrigued the headmaster as he wondered the swordswoman's location. He never would have thought she would be with the Akatsuki.

"Alright, send them up," Ozpin ordered. Glynda nodded and headed towards the elevator. A few minutes later, the Akatsuki appeared on the floor, followed by the Branwen twins and Goodwitch. "Greetings."

"Greetings," Nagato replied. The headmaster and the Akatsuki leader stared at each other right in the eyes. The members of both parties weren't sure what's going to happen next.

"I take it that you're the leader of the Akatsuki. It's surprising to see how young you all are," Ozpin stated.

"I take it that you heard stuff about us," Nagato replied.

"I did. I have to say that I'm impressed," the headmaster said. "While your methods are considered to be questionable, your organization is doing it for a good cause."

"We do whatever it takes to succeed our goals for peace. It's different than our previous methods but also better," the Akatsuki leader told him.

"What were your previous methods?" Ozpin curiously asked.

"It's something that's not worth mentioning, though I do have to say that it's too easy and boring to perform on Remnant," Nagato answered, referring to world domination. Ozpin and his group were confused at what the Akatsuki leader meant though. "So, your students told us that you wanted to talk to us. What did you wanted to talk to us about?"

"I was interested that we could work together, making Remnant a safer place," Ozpin explained.

"Thank you for the offer, but we would have to decline," the Akatsuki leader said. "We rather work separately. Our methods and ideals are different and would clash."

"You do know that the Atlas military are looking for you. The general is in the same group as me, allowing the two of you to work things out," the headmaster countered.

"We are aware of my group's situation with the Atlas military, but you should already know that my organization has a way not to deal with them," Nagato argued.

"You're making a serious mistake of not accepting Ozpin's offer," Glynda scolded at the Akatsuki leader.

"I'm quite doing the opposite, but how about this?" Nagato replied. He points at Ozpin. "I challenge you to a fight. If I win, my group will be leaving without you bothering us again. If you win, we're work alongside with you."

"Are you really challenging Ozpin to a fight? You must be an idiot if you're serious. Ozpin is one of the most powerful people I've ever met," Qrow told the Akatsuki leader.

"That's what I intend to find out," Nagato replied. He held his palm towards Ozpin. "Almighty Push!" The headmaster felt an invisible force launching him through the window of his tower. Both Glynda and Qrow called out his name. During free fall, Ozpin creates an energy bubble that protects him from hitting the ground. Nagato lands in front of him. "Impressive."

"I suggest that we take this fight somewhere else. I don't want any collateral damage to occur," Ozpin reasoned.

"Very well, I can understand. Meet me in the Emerald Forest," Nagato told the headmaster. The Akatsuki leader quickly leaped from his spot, leaving Ozpin. The headmaster knew that the fight is inevitable and sighed that he can't ignore it. He quickly headed towards the forest before any of his students could know what's going on.

Once Ozpin arrived inside the Emerald Forest, he didn't find Nagato. The headmaster knew that the Akatsuki leader is using the forest to hide himself. Ozpin knew he had to be careful. Holding his cane in a defensive position, the headmaster waited for his opponent to strike.

A rumbling noise can be heard, causing Ozpin to think it's an incoming Grimm. The headmaster blasts a stream of green energy at the direction where the noise is coming from. However, a giant rhino came through but angrier. Ozpin was shocked at seeing the creature for numerous reasons. It's not a Grimm, it has piercings, and it has the name eyes as Nagato.

"What on Remnant are you?" Ozpin muttered. The rhino raced towards the headmaster, who quickly leaped and landed on top of the creature. Ozpin released a stronger blast of energy at the rhino, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "That was odd."

"I'm impressed that you managed defeat one of my summons," Nagato proclaimed from above, standing on top of his bird summon.

"Summons?" Ozpin asked.

"People like me can summon certain species of animals. I, on the other hand, can summon multiple species," the Akatsuki leader answered. He held out is hand in which a small blue orb is forming and jumps towards the headmaster, aiming the orb at him. "Rasengan!" However, Ozpin decided to do something else. He's going to activate his semblance.

Little to absolute no one knows Ozpin's true semblance. His semblance is time manipulation, allowing him to slow down time or freeze it. Like any other semblance, it has a downside and puts a strain on his body which requires him to his cane. Ozpin activates his semblance, slowing time down.

The headmaster blasts a stream of energy, hitting Nagato right on the chest. Using his aura, Ozpin jumps towards the red headed teen and struck him with his cane. Once he landed on the ground, the headmaster resumed time while gripping onto his cane. Nagato, meanwhile, hit the forest floor hard. From the Akatsuki leader's perspective, Ozpin was going at an unimaginable speed.

"This fight has gotten a lot more interesting," Nagato chuckled as he got up.

"I'm letting you know right now that the fight can end. Why me, of all people?" Ozpin asked.

"I was told by Raven that you're pretty powerful, so I wanted to see how powerful you are," Nagato explained.

"Hopefully, I showed you enough," the headmaster said.

"Nope, this fight is still going," the Akatsuki leader replied. He then shifted into Ashura Path mode, created extra mechanical limbs. The limbs fired multiple rockers, forcing Ozpin to create an energy dome to protect himself. Even though the dome protected Ozpin, it shattered soon after.

Nagato instantly appeared behind the headmaster and grabbed onto him, shifting into his Preta Path mode. While Chakra doesn't exist in the world of Remnant, it didn't matter to Nagato as Aura made a good substitute. Ozpin felt his aura being drain, surprising him that someone can actually absorb it.

Ozpin couldn't let this go any further and released a large blast of energy from his body, sending Nagato away. Even though it wasn't that much, the aura Nagato absorb was enough for him to convert it into chakra for him to use. Ozpin knew that the Akatsuki leader was powerful, but he didn't expect him to be this powerful! Nagato, shifting to his Deva Path mode, raised his palm towards the headmaster.

"Not this time," Ozpin muttered. Once again, the headmaster used his semblance to stop time. Nagato was frozen in place unable to move and unaware of the situation. Ozpin raced forward and repeatedly jabbed the Akatsuki leader's body with the end of his cane. Once time resumed, Nagato is immediately sent through the forest and crashed through numerous trees.

Meanwhile, Ozpin breathed a bit harder than usual. Freezing time is much more taxing to his body than slowing it down. The headmaster wondered if his attack was enough to put down Nagato. Ozpin gripped onto his cane and headed to the direction he sent the Akatsuki leader, checking on his condition.

"Universal Pull," a voice can be heard. An invisible force suddenly brings Ozpin towards that direction. The headmaster could see himself being pulled towards Nagato, who has his cloak torn and tattered a bit while having some cuts over his body. In his right hand is another blue orb. "Rasengan!" The Akatsuki leader slammed the orb onto Ozpin.

Once he was hit, the headmaster crashed onto the floor with his aura drained. It's been a long time since he was once bested in a fight. Without his aura, he can no longer use his semblance to fight or protect himself from injuries. Ozpin knew that he has lost this fight against the Akatsuki leader.

"I can tell from your body language that you have lost your aura, which makes me the clear victor. With that done, your group can no longer go after my organization," Nagato told the headmaster. Ozpin knew of the proposition the Akatsuki leader mentioned earlier. While he never said it, the headmaster accepted it. A red and black portal suddenly appeared, with Raven stepping out from it.

"Are you done?" the swordswoman asked.

"Yes, let's go," Nagato replied. The two Akatsuki members walked into the portal before it disappeared, leaving behind the headmaster.

* * *

In an underground chamber, a portal appeared. Nagato and Raven stepped out from it, joining the rest of the Akatsuki inside the chamber. They were not alone in the chamber, as ahead of them is a machine with a female inside of it.

"I take it that your fight with the headmaster went well?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it was the perfect distraction," the Akatsuki leader answered.

"Wait, you idiotically challenged Ozpin just to distract him? That's why you had me transport the group here?" Raven asked, growing a hint of both annoyance and anger.

"Yes. When we entered the area of this school, I felt this energy. I couldn't explain it, so I decided that I need to investigate it," Nagato explained.

"I can feel it too. It's somewhere deep inside this chamber," Kisame replied.

"Let's go see what it is," Konan said. The Akatsuki made their way to the energy that they're feeling, while Raven stood where she's standing.

"Is there something wrong Raven?" Itachi asked, noticing the swordswoman not moving. Raven immediately shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. I just spaced out," the black haired woman stated. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow but shrugged. As the Akatsuki made their way, Deidara is the first person to find something.

"Hey, I found something. My scope is detecting it!" the blonde bomber reported. The shinobi continued until they found the machine.

"What the fucking hell is that thing?" Hidan asked. The immortal soon noticed the girl inside it. She has a light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair. The girl also has a beauty mark below her left eye, along with some facial scars. She's wearing a white tube top and a white skirt. "Who's the bitch?"

"The energy is coming from her. It feels… magical," Itachi muttered as he could feel the energy radiating out of the girl.

"Sasori, check the machine and find out about it and the girl," Nagato told the puppet master. The red headed subordinate walked forward towards the machine and began working it. After a few minutes, the puppeteer received the information that he's been looking for.

"It's a life support pod," Sasori reported.

"She's dying," Kakuzu said.

"Does the machine say why the girl's dying?" Konan asked.

"It says that her name is Amber. She was attacked by a mysterious assailant and is the Fall Maiden," Sasori explained.

"Fall Maiden? I think I heard that name before. I think it refers to magic or something," Deidara muttered. Raven, meanwhile, knew what the Fall Maiden is and her suspicions are now correct. She couldn't believe her brother's group has one of the Maidens in a life support machine.

"Sasori, open the pod," Nagato ordered.

"What are you thinking? She could die!" Raven shouted at the Akatsuki leader.

"No she wouldn't because I can help her," Nagato calmly replied. Before Raven could ask, Amber's pod opened. The Akatsuki leader picked her up bridal style. Shifting to his Naraka Path mode, Nagato summoned the King of Hell which greatly surprised Raven. "I feel like I should give some sort of speech, but that would be boring and too long. Into the giant head you go." With that, the Akatsuki leader tosses the Fall Maiden into the King's mouth.

"Wait, what are we going to do after she heals?" Kisame asked.

"You'll see," Nagato answered. The King of Hell opens its mouth, rolling out its tongue with Amber lying on it. The Fall Maiden has her life restored and her body fully healed, with her no longer having the scars on her face.

"Where… where am I?" Amber quietly asked as she met the eyes of the eight teenagers (and one older woman's) staring at her.

"You're at the chamber of a tower. You were dying, but I healed you," Nagato answered.

"Really, thank you," the Fall Maiden said. "Who are you though?"

"My name is Nagato, and we are the Akatsuki," the Akatsuki leader stated. "And we would like to invite you membership into the Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. We had Nagato and Ozpin duking it out with the leader of the Akatsuki winning in the end. Beacon's headmaster did put up a fight though. While not all of his powers are explained, I did my best to interpret Ozpin's. The Akatsuki found Amber the Fall Maiden, and Nagato healed her. Amber has now been offered to become the tenth member of the Akatsuki. What will her decision be? Find out on the next chapter.**


	15. Introducing Remnant's Most Wanted

Chapter 15: Introducing Remnant's Most Wanted

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. Last chapter, Nagato fought and defeated Ozpin while also healing Amber before offering her to be a member of the Akatsuki. Amber was healed from dying and any physical injuries she received from Cinder. However, she did not regain her stolen Maiden powers. Anyway, let's start this chapter.**

 **Special Note: I started a new story. It's a Red vs Blue/RWBY crossover story titled _From One Mute to Another_. Please check it out and review it. I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

"So why do we have to come over here?" an orange haired man wearing a bowler hat and white jacket asked his companion. His companion is a woman a few years younger than him with hair of multiple colors, which consisted of pink, brown, and white. She typed on her scroll before showing it to him.

 _You know why Roman. We work with them now. If we weren't, we would already be in jail._

"Yeah, you're right about that Neo. It's better to be their allies instead beings of their enemies," Roman muttered. The two of them are standing at the base of the Akatsuki. They are Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, Remnant's most wanted. The two criminals were called over to the Akatsuki's base for reasons unknown, but they were about to be informed. How do they know the Akatsuki? Check out the flashback that took place a few months ago.

 _Flashback_

 _"You know, I knew you guys were eventually going to come after me. That's why I had ton of traps laid out for you. Somehow, you all were able to go pass them," Roman stated as he looked at the Akatsuki, who standing in front of them. He had a grumpy look on his face as he is trapped in a paper cocoon. Neo was also in a paper cocoon, but she was growling and struggling to get out of it._

 _All of the Akatsuki were in Roman's criminal base. Raven was knocked unconscious due to being double teamed by Roman and Neo. Hidan also received a heavy beating from the female criminal as well. Out of the two, Neo was the one who caused the most trouble for the group due to her many abilities such as her mirror powers and teleportation. The Akatsuki ganged up on her so Konan could trap her in paper._

 _"After that, you guys killed all my men. They were reliable workers, yet you brutalized them," Roman told the shinobi. "For example, there was Frankie Taylor and Draco Sawyer. Those two were hard workers and go getters. However, they don't take criticism very well. Also, they also tend to lash out at anyone who disagrees with them or talk badly about them. Ouch, wrong example. Alright, there's Czar Thayer and Joseph Blue. They were replacements but were very dependable. However, they were very bias on certain things and tend to bash on people. You know what, I'm glad you killed them. They were a bunch of assholes!"_

 _"Are you done with your monologue?" Nagato asked the criminal. Roman nodded in response. "Good because that would get you killed one day, like getting eaten alive by a Grimm."_

 _"That was oddly specific but thanks for the tip," the male criminal replied._

 _"Anyway, you and your partner are two of the top crime bosses in the Kingdom of Vale," the Akatsuki leader stated._

 _"Of course, how else do you expect us survive this world of chaos?" Roman asked._

 _"The world is at peace. What are you talking about?" Itachi asked._

 _"On the outside, there's peace. The inside, such as the streets and alleyways, there isn't," the male criminal explained. "Crime occurs because some peoples need to make a living. Orphans, abandoned children, and runaways steal in order to live another day. Hell, that's how Neo and I started out." Roman faced Nagato._

" _Do you know what it's like to live on the streets, having to lie, cheat, and steal in order to survive? Actually, don't answer that. You do. I can tell from your weird, strange eyes that you do know what it's like. I can tell that the girl knows as well," the criminal said, referring to Konan. "I think some of the others know as well."_

" _You right. Most of my fellow members and I know what you and your partner went through. We went through a dark path because of it, way worse that what you two are doing," Nagato told Roman. "Except for the woman with the Grimm mask though, her story is different as she threw her life away."_

" _You went through that struggle for survival as a child I bet," Roman said. "What kind were you, an orphan, a runaway, or an abandoned child? I was an orphan myself, lost my mother at a very early age while losing my father years after. Neo herself was abandoned at a young age. We met each other on the streets ten years ago as teenagers and worked together in this survival we call life."_

" _I was an orphan as so was my partner," Nagato stated, gesturing to Konan. "We lived in a war torn country along with a friend of ours as children. Every day, we stole food to eat and lived in a safe house to protect ourselves from the rain. We were trained by a man for three years before he left to his home country."_

" _Geez, that last part was a bit harsh. He could have adopted the three of you. How old were you guys when he left?" Roman asked, interested and wondering. Neo was also interested in as well, no longer struggling to get out from her paper cocoon._

" _Ten years old," Konan answered silently._

" _Okay, what the hell? I may be a criminal, but even I have some standards!" Roman proclaimed. Neo nodded in agreement as well, considering she has also standards when it comes to young children. Their standards, however, don't apply to grown teenagers who have weapons to defend themselves._

" _Yeah, we've been wondering what kind of man would leave three young orphans in a place full of war and rain. He only taught us the basics, but even that was barely enough," Nagato explained._

" _Damn, I actually feel sorry for you," Roman muttered. "So now what, are you going to take us to jail?"_

" _No, in fact, I would like to make a proposition to you," the Akatsuki leader told the criminal._

" _Say what now?" Roman asked, dumbfounded at what he heard. Even Neo was surprised at what the shinobi said._

" _I'll make a deal with you that'll benefit both sides," Nagato explained. "I will let you go if you work for us."_

" _How so?" the male criminal asked._

" _You're going to be our informants in the criminal underworld. You can also continue your criminal lifestyle, as long as you don't do anything that threatens the peace of the four kingdoms and kill any innocent people. If you need to defend yourselves, refrain by injuring them severely," the Akatsuki leader stated._

" _So let me get the straight, we can continue to commit our usual crimes as long as we give you information on other criminals and not cause any major catastrophe?" Roman asked._

" _Absolutely," Nagato said._

" _What happens if we get caught and sent to jail by the police?" the criminal asked._

" _I doubt that would happen because your girlfriend can teleport. If such a case does happen though, one of us will help you out. Your skills and abilities make you two valuable allies," the Akatsuki leader explained._

" _Aren't you all supposed to be the good guys?" Roman asked._

" _We aren't like the heroes you find in stories and movies. We're… different. We do things our way that some people, or most people, might not agree," Nagato explained. "So, will you accept my proposition?"_

" _Considering that we don't want to go to jail and that you all are ridiculously powerful, there's no reason to say no. Neo and I accept your deal," Roman stated._

" _Good," the Akatsuki leader said. Konan released the two criminals and absorbed the paper onto her. Raven got up, regaining consciousness._

" _God damn, what happened," the swordswoman asked._

" _Let's see, you got knocked out by two criminals. Meanwhile, Nagato made a deal with them in which they now work for us," Sasori told her. Raven looked at the now freed Roman and Neo, the ones who knocked her out._

" _Son of a bitch, you've got to be kidding me," the swordswoman muttered._

" _Just a word of warning, we are very racist towards Faunus. I'm looking at you fishface," Roman stated while facing Kisame._

" _Just to let you know, I am not a Faunus. I'm a human who was born with a genetic mutation," the shark ninja explain._

" _Oh my bad, we're cool," the male criminal said._

" _Anyway, you now know what you're supposed to do. We'll keep you in contact if we need any important information or if you have any," Nagato proclaimed._

" _You can count on us," Roman replied. The Akatsuki left, leaving the two criminals in their base. "Neo start the car. We have some dead bodies to bury and probably a new base to find as well."_

 _Flashback End_

"So, might as well go inside," Roman said to his partner. The male criminal knocked on the door to which Deidara opened it.

"Oh, you guys are here. Come on in," the blonde bomber told them. The Akatsuki member leads them into the base. Roman and Neo recognized the other group members from the night of the raid but didn't recognize the female who is sitting on the living room sofa.

"Who are these people?" the woman asked. She has short brown hair with light brown skin. She's dressed in a white T-shirt and black shorts and boots.

"This is Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan, associates who work with us," Konan told the woman.

"Vale's notorious criminals?! Why are you working with them?" she asked.

"I've been asking the same thing myself," Raven muttered while glancing at Neo to give her a glare. The female criminal stuck out her tongue in response.

"Easy there Amber. We made a deal with them a few months back. As long as they don't do anything major or stupid while supplying us with information, then they are our allies and we don't go after them," Nagato stated.

"Excuse her behavior. We just woke her up from dying in a coma," Itachi informed to the two criminals.

"Wow, that must have been one hell of an incident," Roman said.

"That's actually the reason why we called you here," Nagato revealed. "Before we talk about the incident, what do you two know about fairy tales?"

"They're merely stories to us. Some of them were meant to tell how the world works because people didn't how it did. Others are just for entertainment," the male criminal answered. Neo nodded in agreement. "Why?"

"Because what you said describes how the world is ignorant nowadays," Amber snorted.

"You know, being a bitch won't help your situation," Mercury responded. He turned to the two criminals. "S'up, my name's Mercury."

"S'up, so what's the girl's problem?" Roman asked.

"My problem is that there's someone running amok with half of my powers!" Amber angrily proclaimed.

"I guess we'll have to start from the beginning," Nagato said. "You two have heard of the fairy tale The Four Maidens right?"

"Right, it's the fairy tale about the four seasons," Roman answered.

"Spoiler alert, it's real," Amber told him. "I'm the current Fall Maiden."

"Current?" the male criminal asked.

"The power of a Maiden is magic. It can only be transferred to females by two processes, either when a female is the last thought of a previous, dying Maiden or when the power chooses its host. The second process can only happen when the dying Maiden's last thought is either a male or an older woman. Only young women can inherit the power of the seasonal Maidens," Amber explained.

"So magic exists huh? Who knew," Roman muttered. Neo thought the same thing as well, always thought that magic was pure fantasy. "So, what's this have to do with you guys calling us?"

"It's about the incident that Amber was involved in. She was attacked in which she lost half of her powers as a result," Nagato stated. "I believe it's best that she explains it." The Fall Maiden gave a sigh as she started to retell the event that nearly killed her.

"It began when I was traveling on my horse. We Maiden travel throughout Remnant to help others with our magic and bring the seasons. We constantly travel in order to stay hidden. We became a myth, and it needs to stay that way. Back then, the Maidens were common knowledge and were hunted down by those who wanted the power for themselves," Amber said.

"Yet, the person who attacked you knew the existence of the Maidens," Itachi interjected.

"Only a very few amount of people knows about their existence, and you beat up their leader," the Fall Maiden told Nagato, remembering what the shinobi told her.

"Who did you beat up?" Roman asked

"Ozpin of Beacon Academy," the Akatsuki leader answered.

"Holy shit!" Roman exclaimed. Even Neo was surprised.

"I know. I couldn't believe it myself," Mercury told the two criminals.

"Anyway, I found this little girl crying on the road. Feeling sad, I got off and offered her an apple. However, I noticed something wrong and saw dust moving. I immediately leaped back and the little vanished with a somewhat older version, a teenager, attacking and shooting me," Amber continued.

"She must be able to create illusions or hallucinations," Kakuzu muttered.

"I figured that out right after," the Fall Maiden replied. "But I have to admit, it made her a dangerous foe."

"Ha! Dangerous? We've dealt with lots of people who can do illusions!" Deidara boasted.

"Says the one who became a member of this organization by falling under an illusion," Sasori deadpanned.

"I will get back at that jackass," the blonde yelled, pointing at Itachi who remained calm.

"Anyway, some of us can cast illusions," Kisame stated, jerking his thumb at Itachi.

"And there are those who can resist them," Roman added, gesturing to Neo who smirked.

"Okay, okay, illusions aren't that tough after all," Amber said.

"We can help you overcome illusions," Konan told her. "Please resume."

"Anyway, I fought back against the girl with my staff which reminds me, I need a new one. As I continued to fight, an older man came into the scene and helped the girl fight me. I blasted a torrent of fire at him, but he shielded himself with his legs that were covered in metal armor," Amber continued. Mercury's eyes widened when she said that last part. He couldn't help but wonder if the older man with the metal covered legs could be in fact his father.

"Is there something troubling you?" Itachi asked his adoptive brother.

"No, it's nothing," the silver haired teen replied.

"The two started to overwhelm me, so unleashed my Maiden powers. It was pretty much a curbstomp until I notice a newcomer. She was a woman, somewhere between the ages of her fellow associates, and ran towards me. I attacked her, but she dodged and attacked me back. She's somehow able to create glass projectiles. With the help of her illusion creating lackey, she got close and fought me in hand to hand combat with small swords," Amber told the group.

"That woman was obviously the ringleader," Nagato stated. "So what happened next?"

"I kicked her back, and then her two partners fought me again. They fought me on equal level for a while before I moved them back. I turned around to see the woman, having forming her swords into a bow, launch three arrows at the ground surrounding me. These arrows… created or summoned these eye-shaped explosions that gave off a shrieking cry. I was drained of my aura, but I still continued to fight with my Maiden powers. I overwhelmed them before making my way to the girl who can create illusions. She was more of a distraction so I had to get her out of the way first. I was about to kill her before I was shot in the back with an arrow by that woman," Amber explained with tears starting to form in her eyes, still feeling the pain from that arrow.

"Do you need a minute?" Konan asked the Fall Maiden with concern.

"No, I'm okay," Amber replied. "The woman came towards me while her partners held me up. She placed a white glove on her right hand and held it towards me. A Grimm bug suddenly appeared on her palm, and I became utterly terrified. I begged her not to, but the bug sprayed some kind of black web on my face. It began absorbing my powers into that woman. I felt agonizing pain as the process continued. I felt I was going to die. I blacked out but felt the connection stopped. After that, I opened my eyes to see you guys."

"With that, we're asking you two if you heard anything about this woman," Nagato told Roman and Neo.

"I've been hearing rumors about crime bosses being recruited by a fire witch," the male criminal answered. "Neo and I have never been met by this fire witch, though from what I've heard, she's someone I would never come across to."

"Are you certain that this witch could be the same person who attacked Amber?" Itachi asked.

"I think so," Amber told the Uchiha. "Ever since I woke up, I realized that I can't summon fire."

"I see. Can you describe this woman?" Roman asked the Fall Maiden.

"Yes. Why?" the Amber asked.

"Neo here is a human sketch photo. She can change her appearance and mirror the appearance of any other person. If you describe this woman's appearance to Neo, she can copy it and allow us to better identify the witch and find more information about her," Roman explained. Neo nodded and smiled proudly at that statement.

"That sounds useful," Sasori said.

"It especially is when it comes to robbing banks or houses," Roman answered before turning to Amber. "So, will you let Neo work her magic?"

"Sure," the Fall Maiden asked. With that, she described her attacker to the female criminal. Using what she can from her memory, Amber gave every detail as best as she can. Neo took all the information and transformed her appearance to match the description. The Fall Maiden was surprised at how accurate Neo got the appearance. "She looks just like her."

"I see," Roman muttered as he took at his transformed partner. "When you activate your Maiden powers or something, does your eyes give off a fiery glow?"

"Yes it does actually?" Amber answered.

"Is that important?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes because all the rumors were the same about one thing, the fire witch's amber eyes gave off a fiery glow," Roman explained.

"Then it confirms that's what the witch looks like," Nagato proclaimed.

"I think that it's best that we have Amber give Neo the descriptions of the witch's two associates who helped attack Amber," Itachi stated. "That way if Roman can't get any information about the witch, he can get information about them."

"Good idea. Amber, if you please," Konan told the Fall Maiden.

"Absolutely," Amber replied. She gave Neo the description of the girl who can create illusions/hallucinations. Once again, the Fall Maiden did her best to give every detail as possible. Neo changed her appearance to match the illusionist. Once again, the female criminal turned herself to an accurate version of the illusionist.

"Huh, green hair and red eyes. Go figure," Kisame muttered.

"What's up with this fucking world and its people's crazy looks?" Hidan asked, yet no one answered him.

"Alright, now it's time for the male's description," Nagato said.

"Right," Amber responded. She tells Neo of the description of the witch's male companion. Just like the previous two, Amber gave every detail as possible while Neo matched it very accurately. However, Neo's next appearance change shocked Mercury. It was something he didn't expect to see again.

"Dad?" the silver teen muttered.

"Wait, that's Marcus Black!" Roman exclaimed before turning to Mercury. "He's your father?!"

"I take it that you know him?" Mercury asked.

"Not really, but I heard stories about him," the male criminal answered. "Something tells me that you don't like him."

"He was a drunken and abusive asshole," the silver haired teen growled.

"The stories don't put him in a good light either," Roman said.

"Anyway, we now know who Amber's attackers look like and we have the identification of one of them," Nagato stated. He turned to the Fall Maiden. "You still haven't forgotten my offer right." Amber looked down as she remembered the previous day when she met the Akatsuki.

 _Flashback_

" _Where… where am I?" Amber quietly asked as she met the eyes of the eight teenagers (and one older woman's) starting at her._

 _You're at the chamber of a tower. You were dying, but I healed you," Nagato answered._

" _Really, thank you," the Fall Maiden said. "Who are you though?"_

" _My name is Nagato, and we are the Akatsuki," the Akatsuki leader stated. "And we would like to invite you membership into the Akatsuki."_

" _You all are the Akatsuki?" Amber asked._

" _I've take it that you heard about us?" Nagato responded._

" _Yes, I've heard stories about you and your group, capturing criminals and members of the White Fang while also being a topic of controversy," the Fall Maiden explained. "But why do you want me as a member?"_

" _When we first came to this area, I sensed your energy. Before I healed you, I've read from the machine that you're the Fall Maiden which I believe is something important. And from the state that you were in, I feel that you deserve justice from the person who attacked you," the Akatsuki leader stated._

" _Well, I was attacked and lost half of my power because of it. My situation, however, can be described as other worldly and magical," Amber said. "Do you know of the Four Seasons?"_

" _It's a Fairy Tale," Itachi answered._

" _And do you know its characters?" Amber asked._

" _Four Maidens who gains powers over the seasons," Konan answered this time. "You're one of them, which is why you're called the Fall Maiden."_

" _We'll technically, I'm the current host for one of their powers," Amber told her. "It's a long story to tell."_

" _Well, you can tell us later. Amber, if you join us, I promise we can help you find your attacker," Nagato told the Fall Maiden._

" _How am I supposed to know you'll be able to help me?" Amber asked._

" _Let's just say that I have my ways," the Akatsuki leader answered._

 _Flashback End_

"We now know what their look like and the identity of one of them. With our help, you can get your powers back which I assume you know how," Nagato told Amber.

"I have to kill the woman who took them. That way, it can go back to me," the Fall Maiden said.

"After that, you can still be our member. You can't go around Remnant by yourself since it'll leave you unprotected," Konan stated.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Amber replied. "For right now, I accept being a member of the Akatsuki."

"Good," Nagato said before turning to Roman and Neo, who changed back to her original appearance. "You two know what to do now. Find any information about that woman and the illusionist and report it back."

"Alright but what about Marcus Black?" the male criminal asked.

"Itachi and Mercury will handle him," the Akatsuki leader explained.

"Wait, we will?" Mercury asked, surprised.

"Yes. You two will travel to Mistral to confront your father and find information from him as well. Just like Amber, you also deserve justice which I believe this is the best opportunity to get that justice," Nagato stated.

"I won't fail you," the silver haired teen proclaimed.

"I doubt you will," the Akatsuki leader told Mercury.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will have Itachi and Mercury traveling to Mistral to find Marcus Black, but the question being if they'll be able to.**

 **According to Vol.3 Ep.7, Cinder recruited Roman and Neo sometime between recruiting Mercury and attacking Amber. Unfortunately for her, the Akatsuki got to the two criminals before her in which Roman and Neo now work for the shinobi.**

 **Like I said at the beginning, please be sure to check out my new story** _ **From One Mute to Another**_ **. Read and Review for both.**


	16. Great Day to have Adventures

Chapter 16: Great Day to have Adventures

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Team Akatsuki. Last chapter had the lowest amount of reviews, so I don't know what happened to make it like that. I'll try to improve my story in order to gain more reviews. Anyway, this chapter will deal with Itachi and Mercury going to Mistral while also having Roman and Neo on an adventure of their own. With that out of the way, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

"So are you ready to go?" Itachi asked his adopted younger brother.

"Yeah," Mercury responded.

"We're going to confront your father. How are you feeling?" the Uchiha asked.

I… don't know," the silver haired teen muttered. "That man had made my life a world of pain. I just want to get back at him for all he's done, just to show how much he hurt me."

"Don't let your hatred consume you. It happened to my younger brother," Itachi said.

"Don't worry- wait, you have another brother? I have another brother?" Mercury asked, surprised. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Mostly because he's… in a different place," the Uchiha explained.

"Is he dead?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Oh no, he's not. He's just at a different location that's very far away," Itachi said.

"Oh, so what happened to him with revenge?" Mercury asked.

"He went insane and hung with the wrong crowd. It's okay though, he's mostly fine now. He's a very complicated case," the Uchiha stated.

"Okay then… I'll be sure to be careful when it comes to revenge," the silver haired teen replied, shivering at the thought of going insane. Suddenly, Kisame walked up to them with his scroll in hand.

"So you guys are heading off on your mission right?" the shark ninja asked.

"Yes, we have are bags packed," Itachi answered.

"Bags huh, you're staying overnight?" Kisame responded.

"Yeah, Itachi wants to tour the City of Mistral," Mercury explained.

"Hey, I want to see what it's like there," the Uchiha defended. "Our last mission at the kingdom only involved looking for Grimm in a forest."

"True, but we saved Mercury from continuing to live an abusive life," Kisame pointed out.

"He's right you know," the silver haired teen responded.

"I know. I've heard nice things about the city though. That's why I want to check it out," Itachi explained.

"Alright then, good luck on your mission guys," Kisame told them.

"Thanks man, it shouldn't be that hard," Mercury replied. The two brothers headed to the exit of the Akatsuki base. Kisame looked back into his scroll.

"Now then, what does the fox say?" the shark ninja asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the City of Vale, there is a police investigation currently going on. Police officers are surrounding a corpse that appears to be a hollow husk. At the top of a nearby building are Roman and Neo as they are looking at the investigation.

"So, it seems the serial killer made another strike," Roman muttered.

 _We should have told the Akatsuki about this._

"The Akatsuki are too busy finding that fire witch. She's much worse than some serial killer," Roman reasoned.

 _What kind of serial killer turns people in hallow husks? This could be bad for business._

"You're right, which is why we should do something about it!" the male criminal exclaimed. Neo looked at him as if he went insane.

 _Since when did you want to be one of the good guys?_

"I don't, but this serial killer is bad for business. It's better that we take him out before he kills our clients and men," Roman reasoned. Neo rolls her eyes.

 _If you say so, where do we start?_

"We need to look at the police reports about the other similar killings," the male criminal stated. "See if it occurred in any other place throughout Remnant and if it occurred throughout history."

 _Why check history?_

"It's possible that this could have happened many years before. Whoever turned people into hallow husks probably did it with a semblance. It's possible that there could be connections. Some semblances are hereditary," Roman explained.

 _That_ 's _but aren't we supposed to continue to look for information for that fire witch. I doubt the Akatsuki would want us to waste our time looking for some serial killer._

"Two of them are looking for one of the witch's subordinates. It's only a matter of time before the Akatsuki finds the witch," Roman told his partner. "Let's go, we have work to do."

 _Yes Roman._

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki base, Itachi and Mercury has already left for their mission. They didn't take the bullhead because it was being worked on by Sasori. The puppet master wanted to make some modifications to make it more effective, such as a faster speed and having machine guns in its sides to kill flying Nevermores and Griffons.

Deidara walked into the training room where he saw Konan on her scroll. She seems to be so focused on it, not aware that the blonde came in. Amber and Raven were also in the training room, focusing more on their sparring and not paying attention to them.

"Hey Konan, what are you doing?" the bomber asked.

"I'm just choosing which panties to wear today," Konan bluntly answered. Deidara instantly had his fact turn scarlet.

"But, you're fully dressed," the blonde replied.

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding, I'm just playing a game on my scroll," the female Akatsuki member explained.

"Uh… what kind of game are you playing?" Deidara asked, slightly interested.

"Yandere Simulator," Konan answered.

"Y-Yandere?" the blonde asked. Back in their world, the term "yandere" familiarized, referring to someone as love-struck with the tendency to do whatever it takes for that person to be with the person they love even go as far as killing. "There's a game for such a thing?"

"Of course, it's really fun. I play as this girl and have to win the affections of Senpai," Konan stated. "Neo introduced me to it before she and Roman left."Deidara shuddered at the mere mention of the word "senpai." It reminded him too much of Tobi.

"Uh-huh… and why does your Senpai look eerily similar to Nagato?" Deidara asked as he looked at the screen.

"The game asked to describe my ideal lover," Konan bluntly answered.

"I see… what else you do in this game?" the blonde reluctantly asked.

"I simply follow the tasks given to me and kill anyone who gets too close to Senpai," the female Akatsuki member replied.

"Have you killed anyone?" Deidara asked, now terrified.

"Yes, and no one linked me to the murders. Plus, I let my character have a good insane laugh right after," Konan said.

"Hypothetically, what happens if something bad happens to Nagato or if he gets harmed?" the bomber asked, now truly scared.

"I'll make sure whoever caused that harm will never see the light of day ever again," the female answered, too focused on her game.

"I got to go," Deidara quickly replied as he bolted out of the room, scared for his life. Konan looked up and tilted her head.

"What's his problem?" the paper user muttered. Raven and Amber just stood there watched but quickly went back to sparring when Konan turned to them. Meanwhile, Deidara ran into Nagato.

"Leader, I'm sorry that I stepped on your foot earlier. Please don't tell Konan!" the blonde pleaded before running away.

"What's his problem?" Nagato asked. Kakuzu and Hidan shrugged, just as confused as he is.

* * *

Back with Itachi and Mercury, the two were already at a port at the coast of Vale. The two brothers are waiting for a boat to take them to the Kingdome of Mistral. It shouldn't take two long before the first boat is in civilian clothing since his Akatsuki cloak will attract unwanted attention.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Mercury asked, panting from the running they went through to get to the port.

"It has only been ten minutes since we arrived here," Itachi told him.

"Really? Damn, time feels longer when you have to wait," the silver haired teen muttered.

"Excuse me, are you two heading to the Kingdom of Mistral?" a female voiced asked from behind. The two Uchihas turned around to see the voice belonging to a red headed girl with a tall and muscular form their age.

The girl wears her hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consists of two layers, with the top being light-brown and strapless, split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. The girl also wears an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She's wearing a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There's a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears a shield and spear emblem. The girl is also wearing a bronze circlet headpiece that's seen above her ears and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She's sporting a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

The female teen is also wearing armor, seeing she has an elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Yes we are. I assume you're going as well?" Itachi asked the girl.

"Yes. I was visiting Beacon Academy because I plan to attend there in the upcoming school year," the red head stated.

"Really? I was at the academy just a few days ago," the Akatsuki member told her.

"It's unfortunate that we didn't get to meet there," the armored girl said.

"I've heard there was a fight at the academy involving Professor Ozpin," Mercury pointed out.

"I think it was just a rumor. The headmaster didn't say anything about it," the girl muttered. "Though someone claimed it was against a member of the Akatsuki, I can't be really sure."

"That's interesting, though it'll bring a lot of media attention if the headmaster did fight an Akatsuki leader," Itachi stated. "Where are our manners, my name is ItachiUchiha and this is my younger brother Mercury. What's your name?"

"My name's PyrrhaNikkos. It's a pleasure to meet you two," the armored girl replied.

"PyrrhaNikkos, what a lovely name," Itachi said as he grabbed Pyrrha's hand and gave it a light kiss. The redhead blushed a little at the gesture while Mercury raised an eyebrow. The silver haired teen doesn't know why his brother did that, but he probably has his own reasons for doing so.

"Oh, why thank you," the girl muttered, still blushing from the gesture. Even in a different world, Itachi still has an effect on the ladies.

"So, what made you want to go to Beacon Academy?" the Uchiha asked.

"Well, I've stayed in Mistral for my whole life, but I wanted a change of scenery and take in some new culture," Pyrrha explained.

"That seems nice. We're here to see a relative," Itachi told her.

"He's dying… from an illness. This could be the last time we'll ever see him," Mercury stated. The statement is technically true. This will be the last time Mercury will ever see his father, who will die but not from an illness.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. You two have my condolences," Pyrrha said.

"Thank you. It's never easy to lose a loved one," Itachi muttered. He would know as the Uchiha had lost almost all of his loved ones, though he was the one who killed them.

"I can hardly imagine," the redhead responded.

"It's okay. He lived a long life," Mercury replied, though there was a hint of venom that Pyrrha didn't notice. The three turned their heads when they heard the sound of the incoming ship.

"I believe that's our boat. Shall we go?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," Pyrrha answered. The three of them headed to the ship that will take them to the Kingdom of Mistral.

* * *

Nightfall has arrived and the City of Vale's library is closed. However, that didn't stop two certain criminals from breaking into it and accessing one of its computers. Roman Torchwick is sitting in front of a computer, looking for any information related to the serial killings while Neo is standing behind him.

 _You think maybe it's a better idea to patrol the city to find the serial killer?_

"Don't be silly Neo. That's not how the mind of a serial killer works," Roman replied.

 _Then how does it work?_

"Serial killers have an unpredictable pattern with their killings, so we have to research all previous killings along to see if there were any similar killings in the past," the male criminal explained.

 _Since we're going to confront this serial killer, we still need to know how this person turned people into hollow husks. It could be a semblance, but what kind of semblance does that?_

"Maybe it's not a semblance. Maybe it's magic," Roman suggested. "I mean, we've recently been introduced to one of the Seasonal Maidens. As it suddenly turns out, fairy tales and magic are real."

 _So if it's magic, then how will be combat this serial killer. I would like to remind you that we're new to the field._

"The Akatsuki are new to magic, but they're going to face someone with magical powers," the male criminal countered.

 _But they have an expert in their ranks, two if that bitch with the Grimm mask has experience as well._

"Something tells me that you don't like Raven," Roman said. Neo gave him a glare and frowned.

 _I'm getting bad vibes from her. Plus, I'm having the sudden desire to kill her for some reason._

"Weird, but I've gotten some interesting information," the orange haired criminal told his partner. "It seems there are no connections between any of the recent victims." Neo tilted her head in confusion.

 _Does that mean the killer is attacking random people?_

"Probably so, sometimes people just kill because they love to," Roman suggested.

 _Great, so now it's harder to predict his next kill._

"Hey, don't give up. There's a chance that we're dealing a copycat. Though, that is if there were similar killings way back in the past," the male criminal stated as he began to research more in the computer.

 _So for the rest of our lives, are we going to stay in an alliance with the Akatsuki?_

"It's better than rotting in a prison cell. I mean, you know how quickly they handed us our asses," Roman pointed out. "Besides, we're getting along with them. Plus, you're friends with Konan now." Neo nodded, knowing that part is true. The two females struck up a friendship immediately ever since she and Roman visited their base for the first time. And after their recent visit, Neo introduced Konan to Yandere Simulator.

 _I've been thinking about our future lately. Are we going to continue committing crimes forever? Don't get me wrong, I love stealing money and dust but I doubt we're going to be pulling heists when we're in our 70s._

"Where are you getting at?" the male criminal asked in confusion.

 _I'm just saying that maybe in a decade or two, we could settle down once we make a shit ton of money._

"What brought this on?" Roman asked, finding it odd that Neo would start talking about this especially now of all times.

 _I don't know. It just all came into my head recently._

I see. Well… we're busy looking for a serial killer, so maybe we can continue this conversation later once all this is done," the male criminal suggested. Neo gave a small frown but nodded her head.

 _Yeah, you're right. Anyway, have you found anything new?_

"Yeah, I found out there was similar killings over sixty to seventy years ago," Roman reported.

 _That's oddly close after the Great War._

"You're right… let me check something," the male criminal muttered as he began typing on the computer. "There it is."

 _What did you find?_

"There were similar deaths during the Great War. Hallow corpses were found on battlefields," Roman stated.

 _The Great War was fought over the preservation of individualism. Check which side those corpses belonged to._

"On it," the male criminal replied as he began to type once again. "The corpses belonged to the side that supported individualism. That side won, which resulted to people being named after colors."

 _If we're not dealing with a copycat, then that means the serial killer isn't named after a color._

"But the person who caused those deaths during the Great War would have to be extremely old," Roman pointed out.

 _There's the possibility that person could have had kids and grandchildren with the same abilities. Maybe the serial killer is a descendent of that soldier?_

"Then all we need is to find the identity of that person. Unfortunately, all of the records involving the Great War are currently at Atlas," the male criminal muttered.

 _Konan told me that they have associates who are graduates from Atlas Academy. We could get into contact with them and ask for their help._

"That could work. Good idea Neo!" Roman told his partner. Neo smiled and blushed at the compliment her partner has given to her. "I guess that's that for right now. We should head on home now." The female criminal nodded and took his hand before teleporting the two of them out of the library.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's base, Sasori is currently watching the news in the living room. Nagato and Konan were out at a village, Kakuzu and Hidan are at a late-night bounty mission despite the immortal not wanting to, Raven and Amber were sleeping in their rooms, and Deidara was flying on his clay bird muttering not wanting to be killed. Kisame entered the room, still focused on his scroll.

"You're still on that thing?" Sasori asked.

"Hey, you can practically do almost anything on these things. They're fun," Kisame told the puppet master. "So, what are you watching?"

"It's only the news. Apparently, there's a serial killer on the loose in the City of Vale. Though, it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure the police can handle it or something. Besides, we can't step foot in the city for a while since Nagato fought that headmaster," Sasori stated.

"Hey, I've been reading this online story for a while. I've caught up with all of the chapters, so I waited for the next chapter to be released. However, the author deleted it just a while ago," the shark ninja said.

"While I care about none of that stuff, why did the author delete it?" Sasori asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Because some assholes began harassing him recently, telling him that his story doesn't go by the "rules" even though the story had existed for almost two years," Kisame explained.

"Did it break the rules?" the puppeteer asked.

"No, it didn't. Otherwise, it wouldn't even have a second chapter. The guy just wanted to have fun and make people happy, yet those jerks tried to prevent him," the shark ninja stated. "Who gets to decide what people can and cannot write?"

"I admit that while Deidara and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to art, I don't stop him from doing what he loves. Everyone is entitled to his own work," Sasori said.

"I just really loved that story. Hell, it became so popular that it started a whole genre. I just don't get why some people have to ruin others' hard work and dedication," Kisame muttered. "The same thing is going on with YouTube. I've heard that its system isn't what it used to be."

"This world is more messed up than I thought it would be," the puppeteer stated. "It was just like us back in our world. We were always outcasts, and there were some people who never liked what we did."

"Except that these are people who are doing creative works while we were killers," the shark ninja pointed out.

"True," Sasori admitted. "You think that author will continue his story somewhere else?"

"I do hope so, but truthfully, I don't know," Kisame replied.

"You said this author created a genre. Does that mean there are other stories that are similar to his?" the puppet master asked.

"A lot actually, that's how popular his story was," the shark ninja explained. "There are a lot of good ones too."

"Huh, well I have to say that it's a shame to what happened," Sasori responded.

"Yeah, where's the fair use?" Kisame muttered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will continue to focus on Itachi's and Mercury's arc and Roman's and Neo's arc.**

 **If you haven't heard, epicvictory2025's story** _ **RWBY Watches Death Battle**_ **was taken down. His hard work and dedication was taken away from him, all because some assholes believed his story didn't follow the rules. His story ran for two years and all of a sudden, they pop up?**

 **My other stories _The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle_ and _The Akatsuki Watches Dragon Ball Z Abridged_ were inspired from his stories. Despite what happened, I will still continue those stories no matter what Critics United, Toki Shinken, Metal Navy, Light Blue Yoshi, or whoever else says.**

 **Expect my Death Battle story to get another chapter next. FanFiction is supposed to be authors writing stories to bring out their imaginations and to make people happy. Whatever happened to that?**


	17. New Threats and New Introductions

Chapter 17: New Threats and New Introductions

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of _Team Akatsuki_. I'm sorry that I've kept you all waiting. College has been a hassle as well as writing my other stories.**

 **RWBY Volume 4 and the new World of Remnant videos have given us new information in which I will use for this story and my other ongoing story _From One Mute to Another_. I'm still waiting on Neo to show up and interested on the route Rooster Teeth will take her character.**

 **Updates will take some time since writing multiple stories and going to college is very time consuming. However, I will do my best to release new chapters as fast as I can. Now then, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

At a mysterious land lie dark crystals and puddles of black ooze. Coming out of the puddles are claws and arms, helping pull out the beings that are inside. As the black ooze drips off their bodies, the beings are revealed to be Creatures of Grimm. This is the land from which they are born, from where they are created.

Above the puddles is a large castle where their mistress lives, who is also present as we speak. She has a deathly pallor skin, covered with torturous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking at the center of her forehead.

The Grimm mistress wears a very long black robe with red designs that resembles eyes. She also wears a ring that resembles a bug on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with sic offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Her name is Salem, known by only a few individuals.

Salem is walking through the hallways of her castle, pondering over what has happened over the past week. She called a meeting with her underlings to discuss the events that took place. Young Cinder has acquired half of the Fall Maiden's power, a key that would help with the fall of Beacon and its tower.

However, the Grimm mistress knew that there was a threat standing in her way, but it's no longer Ozpin and his secret brotherhood. No, it's the Akatsuki. Ever since the mysterious group appeared out of nowhere, Salem at first dismissed them as nothing. That opinion changed after two things took place.

The first one was when the Akatsuki killed most of Adam Taurus' division from the White Fang while sending the rest, including Adam Taurus himself, to prison. While Cinder was able to retrieve a White Fang agent, Salem didn't find it enough. The Grimm mistress needed the White Fang for her plan. Maybe breaking out Adam from prison would convince Sienna Khan to join her cause.

The second thing actually surprised her. A member of the Akatsuki, who she could guess to be the leader, bested Ozpin in a fight. Her children, the Creatures of Grimm, reported to her the fight. It also appeared that a few students from Beacon apparently witnessed the fight, starting rumors about it.

Those two incidents actually concerned her. While Ozpin is her greatest enemy, Salem highly respects him and knows he's a tough opponent to beat. Maybe he's not a tough opponent to her but probably to her underlings. The fact that one of the Akatsuki members can beat him so easily tells her that they could be at the same level as her or probably higher.

Reaching the meeting room, Salem opened the doors and entered. Four out of her six underlings are present at the meeting, standing to acknowledge her presence. Cinder is one of the four, with two of her "posse" standing behind her; the street rat and the assassin. The Grimm mistress made a mental note to talk to Cinder later about the cat Faunus she recruited.

Salem walked across the table, watching her underlings. She reached her dark crystal throne and took a seat, motioning for her lot to be seated as well. The Grimm mistress could tell that her underlings were bickering as usual. Normally she wouldn't mind as long as they get their tasks done, but this isn't the time to be bickering.

"Now that you're done arguing for what petty reason, I believe we should get down to what's important," Salem announced, drawing attention from her underlings.

"If I may ask mistress, what could be more important than retrieving the other half of the maiden powers for me?" Cinder asked.

"Something that needs to happen after your little mess up," a man with a mustache said. He has short black and grey hair and green eyes. The man is wearing a dark blue overcoat with yellow linings, with a yellow buttoned black undercoat, yellow dress shirt, a black necktie, and brown fingerless gloves. He is Dr. Watts, one of Salem's underlings.

"The hunter came out of nowhere," Cinder retorted.

"Yet you retreated like a coward despite the fact that you outnumbered him 3 to 1. You have a girl who can make hallucinations and an experienced assassin along with half of the Fall Maiden's powers. It's an idiotic move if you asked me," Dr. Watts countered, making Cinder grind her teeth in anger. Salem couldn't help but agree with Watts' point, but the maiden's power will be retrieved.

"That's enough from both of you!" Salem scolded her two underlings. That got them to be quiet while another person giggled like a mad man at their trouble. That man decided to let his voice be heard.

"Tell me milady, what is causing you this stress?" the man asked his mistress. The man is pale, having brown hair braided in a ponytail and have gold eyes. He's wearing a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered in purple bandages and leather vambraces and is also wearing leather boots that covers his entire shins with knee guards. His name is Tyrian.

"Yes Tyrian, a new threat has arisen," Salem announced. "The Akatsuki." The name of the organization caught the attention of all of her underlings as well as Cinder's minions.

"The Akatsuki? Months ago they were nothing but a group of vigilantes. How did they become a threat to us?" another member of Salem's lot asked. The last present underling of the Grimm mistress is a muscular man with brown short hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He's wearing a gray and brown coat with yellow buttons and linings on it and a large belt. His arms are hairy and appear to have some scars on both arms near his sleeves. He is also wearing brown boots and black pants. His name is Hazel.

"The leader of the Akatsuki easily bested dear Ozpin in a fight," Salem answered, surprised the rest of the people in the room. "Not only that, they singlehandedly took down Adam Taurus' White Fang division and sent the boy and a few survivors to prison."

"It's clear that they are neither Ozpin's side or on ours, taking justice into their own hands," Dr. Watts deduced.

"Mistress, where did the Akatsuki leader fight Ozpin?" Cinder asked.

"Why at the academy of course," the Salem replied.

"Do you think it's possible that they could've taken the Fall Maiden with them?" the female underling asked in response.

"That's a possibility that didn't come across my mind," the Grimm mistress muttered as she pondered in her thoughts. "With or without the rest of the Fall Maiden's power, our plan to destroy Beacon Tower is still set to go." That statement caused Cinder to frown as she wanted the other half to satisfy her hunger for power.

"Allow me to be sent for them milady. I will spill their blood in your honor!" Tyrian exclaimed with a cackle.

"That won't be necessary… yet," Salem said. "We don't know how truly powerful the Akatsuki are together and individually."

"Where did this Akatsuki even came from? They pop up all of sudden out of nowhere and instantly became a threat to us in only a couple of months," Hazel growled. He heard stories about the mysterious organization, not believing the power they had at first. Now his opinion changed after Salem has now marked them as a threat.

"I do not know, but they are different," Salem stated. "Nevertheless, they will fall just like the others. All we have to do is prepare for them. As for right now, we need to continue our plan with the fall of Beacon Academy. Cinder, you will break out Adam Taurus and the other White Fang members who survived the Akatsuki's attack. This would allow us to forge a partnership with Sienna Khan and the rest of the White Fang."

"As you wish Mistress," Cinder obeyed.

"As for the rest of you, you'll continue your tasks essential to the fall of Beacon," Salem ordered her other underlings. The Grimm Mistress dismissed them but not before calling Cinder to have a private chat with her.

* * *

Crossing from the continent Sanus to the continent Anima is a large passenger ship. Attending the ship is the Akatsuki member ItachiUchiha and his adoptive brother. Joining them is Mistral champion and celebrity Pyrrha Nikos. While Pyrrha is coming back to the Kingdom of Mistral after taking a tour of Beacon Academy, Itachi and Mercury is secretly taking part of their mission of planning to confront Marcus Black, Mercury's father.

Itachi is outside on the deck, leaning on the rails of the ship and staring at the blue sea. The Akatsuki member is alone in his thoughts, thinking about his new life in Remnant. He has never expected to receive a second chance at life, not after all he's done. Itachi wanted to be in hell, punished for all the sins the Uchihahadcommitted back in his former world.

He killed his parents, Izumi, and couldn't even save Shisui. He massacred his entire clan, with the help of Tobi of course. Itachi questioned why he had to kill all of them. Sure he wanted to stop his clan from forming a coup that could result in war, but the Uchiha realized he didn't have to kill all of his clan members, just the ones who planned the coup and no one else.

He turned himself into a criminal and was forced into exile from his village. He couldn't even protect his brother, forcing him to hate Itachi by corrupting his young mind with hatred. Hatred that Itachi knew would continue the cycle. Even in death, Itachi's plan to protect his brother backfired thanks to Tobi's preparation and manipulation. Itachi's only saving grace was gaining full control of his body when he came back as an Edo Tensei to settle things with Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi wondered how his younger brother is doing in their home world. Just like in Remnant, more than half a year should already past there. The Akatsuki member wondered if Naruto saved him, who Itachi admits to have proven to be a better brother to Sasuke than himself.

Now here he is, in a new world. Despite not being able to contact his former world, Itachi believed that it's for the best. He never really enjoyed his life there because of all the things he's done. Now he's in Remnant, able to make a new life for himself. Granted, seven other members of the Akatsuki are with him. Still, they stick together. All of them are outcasts, back in the shinobi world and here in Remnant.

Despite that, the Akatsuki have more freedom in this world without the manipulation of Tobi and Zetsu. They could do whatever they want and have chosen to bring peace to Remnant. Nagato and Konan decided on that goal and the other members agreed to it, mostly because they had nothing else to do and didn't knew anything about the planet.

Itachi is glad he chose to stay with the Akatsuki. He couldn't imagine what else he would be doing. It made his new life interesting, introducing him a new purpose, new luxuries,new allies, and a new brother. Sure there are the Grimm and evil forces brewing, but not every world is perfect though.

"What are you thinking about?" a female voiced asked. Itachi turned to see Pyrrha, the girl he and Mercury met earlier, standing next to him.

"Oh, hello Pyrrha. I was just having some deep thoughts," the Uchiha replied.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," the Spartan apologized.

"It's okay. I've been alone for long enough already. It's good to have some company now," Itachi stated, while Pyrrha smiled at the moment.

"What would you like to talk about?" the redhead asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not that social," the Uchiha answered before thinking for a moment. "Have you received anything that you felt you didn't deserve?"

"I don't think that you have ever known, but I'm actually a big celebrity where I come from. I was given fame just for winning combat tournaments. My face was placed on the cover of a cereal box just because I did something I enjoyed. Despite all the popularity, it didn't feel well with me," Pyrrha explained.

"Are you saying that you don't feel that you deserve the fame?" Itachi asked.

"You can say that. I only participated in those tournaments because I love competing and fighting in combat. I can't get rid of this fame because people, especially children, look up to me. When they see me, they are filled with hope and admiration. That's something I can't take away from them," the redhead told them.

"When you want a change of scenery and culture in Beacon, you meant by getting away from the fame and popularity," the Akatsuki member deduced.

"I don't doubt that my fame will follow me, but I do want a change," Pyrrha said. "Itachi, do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny?" Itachi asked in confusion. The Spartan nodded.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather, some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life. The true reason I'm going to Beacon is not to get away from my fame but to become a huntress. I always believed I was destined to be one, to protect the world. I want to bring hope, help others, and truly make a difference," the redhead explained proudly.

"After hearing that resolve, I believe that your destiny will come true," the Uchiha told her, causing the Spartan to smile and blush a little.

"Thank you," Pyrrha replied. "By the way, why did you ask me that question though?"

"I was given a chance, an unexpected and unwanted one. I felt I didn't deserve it because I've done some terrible things," Itachi stated.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asked. She was curious but didn't want to push it if it's too sensitive of a topic.

"At the start, not being able to save my older cousin, who I viewed as a big brother, from committing suicide," the Akatsuki member said. Pyrrha was horrified at what she had heard and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"My condolences, I'm sorry that happened to you," the redhead told him.

"Thank you, though that happened five years ago. After that, there was a problem between my family and my home village that would lead to a civil war. I was the key, and I chose my village but at the cost of my family. It was a difficult and painful decision, but it wouldn't allow my home to be in a state of destruction," Itachi continued to tell his story.

"Why did you have to carry such a burden? You were so young!" the Spartan exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I was a prodigy and worked on both sides of the conflict, a member of my family and a warrior for my village. After I made my choice, my younger brother found out. He was angry and confused, so I took advantage of it. I told him to hate me and encouraged it," the Uchiha replied.

"Mercury doesn't seem to hate you," Pyrrha said.

"I'm not talking about Mercury. In fact, he's adopted. I'm talking about my biological younger brother," Itachi told her, who is surprised at the news. Then again, it made sense to her since they have different hair colors.

"Why did you want him to hate you?" Pyrrha asked, pretty sure that she won't like the answer.

"Because I want him to punish me for my sins," the Akatsuki member answered, horrifying her. "After five years, he succeeded. I was gone for a while."

"What do you mean 'gone for a while'?" the redhead asked, confused at that part of the statement.

"It's complicated to explain. I was soon forcibly brought back, but I took it to my advantage. I was able to make amends with my brother, letting him know I would always love him no matter what," Itachi explained, smiling at the last part. While she was happy that raven haired teen made peace with his brother, the Spartan still has some questions to ask.

"Where's your brother now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sasuke is at home, a place I can never go back to no matter how many times or how hard I try. After that, I was given the new chance I mentioned earlier. I didn't know how nor why, but all I know is it was given to me along with some friends," the Uchiha stated. He didn't know how to refer to the other resurrected Akatsuki members as that wouldn't make Pyrrha suspicious. Itachi guessed that friends would be the right term to tell her.

"You feel that you don't deserve this second chance," the redhead told him.

"With this chance, I gained a new life, a new home, old and new friends, and a new purpose. However, I still feel guilty of all the sins I've committed. My new life is something I feel isn't rightfully mine," Itachi said, looking solemnly at the sea. Pyrrha raised her right arm and placed it on the Akatsuki member's shoulder, placing a tight grip on it.

"Itachi, while I don't fully understand all the pain and suffering you went through your whole life, what I do understand is that you never wanted to do all those terrible things. You don't have to let your guilt take control of your life," Pyrrha told him. "Itachi, do you know what your destiny is?"

"My… destiny?" Itachi asked, looking at her with a surprised expression on his nodded and smiled.

"Your destiny is to move forward from your guilt and to no longer suffer. Your destiny is to take advantage of this second chance and enjoy the new life it gave you. You've been punished enough Itachi, and I'm pretty sure your brother Sasuke agrees with me too. Show Remnant the new ItachiUchiha, someone who takes control of his own life!" Pyrrha proclaimed.

Itachi looked at her, not saying anything. The Spartan wasn't sure if he's going to give a respond. The Akatsuki member's lips formed a small smile before growing wider. A laugh can be heard coming from his mouth until it turned into a full blown laughter. ItachiUchiha is laughing.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, starting to become concerned about his mental state.

"Pyrrha Nikos, I've never felt any better. You've made realize how foolish I've been acting," the Uchiha told her. "While I'm still guilty over what I've done, I shouldn't allow me to control me. You're right. I need to move forward with my life and make the best of it."

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better," the redhead replied with a smile.

"No thanks to you. By the way, where's Mercury?" Itachi asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to some girls," Pyrrha answered. "You said he was adopted right?"

"Yes. I adopted him as my brother after his father, the man we're visiting, starting dying," the Akatsuki member explained.

"It must have been hard on him," the Spartan muttered.

"He's actually coping with it pretty well," Itachi said. "Anyway, that's enough gloom. Let's go enjoy ourselves until we arrive at Anima."

"Sure," Pyrrha agreed. The Uchiha and the redhead left their location to go have some fun within the ship.

* * *

At the Kingdom of Atlas, there is a large airship in the sky. It wasn't just a large airship though. It's the Akatsuki's airship. No one was aware of it, but it is being expected. The airship slowed down, hovering over an unspecified location. The transportation vehicle landed on the ground, and two Akatsuki members came out; Nagato and Konan.

"Nagato do you think it's a good idea to confront this person?" Konan asked her longtime friend.

"Yes. Whoever sent us that message must at least have some information about us. It's better to see what this person wants before we take any course of action," the Akatsuki leader answered. Hours after Itachi and Mercury had left for Mistral, Nagato received a strange message in his scroll from an anonymous person. The message instructed him to meet the person in Atlas.

After Hidan and Kakuzu came back from their late night bounty mission, Nagato and Konan took the Akatsuki airship to Atlas. While the Akatsuki leader wasn't threatened by this mysterious person, he would make sure no one would try to threaten his organization. No matter who they are and how weak they are.

"Where's this person?" Konan asked.

"I would be right here," a young male voice called out to them. A young boy with light blue eyes and white hair that's pushed to the left in a cowlick approaches them. He appears to have a fairly tall and slender form. The boy is wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt, with the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs that has twin gold buttons each. Over it is a light blue vest, containing a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He's also wearing a black necktie, navy blue trousers, and black dress shoes.

"White hair and light blue eyes, a Schnee," Nagato proclaimed.

"Nice deduction, expected from members of the Akatsuki. However, I believe I've called for your leader," the young Schnee male told him.

"You'll be surprised. He's the leader of the Akatsuki," Konan told the boy, gesturing to her partner. The young Schnee instantly became surprised. He didn't expect the leader of the organization he heard so much about to be a teenager.

"Kami… and the Divine Angel…," the male Schnee muttered before realizing how he addressed them earlier. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. I would never expect you both to be a year older than my sister Weiss. Please forgive my rudeness earlier."

"You are forgiven. I assume you've heard about us," Nagato stated.

"Of course. I've heard all the stories about you and the other members of the Akatsuki. I'm actually a big fan. Where are my manners? My name is Whitley Schnee," the boy introduced himself.

"So Whitley, why did you call us?" Konan asked the young Schnee.

"I'll tell you, but first, why don't you come inside my mansion," Whitley offered. "Atlas is known to have a chilly climate outside throughout the year."

"It'll be our pleasure," Nagato replied, accepting the offer. The two Akatsuki members followed the young Schnee boy as he leads them to his home. Whitley couldn't keep his smile off his face. After all, he just met the leader and the second-in-command of the Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I've decided to introduce Salem and the rest of her Elite 4 in this chapter to show off the consequences of Nagato's fight with Ozpin and the Akatsuki taking down Adam and his members of the White Fang. She sees the Akatsuki as a new threat and is no doubt starting to prepare on how to deal with them.**

 **I decided to add the conversation between Itachi and Pyrrha for two reasons. One, to help the Uchiha move forward, and two, to introduce a new ship. Have fun with that.**

 **Whitley has gotten involved with the Akatstuki, but what are his reasons? Find out next chapter!**

 **Extra Note: Chapters 11-13 have been edited in regards to Adam Taurus since it's now a fact he's not the leader of the White Fang but a high ranked member.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	18. Putting Out a Hit

Chapter 18: Putting Out a Hit

 **Author's Note: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but as you can understand, college has to be dealt with first. Plus, there were also computer problems that I had to deal with.**

 **Anyway, Volume 4 has already finished earlier this month. And I have to say, it was something. Granted, the volume did have a lot of problems and it went on a totally different direction than I thought it would. Awesome we get to see Ren's backstory. As for the Nuckelavee Grimm, it's the Grimm personification of Dragon Ball GT's ideas.**

 **Here's an update of the pairings since that's what the RWBY fandom are crazy about, for better or worse.**

 **Updated Pairings:**

 **Nagato/Konan**

 **Kisame/Velvet**

 **Roman/Neo**

 **Itachi/Pyrrha**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Nagato and Konan are inside the library of Schnee Manor, both sitting on a sofa while sitting across them is Whitley Schnee. Between them is a table with a plate of crepes and cups of tea on it. Just earlier, the two leaders of the Akatsuki arrived in the Kingdom of Atlas because the young Schnee child anonymously contacted them.

"So is there anyone else who's aware of our presence here?" Nagato asked.

"Not really, only me," Whitley answered. "My butler Klein knows that I'm meeting someone, as you can tell of the delicacies here, but I didn't tell him it'll be you two. My father is busy in his studies, my mother is drinking as usual in their room, and my older sisters are not in the mansion right now."

"Quite a family," Konan said before taking a sip from her cup.

"Yes, we're a unique family. Not the ideal family, but we manage," Whitley replied.

"Right, so now onto more important matters. What are the reason for you calling us over here?" Nagato asked the boy.

"Earlier I told you that I'm a big fan, which no one else in my family knows about, so isn't it obvious? I want to work with the Akatsuki, as partners," the Schnee boy answered with a genuine smile that screams 'fanboy.'

"Work with us huh? That's interesting to hear. What made you want to go with that decision?" Konan asked.

"The stories about the Akatsuki, telling of how a small group of individuals can do what no ordinary hunter or army can. That's what caught my interest and made me sought you. Just by looking at the two of you, I can tell that you guys are far extraordinary," Whitley be told, Whitley first became interested in the Akatsuki when his older sister Winter came home with a broken arm. He couldn't stop smiling ever since.

"You can say that we're 'otherworldly'," Nagato responded with smirk. Konan covered her mouth to suppress a small giggle while Whitley is confused at the subtle joke, not knowing the true meaning behind it.

"Right…" Whitley muttered awkwardly as he chewed on a crepe.

"Anyway Whitley, you said that you wanted to work with us. What can you bring to the table?" Konan asked.

"Right now, I can't contribute much. The only way I can is to become the heir of my father's company," the Schnee boy answered.

"That's going to be a problem since your sister Weiss is the currently heiress," Nagato pointed out.

"True, but it won't be in the future," Whitley responded.

"How so?" Konan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see, our older sister Winter was initially the heiress since she is the eldest child. However, she rebelled against our father and joined the Atlas military. In response, Father took away her heiress status and gave it to Weiss. Recently though, Weiss is becoming rebellious herself. This fact is further supported since she admires Winter. Weiss, going against Father's wishes, wants to become a huntress and is planning to attend Beacon Academy this upcoming school year," Whitley explained.

"Once she graduates as a huntress and continues to disobey your father, she'll lose her status as heiress," Nagato deduced. The Schnee boy nods his head in confirmation. "That's a risky gamble considering it's solely relying on assumption and speculation."

"It is, but I do have the advantage of being Father's favorite because I always do what he tells me to do. It's the only way I can secure the title of 'Heir to the Schnee Dust Company'," Whitley stated.

"You really want to inherit your father's company don't you?" the Akatsuki leader questioned.

"Of course. Without it, I have nothing to fall back on. Winter has the Atlas military, Weiss will have her career as a huntress, but I won't have anything," the Schnee boy said.

"Your sisters have chosen careers involving combat. You haven't?" Konan asked.

"I'm not the fighting type. I'm not a really big fan of combat because I've never been interested in it. It doesn't suit me. That's why I prefer business and academics," Whitley answered.

"I see. If your sister were to inherit your father's company, what will happen? I sense some concern within you whenever your sister's name is mentioned," Nagato told the youngest Schnee child, who gripped his cup of tea tightly.

"Well Weiss happens to despise your organization, though not as much as she despises the White Fang. The main reason is because one of your members broke Winter's arm, and I told you a while ago that Weiss greatly admires Winter. There's also some rumor of you fighting Headmaster Ozpin, which doesn't help you in your favor," Whitley explained.

"It's understandable. We're sort of a very controversial group," Konan said.

"I already know. I have been watching the news," the Schnee boy replied.

"Once you claim control of your family's company, what do you plan to do?" Nagato answered, finding the answer to be the deciding factor to whether or not accept Whitley's offer of partnership.

"For one thing, I'll be able to back the Akatsuki up financially and provide technology and resources. After that, I'll create my own legacy that's far different than my father's and grandfather's," Whitley stated.

"I have to say, I like your answer. You're far different than your father," the Akatsuki leader told him.

"Why thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. Everyone sees me as anspitting image of my father, including my own mother, just because I always listen and does what he tells me to do. Like I said earlier, it's the only way I can secure inheritance to the company. Rebellion won't work as proven by Winter and will be proved again by Weiss," Whitley monologues.

"If that's the case, do you hate your father then?" Konan asked.

"No, not really. I get that he's a terrible person who has done terrible things, but he's still my father. I can't say that I hate him, but I can say that I dislike him just like I dislike my sisters," the young Schnee answered.

"Very well then. So until you claim the Schnee Dust Company, what can you do to contribute to the Akatsuki?"Nagato asked.

"As a member of the Schnee family, I do have access to the technology within the Atlas military. Would that work?" Whitley responded.

"That's acceptable. The Akatsuki would now like to welcome you as a full-fledged partner," the leader stated, causing the young Schnee boy to spread a grin that once again screams 'fanboy'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi and Mercury are closing in their mission of locating and ambushing Marcus Black, Mercury's father.

"We're here," Mercury announced as he and Itachi began approaching a house on top of a hill. The two brothers have already landed on the continent of Anima not too long ago. After parting ways with Pyrrha Nikos, who Mercury noticed to have taken interest in Itachi, the two brothers headed towards the silver-haired teen's old home.

"So that's your house?" Itachi asked.

"My former house," Mercury answered before taking a sigh. "Let's do this." The two brothers cautiously walked up towards the hill where the house is. They had to make sure Marcus Black doesn't take notice. The assassin has made himself quite an infamous reputation thanks to his career.

Standing outside the front door, Itachi motions Mercury to stay close to the window but out of sight. Waiting for a few seconds to pass by, the Uchiha signals his adopted brother to throw a smoke bomb into the house through the window. Once the action is done, Itachi breaks down the door with a kunai in hand as he entered the house.

The eight main Akatsuki members has trained themselves to sense Aura ever since they learned about it. Despite not having Aura themselves, the Akatsuki were still able to sense the energy since it's similar to chakra. For some reason, the only Aura signature Itachi can sense is Mercury's. Suddenly, Itachi heard a sizzling sound and his eyes widened.

Just as Mercury is about to enter the doorway, Itachi appeared in front of him. An explosion occurs a second later, engulfing the two. While the house burns in flames, smoke spreads into the air. Mercury opens his eyes, having closed them when the explosion took place. He sees Itachi maintaining a red construct of a ribcage. The Uchiha activated his MangekyoSharingan to create part of the Susanoo.

"What, what happened?" Mercury asked.

"I should have been more careful. An assassin always leave their tracks," Itachi stated.

"You mean, my dad planted a bomb inside the house to explode?" the silver-haired teen questioned.

"Of course. Now that he's working with the false maiden, there's no need for him to continue living here," the Uchiha explained, deactivating the Susanoo. Mercury stared at the burning house, anger building up inside him. That house has been his home up until he joined Itachi and the Akatsuki. While he had terrible memories of his father in that house, he also had good memories of his mother. All of her items preserved in that house are now being burned to ash.

"That bastard," Mercury muttered in his breath, gritting his teeth. Itachi notices this but gave his adopted brother some space. He took out his scroll and dialed Nagato's number. After a few seconds, it appeared that the Akatsuki leader answered as Itachi began talking to the scroll.

"Leader, the mission failed. Marcus Black has left his house for some time and planted a trap for intruders," the Uchiha spoke to his scroll. A moment passed, and Itachi resumed talking. "Plan B huh? Kakuzu won't be happy about that." Mercury raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Future financial backing? Alight then. We'll start Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Mercury asked.

"You said that Mistral is home to the biggest black market in Remnant right?" Itachiquestioned.

"Yeah, why?" the silver-haired teen replied.

"Because that's Plan B," the Uchiha answered, confusing his brother a bit. "Let's go. We shouldn't be here anymore."

It didn't take long before the two arrived at the City of Mistral. Itachi is wearing his Akatsuki cloak while he and Mercury are wearing conical straw hats. Their faces were covered by the hats' small ornamental torques and tassels to disguise themselves. Since his father would always bring him to the black market for business in the past, Mercury guided Itachi through some secret routes to get them unnoticed.

The black market in Mistral is crowded. There are multiple stands selling illegal weapons, drugs, and rare technology. People are going in and out of lots of bars and strip clubs, reeking of alcohol. The faces of those attending and running the black market are either bizarre or menacing, but none of them phased Itachi.

"Do you know the best place to acquire a lot of attention?" the Uchiha whispered.

"That would be the market square. A lot of people hang out there most of the time," Mercury answered.

"Take me there," Itachi said. The silver haired teen nodded and complied, leading his adopted brother towards the market square. Mistral's black market square was more crowded than the market streets despite the area being larger. There were benches where a lot of unsavory people are making deals with one another. At the center is a large fountain with a statue of a Sea Dragon Grimm on top of it.

"So, how are you going to get their attention?" Mercury asked as they walked closer to the fountain. Itachi didn't answer but instead jumps and lands on top of the Grimm statue. The Akatsuki member quickly took out his Dust pistol and fired a few shots into the air, immediately catching everyone's attention as they pointed their weapons at him and Mercury.

"You got five ten seconds to explain who you are and why you're here punk," a large man growled. His head is bald but has a large scar across it diagonally. He has tan skin and is wearing a grey jacket with gold buttons, a white shirt underneath, brown jeans, and black boots. He has a black goatee and dark orange eyes. His weapon seems to be a cross between a shotgun and a crossbow.

"Look at his cloak! He's an Akatsuki member!" someone called out.

"Holy shit, he is!" another person shouted.

"Which one is he?" a voice asked. Itachi took off his hat and lifted his head a bit, exposing his dark, black hair and Sharingan eyes. Everyone who was pointing their weapons at him and Mercruy are now scared stiff, including the large man.

"It's the Red-Eyed Shadow," someone yelled.

"Why is he here?" another person called out.

"He's much more handsome than what the stories say," a female voice said.

Each member of the Akatsuki has buildup a reputation that varies with each other whenever they go on solo missions. As the Red-Eyed Shadow, Itachi is known to be an angel of death due to his handsomeness and lethal actions. People would say he is one of the most dangerous members of the Akatsuki because of his nature of getting tasks done fast.

"We now know who you are, but you still haven't said why you're here," the large man demanded despite his body shaking in fear.

"If that's what you want, so be it," Itachi told him before clearing his throat. "Attention every one of you. I'm here on behalf of the Akatsuki. We are handing out an offer that you won't turn down. The Akatsuki are establishing a bounty on the assassin Marcus Black, who is wanted for classified reasons. For those who captures him alive, you will be awarded one billion lien. For those who have legitimate and useful information about his whereabouts, you will be awarded one hundred million lien."

Every thief, assassin, mercenary, and other types of criminals began conversing with each other about the newly announced bounty. A billion yen is considered a lot to a criminal, but Itachi knew that it wasn't an easy task since Marcus is protected by the false maiden. Still, these people are like Marcus. They'll be useful help.

"Spread this information and be grateful of this offer by the Akatsuki," Itachi announced. He and Mercury made their way out of the market square, with everyone spreading out to make room for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Zombie Combo Kakuzu and Hidan are traveling in the City of Vacuo, the kingdom capital that is considered one of the most rowdy and wild city in all of Remnant. After finishing another bounty mission, the two were contact by Nagato for another mission debrief. It is a mission that Kakuzu loathes.

Nagato recently told them that they were to go to the City Vacuo and establish a bounty on Marcus Black. The Akatsuki leader mentioned that Itachi and Mercury couldn't locate them, so the organization had to resort putting up a bounty with the hopes of finding the assassin. LuckilyNagato assured Kakuzu that the Akatsuki would be receiving a financial backer in the future, though it didn't seem to be enough for the miser.

"A billion lien just to find some assassin!" Kakuzu growled.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Itachi. He and Merc are the ones who failed their fucking mission," Hidan replied in annoyance.

"I haven't been this angry ever since I lost that children's card game," the miser muttered.

"You only lost being you didn't follow the fucking rules," the immortal said.

"Screw the rules! I have money," Kakuzu shouted.

"You even said the exact same thing!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Look, let's just get this over with. We find some bar or club, announce the bounty, then have everyone else spread the word," the miser stated his plan. "Oh look, there's one." The place that Kakuzu is pointing at is a large club with wooden doors for entrances and iron bars instead of glass windows. On top of the building is a sign that contains the name of the club, The Salty Spitoon. There appears to be a long line at the entrance, where a bouncer is deciding who gets to go in or not.

The bouncer appears to be a very buff man, with a light tanned skin tone and a shaved head. Right now the bouncer is shirtless, but he's wearing a green bandana, black shorts and sandals. Along with that, he also has a tattoo of a heart with the word 'MOM' written on it on his chest.

"Why choose that club? It has a long line," Hidan whined.

"Enough with your complaining already, let's just do this and go home," Kakuzu told his partner. Suddenly, a man is sent flying and flying from the club's roof and crash lands far away from the Akatsuki members.

"Forget what I said. Let's go check this place out!" the immortal shouts in excitement and hurries to the back of the line. Kakuzu sighs at his partner's antics and joins him at the line. It didn't take too long before it was their turn.

"Welcome to the Salty Spitoon," the bouncer greeted Hidan. "How tough are ya?"

"How tough am I?" the immortal asked in an offended tone. "How tough am I?! I had a bowl of nails for breakfast this morning."

"He he, yeah so?" the bouncer replied with a chuckle.

"Without any milk," Hidan growled, immediately intimidating him.

"Right this way. Sorry to keep you waiting," the bouncer nervously told the immortal, having a smug grin on his face when he enters inside. Now, it's Kakuzu's turn to be judged. "Welcome to the Salty Spitoon. How tough are ya?"

"Do you not know who I am just by what I'm wearing?" the miser asked.

"All I know is that you're an 18 year old with a mask," the bouncer answered.

"Very well then," Kakuzu muttered. He takes off his robe, revealing the multiple scars on his arms. "Do you wanna know where I got these scars?"

"Maybe some other time, go right in," the bouncer quickly responded, disturbed from seeing Kakuzu's scars. The miser rolls his eyes and puts his robe back on, going inside the club. Once inside, he finds his partner viewing the activities that's currently taking place. Most of these activities involve violence.

"Man, this is my kind of place," the immortal stated. "So, how did you get in?"

"I used a movie quote. I still can't believe you ate a bowl of nails earlier," Kakuzu replied.

"Hey, Deidara dared me!" Hidan snapped.

"Anyway, we need their attention," the miser said. "Got any ideas?"

"Yup," the immortal answered as he gets on top of a table.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret asking that question," Kakuzu muttered to himself.

"Attention everyone!" Hidan announced, causing all the patrons to look their eyes over to him. "Your planet is a mudhole for entitled weaklings, and you're all worthless!" Each patron growled in anger at the insult.

"Who are you calling weaklings, punk?" a patron asked.

"All of you, you cocksucking faggots!" Hidan shouted. "I bet you got your dumbass brains from your ugly mothers?"

"What did ya say about my mama?" another patron asked in anger.

"You heard me you dipshits. Who wants a piece of us?" the immortal yelled.

"Do you boys have a death wish or something?" a hulking patron asked.

"Let's see if you bitches have the decency to give us one," Hidan responded. All the patrons of the Salty Spitoon suddenly charged at the two Akatsuki members and roared while Kakuzu and Hidan stood their ground and roared as well, bracing for the impact.

Apparently the lights turned off for some reason just as the two parties were about to clash. A few punches and crashes can be heard before the lights suddenly turned back on. The two Akatsuki members are revealed to be the only ones left standing while everyone else is lying on the floor in pain.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Kakuzu shouted in confusion and frustration as he throws his arms up in the air.

"Honestly, I have no fucking idea," Hidan muttered.

"Alright, enough of this foolishness," the miser growled and picks up an injured patron by his shirt. "You there, listen and listen good. We are members of the Akatsuki. We are establishing a bounty on Marcus Black. One billion lien for those who captures him alive, and one hundred million lien for those who have useful and legitimate information about his whereabouts. Spread the word, got it?" The patron nods in fear. "Good."

* * *

Back in the City of Vale, Sasori and Deidara are currently in a private room with Roman and Neo at Junior's Club. Just like their fellow members, the Artist Duo received a notification from their leader telling them to establish the bounty on Marcus Black. Who else to turn to than Remnant's Most Wanted.

"So let me get the straight. You want us to spread a bounty you buys made on this Marcus Black guy?" the male criminal asked.

"That is exactly what we said, yes," Sasori answered.

"That's quite an amount of reward money you guys are offering," Roman said. "If Neo and I were to take him down, would we receive the money?"

"If you and your girlfriend can take down a highly trained assassin, then yes," Deidara replied. Neo puffs her cheeks in a childish manner, annoyed that the two Akatsuki members doubt the criminals.

"Don't underestimate us, especially Neo," Roman stated, patting his partner on the head. "This wonderful gal can kill a person in more ways than anyone can ever imagine. Her skills and abilities are top notch. She got mirror based powers, able to create glass clones as illusions and reflect physical attacks. She can also teleport, change her appearances, and have special irises. What more can she offer?"

"She brings a lot to the table," Sasori told them. "All of us in the Akatsuki acknowledge that, but what can you do Torchwick?"

"Well… I'm a brilliant strategist and possess a cunning mind," the male criminal stated proudly.

"Well either way, you still need to spread the word of the Akatsuki's bounty on Marcus Black. Junior's doing it as well," the puppet master responded.

"Speaking of Junior, isn't he supposed to bring us our drinks?" Deidara asked. Suddenly, sounds of crashes and glass breaking can be heard outside the private room.

"What the deuce? What's going on out there?" Roman muttered as he opens the door. Once the criminal opens the door, a bright yellow blur shines.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's a wrap for this chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyway, the Akatsuki has placed a worldwide bounty on Marcus Black, which will put a dent on Cinder's plan since her lackey is no limited. Also, I placed a lot of references in this chapter because I found it funny doing so. Also, who's that yellow blur? As for Whitley's character, I plan to have the Akatsuki be a better influence on him than his father.**

 **Anyway, here's another thing. I'm issuing a Challenge!**

 **What's the challenge? A Reading of this story. Who's going to read the story? Either Team RWBY and JNPR OR Future Team 7 (Adult Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Maybe add their children as well). I've never seen any reading story where the Naruto cast are the ones reading, so I color me impressed if someone does it.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	19. Taming a Fiery Dragon

Chapter 19: Taming a Fiery Dragon

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. As you can see, we're going to meet the third member of Team RWBY. All of you guessed correctly who that person is, but what will happen? Read the chapter to find out.**

 **Important News: Check out my new story that I've written a while ago,** _ **Orphans to Heroes**_ **. The plot is Nagato and Konan in the DC Universe, though they do have amnesia. Please give it a read.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

 **P.S., Let be known that the offer to do a reading of this story is still open. It is also noted that I, myself, will not be doing the reading but will offer help.**

* * *

As Roman Torchwick opened the door of their private room, he, Neo, Deidara, and Sasori saw a yellow blur pass by them. The four of them are confused at what they just saw and decided to investigate. Judging by the sounds of glass and other items being broken, they knew there's trouble brewing.

Now with a full view of the rest of the club, the four are able to see the situation that's going on. A teenage girl, at the same age as the Akatsuki, is currently wrecking the club. While the patrons have already evacuated the building, Junior's men had been beaten down. The Malachite twins are currently fighting the intruder but with great difficulty.

The teenage girl appears to be fair skinned with lilac eyes and dark golden hair that is worn loose and fades to pale gold at the tips. She's wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she's wearing a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black and a pair of black mini-shorts.

She's also wearing a brown belt with a pleated brown piece of material covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt. Her emblem is emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She's wearing brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee while an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit.

Wearing on her wrists are a pair of yellow and black gauntlets. She appears to be using them to shoot explosive rounds of dust bullets and punch people with extreme amounts of force, allowing her to propel herself and accelerate her movements.

"Well this is something. What got her panties in a twist?" Roman asks.

"I don't know, but she's definitely wrecking the place. However, this is the only place to get good information," Sasori stated.

"Yeah, plus this club serves good drinks," the male criminal added. Neo gives a smirk and types on her scroll.

 _Want me to deal with her? I promise I won't kill her._

"No. We'll deal with her. It shouldn't take long," Sasori replied, referring to him and his partner. "Come on, brat." However, the puppeteer didn't receive a response. "Brat, did you listen to what I said?"

The three looks at Deidara, who appears to be in a trance. Roman waves his hand in front of the bomber's face but doesn't receive a response. Neo happens to notice who Deidara is looking at and points at the female intruder, who has just beaten the Malachite twins.

"Oh ho ho, looks like someone has a little crush," Roman teased, suddenly snapping Deidara out of his trance.

"What?! No I do not! Don't be crazy, Roman," the blonde bomber denied.

"Then why were you staring at her, brat? You do have a crush on her, so don't try to lie," Sasroi replied. "Anyway, we need to take her down before she continues to wreck the place."

"Wait, seriously? I mean, she's not during anything wrong. All she's doing is a little redecorating. She isn't causing anyone harm," Deidara defended.

"Oh my god, I think she shattered my ribs!" "My legs!" "I can't feel anything!" All of them are the voices of Junior's grunts, having been beaten and injured by the female intruder. Meanwhile, Sasori, Roman, and Neo are giving Deidara a disapproving look.

"Okay… okay… I'm starting to see your point. Maybe we should reason with her," the bomber suggested with a guilty smile. His partner gave a sigh.

"Let's just go, brat," Sasori muttered as he went to confront the intruder. Neo watches on with a bored look on her face, having to stay behind and let other people fight the blonde intruder. She musters a thought in her boredom.

 _I bet Konan is having more fun than me._

* * *

Speaking of the female Akatsuki member, she and Nagato are still at the Schnee mansion with Whitley. The two males were having a lengthy discussion, while Konan was drinking her tea. She couldn't help but notice the Schnee boy glancing at her during the discussion, specifically at her hip. The female Akatsuki member did her best to ignore the glances but got weirded out when Whitley made a lot of glances at her during a brief discussion about maids.

Despite being weirded out, Konan was also mentally ticked and was willing to punch the daylights out of him if she found out if Whitley was having perverted thoughts about her in a maid outfit. She didn't care if the Schnee boy is 16 years old. Only Nagato is allowed to have perverted thoughts about her in a maid outfit. Konan flustered at the thought and mentally yells at herself.

Suddenly the bluenette suddenly lets out a small sneeze, catching the attention of Nagato and Whitley. Konan wondered why she sneezed as she isn't sick, shrugging it off. She assumes somebody is probably thinking about her, which is true as her best friend Neo is thinking about her right now.

"Bless you," Nagato told this partner. Konan responses with a 'thank you.'

"I couldn't help but notice that sword you have, Lady Konan," Whitley said. The two Akatsuki members gave him their names as a form of trust, and the young Schnee address them with the titles 'Lord' and 'Lady' since they're the top ranked members of the Akatsuki.

"Oh yes, it once belonged to your sister Winter," Konan replied, realizing that the weapon was what Whitley was glancing at the whole time.

"Ah, now I know why I can recognized it. My sister did mention losing her sword to two Akatsuki members," the Schnee boy stated.

"That was due to the actions of two of my subordinates. Your sister stabbed one of them, and they left with the sword still imbedded," Nagato explained.

"How… how is he even alive?" Whitley asked in astonishment. "Does he have a lot of Aura?"

"He's alive but not because of Aura. You already know that each of the Akatsuki are extraordinary. Each member possesses abilities that can't be explained normally. My subordinate's ability is what allowed him to stay alive," the Akatsuki leader explained, intriguing the Schnee boy.

Konan couldn't help but chuckle at Whitley's increasing fascination with the Akatsuki. While the boy is intelligent and crafty when it comes to dealing with his family, even he can be easily drawn into the enigma that is the Akatsuki and the mystery that comes with the organization.

At first, Konan did have her doubts and concerns of Whitley when they initially confronted them. But after getting to know him, she began to understand why Nagato accepted him as a partner of the Akatsuki. Thanks to his obsession of the organization, the shinobi can prove as an exceptional guide for the boy. Hell, with enough payment, Kakuzu can teach business to Whitley much better than Jacque Schnee can.

"It would be amazing if I can see your abilities. I'm guessing that Lady Konan's abilities involve paper since she's often referred as the 'Paper Angel' as with 'Divine Angel,'" Whitley deduced.

"You're absolutely correct," Konan answered. "I've always been fascinated with paper ever since I was a little girl. Every day, I would make origami. It's now a talent of mine that no one else can best me at. Because of it, I began to incorporate my talent as a skill in battle for both offensive and defensive purposes."

"That's pretty interesting. I can assume you've won a lot of battles with it?" the Schnee boy asked.

"Yes," the female Akatsuki leader answered, though there was an unrecognized tone of sorrow in her voice. Her wins in Remnant were fairly easy and while she won a lot of fights in the Akatsuki's original world, there was one fight she couldn't get out of her mind. Her last fight in her original world, which was the cause of her death.

Her fight with the masked madman known as Madara Uchiha. She never truly trusted him. When she left the Akatsuki to protect Nagato's corpse, Konan knew that he would come after her for the Rinnegan. However, she was ready for him with the intention to kill. Despite her best efforts and going all out, Konan lost and died as a result.

However, she woke up from death and found herself on Remnant alongside with eight of the original Akatsuki members. None of them knew how they arrived in this world nor didn't cared. Seeing that Nagato still has his eyes, Konan assumes that Madara failed at retrieving his eyes and his injuries were too much for him to continue.

Even if Madara were to somehow be revived on Remnant, Konan will find out and kill him in order to make sure that he stays dead. The bluenette doesn't forgives him for killing her and trying to desecrate Nagato's body. She never will and doubts that her partner would disagree with her. He would kill Madara too.

"Konan. Konan," Nagato called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. The female Akatsuki member sees both her partner and Whitley staring at her. "You okay? You were staring out into space."

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts," the bluenette replied.

"You probably had a lot on your mind. It's completely understandable," Whitely responded. Konan nodded in response. Thinking about her death did take a toll on her mind.

"I think that it's time for us to leave. We need to head back to the rest of the Akatsuki," Nagato told the Schnee boy.

"Right. Shall I escort you back to your ship?" Whitley asked, disappointed that they had to leave already.

"It's okay. It's best that your family, especially your father, won't find you missing," the Akatsuki leader replied. "We'll be looking forward to meeting you in the future."

"I'll definitely be looking forward as well," the Schnee boy responded. Before the two Akatsuki members are about to leave through the mansion's secret tunnel, Konan steps forward towards the boy. She holds out her right hand and a bouquet of flowers made out of paper forms in her hand.

"Here," Konan said, handing the bouquet to Whitley. "It's a token of our partnership."

"Thanks," the Schnee boy quietly replied as he receives the gift. The two Akatsuki members opens up the hidden tunnel and leaves through it. Whitley can only watch as the tunnel closes with the bouquet still in his arms.

* * *

Back at Junior's club in the City of Vale, the female intruder was about to punch another of the bartender's goons but something was keeping her from delivering the blow. She looks to see thin lines of string wrapped around her wrist, keeping her from punching the goon. Something suddenly tugs the strings back, forcing the intruder to let go of the henchman.

"So, care to tell us why you're wrecking the place?" the blonde female heard a voice ask her, belonging to Sasori. Standing next to him is Deidara, who is eying the intruder with interest.

"You're… you're the Akatsuki," the intruder muttered.

"That's right, hot stuff! So, what's your name?" Deidara greeted, making the intruder fluster at the nickname.

"My name is Yang Xio Long!" the blonde female boasted after regaining her composure.

"I don't care who you are. I'm going to have to ask you to leave this establishment," Sasori told the newly named intruder. "If you don't leave, then this place isn't going to be the only thing that ends up broken."

"Is that a challenge?" Yang asks with a smirk.

"No. It's a warning," the puppet master replied.

"Now, now. Let's try to solve this peacefully," Deidara suggested, trying to ease down the tension. "So, Yang, is it? What welcomes you to this… fine establishment?"

"Since you ask so nicely unlike your friend here, I came looking for information. I received terrible service, and I had to fight back in self-defense," the blonde female explains. While Deidara was nodding at every word she was saying, Sasori has a monotone expression on his face that tells he doesn't believe what Yang's saying is true.

"Junior, what really happened?" the puppet master called out. The bartender pops out from a pile of rubble that he was hiding in.

"That psychopath came out of my bar, asking for information about some person I don't know. She… tortured me, and I had my men try to escort her out for that as well as the fact that she's underage to be in this club. Then she punched me, and my men went to stop her. Now, we're in this fucking mess," Junior explains. "These repairs are going to cost a fortune."

"Don't worry, the Akatsuki will compensate you for this," Sasori responded before looking at Yang. "So, it seems that you're the bad guy in this situation Miss Xio Long. Since you already know who we are, then you know what we do to bad people." Yang took a step back as a small amount of fear began to overtake her.

"L-Look. I was just looking for information about my mom!" the blonde female shouted.

"Wow, your mom must've been some hell of a person as to why you're looking for information in this place," Deidara muttered.

"Regardless, you've made a mistake of stepping foot in this place," Sasori stated. He turns his head towards Junior. "Go play my music." The bartender nodded and made his way to the DJ station. Instead of playing a record, he uploads a CD instead.

"This should be an exciting watch," Roman said as he watches on a seat afar from the scene. Sitting next to him is Neo, and the two of them have alcoholic drinks in their hands. The song _Puppet Breaker_ (an OST of One Minute Melee) begins playing. Sasori took out a summoning scroll and releases a puppet out of it.

"Is that…" Yang muttered as she saw the puppet, terrified of the appearance. It appears to be a lifelike replica of a member of the White Fang but grotesque and creepy. The blonde doesn't know what kind of Faunus it's supposed to be but notices the sharp blades being used as its makeshift claws.

"A puppet made out of the corpse of a dead White Fang member? Yes it is. I have plenty of them in stock," Sasori answered with a dark chuckle. Yang took a defensive position, determined to beat the Akatsuki member but also nervous. Getting excited for the upcoming fight, Neo types on her scroll and holds it up.

 _HEAVEN OR HELL! BREAK OUT!_

Sasori immediately launches his puppet at Yang, who ducks and rolls out of the way. However, Deidara rushes her as he whips out a kunai and slashes at her. The blonde female blocks the blade with one of her gauntlets, but the bomber headbutts her right after. Shaking her head from dizziness, Yang didn't notice the puppet flanking her.

"Aah!" Yang scream as she felt something cut through her flesh. She checks the wound were she felt the attack and finds her hand covered with her blood. The female blonde sees the puppet appearing in front of Sasori, finding the blood on the puppet's blades.

"You should be mindful of your surroundings. You'll never know where you'll get hit," Sasori taunted the girl. Using her aura to heal her wound, Yang fires a barrage of bullets in which the Akatsuki member uses his puppet to defend against. Dust bullets have always been known to easily pierce materials and be rather explosive. It's because of that Sasori creates his puppets at the highest caliber.

As Sasori defends himself against the bullets, Yang uses her gauntlets to launch herself at the puppeteer. However in midair, a white object is thrown at her and suddenly explodes. The explosion sends her back crashing into the ground. Deidara lands in front of her, his kunai ready in his hand.

"Don't forget about me, babe. Sasori isn't the only one fighting you, remember?" Deidara told her with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you," Yang teases. She throws a punch at him, but the bomber dodges. The female blonde begins attacking him with a fury of punches, but Deidara dodges every one of them.

"I don't want to make you mad, but you're too slow," the blonde Akatsuki member said.

"In that case, let's try this," Yang replied. Jumping back, she uses her gauntlets to propel herself with incredible force. Yang raises her right fist at Deidara, ready to punch him. As she was delivering the blow though, the Akatsuki member twists his body and grabs onto her arm. Using the force that she given herself against her, Deidara slams Yang onto the floor at an impact that created a quite sizable crater. She coughs up some spittle before gasping for air after the counter.

"You know, you're easy to read if all you do is punching. It's easy against someone who's slow, but predictable against anyone who's faster, more flexible, or has a good reaction timing," Deidara advises. Yang slowly gets up, using what's left her aura to heal herself.

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet," the female blonde replied.

"You should. You knew that we're Akatsuki members. You know what we've done and are capable of. So what were you thinking trying to fight us?" Deidara asks her.

"I fight for the thrill of it, and so far, this is the best fight I've ever been in," Yang answered. "Plus, there's still my semblance."

"If you still have enough aura though," the bomber muttered. Meanwhile, Sasori watches the conversation with a look of annoyance. He pulls a few strings on his puppets, causing it to open its mouth and release a wave of needles. Deidara, seeing the attack, quickly moves away, allowing Yang to be the only one hit by them.

The female blonde gritted her teeth as she felt the stinging pain of the needles hitting her skin. However, she looks down to see strands of her hair lying on the floor. The needles has cut off pieces of her hair. _Her Hair_. Yang begin to feel a surge of rage bubbling within her. The fact that her hair has been messed with angers her. Nobody messes with her hair, not even an Akatsuki member.

Yang lets out a large roar of fury, catching the attention of everyone who's left in the club. Turning around, she glares at Sasori and mentally declares him as his target. Her once lilac eyes are now red. Her body is consumed in a fiery aura. Her hair now has the appearance of flames. Her semblance has been activated.

"So beautiful. So majestic. Truly artistic," Deidara muttered, watching the state that Yang's in. Sasori, on the other hand, has a blank look on his face and waits for her next move.

"DIE!" Yang roars as she rushes towards the puppet master. Commanding his puppet, Sasori uses it to launch a black metallic sphere at his incoming opponent. The female blonde smashes the object with ease, but it releases an unknown gas. Yang coughs a bit after accidentally breathing in the gas but continues to go forward with her attack. She leaps at Sasori right past his puppet, with every intention to punch him with her fist.

However, she didn't punch him. Or rather, failed to do so. Sasori has actually caught her fist easily with one hand, surprising her but none of the others. The Akatsuki member looks at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Is that it? From that state you were in, I thought you were able to land a hit for once. How wrong I was," Sasori stated.

"What… How?" Yang asked, legitimate fear in her voice.

"It's simple. You're too easily predictable and weak," the puppet master answered. Angry, Yang throws another punch with her other arm, but Sasori catches it and quickly twists it. The female blonde screams at the pain, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you screaming? You can heal it with your aura can't you?" Sasori taunts. Hearing the whimpering coming from his opponent, he can already tell the answer. "You used up what's left of your aura for that one final attack? Such stupidity. You must've been really angry to do so. But over what? A few strands of hair? How truly pathetic."

Sasori headbutts Yang, breaking her nose. The female blonde was about to retaliate but felt her body acting strange.

"That must be the poison kicking, the gas that you breathed in," Sasori said, in which Yang widens her eyes. "Don't worry though. It's not lethal. Otherwise, I would have to deal with the complaints of my partner. However, don't expect you can move your body for a while."

Sasori throws a right jab, striking Yang across the face. He gives a left hook, hitting her square on the jaw. As the female blonde stumbles back, the Akatsuki member continues his assault. Sasori lands a number of blows, from hitting her face to her stomach. Deciding to end the fight, the puppet delivers a hard roundhouse kick that effectively knocks her out.

"You must really love your hair, enough to enter a fit of rage over it," Sasori said as he stomps on her back. "It'll be such a shame should anything happen to it." The puppeteer grabs the blonde hair and pulls it up. He takes out his kunai as well. "I overheard you telling Deidara that you fight just for the thrill it comes with. Let's see if you can continue having that thrill without your precious hair."

"Sasori, enough!" Deidara shouted, stopping his partner.

"Brat, I find your sudden interest in her so idiotic. What do you find in this bimbo so appealing?" the puppet master asked.

"Well, for one thing, her artistic beauty," the bomber answered.

"Don't make me laugh, brat. There's nothing artistic about this girl. She accepted her fate when she decided to fight us and now she's receiving the consequences," Sasori told him. "It's not like I'm killing her."

"She already had enough, Sasori. You already shattered her pride as well as her body. Taking away her hair will be too much for," Deidara pleaded.

"It'll be more like giving her reality check. She's cocky, arrogant, and too full of herself, so consider it an act of mercy. Why do you care so much about her? I doubt you'll ever see her again," the puppet master stated

"It's just that… when I first saw her, I felt something. It was something I've never felt before. So am telling you, enough is enough," the blomber responded. His partner stares at him.

"You're pathetic, Deidara," Sasori said. A bang can be heard, and the puppet master suddenly feels less weight in his hand. He looks to see himself holding a handful of the hair. However, smoke was coming out at the end of it. The two Akatsuki members looks down to see Yang's hair cut in half, with the end being crisped and steaming with smoke.

"Roman, what the hell!" Deidara shouted, seeing the crime lord holding his cane up. Smoke was trailing at the end of it, revealing that he was the one who fired the shot.

"Hey, someone had to do it. I couldn't just sit here and watch you two argue your partnership away. Deidara, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. Not Sasori," Roman explains.

"Come on, brat. What's done is done," Sasori told his partner while storing his puppet.

"What about Yang?" Deidara asks. The puppeteer gives a sigh.

"Junior, put the girl where she can be found. Make sure it doesn't get traced to us or this place. Don't hurt the girl, and the Akatsuki will give you enough money for remodeling," Sasori orders the club owner. With that, he exits the building with Deidara following him.

"Well then, that was one hell of a night. Don't you agree Neo?" Roman asks his partner. The mute nods her head as they leave the building as well. When they got outside, the two criminals found something that caught their interest. It's a yellow and black motorcycle.

 _Oh my. It seems blondie came in with an awesome ride._

"You're right Neo. As partners of the Akatsuki, we have to abide their rules. Since blondie got herself in real trouble, then I guess we need to take it upon ourselves to confiscate her vehicle all in the name of justice," Roman stated. Neo nods with a mad grin on her face, and the two criminals rode off into the night with the motorcycle.

In the next morning, Yang Xio Long would find herself in an alleyway surrounded by trash. While the blonde female doesn't remember how she got here, she does remember the night before. Yang lets out a loud scream after finding the state of her hair.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now this has been one hell of a chapter. I didn't expect to write this many words. As you can tell, Yang wasn't much of an opponent for the combined duo of Sasori and Deidara. Even against one of them or other members of the Akatsuki, she still doesn't stand a chance. If you think that Sasori was going too far, well, that's Sasori for you. Each members of the Akatsuki still have their dark traits, but some suppresses it more than others.**

 **Remember, the offer to do a reading of this story is still open. Like I said earlier, I won't be the one who'll be doing the reading but I will up the stakes. Whoever decides to write a reading of this story and commits to it, I will write a special Konan X Neo lemon one-shot and will dedicate it to that person.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter. See you all next time!**


	20. Tying Up Some Loose Ends

Chapter 20: Tying Up Some Loose Ends

 **Author's Note: It's been one hell of a weekend, and no, I do not mean it in a positive light. My two stories that I worked so hard,** _ **The Akatsuki Watches Death Battle**_ **and** _ **The Akatsuki Watches Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged**_ **, are no longer on this site. All I can say is that they're being uploaded on a site called** _ **Sufficient Velocity**_ **, but… don't expect me to finish those stories. It took me two years to get the former to where it was, and this large setback would only prolong its completion.**

 **Anyway, I have to address something else. I received a complaint in a review about the Akatsuki's role in this story, the fact that they're drastically changing the timeline. Let me say this:**

 **That's what they're supposed to do. The Akatsuki are** _ **supposed**_ **to fuck up the RWBY timeline, making all these big changes. So expect the eight shinobi to help Whitley become the heir. Expect them to fight members of both Ozpin's and Salem's side. Expect the RWBY characters be different than their original counterparts. I've seen lots and lots of RWBY/Naruto crossover stories where the Naruto character (mainly Naruto) pick a side (usually Ozpin's side) and barely make any changes to the timeline. The only change I've seen constantly are the RWBY characters going OOC and falling head over heels in love with Naruto Uzumaki like one dimensional characters.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the rant.**

 **Also, Obito won't appear in this story. If he does, Konan, Nagato, and Itachi** _ **will**_ **go after and kill him. It was even stated by Konan herself last chapter that she'll never forgive Obito and will legitimately kill him if he ever shows up.**

 **Important: The offer to do a reading of this story is still open. You can either have Teams RWBY or JNPR read this story or Adult Team 7. Remember, I won't be the one doing the reading, but I will offer advice. It'll be nice for once that there's a reading story that's not about one of FTDS's stories.**

 **P.S. I have a poll opened at my profile. I currently doing 2 two stories right now, and I would like to see if you would want me to do a third one. Please go to my profile to vote if interested.**

* * *

A beowolf howls in pain as it's quickly impaled at the skull by the kunai before collapsing onto the floor dead. The owner of the kunai rips it off from the deceased Grimm. The owner of the kunai is revealed to be Deidara, as he is in a forest by himself. Or at least, it seemingly appears so.

"Nice shot, Deidara!" a voice cheered for him from behind. The owner is revealed to be Elton, one half of the pair of hunters Deidara befriended on Remnant. Standing next to the pink haired man is Leonidas. The green haired man is smoking a cigarette as usual, with one foot on top of a disintegrating Grimm.

"Thanks Elton, but it's not really that impressive. These monsters are too easy to kill," the blonde bomber replied.

"The Grimm are easy to kill at small numbers, but not when they're at large hordes," Leonidas stated.

"That's still not a problem for me," Deidara boasted, though with little enthusiasm. "Send them to me. I'll blow them up to smithereens."

"Hmph. That's a bold statement but knowing you, I can't doubt it," the green haired hunter said.

"So Deidara, it was nice of you inviting us to this mission. Honestly, don't you go on them with your partner Sasori though? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I was just wondering," Elton told the Akatsuki member.

Ever since the incident at Junior's Club, Deidara hasn't spoken with Sasori. Of course, the puppet master did report it to Nagato while the bomber went to his room. The day after, Deidara requested a mission to go on. While the Akatsuki leader did assign him one, the blonde also requested to go alone which surprised the other Akatsuki members. After that, Deidara invited Elton and Leonidas for some change of company.

The two hunters have been completing missions while also helping out the Akatsuki with the Atlas military, making sure the organization don't have an unfortunate encounter with the kingdom's army. Elton upgraded his weapons, allowing his daggers being able to connect to each other and transform into a double ended spear/staff.

"It's nothing," Deidara replied.

"I doubt it. There's something going on," Leonidas stated. "I can tell that something's bothering you, Deidara." The blonde bomber gave a sigh of defeat, knowing he can't evade their questions.

"If you must know, Sasori and I got into a fight the other night," Deidara answered.

"Something tells me that it's not one of those fights about art that you two normally have," Elton noted.

"Yeah, it wasn't. It was more over a girl," the blonde answered.

"Wait, you two were fighting over a girl?" Leonidas asked. The Akatsuki member slowly shook his head.

"No. It was more like I was into the girl while Sasori wanted to fight her," Deidara stated, surprising the two hunters.

"I'm guessing he didn't approve of her?" Elton deduced.

"Nah, he didn't. Plus, it didn't help that she was wrecking a club. After that, he wrecked her. I had to stop him before he went any further. Ever since then, we haven't spoken a word to each other," the blonde bomber explained.

"Maybe he was just looking out for you? You two are partners," Leonidas pointed out.

"We may be partners, but we're also two very different people," Deidara said. "To him, emotions are inferior and useless. He's just like the puppets he uses, an emotionless husk."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Elton asked. The Akatsuki member gave a snort.

"Nah. I doubt he would mind," the blonde replied. "You know, it's funny. For a long period of time, Sasori wasn't my partner. He was… gone. His replacement was some annoying fool with an orange mask. Because of him, I began to appreciate Sasori as a partner more."

"What happened to that fool?" Leonidas asked. The Akatsuki member gave a smirk.

"Let's just say, he got left behind," Deidara sneered. "In all seriousness though, I didn't have Sasori for months as a partner. There was a mission we took part of… that involved fighting his grandma and some other people. That mission made Sasori inactive, which lead to me having that fool as a partner. After sometime, I became inactive as well. Soon, Sasori and I reunited in what could've been our last ride together. In the end though, he gave in to the enemy and it could've been the end of our partnership. Even though I'm mad at him for that incident and for what happened yesterday, I'm still glad that he's my partner. Is that weird?"

"Of course not, that's the thing with partners. Stuff won't always be easy for the two of you. There will always be obstacles that'll challenge your partnership. However, if the two of you have a strong enough bond, then nothing will stop you and Sasori from continuing to be partners," Elton explained.

"A strong bond, huh?" Deidara muttered.

"Yup, take El and I for example. When our team split, things weren't easy for us. But by sticking together, we managed to make life a bit easier than it was before. Sure we sometimes get on each other's nerves, but that's what helps make our bond strong," Leonidas added.

"So I guess I'll have to go apologize to Sasori then?" the Akatsuki member asked.

"I believe that you two need to talk things out first," Elton told the blonde.

"You're right. Thanks guys," Deidara replied.

"Good. Now that's settled, how about we go grab something to eat?" Leonidas suggested. The other two nodded in agreement, and the whole trio left to the nearest village.

* * *

In the City of Vale, Roman is planning to pull off another heist. With their newly acquired motorcycle, he and Neo now have a new mode of transportation that'll allow them to get away from the authorities at a much faster efficiency. Speaking of the female mute, Neo is currently giving the vehicle a new paint job.

The color combinations of black and yellow didn't really suit the criminal duo, so Neo decided to swap the colors to ones that match them. Orange and pink with hints of white is favorable to the mute, seeing that the colors mark their ownership on the bike. Neo decides to add the Akatsuki's cloud just to show people who Remnant's Most Wanted are allied with.

"Hey Neo, how's the paint job coming up?" Roman asked his partner. The female mute gives a thumb up, letting him know that it's going well. "Well, I'm going to go gather up some henchmen. This is going to be the biggest heist yet!

 _Remember not to kill anyone. I already painted the red cloud._

"I know, I know. We're working with the most power people in all of Remnant. There's no way I'm going to mess that up," the criminal kingpin replied. He heads out of their hideout, leaving his partner to continue her work. Stepping outside, Roman took a breath of the fresh air and pondered on where to find some henchmen. Maybe Junior could lend some men. Roman is willing to split the profit with the club owner as a way to compensate for the incident during the previous night.

Suddenly, the ginger heard a scream that appears to be coming from an alleyway. There doesn't seem to be other people nearby. Roman decided to check out the situation, thinking he could take advantage of it. As the criminal kingpin used stealth to get a closer look, he did not expect to see what happened next.

The male criminal saw two people before him. One is a man who is wearing a business suit while the other is a male figure who appears to be 19 years old wearing assassin style clothing with a hooded black cloak. The figure has spiky grey hair and bloodshot black eyes. Roman kept himself hidden as he watches the scene unfold.

"Please, d-d-don't kill me," the business man pleaded. He began to sweat heavily as he stared at his killer.

"You have such a colorful name," the figure rasped. He takes off one of his gloves and places his bare hand on the businessman's face. "First, your aura." The businessman shuddered as he felt his aura being drained. Roman saw the man's body flash, signaling that the businessman no longer has any aura left. "Now, your life force." Roman cringes as he saw the businessman's body began to shrivel up until it was nothing more than a lifeless husk.

"A lifeless husk, so that guy must be the serial killer," Roman muttered to himself. "Huh, I completely forgot about him. I was too caught up with the whole 'Fire Witch' and bounty situations." The criminal kingpin raises his cane and aims it at the serial killer. "Well, I can't let some homicidal lunatic wander about. It'll be bad for business. Plus, Hidan is already enough."

The male ginger fires Melodic Cudgel, shooting a red blast that strikes the killer's back. The man is sent to the floor hard after being hit, lying down motionless on the ground. Roman comes out from his hiding spot and inspects the body, checking to make sure that the killer is dead. Suddenly, the murderer quickly gets up and looks at the criminal kingpin with a twisted smile on his face.

"Shit, I did not think this through," Roman muttered as he began to back away slowly. He reaches into his coat and quickly presses a button on his scroll.

"Oh, a new player has entered the fray. This should be interesting," the serial killer ominously said.

"Uh, sorry about that. I was actually aiming at a mosquito. I hate those damn vampires," the kingpin nervously stated. "So what's your name stranger?"

"Jack Reaper," the killer answered graciously.

"Wow, how original," Roman sarcastically replied. "I've noticed that your name doesn't represent a color."

"That's right," Jack said. "I may not look like it, but I fought in the Great War. I fought on the side that was against color."

"Really, that must be some great aging cream you're using," the criminal kingpin responded with a smirk.

"You can thank my semblance for it. Not only I can absorb people's aura to enhance myself, I can also absorb their life forces to prolong my life," the serial killer explained. "Unfortunately, the victims end up like this poor man. Not that it matters to me though."

"Yeah, that is unfortunate," Roman muttered. "I should be on my way. I got some work that needs to be done."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You did after all see me use my semblance," Jack told him.

"I see then. I'm sorry to hear that because my partner won't agree," the male criminal replied.

"Partner?" the serial killer asked in confusion. An orange and pink motorcycle suddenly appears above Roman, heading towards Jack. The rider is wearing a pink and black helmet and turns the vehicle in midair, hitting Jack with the back tire and sends him crashing. The rider takes off the helmet, revealing to be Neo.

 _Any reason you had to call me?_

"No time to explain. You just hit the serial killer we've been searching. We gotta go now!" Roman quickly told the female mute, getting on the motorcycle behind her. Responding with a nod, Neo puts her helmet back on and speeds them away with the vehicle. Roman looks behind him, seeing Jack getting up and begins chasing them. "Hey Neo, I think it's best that we don't go to our hideout and instead go to somewhere abandoned."

Right behind them, Jack is keeping up. Once again, he has a twisted smile on his face. Apparently, chasing potential victims appear to pleasure him. Looking at the killer in disgust, Roman takes out his cane and aims it at Jack. The kingpin starts firing more red blasts at the serial killer, who dodges them thanks to his enhanced agility.

"Shit, he wasn't kidding on using other people's aura to enhance himself," Roman muttered. "Neo, let's go faster!" The female mute scanned the road ahead of her and notices a truck carrying a ramp. She gives a smirk and speeds up the motorcycle, increasing their speed. Jack took this as a challenge and began running faster, unknowingly using up the extra aura he gained.

The motorcycle rides up the ramp and soars through the air. Roman hangs onto Neo for dear life and screams in terror. The female mute lets out a mad grin after successfully completing her action. Jack watches in awe and wonders just who is the motorcycle rider. He never seen such wildness and unpredictability in a person for a long time.

The criminal duo's motorcycle lands hard on the road but is still going. Jack continues to run after them, having already used up the aura that he stole. Now he has to start using his own to keep up the pace. As they continue to drive, Roman notices what seems to be an abandoned toy factory up ahead.

"Neo, let's go over there. I have the perfect plan on how to beat this guy," Roman instructed his partner. The female mute nods and steers the motorcycle to the road that leads to the factory. Jack notices the criminal duo head to the abandoned toy factory, tilting as to why they're heading to that direction.

Roman blasts open the entrance as well as the door with his weapon, allowing the criminal duo to enter the empty factory. Jack follows them shortly after, stopping at the assembly line production room. In it is only Neo holding her helmet, standing right next to the motorcycle. Roman is nowhere to be found, probably hiding somewhere.

"My, you must be that partner of his. I've seen your riding skills, displaying the wild side and ferocity that you possess. They make you… truly divine," Jack told her. Neo just gives him a look of disgust. "You're not a woman of words, huh? I also have to admit, you're quite a beauty. I haven't seen a woman with your looks. It's sad that you're a multitude of colors though."

As the serial killer steps closer to her, Neo kept a stoic look on her face. Once Jack touches her with his ungloved hand, the female mute shattered into numerous pieces of glass. The murderer steps back, surprised at the ability. He never met someone with a similar semblance, not even during the Great War.

"I see you've just met my lovely partner, or rather, her mirror clone," Roman's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Is this is your plan? Hiding here among the steel beams?" Jack asked.

"Good observation. As expected from someone who fought in a world war," the male criminal responded.

"And you're using a plan that only a coward would think of," the serial killer countered.

"Says the guy who ambushes people in alleyways before he murders them," Roman argues. "That reminds me. When I was investigating you, I noticed that all of your victims had names that represented colors. You're still angry that your side lost. A lesson to be learned: always go for the winning side."

"I risked my life every day by entering the battlefield, only for it to be rendered moot by Vale and Vacuo!" Jack shouted. "All my hard work was gone because of those damn kingdoms!"

"But it wasn't just those kingdoms. If I recall my history correctly, it was the old King of Vale who ended the war personally," the criminal kingpin teased.

"Don't mention that son of a bitch!" the serial killer roared. He punches the concrete floor with his gloved hand, creating a small crater. He picks up a large piece of concrete and throws it up at the steel beams.

"Ha! You missed, but I have to stay. I'm impressed with that punch. It wasn't aura that k'you used was it?" Roman asked.

"No. My gloves and boots run on gravity dust, doubling the force of my punches and kicks," Jack explained. "I call them Blood and Roses."

"Wow, sounds edgy. Anyway, I'm going to shoot you now," the criminal kingpin said. A red blast suddenly appears, heading straight towards the serial killer. He backhands the blast, sending it back to the direction where it came from. An explosion is heard, and Roman is seen falling to the floor.

"Damn it, that hurt like a bitch," Roman muttered to himself. Jack's twisted smile grew back as he walks towards the criminal kingpin. Roman notices the serial killer is getting closer and finds his own weapon nowhere to be found. "N-n-now I know what you're thinking…! "Should I drain his aura and life force?" And the answer may surprise-"

Roman is suddenly punched by Jack's gloved hand, knocking him down to the floor. The criminal kingpin rubs his jaw, using his aura to heal it. Jack grabs him by his collar and raises his ungloved hand.

Suddenly, the serial killer gasps and loosens his grip on Roman. He looks down to see a thin blade impaling through his chest. Jack turns his head around to see Neo giving him an evil smirk. The serial killer lets go of Roman, allowing the criminal kingpin to get away. Jack tries to grab Neo, only for his throat to be slashed by the small mute.

The serial killer covers his throat, trying to keep himself from dying of blood loss. The only sounds he can make now are coughs and gurgles. Meanwhile, Roman finds Melodic Cudgel and gives a smirk of his own. He now has advantage of situation and walks over to his bleeding opponent.

"You know, I've just realized something," Roman taunted, causing Jack to turn towards him. "Your name actually represents color." The serial killer raises an eyebrow at the statement. "If you think about, you'll see that it's true. The name 'Jack' could cause people to think of Jack-O-Lanterns, a representative of the color orange. The name 'Reaper' easily refers to the Grimm Reaper, which is an obvious representative of the color black." Neo types on her scroll.

 _Technically, black is a shade not a color. Just like with white, a tint not a color._

"Either way, you've been fighting on the wrong side the whole time and your ideals were messed up!" Roman stated. Jack, now angry, lets out a roar of rage and lunges at the criminal. However, the kingpin is read and points his cane at the serial killer. Roman pulls the trigger and blasts half of Jack's head off. The serial killer falls onto the floor, obviously dead. Neo kicks the corpse as a way to add insult to injury before looking at Roman.

 _So, feel proud of yourself now? We finally killed him. Were those nights of investigation worth it?_

"Yeah now that I think about it, this was a waste of time. The guy didn't really put up much of a fight," Roman stated.

 _You better make this up to me._

"Don't worry, Neo. I will," the criminal kingpin replied.

* * *

Later that night with the Akatsuki, most of the organization and Mercury are currently television in their base. They are watching the news right now, though they are watching with not that much interest.

" _This is Lisa Lavender reporting live. Earlier today, an abandoned toy factory has caught on fire," the TV reporter stated. "While the fire was contained to be kept from spreading to other buildings, a male casualty was found with his body charred. Unfortunately, the victim can't be identified due to half of his skull being missing. Authorities speculate that this was a crime of both homicide and arson."_

"Man. Isn't this considered to be overkill?" Amber asked. "All this just to kill one guy?"

"Nah, you need ways to get rid of the bodies," Kisame answered. "Whenever we kill people, we use their bodies to make a massive bonfire."

"Hey, is puppet boy still in his room or something?" Raven asked.

"He is. Meanwhile, Deidara is still on mission. He messaged me that he's actually with Elton and Leonidas," Itachi answered.

"He and Sasori must've had one big of an argument," Konan said.

"Whatever is going on between those two, they need to work things out together," Nagato stated. The Akatsuki leader got up and heads towards the kitchen. "Mercury, I need to talk to you in private."

"Uh yeah, sure thing boss," the silver haired teen replied. He got up as well and follows the redhead. Once they were inside the kitchen alone, Nagato starts talking.

"Itachi reported that your training has been going very well. So, I decided to give you your first solo mission," the Akatsuki leader said, surprising the adopted Uchiha.

"Are you serious? I'm honored sir," Mercury responded, happy that he has a mission of his own. "What's my assignment?"

"I need you to go undercover as a student at Beacon Academy. You weren't with us when we confronted Headmaster Ozpin, making you the perfect candidate for this mission," Nagato explained.

"What's my objective for this mission?" Mercury asked.

"As you know, Amber's attackers are still out there. One of them is already identified as your biological father while we know the only appearances of the other two," Nagato stated. The silver haired teen tightened his hands into fists at the mention of his father. The Akatsuki leader took notice of this but continued with the mission debriefing. "There's no doubt that they'll continue to look for her in order to steal the rest of her powers. However, they don't know Amber is already healed and is no longer in Beacon Academy."

"Because of that missing information, they'll go to the school. You think they'll disguise themselves as students?" Mercury asked.

"Two of them are able to pass themselves as students, but it's also likely that they'll have allies as well," the Akatsuki leader answered. "That's why you'll go undercover as a Beacon student. Identify them before calling us in so we can get Amber's powers back."

"How long do you think I'll need to be undercover?" the silver haired teen asked.

"It's a long-term mission. The shortest time you need to stay undercover is when the next Vytal Festival arrives. Much like a similar event that I know of, students from all over the world would meet in Beacon. The longest time would be graduating from the school," Nagato explained.

"Does Itachi know about this?" Mercury asked.

"He does. He was the first one I talked to about this mission. He agreed it. Konan also knows while everyone else will be notified later," the Akatsuki leader answered.

"I promise that I won't fail you all," the silver haired teen vowed.

"I know you won't. Itachi has faith in you," Nagato stated. "In a few days, airships will be taking first-years to Beacon. Pack your bags and keep your scroll at all times. Give a daily report on your progress. As a student of Beacon Academy, you'll be operating under the name of Mercury Black."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. For everyone who has been wondering who'll be replacing Blake as the 'B' in Team RWBY, I have just given you your answer. Also next chapter, we'll be finally going into Volume 1. Just to let you all know, Mercury isn't a member of the Akatsuki so I haven't broken my rule. Plus, going undercover also doesn't break it. Anyway, remember that my offer is still open. I won't be doing the reading myself, so I'm hoping one of you will be taking the offer. P.S. remember to vote in the polls.**

 **See you all next vhapter!**


	21. Finally, a New Volume!

Chapter 21: Finally, a New Volume!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new episode of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. We're finally going to start Volume 1 of RWBY, though of course it's going to be different from canon. Mercury is going to attend Beacon Academy for an undercover mission, but he's going to have another objective. I don't have anything else to say, but Rio Skyron has taken up my offer of doing a reading of this story. The "special" chapter will be uploaded once the first chapter of his reading goes up.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

It's nighttime in the City of Vale. Its citizens are walking on the sidewalks, minding their own business. However, everyone suddenly began to run for their lives. The reason for it is Roman Torchwick, the most notorious crime lord in the Kingdom of Vale and alley to the Akatsuki.

Roman being an alley to the planet's strongest organization is a secret that only he, his partner Neo, and said organization knows. With the crime lord is a few of Junior's men. Roman asked the club owner earlier for some help in order to pull off some robberies. He promised to share the earnings in return.

Their first target of the night is a small dust shop named 'From Dust till Dawn' that is being run by an old man, who is surprisingly running other businesses. Roman figures this one will be an easy job. He won't even have to hurt the old shopkeeper, allowing him to keep his alliance with the Akatsuki.

Roman enters the shop with the grunts following him and inspects the store. He sees the shopkeeper looking at him with fear. The crime lord smirks and smokes his cigar, approaching the terrified old man. Roman aims the end of his cane at the shopkeeper, threatening and inducing fear into him.

"Please don't hurt me! Just take my lien and leave!" the old shopkeeper pleaded.

"Don't worry, we'll take the lien but also all of your Dust as well. I'm low on it, and I don't feel like spending my earnings," Roman told the old man. The shopkeeper quickly opens his cash register, taking out all of his money and begins handing them to the crime lord. Meanwhile Junior's men begins taking all the shop's Dust, both in crystalline and powdered forms. Unfortunately, one of them notices an unknown attendee and leaves to confront her.

"So I've heard that other stores has been robbed, but they weren't by me," Roman said to the old shopkeeper, loading all the lien into his briefcase. "I want if you have any information regarding that. I do have friends who would like to know those answers." The crime lord taps the counter with his cane, adding a threatening tone to his demand for assurance.

Before the old shopkeeper could provide an answer, one of Junior's men is sent flying through the store's window and lands outside. Roman and the rest of the grunts looks at the direction where the man was sent flying from, seeing a young teenage girl wearing black and red clothing with a red hood. With amazing speed, the girl appears outside the shop and takes out a weapon that transforms into a black and red scythe.

"Boys, avenge our fallen comrade," Roman orders the rest of Junior's men.

"I'm… not… dead," the beaten up grunt said weakly.

"You heard the guy! Avenge him!" the crime lord shouts. All of the other henchmen race towards the girl outside, only to quickly get their asses handed to them. Roman carefully walks out of the store, seemingly talking to his scroll with one hand while holding his cane and briefcase with the other.

"Well Little Red, you took out all of my help singlehandedly," Roman stated as he closes his scroll. "I must commend you for your bravery as well as your foolishness because a little girl like you shouldn't be out in the night unsupervised."

"I'm fifteen years old!" the girl shouted.

"And you've just proven my point," the crime lord replied. "Anyway, I'm not afraid to beat up a teenage girl." He points his cane at the armed girl while the sounds of police sirens can be heard in the distance. Realizing he can't participate in an actual fight without getting caught, Roman begins formulating a plan. "Meh, screw it."

The crime lord fires a blast from his cane at the girl, who uses her weapon to dodge the attack. Meanwhile, Roman uses the distraction to flee the scene and climbs a ladder located at the side of a building. Once he reaches the rooftop, the crime lord hears the sound of a gun and turns around to see the girl land on the roof as well.

"Persistent," Roman muttered. He runs to the other side of the roof, only to find out there's nowhere else to go. "Well shit. I'm trapped."

"I thought you weren't afraid to fight me?" the girl taunted.

"I'm not, but I am afraid of getting caught by the pesky authorities," the crime lord answered. "Then again, I do have friends who'll easily break me out of prison." He reaches into his pocket and takes out a red Dust crystal, throwing it at the girl. Roman quickly shoots the crystal, creating a small explosion.

The crime lord uses his briefcase of lien to shield himself from the explosion, wondering when Neo will show up with their getaway motorcycle. He looks over to see the girl unharmed, protected by the huntress Glynda Goodwitch. Roman scowled, knowing he can't take on the professional huntress with that girl in his way.

"Alright, alright, I surrender," Roman announced as he raises his hands. He overhears the sound of a motorcycle and looks over his shoulder to see Neo waving. The crime lord looks back at the two women right in front of him. He faintly flicks two fingers, sending a signal to his mute partner.

"Make any more moves, and you'll regret that decision," Glynda stated.

"Does talking count as moving?" Roman asked, smirking. The huntress whips out her riding crop, seemingly taking control of the crime lord with her telekinesis. However, the male criminal suddenly breaks into multiple pieces of glass. Surprised, Glynda and the girl rushes over to the spot where Roman was.

"Over here, bitches!" Roman's voice shouts. The two women peers over the roof to see the crime lord on a motorcycle with another passenger. "Try to catch me now!" The male criminal laughs as his partner drives them away at full speed. Glynda and the girl watches as the two criminals got away.

"So… you're a huntress right? Can I have your autograph?" the girl asks Glynda, breaking the silence.

* * *

Later that evening, Glynda and Professor Ozpin exits Vale's Police Department. They just finished talking to the girl who fought Roman Torchwick, who has now been identified as Ruby Rose. Generous as ever, Professor Ozpin accepted her into Beacon Academy after hearing her desires to attend the school.

"Professor, are you sure it was a wise idea to allow Miss Rose into your school? I know she has silver eyes, but she's still young," Glynda told the headmaster.

"She may be young, but I see a lot of potential in her. It's better to bring her aboard before it's too late," Ozpin explained. "Salem's operatives are out there, looking for the maidens as well as anyone with silver eyes. Beacon has both the protection and knowledge that Miss Rose needs."

"Professor Ozpin… when Roman Torchwick escaped with his accomplice, presumably his well-known partner Neopolitan, he was on a motorcycle that had a symbol on its front. It was a red cloud, the symbol of the Akatsuki," the blonde huntress stated. Ozpin stopped walking when he heard the last statement.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. A lot of street gangs and cults consider themselves "allies" of the Akatsuki despite being just followers and dedicated fans," the headmaster replied.

"Ozpin, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan are the only major criminals who have not yet been caught by the Akatsuki. If the two were caught, they would've been either in jail or dead," Glynda noted.

"Are you sure, Glynda? This is serious," Ozpin said.

"Before I saved Miss Rose from the explosion Roman created, the criminal mentioned having friends who can easily break him out of prison. At first, I assumed he was talking about Neopolitan before I saw the Akatsuki's red cloud on their motorcycle," the blonde huntress explained.

"If this really the case, then it's quite troubling," the headmaster muttered. "I'm curious on why the Akatsuki would require the services of Remnant's most wanted criminals."

"This could serve as an opportunity for us. If we could get Torchwick, then we can receive knowledge on the Akatsuki and their base of operations," Glynda pointed out.

"Glynda, you know that I can't go after them anymore. I lost my fight against their leader, and I have to honor that lost," Ozpin said. "Besides, Salem and her forces are a much more important matter to deal with. She's after the relics, something that the Akatsuki's vigilante justice is nothing compared to."

"I trust your decision Professor Ozpin, but if you or any other huntsman don't go after him then Miss Rose will," the blonde huntress warned him. The headmaster sighs, knowing that she was right. A recent event has taken place that Ozpin and Glynda learned from Qrow and Ruby's Father, Taiyang Xio Long.

Ruby's half-sister, Yang Xio Long, went missing for an entire day before coming home injured with most of her hair missing. Of course she explained what happened, which infuriated both Taiyang and Qrow. The latter wanted to go look for the Akatsuki to give them a piece of his mind, going as far as to try to contact his sister. Obviously, she never answered. Taiyang, knowing of Raven's predicament, doubted she was even allowed to contact them back.

Qrow, being Ruby's uncle, was also a victim of the Akatsuki, but that was before the Akatsuki's stories became heard worldwide. Ruby would no doubt hear the stories and make the connection to her uncle's attackers. Considering that she views hunters and huntresses as heroes, the young girl will certainly go after the Akatsuki for her uncle and sister.

"If that's the case Glynda, then I'll do whatever it takes in my power to make her prepared," Ozpin stated.

* * *

A week has passed since the attempted robbery. While Roman did split the earnings that he received, Junior wasn't happy that the men he lent to the crime lord was caught and taken to jail. Roman's response was that the club owner should've hired better workers. Still, the money added to the amount given to him by the Akatsuki allows Junior to rebuild his club and renovate it to be better.

Right now, Roman and Neo are in their base of operations. With the two criminals are Nagato, Konan, Itachi, and Mercury. Today is the day that first years of Beacon Academy will be taken to the school. The Uchiha will personally take his adopted brother to the stop area for Beacon's airships, the same place where he and Kisame escorted Velvet Scarlatina to last year.

Of course, Itachi is now in a disguise so people won't identify him as a member of the Akatsuki. They're at Roman's hideout because Nagato chose it as their meeting point. Ever since the forge of their alliance, the crime lord proved to be a reliable and trusted ally to the organization. Plus, Konan's new friendship with Neo proved beneficial to both parties.

"Alright, so are you ready for your mission Mercury?" Nagato asked the silver haired teen.

"I'm sure am. If I wasn't, then we wouldn't be here," Mercury answered.

"Good. Remember to contact us through our scrolls. Any information is useful no matter how small it is. If you need anything, Roman will be more than happy to help. If something urgent comes up, contact us immediately without hesitation and meet up here," the Akatsuki leader instructed.

"Wow Nagato, you really sound like a parent right now," Roman joked, causing both Konan and Neo to giggle at that.

"What? No!" Nagato denied, crossing his arms and turns his head away.

"Actually, you do," Itachi told his leader, agreeing with the crime lord.

"I'm merely giving Mercury careful instructions to ensure the success of his mission," the Akatsuki leader explained. "Besides, I'm 18. Too young to be a parent."

"Alright, alright, we all had our fun now. Itachi, you need to take your brother to the Beacon airships. Mercury can't be late for his first day of school," Konan told the Uchiha.

"Couldn't agree with you more, "Mom"," Mercury quipped, earning a round of laughter from everyone else. Konan blushes in embarrassment and pouts, receiving multiple pats on the back by a silently laughing Neo.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Itachi said as he finishes laughing. "Come on Mercury. Let's get your stuff and head to the airships." The silver haired teen gives a nod and goes to get his bags with Itachi following him. The remaining four watches the departure of the two brothers. Neo types on her scroll, before showing it to the other two Akatsuki members.

 _In all honestly, you two do make good parents._

Nagato and Konan suddenly blush in embarrassment while Roman silently snickers.

* * *

With Itachi and Mercury, the two brothers have already made their way to the airship ready to take Beacon students to the academy. Being a shinobi and an apprentice of the Akatsuki respectfully, they used the necessary speed needed to reach their destination in time. Now, it's time for Mercury to go off on his own.

"So, you're ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yup. I promise I won't fail you guys," Mercury stated.

"Don't pressure yourself. Just do your best," the Uchiha advised.

"Right," the silver haired teen replied, giving a nod. He turns around to go aboard the airship.

"Wait!" Itachi called out. Mercury turns around and receives a tap on the forehead by two fingers, both of them belonging to his adopted brother. "Good luck Lil' Bro." Mercury smiles and nods before heading into Beacon's airship. Itachi watches his adopted brother depart and leaves back to Roman's hideout.

Inside the airship, Mercury walks arounds through the numerous crowds of Beacon first-years. While the airship appears small on the outside, it's really big on the inside. The silver haired teen looks at all the unfamiliar faces. This is just like meeting the Akatsuki for the first time all over again.

Mercury inspects the first-years around him. Three of these students are going to be in a team with him. Raven stated that in Beacon Academy, first-years are sent into the Emerald Forest to retrieve chess pieces. If two students meet each other with eye contact, they become partners for the next four years. If two pairs retrieved the same pieces, then they become a team for the next four years.

Considering the information given by Raven, Mercury knew there was nothing he can do. He didn't know any of these people. He might as well let the chips fall into place. Then, Mercury suddenly realized something. There is someone he knew attending Beacon Academy as a first-year as well. The silver haired teen raced in the airship to confirm his theory.

Mercury found himself correct as he sees Pyrrha Nikos not at a far distance, someone he and Itachi met when they went back to Mistral. Since the Spartan girl has developed some sort of connection with his brother, the silver haired teen figured that she would be a good choice for him to partner up with.

However, a sight made him realize something. Pyrrha is currently surrounded by people eager to talk to her, and he knew why. Itachi told him when they landed on Mistral that Pyrrha is famous for winning combat tournaments and being on the box cover of a cereal brand. While she did want to come to Vale for a new lifestyle change, the Spartan girl's popularity could potentially compromise Mercury's mission.

The silver haired teen became conflicted. On one hand, he can partner up with someone he knows. On the other, he would receive a lot of unwanted attention just for being her partner. In the end, Mercury decided to let fate put him in a team. He'll figure out his situation right after the teams are assembled.

This silver haired teen walks away, inspecting the other first-years aboard the airship. He sees Ruby Rose and Yang Xio Long, but to Mercury, they're just another pair of random strangers. He sighs, finding it no use in trying to scout the other first-years. Might as well wait until they all land on Beacon Academy. The silver haired teen turns his head to a news broadcast that's currently being aired.

 _"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities and surprisingly hasn't been caught by the vigilante organization known as the Akatsuki," the newscaster known as Cyril reported._

Mercury gave a smirk at the last part, knowing true reason why the Roman, and Neo as well, hasn't been put to jail by the Akatsuki. The silver haired teen is surprised though when numerous students began gathering around the newscast after the mention of the organization's name. It seems that the Akatsuki really are popular despite what the media says.

 _"Torchwick reportedly stole thousands of dollars during the robbery and escaped from a professional huntress. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department," Cyril stated. "Back to you, Lisa."_

 _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest ended rather peacefully which could lead to another planned protest," Lisa Lavender announced. "Without the attacks by the White Fang thanks to the Akatsuki, more and more protests were demonstrated recently and will continue in the future. With Adam Taurus, high ranking member of the White Fang, still behind bars, the terrorist organization has been lying low. Authorities however are keeping Adam Taurus at high security should the White Fang try to break him out."_

Suddenly, the news broadcast ended with an interruption by a hologram projection of Glynda Goodwitch. Mercury paid no attention as he looks to see the airship getting closer to arrival at Beacon Academy. The silver haired teen suddenly heard a commotion, causing him to look at a situation. A blonde boy in white armor threw up vomit on a girl's shoe. Mercury made a mental note not to partner up with him. He doesn't want to be on a team with a "Vomit Boy."

* * *

At a forest in Mistral, a scream can be heard before being replaced by the sound of metal. The sound came from a now dead warrior, who now has multiple stab wounds on his body. The cause of those wounds are none other than Hidan, who is in the middle of his ritual. His change of appearance is proof of it.

"Aww, he died too early," Hidan moaned in sadness. Surrounding him is a litter of corpses and weapons lying on the ground.

"Good. You were taking too long," Sasori told the immortal. The puppeteer checks a corpse lying next to his feet, making sure the body isn't heavily damaged. The puppet master wants to add some of these corpses as new puppets to his collection.

"These bandits should be the last of Raven's tribe," Kakuzu stated as he turns off his chainsaw sword. The miser has started to become very skillful with the weapon that he claimed from the White Fang Lieutenant Kisame killed.

When Nagato first read Raven's mind during their initial encounter, he learned that the woman is part of a tribe of bandits. She and her tribe would raid villages, stealing supplies and killing anyone who wouldn't join them. The Grimm would take care of the rest. The Akatsuki leader was disgusted. Ever since Raven became part of the Akatsuki, Nagato would secretly have the other members to kill off her tribe.

"What about that chick with the crazy plant powers?" Hidan asked. "She left during the battle."

"It's safe to assume she was the Spring Maiden. There's no reason to go after her," Sasori answered. Amber has told the Akatsuki of the powers that the other maidens should be capable of having. Nagato did recall that Raven had someone with plant powers in her tribe when he read her mind. Due to the situation Amber was in, the Akatsuki leader instructed them not to kill the supposed Spring Maiden if they didn't already.

"It wonder how pissed Raven's going to be when she finds out that we killed her "family"," Hidan cackled.

"No doubt she'll try to kill Leader," Kakuzu replied. "He's doing an experiment in trying to redeem Raven, but he's recently losing faith in the bitch."

"Might as well kill Raven before she does something stupid. Not all people can be redeemed," Sasori stated as he takes out a sealing scroll, planning to take the corpses that Kakuzu isn't going to use for bounty exchanges.

"So, what next?" Hidan asked.

"According to Leader, there's a specific type of Grimm in these forests that he wants to add to his collection," Kakuzu answered, taking out a sealing scroll as well. There are a lot of bodies littered around, so it's best to keep them contained in a way that won't slow down the three Akatsuki members. After sealing the corpses, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan heads to start their next mission.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have a more focus on Mercury, and him becoming a part of Team RWBY. Along with that, let's see what else the Akatsuki are going to do in the world of Remnant. Until then, see you next chapter!**


	22. Special Fan Service Chapter

Special Fan Service Chapter

 **Author's Note: What? Another chapter already? But based on the title, you guys already know what this chapter is about and why I wrote it.**

 **Yup! Rio Skyron has posting the first chapter of** _ **Reading: Team Akatsuki**_ **. Please check it out and read how adult Naruto, adult Sasuke, adult Sakura, and Volume 4 Ruby react to the Akatsuki's new adventures in the world of Remnant.**

 **Now I must uphold my end of the bargain and write shameless fan service smut.**

 **Anyway, remember to read Rio Skyron's** _ **Reading: Team Akatsuki**_ **.**

 **P.S. This chapter is non-canon to the main story… Unless you want it to be canon.**

* * *

Konan sighs as she lay lazily on the couch, staring at the television while surfing through the channels with the remote. The female Akatsuki member is bored out of her mind, having nothing to do. She's the only person who's currently in the Akatsuki base, and everyone else is out busy doing whatever.

Kakuzu, as always, is looking for more ways to collect money. Hidan is with him to kill stuff for his god. Deidara with his friends, drinking at a bar. Kisame and Itachi are taking watch on Raven and Amber. The tribe leader is still a questionable member who needs to be kept on a leash while the Fall Maiden needs more training to better control her magic. Sasori gathering more information for the Akatsuki. Mercury is at Beacon. As for Nagato himself, he's doing training at a far location.

Konan blushes when she thought of the Akatsuki leader. She's been trying to get her old friend to notice her. The last chance she had was a few months ago when they almost kissed. It would've happened if Deidara hadn't interrupted them. Since then, the female Akatsuki member hasn't found a new opportunity to confess her feelings to Nagato. Suddenly, her scroll buzzes. Taking it out, Konan sees that she received a text message from Neo.

 _Wanna hangout? Roman's out for who knows how long, and I'm bored as fuck. I've got ice cream._

Konan gives a smile, no longer having to spend the rest of the day bored. She writes back a text message of his own, notifying the ice cream themed criminal that she will be on her way. Just like how Deidara made his first friends on Remnant by befriending Leonidas and Elton, Konan did the same with Neo after the Akatsuki confronted her and Roman.

The kunoichi acknowledges the criminal mute as a skilled and tricky opponent. When the entire organization first went after Roman and his gang, Neo was the only one who actually gave them trouble. Not in terms of fighting but in terms of capture, which required all of the Akatsuki to do so. With Roman's help, she easily knocked out Raven while viciously beating up Hidan by herself. Now ever since the two parties forged a strong alliance, Konan and Neopolitan became best friends.

Grabbing her scroll to take it with her, the female Akatsuki member turns off the television and leaves the base. Forming her paper wings, Konan flies off into the sky. It's a good way to travel, as flying has always been considered to be faster than running for her. Using her speed, it didn't take long for the kunoichi to arrive in Vale.

Konan transforms herself into a large swarm of paper butterflies so people won't see her. The butterflies flew toward the criminals' base, entering inside once they found it. Neo is inside the living room of the base, wearing her usual outfit. She's surprised to see tons of butterflies in the base, before they suddenly transform back into Konan.

 _Talk about an entrance._

"You'll be surprised to learn what else I can do with only paper," the female Akatsuki member said. Neo nods, believing the statement. The mute heads over to the base's kitchen, taking out a tub of Neapolitan ice cream and two spoons from the drawer. She returns to the living room, motioning Konan to have a seat on the couch and make herself at home.

The female Akatsuki member sat on the couch with Neo sitting next to her. The criminal mute places the ice cream tub between them and hands Konan a spoon. Taking it, the kunoichi takes a spoonful of ice cream and eats it. Neo types on her screen, her only form of communication.

 _This feels nice. Just the two of us, hanging out._

"It's better to enjoy the day with a friend instead of by yourself," Konan agreed.

The two of them continues to eat ice cream, and Neo turns on the television and selects a movie. While they both are eating their ice cream, the two chatted about anything recent. Well, it is a one-sided chat for Konan. Instead of talking about missions or jobs, they talked casually such as talking about everyday stuff in their daily lives.

 _So, have you managed to hit it off with Nagato?_

Konan blushes at the message but sighs in sadness. Neopolitan is the only person who knows of her crush on Nagato, aside from probably Itachi and maybe Roman.

"Sadly, no. I haven't come close in months! I just don't know how I can catch his attention. Plus, he can be really dense," Konan told her best friend. Neo types on her scroll before showing it.

 _There are different ways to get him to notice you. What helps your situation is that you've been with Nagato since you two were kids. A long lasting friendship or partnership has a better chance of evolving into romance. It worked for me and Roman._

"Yeah, but things were different for Nagato and I," Konan replied. "Remember when we told you and Roman that the two of us had a third friend?" Neo nods her head with curiosity. "His name was Yahiko. He and I used to date when we were teenagers. Unfortunately, he died… at the age of 15 no less."

Neo instantly became shock at that piece of information. She never knew anyone who died at such a young age. Then again, it's possible in this chaotic world known as Remnant. The mute herself would've died at a young age if she never met Roman. The mute went back to typing her scroll.

 _He and Nagato… must had been best friends I assume._

"They were," the female Akatsuki member answered. "That's part of the reason why this situation is difficult. Another reason is that Nagato blames himself for Yahiko's death, feeling that he should have taken his place instead. It was from that moment we went on our dark path." Neo gives a small frown and types on her scroll.

 _I may not know a lot about you guys' past, but I doubt this Yahiko person would want you to continue being in this state. He definitely would want you two to be happy and be together._

"Thank you, Neo. That's really helpful," Konan thanked her friend, smiling at the kindness. Neo happily smiles back.

 _No problem. What are friends for? Anyway, we need to think of ways to get Nagato to notice your feelings of him._

"I can't think of any? You have any ideas?" the female Akatsuki member asked. The mute instantly nods her head vigorously and types on her scroll in a rush.

 _I do. You up and tell him. Confront him. Or better yet, seduce him._

"S-S-Seduce him?!" Konan squeaked, instantly blushing at the idea told to her. Neo nods and gives her a smirk.

 _Of course. You're a ninja along with the other members of the Akatsuki. Don't female ninja seduce their enemies during a fight?_

"Yes and no," the female Akatsuki member said, confusing the mute. "Where I'm from, the methods of seduction has been used but less and less as time went on. Not many female shinobi does that nowadays. I don't even know how to seduce people because that's never been a fighting style I would even prefer."

 _Then I will teach you how to seduce._

"How?" Konan asked, skeptical of her friend's decision. Neo gives a smirk and changes her appearance. Her hair changes to dark red and becomes shoulder length. Next, her fair skin changes to pale white. Finally, her eyes changes from their usual pink and brown to purple with black rings. Neopolitan has instantly became a female version of Nagato!

 _Like what you see?_

The female Akatsuki is speechless, but a faint blush appears on her face. She isn't sure what the mute is planning to, so all she can do is wait for her next move. Neo herself gives her friend a seductive smirk and leans in close, capturing Konan's lips with hers. The kunoichi's eyes widen, and the blush grows redder. The mute parts their lips after a couple more seconds, allowing her friend to take in some air.

"Did you just kiss me?" Konan asked, her mind still processing the action. Neo tilts her head in response and puts her hands on her hips.

 _Well duh. How else am I going to teach you?_

"But what about Roman?" the female Akatsuki member asked. The mute gives her another kiss on the lips. The kunoichi couldn't help but give in this time, kissing her friend back.

 _He won't mind as long as you're not a guy. Besides, this is probably non-canon._

"Wait, what?" Konan asked before Neo pushes her down on the couch, knocking over the tub of ice cream. She climbs on top of the Akatsuki member and gives her a devilish smirk. With both hands, the mute gropes the kunoichi's breasts which received a quick gasp from Konan. Liking the sound, Neo leans in and kisses her friend's neck. The shinobi reacts with a few more gasps and a low moan, music to the mute's ears.

 _Base on your noises and these puppies, you're definitely female. Let's resume this teaching in the bedroom._

Konan agrees with her friend as the mute gets off of her. Grabbing her hand, Neo leads the kunoichi to the bedroom where she sleeps in with Roman. Once they enter inside, the mute jumps and lands on top of the bed on her back. Konan just stands at the end of the bed, wondering what Neo is planning next.

 _You can do a lot with paper, right? Create a solid strap-on with them. It'll help me teach you seduction._

Understanding, Konan summons a few pieces of paper from her body which forms into a white strap-on. The dildo part has a pretty good length and a decent girth. Neo has to give credit to the kunoichi where it's due. She can barely wrap a hand around the dildo part when she receives it. Setting the strap-on aside, Neo types on her scroll.

 _First lesson of seduction: stripping your partner._

"It's an obvious first step," Konan pointed out. "Though it doesn't mean I won't comply." The female Akatsuki member climbs on top of the bed and gets on top of the mute. As she stares into her friend's eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she's staring into Nagato's eyes. It makes sense though. Neo changed her appearance to make herself look like the Akatsuki leader.

Taking the initiative, Konan kisses Neo while holding her shoulders. The criminal mute kisses back and sticks her tongue inside the kunoichi's mouth. The female Akatsuki member is taken surprise by the action but allows it, responding by meeting it with her own tongue. This causes both girls to each give a moan.

Their lips part way, only saliva connecting them together. Konan begins unbuttoning Neo's jacket, which didn't take long considering it's a very short jacket with one button. Removing the jacket, the kunoichi unties the corset and takes it off of her friend. The criminal mute helps out by taking off her necklaces and gloves.

Underneath the jacket is a dark brown bra which Konan unstraps, revealing Neo's B-/C+ sized breasts. The mute motions her best friend to enjoy herself, which the kunoichi did so by groping Neo's breasts and kissing her collarbone. The criminal lets out a moan, clearly enjoying the actions.

Konan moves her lips downward to Neo's breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth while squeezing and rubbing the other. The mute gives another moan, her right hand starting to stroke her friend's short hair. The kunoichi switches breasts, taking the other nipple into her mouth while squeezing and rubbing the original.

This went on for a few more seconds, the kunoichi ravaging Neo's upper body with her mouth. Konan remembers that she needs to finish the first lesson, removing her mouth from her friend's breasts. As the female Akatsuki member moves lower, she begins removing the mute's boots one by one followed by her socks.

Konan continues the less and strips Neo's pants, revealing the mute to be wearing pink laced panties. The kunoichi notices a damp spot on the middle of the underwear. Both girls blush, but Konan resumes by taking it off. Now fully naked, Neo lifts her body up and puts on the strap-on.

"So that's why you wanted me to create the dildo. To make the situation more like I'm seducing Nagato," the female Akatsuki member analyzed.

 _That's right. Now it's time for the second lesson: Pleasuring your partner first. Considering this isn't the real deal, I'll tell you when to stop._

Konan nods, understanding. This is merely a simulation of her giving oral to Nagato. Taking the appendage with one hand, the kunoichi kisses the tip before engulfing the head into her mouth. Using her tongue, she wraps it around the head and licks it while taking more of the appendage inside her mouth.

Meanwhile, Neo is pleasuring herself why massaging her breasts with one hand while using the other to stroke Konan's hair. Since she's wearing a strap-on, the mute won't be able to feel the enjoyment of getting a blowjob. All she can do right now is watch her best friend practice.

Back with Konan, the female Akatsuki member has taken the appendage out of her mouth and is now licking its side with her tongue. She runs long licks, going back and forth from the base to the tip. The kunoichi then returns to putting the appendage back inside her mouth and proceeds to bob her head up and down. As she continues to give the blowjob, Konan starts sucking on the appendage.

Feeling that enough time has passed, Neo pats Konan on the head and lets her know that she can stop now. The mute guesses that around this time, Nagato would've ejaculated already. Konan sat up, having now stop giving oral. Neo sat up as well, giving her best friend another kiss. The kunoichi once again responds by kissing back. After parting their lips, Neo pushes the female Akatsuki member down on the bed and gets on top of her.

 _Now it should be my turn to pleasure you._

Neo kisses Konan again, inserting her tongue back into the kunoichi's mouth. While their tongues are wrestling for dominance, the mute begins to undress her best friend. Neo unbuttons the Akatsuki cloak while her face is being caressed in the middle of the make-out. The mute finally removes the cloak, revealing Konan to be wearing a backless black top. Surprisingly, the top only covers kunoichi's chest, leaving her back and stomach exposed.

Parting her lips from her friend's, Neo resumes to work on the stripping. She starts on unzipping the top easily, removing it with Konan's help. The mute is surprised to learn that the female Akatsuki member is not wearing a bra under the top. Because of that, Neo is now exposed with Konan's D sized breasts.

Mesmerized by the large mounds, the mute instantly takes one into her mouth while viciously groping the other. Konan moans loudly, not expecting the sudden action. Despite that, she oddly enjoys it. She hopes to wonder that the real Nagato would do the same actions her friend is currently doing to her.

Back with Neo, the mute is sucking on one of Konan's nipple like her life is depending on it. She squeezes the other breast many times, receiving multiple gasps from her best friend. Having enough, the criminal switches to the other nipple and begins sucking on it like well. The mute uses her tongue on the nipple, getting a satisfying reaction from the kunoichi.

After a few more seconds of suckling Konan's breasts like a newborn, Neo returns to stripping the Akatsuki member. The mute pulls of the kunoichi's black pants, revealing the dark blue panties that she's wearing. After taking off Konan's sandals, Neo instantly pulls off the underwear.

 _Huh? The carpet does matches the drapes._

"I keep it nice and neat," the female Akatsuki member said, blushing at her best friend's comment. The mute smirks and gives her friend's pussy a lick, inciting a moan from the kunoichi. Loving the noise, the criminal stretches her friend's snatch open and pierces her tongue inside.

Once again, Konan lets out another sultry moan. She grabs onto Neo's hair while the mute continues to perform oral on her. Spreading her legs wide open, the criminal resumes to lap her tongue inside the kunoichi. The female Akatsuki member continues moan, encouraging the mute to insert two fingers to replace her tongue.

Feeling the increasing wetness of Konan's pussy, Neo starts to finger it at a fast pace. The kunoichi reacts with more moans, which are music to her friend's ears. While the mute fingers her, she licks Konan's clitoris. That action earns a squeal from the female Akatsuki member. Smirking, Neo sucks on the clit while continuing to finger the kunoichi's pussy.

"N-N-Neo, I'm getting close!" Konan shouted. Nodding, the mute removes her fingers and goes back to licking. She pushes her tongue inside the female Akatsuki member deeper than before, eager to receive the incoming juices. While licking the inside of Konan's pussy, Neo decides to give her friend an extra "push" by carefully pinching her clitoris.

Konan instantly screams in pleasure as she reaches her orgasm, spraying her nectar onto Neo's face. The mute begins lapping up the juices flowing out of the kunoichi, sucking it into her mouth and drinking. Meanwhile, Konan is panting from the orgasm that she just released. Parts of her body are now covered in sweat. Finishing up the juices, Neo crawls over to Konan and gives her a passionate kiss in which the female Akatsuki member happily returns. After a few seconds, the mute parts for air and smiles at her friend.

 _Now it's time for the final lesson of seduction: Becoming one with your partner. Considering that your virginity should be only taken by the person you love, in which this case is Nagato, I'll be using the "back" entrance._

"Wait, what?" Konan asked, dumbstruck. Neo closes her eyes and gives her friend a cheeky grin.

 _Why else did I asked you to make the strap-on? It's wasn't going to be used just to practice blowjobs. Anyway, I'm going to need you to relax your muscles._

Before the kunoichi could say anything else, the mute lifts up her legs and carefully places the tip of the strap-on at the entrance of her asshole. Neo stares at her friend, waiting for confirmation. Sighing, Konan gives her friend a nod of approval. The two of them are about to have anal sex.

Neo pushes the strap-on inside, noting the difficulty she's already having. Konan bit her lip, already feeling the appendage inside her ass. Why did she make it so big? Neo continues to push it in, noticing how tight the female Akatsuki member is. Once the appendage is fully inside, the kunoichi instantly grabs onto her friend.

"D-Don't move… I need time to adjust," Konan whispered. Neo nods, understanding the pain her best friend is in. Anal sex isn't an easy thing to get used to the first time around. The mute kisses the kunoichi, wanting to ease the pain. The female Akatsuki member instantly returns the kiss while holding onto her.

 _Still need more time?_

"N-No. I don't think so… anymore," Konan answered. Neo partly pulls out the appendage before thrusting it back it. The kunoichi lets out a moan as a result. As the mute continues to repeat the process in a slow manner, the female Akatsuki member feels the pain starting to fade away until it is replaced by pleasure.

"F-Faster," Konan said. Neo happily obliges as she begins to speed up. The two of them share another kiss as the mute slams the appendage into the kunoichi's ass. As the criminal is fucking her, the female Akatsuki member wraps her legs around her. Neo continues to thrust the appendage, slamming her hips against Konan's ass. The bedroom is filled with the sounds of Konan's moaning and skin slapping against skin.

"Yes! Yes!" Konan chants in ecstasy. Neo thrusts the appendage at a much faster rate while taking one of the kunoichi's nipples back into her mouth to suck on. She digs her nails into the mute's back, exciting her. Neo holds onto her best friend by the hips while she continues to fuck her ass.

"I-I'm getting close!" Konan announced. Neo speeds up the thrust as best as she can, hoping to give the kunoichi another powerful orgasm. Moving her mouth away from Konan's breasts, the mute begins to suck and bite on her friend's collarbone. She moves her mouth away from the spot, leaving a love bite as a souvenir for the female Akatsuki member.

"Neo!" Konan screamed as she releases another orgasm, spraying the mute's stomach with her juices. The kunoichi heavily pants, her body already tired from having two orgasms in a row. Neo removes the appendage from Konan's ass before taking it off. The mute quickly laps up the remaining juices flowing out of the kunoichi's pussy with her tongue.

Once she has finished, Neo climbs on top of the female Akatsuki member and gives her another passionate kiss. Konan happily returns the kiss, sticking her tongue inside this time. After a brief tongue wrestle, the mute breaks the kiss for some and sits on the kunoichi's chest. At first, Konan was confused. However, Neo shoves her own pussy right in front of her face.

 _I have finished giving you my teachings on seduction. Now, I shall receive pleasure of my own in return._

"You deserve it," Konan replied with smirk. "But first, change back your appearance. You earned it." Neo happily changes back into her original appearance and moans as she feels the kunoichi's tongue inside her pussy. The mute finally gets to receive her pleasure after such a long wait.

As Konan continues to lick the inside of Neo's pussy, she begins to rub the mute's clitoris. The criminal squeals in enjoyment, grabbing onto her friend's hair. She bucks her hips forward hoping to get more of the treatment. Neo grabs onto her breasts, squeezing them as she feels the kunoichi's tongue move inside her.

"You've been waiting for this, have you?" Konan teases, in which Neo nods her head rapidly. The female Akatsuki member chuckles as she rubs the mute's clit even faster, earning another round of squeals. She digs her tongue deeper, hoping to taste more of her friend's opening. Hearing the sound of the mute's increasing gasps, Konan knew that she's going to receive a face full of juices in no time.

Neopolitan lets out a loud scream of pleasure as she finally releases her orgasm, spraying Konan's face nonstop with her juices. The kunoichi licks it off before drinking the remaining juices that are flowing out of the mute. The criminal herself is panting, her body tired from releasing the long awaited orgasm.

Feeling that Konan is finally eating her out, Neo gets off and lies down next to her. The two girls share a passionate kiss with their tongues wrestling for dominance once more. They held onto each other, resting after their rounds of sexual activity. Suddenly, Neo heard her scroll beep. The mute grabs it, checking the alert.

 _Huh. Roman's on his way back._

"Some of the other Akatsuki members should be heading back to the base too," Konan noted as she climbs out of the bed.

 _I'll see you later then. Here, the strap-on._

"I'll see you too," the kunoichi replied, taking the strap-on. She begins putting her clothes on until she's fully dressed. The mute remains fully nude on the bed.

 _I hope my teachings will be able to help you out with Nagato._

"Same, but I believe this experience has given me the confidence that I need to confess my feelings to him," Konan declared, fully determined.

 _Awesome. If he's into roleplay like Roman is, then I have some costumes you can borrow. I have a maid uniform, a monster girl costume, a dragon maid costume, a police officer's uniform, a costume of the Wendy's mascot girl…_

"What was that last one?" the female Akatsuki member asked in confustion.

 _Nothing! Anything, please pass me the can of whip cream in the top drawer of my dresser. I'm surprising Roman thanks to the warmup you gave me._

"Okay, sure," Konan said as she finds the can and tosses it to her best friend. Neo grabs it with a devilish smirk on her face.

 _Thanks. Good luck with Nagato. Hope you nab him._

"Thank you Neo. I'll let you know if anything happens," the kunoichi told her best friend. The female Akatsuki member transforms into the swarm of butterflies from earlier, leaving the base of Remnant's Most Wanted with her scroll and the strap-on. Now alone, Neo gets to work with the whip cream.

* * *

Later, Roman Torchwick returns to his base after a day of hard work being a criminal mastermind. After placing the ice cream tub back into the freezer, the criminal heads to the bedroom for some rest. Once he enters inside however, he sees Neo lying on the bed waiting for him with whip cream covering her nipples and clitoris.

"Well, well, well, what's the special occasion?" Roman asked as he eagerly begins taking off his clothes.

 _Let's just say that today has been a special day. By the way, turn off the lights before we start. The readers are only allowed the yuri scene._

"Wait, what?" the male criminal asked dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this special fan service chapter. I poured my heart and soul into it because I've never written lemons before.**

 **Make sure to read Rio Skyron's _Reading: Team Akatsuki_ because this chapter wouldn't have happened if he didn't accept my offer. See you all next chapter!**


	23. New Teams in Remnant

Chapter 22: New Teams in Remnant

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of Team Akatsuki. Here, we get to see Mercury's mission as he is placed in a Beacon team. Along with that, we get to see what else the Akatsuki are up to.**

 **Also, what do you all think of a Naruto/Pokémon or a Naruto/Power Rangers crossover? I've created a poll for you all to vote.**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Mercury sighs as he looks around in the auditorium. Every first-year is standing in the room, all crammed together. However, that's partly the reason why the silver haired teen sighed. He hasn't found anyone who matches the descriptions of Amber's attackers. If that's indeed the case, then they must be attending one of the other academies.

All the first-years were called into the auditorium for whatever reason, probably the speech Raven notified him about. According to the masked woman, Professor Ozpin would always give some sort of speech to the first-years. It was always a tradition for the headmaster, yet it didn't matter to Mercury.

The silver haired teen notices Pyrrha by herself, no longer being surrounded by adoring fans. He can see the relief on her face, which he can understand. Right now, he feels uncomfortable being surrounded all these strangers. Mercury makes a mental note to himself to message Itachi about the redhead girl, give him an update on how she's doing.

The silver haired teen looks up to see Professor Ozpin walking towards the center of the stage, about to start his speech. Mercury lets his mind wander off as the headmaster starts talking. He starts to feel hungry. The silver haired teen wonders if they're going to be served dinner. Will dessert also be provided? Like malasadas. Or flan. Heh, flan.

Mercury suddenly came back to reality as he heard Glynda Goodwitch's voice replacing Ozpin's. The speech must have finished already. All the silver haired teen heard from the headmaster were "knowledge", "purpose", and "direction." He didn't really care though, as it was clear that he didn't pay attention.

Glynda gives an announcement that for the night, the first years will be sleeping in the auditorium. Of course, boys and girls will sleep on separate sides of the room to make it civil. Since it's still daytime, Mercury figures that he has time to go look around before dinnertime. He should let his brother know that he arrived safely.

"Mercury!" a female voice shouted, causing the silver haired teen to stop walking. There's only one person in the school who knows his name and of course, he already knows who this person is. Mercury turns around to see Pyrrha waving and walking towards him. He notices a smile of relief on her face, which the silver haired deduces that it's because she's finally meeting a familiar face.

"Hello Pyrrha," Mercury greeted back. At least he's talking to someone that he already knows. He didn't want to get associated with anyone else until the teams are formed.

"I didn't know you were also attending Beacon," Pyrrha said.

"Remember when Itachi told you that he and I were at the academy during your tour of it?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember Itachi saying that," the armored girl replied, remembering her time with the two brothers on the boat to Mistral. "Speaking of which, where is Itachi?"

"Oh, well, he's 18, so he's not a first-year. Plus, he's at work. He's part of a… business. He's a skilled fighter, on par with skilled warriors. He doesn't need to attend an academy, but he's also not a huntsman," Mercury explained as best as he can.

"I see. Either way, he should be allowed to do whatever he wants if it makes him happy," Pyrrha said, though a bit disappointed that she's not going to meet Itachi soon. On the bright side, at least she gets to be classmates with a good friend. And heck, maybe she will get to see Itachi again.

"I'm going to look around before dinner. I figure you'll want to tag along so you won't be swarmed by fans," the silver haired teen told her.

"You know about that?" the armored girl asked.

"Itachi told me how famous you are because of tournaments and cereal," Mercury answered. "Plus, I saw you earlier in the airship being surrounded by dozens of people wanting to talk to you."

"People always dream of becoming celebrities, but it's actually a lonely life," Pyrrha admitted. "It's hard to make friends for me. Everyone either wants to be friends with me only for my status or doesn't want to because they think I'm too good for them. Sometimes I regret choosing the celebrity life."

"It can't be all bad. There has to be some advantages to being a popular celebrity," the silver haired teen pointed out.

"There is, but I prefer having an actual social life while helping others as a huntress," the armored girl stated.

"Either way, you should be allowed to do whatever you want if it makes you happy," Mercury told her, mimicking her earlier statement.

"Thanks," Pyrrha replied, smiling. "So, you said that you wanted to look around the academy? I've taken a tour of it myself last time I was here, so I can show you around."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Itachi and I didn't really look around that much when we were here actually," the silver haired teen answered. Truth be told, this is his first time being at the academy.

"Alright then. The tour starts now," the armored girl announced, leading her friend on their new tour of Beacon Academy.

* * *

Back in the Kingdom of Mistral, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori found their target. The Grimm has the appearance of a giant gorilla but is instead has pitch black fur along with bone plates covering its body just like the rest of the Creatures of Grimm. These species of Grimm are known as the Beringel.

The Grimm is currently being tied up and restrained by Kakuzu's threads and Sasori's chakra strings. The Beringel struggles to escape their grip, roaring at the three Akatsuki members. Hidan sneers at the helpless Grimm, flicking his fingers at its forehead. The monster merely responds with a roar of anger.

"Hidan, I suggest that you leave the Grimm alone or I'll let it go so it can attack you!" Kakuzu scolded at his immortal. "It's constant roaring is really getting on my nerves so quit aggravating it!"

"Can't you just put a seal on this thing to shut it up?" Hidan asked.

"No. At least, not yet. We need to inject Leader's chakra rods into it and notify him," Sasori explained before giving an eerie smile. "And since you're immortal, you're going to be the one injecting them into the Beringel."

"Fucking damn it!" the immortal cursed, taking out a storage scroll. He unloads it, revealing a couple of rods. Hidan picks one up, ready to stick it into the Grimm's body.

"Be careful on using those rods. One mistake, and you'll accidentally kill the thing. And Sasori and I don't have the patience to go look for another Beringel," Kakuzu warns his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just to let you know, these bone plates aren't going to make this easy," Hidan told them.

"Then be smart and try not to kill it," Sasori replied. The immortal grumbles as he inserts a rod into the Grimm's face. The monster roars in pain, but the loudness didn't affect the three Akatsuki members. Hidan continues to insert the chakra rods into the Beringel, which causes the gorilla Grimm to increase its struggle of escaping.

Suddenly, the Grimm went silent. Kakuzu and Sasori releases their holds on the monster, allowing it to collapse onto the ground. Despite the creature being limp, it isn't dissolving. It's not dead, just… inactive. The puppet master takes out his scroll and types on it, sending a message to Nagato.

After a full minute has passed, something starts happening to the Beringel. The rods inserted into the Grimm begins to glow blue chakra. After a short while, the glowing stops. However, the Beringel lets out a low growl before getting up. As it stood up, the three Akatsuki members can see the changes that took place.

Its eyes are no longer giving off a red glow but instead, it's giving off s purple glow. Its red eyes have been replaced by the Rinnegan. The Beringel stares at the three Akatsuki members before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasori receives a beep from his scroll, checking it out to see a message from Nagato.

"It seems Leader now has full control of his new Grimm summon," Sasori announced. "A fine addition to his new collection."

"Now with that out of the way, we can go drop off my bandit corpses for bounty money," Kakuzu stated.

"Let's get going then. The sooner we're done with your tasks, the sooner I get to work on my new puppets," the puppet master responded.

"Fucking heathens," Hidan muttered in his breath as he follows his fellow Akatsuki members.

* * *

Back at Roman's hideout, Nagato walks out from a room he was previously occupying. He just summoned his new Beringel, the one Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan caught for him in Mistral. After summoning it, he dispelled the gorilla Grimm so it can join the rest of his summons.

The Creatures of Grimm has always been an interesting species to the Akatsuki leader. Nagato knows that they've been an enemy to humanity ever since their conception. Along with the White Fang and various crime lords, the Grimm were targeted and hunted down by the Akatsuki to ensure the peace of Remnant.

However, Nagato began to see some use in them. Inspired by a game series that allows the player to capture monsters and keep them in their pockets, the Akatsuki leader decided to capture the strongest of each Grimm type and make them into his summons. He found it poetic justice that the Grimm will be killed by their own kind.

Following the game series' motto "Gotta Catch' em All", Nagato went out of his way, or at least have some of his subordinates, capture the strongest Grimm of each type. So far, the Akatsuki leader as an Alpha Beowolf, an Ursa Major, a King Cobra Taijitu, an Emperor Death Stalker, a Queen Nevermore, a War-Boarbatusk, a Wooly Goliath, a Jeeper Creep, a Mighty Griffon, and now a Beringel Kong.

Nagato knew that there are more Grimm species out there, and he has every intention to catch one of their strongest. Hopefully Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan encounters a new one. They haven't used all the chakra rods he given them. If the three don't get a chance, then there's always next time.

The Akatsuki leader rejoins Konan, Itachi, Roman, and Neo in the main room of the hideout. The criminal mastermind offered them some flan, which the three accepted. Konan suggested that they stay in the City of Vale for the night before going back to the base in the morning, which Nagato and Itachi agreed.

"I actually preferred cake. It's much sweeter," Itachi commented, taking another bite of his flan. Neo gives a deadpan look and types on her scroll.

 _Too much gluten._

"Yeah, I've never been crazy about cakes," Roman agreed with his partner.

"Eh, understandable but suit yourself," Itachi replied, still eating the flan.

"Nagato, who messaged you?" Konan asked with curiosity.

"Sasori. He informed me that his mission with the Zombie Combo has been completed. Raven's tribe are no more save for the Spring Maiden," the Akatsuki leader answered. Neo perks her head up with interest.

 _How will the bitch react when she finds out?_

"Her reaction will be a test, to see how much she changed. Her fate will be decided after that," Nagato replied.

"You have a replacement in mind, just in case?" Roman asked.

"Well, there's you and Neo," Itachi responded.

"That won't be necessary. We prefer our current lifestyle. Besides, we can't catch up to you guys," the crime lord declined.

"Very well, but the offer will remain open if you wish to change your mind," Nagato told him.

* * *

The next day, Mercury is standing on a launching pad at the edge of a cliff along with other first-year students. They have been called here by Professor Ozpin for initiation, though the silver haired teen felt there are less first-years in attendance than yesterday. Either way, he's going to be put in a team once this initiation is over.

As Ozpin is going over the rules of the instructions, Mercury looks over at his potential partners and teammates. The girl in black and red clothing is surprised and in shock by what Ozpin is telling them while the blonde boy who vomited yesterday is unsure and scared. Mercury makes a mental note to himself not to be paired up with either of them.

Along with those two, Mercury is see Pyrrha with a look of confidence on her face. The two of them both have the intentions of letting the chips fall into place when it comes to being put in teams, but the silver haired teen is unsure of being her partner due to the risks her popularity could bring to his mission.

Other first-years Mercury notices are a bubbly ginger girl and a silent boy with a pink stripe in his black hair. If the silver haired teen had to choose who would he prefer as a partner between the two, he would choose the silent boy. He appears to be the less troublesome of the pair.

The last pair Mercury sees is a blonde girl with short hair. She appears to have a stoic yet determined face. He doesn't know what her deal is, but it didn't matter to him. The other person is the famous Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Just like with Pyrrha, pairing up with her will bring in risks to his mission to because of her popularity.

As for everyone else, Mercury is certain that he will forget their faces. Once Ozpin finished talking, the pads start launching the first-years one by one into Emerald Forest. The silver haired teen notices the blonde boy asking the headmaster numerous questions regarding the launching strategy. Mercury once again made a mental note not to be paired up with that boy.

Once his time has arrived, the silver haired teen is immediately launched into the Emerald Forest. As he soars through the air, he can feel the breeze of the air. This must be how Konan feels whenever she flies. Experiencing this, Mercury now wishes that he has the power of flight.

As he starts to decline, the silver haired teen starts shooting from his boots to propel himself. Finding a perfect spot to land on, Mercury shoots himself towards it. He shoots at the spot and performs a backflip, landing on the ground. Reloading his boots, the silver haired teen sets off for the relics.

As he walks through the forest, Mercury takes out his scroll. He checks the device, finding it to have a weak signal. Sighing, the silver haired teen looks around in case any of the other first-year students are nearby. However, he did see an Ursa not too far away. Shrugging his shoulders, Mercury kills the Grimm by shooting its back.

"Hey!" female voice shouted, catching his attention. He sees the girl with short blonde hair, styled in a pixie cut. She has an angry expression on her face, with her eyes being red. Mercury could have sworn that she had lavender eyes the last time he saw her. "That was my kill!"

"I didn't see you there," the silver haired teen replied with honesty.

"Whatever," the blonde girl muttered, looking at him as if she's inspecting him. "Since we made eye contact with each other, I'm guessing we're partners now. Let's go get those relics already and be sure to keep up. I don't need anyone to slow me down."

"So, did you always live with a stick up inside your ass or something?" Mercury asked.

"Watch your mouth, or I'm going to beat the crap out of you," the blonde girl threatened, raising up her right hand. Mercury rolls his eyes in response but kept himself silent. He didn't want to make things problematic, at least not yet. With one task already done, the relics shouldn't take too long to find. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Excuse me?" the silver haired teen asked.

"I said, what's your name," the blonde girl repeated. "If I'm going to be stuck with you for the next four years, then I should know your name."

"Oh. It's Mercury Black," Mercury answered.

"Are you related to Marcus Black?" his partner asked.

"No, why?" the silver haired teen lied, though is a bit worried that he has been found out.

"Oh, nothing," the blonde girl said. Mercury looks at her, wondering why she would ask that question. He shook his head, thinking she asked it because she probably heard of the bounty the Akatsuki made. "Anyway, my name is Yang Xiao Long."

"Cool," Mercury replied, the only thing he could say. It didn't take long for them to find the abandoned temple. At the center is a chess set, though a few pieces are missing which indicates a few first-years already arrived before them.

"Should we take this little horsey?" Yang asked as she takes a gold knight piece.

"It really doesn't matter, as long as it's a chess piece," the silver haired teen replied. "Also, that's a knight."

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" the blonde girl retorted. "It's a relic that we need, which you said so yourself."

"Whatever then," Mercury muttered. He is about to head back to the academy, but some unexpected events prevent him from doing so.

* * *

Later that night, the first-years who collected the chess pieces are now standing on the stage in the auditorium. Professor Ozpin has already announced some of the first-year teams to the rest of the school. Now there are only three more for the headmaster to announce, Mercury standing with one of them.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced, receiving a round of applause from the rest of the Beacon students.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc!" the headmaster announced, once again receiving another round of applause. Mercury watches the blonde boy look around in confusion while Ozpin congratulates him.

Pyrrha gives her partner a playful punch, but it knocks him over. The silver haired teen raises an eyebrow at that scene. This is Pyrrha's partner? Not only does he might have some medical condition involving vomiting, he is clueless at the beginning of initiation and appears to be physically weak. Mercury felt bad for Pyrrha.

"And finally: Mercury Black. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" Professor Ozpin announced. Both Ruby and Weiss are in shock while Yang smiles and hugs her sister.

Mercury tilts his head in confusion at what he heard. Not because that Ruby is chosen as the team leader, but because the headmaster called their chess pieces white despite them clearly being colored gold. Either Professor Ozpin has color blindness, or he's falsely advertising those chess pieces. Still, he's now part of a team.

* * *

Once the ceremony has ended, all the Beacon students headed back to their dorms. After reaching their dorm room, Mercury realizes something. He's the only boy in his team! But maybe, he can use this to his advantage.

"Hey, huh, should the three of you go in first and change, or do I go in first myself?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Weiss asked with a scowl. "The three of us will go in first to change. Meanwhile, you'll wait outside like a gentleman until we call you in."

"Fine. Works either way," Mercury said as Weiss enters the room with Yang following her.

"Sorry about her. I'm still trying to warm her up," Ruby apologized before entering inside, closing the door for privacy. Looking around for other students, Mercury takes out his scroll and dials Nagato's number.

"Hello?" the Akatsuki leader answered.

"Hey, it's Mercury," the silver haired teen responded.

"Ah, Mercury. It's good to hear you," Nagato said.

"Hey, is that Mercury?" Itachi asked from the background.

"Put it on speaker!" Kisame shouted.

"Alright, alright, my scroll is on speaker," the Akatsuki told his subordinates. "Anyway, I believe you should be on a team already?"

"Yeah, my three teammates are girls," Mercury answered.

"Damn boy. You're a lucky man!" Deidara's voice spoke through the scroll. "What are they like?"

"Well, I believe that one of them is a fifteen-year old girl," the silver haired teen said.

"Ozpin accepted a fifteen-year old into his school? I knew that man is delusional," Raven responded.

"Don't be so critical, Raven. Maybe the headmaster had a good reason?" Amber suggested. "Does the girl have some special qualities? What's her name?"

"Ruby Rose," Mercury answered.

"Summer's spawn? Her? Of course, Ozpin would make an exception for her?" Raven muttered, though the silver haired teen can still hear her voice.

"What's so special about this "Ruby Rose" girl?" Konan asked.

"She has silver eyes," the swordswoman replied.

"Silver eyes?!" Amber shouted. "That's a rare trait! Mercury, take care of that girl! She's special!"

"What's special about these "silver eyes"?" Nagato questioned.

"The silver eyed warriors are a group of warriors who existed since the dawn of humanity. From one look of their eyes, a mere Grimm will instantly die," Amber explained.

"However, these warriors began to die out. Nowadays, it's rare for someone to possess silver eyes. Summer had these eyes, and it seems that trait was passed down to her daughter," Raven added.

"How powerful are these silver eyes?" Itachi asked.

"Well, their powers can easily kill Grimm at their most powerful while only freezing them in place in their least powerful," Amber explained. "These powers can potentially harm a human, but the amount of damage done depends on how evil is the victim." Throughout the whole time, Mercury has been listening to the conversation the whole time. During it, he was making sure no one comes out from their dorms.

"Mercury, what more can you tell us about the girl?" Nagato asked.

"Well, her semblance is either super speed or transforming into rose petals. I'm not sure. It was hard to tell. She wields a scythe that is also a gun. Lastly, she's the leader of my team. Team RWBY," Mercury informed.

"That's not confusing at all," Deidara muttered.

"It's good that you're not the leader of your team. If you were, more attention would have been brought onto you which would have compromised your mission," Nagato stated. "Anyway, keep an eye on Ruby Rose. She has an important power that can't be lost."

"What about your other two teammates?" Konan asked.

"One of my other teammates, get this, is Weiss Schnee," Mercury answered.

"THE Weiss Schnee? Are you sure?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"Yeah, why?" the silver haired teen responded.

"Because you just received a second side mission," Nagato answered.

"Wait, what was my first side mission?" Mercury asked.

"Keeping an eye on Ruby Rose and keep her safe!" Amber shouted.

"Anyway, your second mission involves Weiss Schnee. You see, the Akatsuki have a potentially partnership with her younger brother Whitely Schnee. Should he become the next head of the Schnee Dust Company, we would be backed up financially and will be able to gain access to new supplies and technology," the Akatsuki leader explained. "The only problem is that Weiss holds the title of inheriting the company."

"Please don't tell me that I should kill her," the silver haired teen pleaded.

"What? No! The only way Whitely could receive the title is if Weiss continues her acts of rebellion against their father, which would cause him to take it from Weiss and pass it down to Whitely," Nagato stated. "Should she take control of her company, Atlas would become more difficult to avoid. So basically, encourage her to keep on rebelling."

"I understand," Mercury said.

"What about your last teammate?" Kisame asked.

"She's my partner, Yang Xiao Long," the silver haired teen answered.

"Oh, that's my daughter and Ruby Rose's half-sister. There's nothing special about her," Raven responded.

"No need to be a bitch, Raven," Amber told the swordswoman.

"Sasori and I met her. She was the one who… trashed Junior's club," Deidara admitted. "How she's doing?"

"She's… aggressive and not in a good way, also moody," Mercury answered.

"Damn it Sasori," the blonde bomber's voice muttered through the scroll. "Just to let you know, I'm into her so be a good partner to her for me!"

"Noted," the silver haired teen replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Just good luck and be sure to give daily updates," Nagato answered. "Itachi would like to hear how you're doing in school."

"Nagato!" Itachi shouted in the background.

"Itachi, Pyrrha said 'hello' and misses you!" Mercury told his adoptive brother.

"Thank you," the Uchiha said.

"Anyway, good night. We're looking forward to hear more from you tomorrow," Nagato stated before hanging up. The silver haired teen closes his scroll and puts it away. A few minutes later, Weiss opens the door and sticks her head out.

"You're now allowed to enter inside, but you'll have to change inside the bathroom," the Schnee girl stated.

"Gee, thanks," Mercury grumbled as he entered the dorm room. These missions are going to be a pain.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. It's probably my longest one yet for this story. Here's a rundown from this chapter since some of you will probably have some questions.**

 **Yes, Nagato can now make the Grimm into his summons. I've noticed that this regular summons has piercings, which caused me to think that he can make creatures become his summons by sticking his chakra rods into them. It worked for both versions of the Paths of Pain as well for him and Obito.**

 **Yang's personality will be different due to her painful beatdown from Sasori. The Akatsuki's presence in Remnant influenced Ruby's and Weiss' personalities as well.**

 **I've skipped the fight between Teams RWBY and JNPR and the Nevermore and Death Stalker as well as Ozpin's speech because they've been retold so many times. Also, the scenes involving the other members of the teams weren't included because this story isn't about them. This story is about the Akatsuki and their allies (which includes Mercury).**

 **Anyway, see you all next chapter!**


	24. New Adjustments

Chapter 23: New Adjustments

 **Author's Note: So apparently, I've created a lot of controversy. It's not the first time I've done so though. Now then, let's discuss the issue at hand.**

 **Yang's personality change.**

 **Before I say anything, the story itself has already established that it's not going to follow the RWBY canon. Raven being forced into Akatsuki membership and Itachi adopting Mercury were already clear indications that the canon timeline is being changed. Add in some other events, and it's obvious the story won't exactly be the same as the original RWBY anime. Things in the story are now already different and will continue to be different.**

 **Now some of you doesn't believe Yang's personality change makes any sense. I disagree. She got beaten in a fight by (mostly) Sasori and Deidara. That's only putting it lightly. Sasori humiliated and pounded (not sexually) her until she was unconscious and couldn't fight anymore. After that, Roman blasted most of her hair off and stole her motorcycle with Neo. After that, she woke up in an alley surrounded by garbage with her motorcycle stolen and most of her hair missing. How does that not lead to a personality change?**

 **Yang won't be depressed and moody with PTSD like she was at the end of Volume 3 and most of Volume 4. Her personality in this story will be more aggressive, determined, and kind of angsty. She will be getting into fights more often to get stronger, considering the ones she lost to are people not Grimm.**

 **Jesus, this is a long author's note but I feel it's going to get longer.**

 **Not all the RWBY characters are going to be the same as their canon counterparts. I'm telling you all this because in preparation. I'm not sure if warning you all would cease future complaints though.**

 **The reason for them being different is because of the Akatsuki's presence in Remnant. With the shinobi being an active third party, they're allowed to go all out and their actions will make changes for better or worse. If I had the Akatsuki be Beacon students like every other Naruto/RWBY story, not only would they be restricted but they would also have their personality changed. Considering my story was the first Naruto/RWBY to have the Akatsuki as the main characters, I wanted it to be entirely different and not follow the same routes and clichés other Naruto/RWBY stories does.**

 **God damn it, over 400 words in this author's note. Hopefully my explanation will satisfy you all.**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

 **P.S., don't expect me to cover Jaune's mini arc in this story.**

* * *

Mercury Black is currently lying in his bed, smiling in his sleep. He's dreaming a nice dream. He needed it after having to listen to a set of rules Weiss gave him last night. Due to the silver haired teen being the only male in the team, the Schnee girl felt some ground rules were needed to keep him from doing anything she considers to be inappropriate or unruly.

Right now, Ruby is creeping towards a sleeping Weiss with a whistle in her hand. Both she and Yang are already awake and have gotten dressed. The blonde girl watches in amusement of her sister's prank, something she would always be delighted to see. Ruby blows the whistle, waking up not only Weiss but also Mercury.

"Christ! What the hell just happened?!" the silver haired teen asked as he quickly sat up. As for the Schnee girl, she fell to the floor after being woken up by the whistle.

"Good morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby announced in a cheerful tone.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Weiss scolded the team leader.

"Now that you two are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business," the hooded girl stated, ignoring Weiss' comments.

"Which is?" Mercury asked.

"Ruby wants all of us to decorate our room, to which I agreed," Yang explained.

"Can't we do that later after class?" the silver haired teen responded, checking his scroll for the time. "It's eight-o-clock, and class starts in an hour. It wouldn't be good if Team RWBY gets late for class on their first day of school."

"Humph, you surprisingly make a good point Mercury," Weiss said. "I do need the time to freshen up for the day."

"Hey, it wouldn't take that long to change up the room a bit," Yang protested, though she was stopped by her sister.

"It's okay, Yang. Mercury's right. We can't be late to class. Besides, it'll give us more than enough time to plan this room's decoration," Ruby told the blonde, who sighs at the answer.

"If you say so," Yang mutters. "At least I'll get some time to train."

"Yeah, train," the team leader replied, though her tone wasn't very enthusiastic. Ever since she came back home from a certain event, the blonde girl has been training nonstop. Ruby would worry for her sister whenever does her training. During those training regimens, Yang would push herself to her absolute limit until her body stops moving.

"I'll see you all at class," Yang told the rest of the team as she heads towards the training room.

"Now then, if you may excuse me, I'm going to go get myself ready for class," Weiss announced as she enters the bathroom, leaving Ruby and Mercury alone in the bedroom. The silver haired teen is about to reach for his scroll but notices the sadden expression on his team leader's face.

"I'm sorry that I suggested we postpone decorating our room," Mercury apologized. "I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"Oh, it's not that. I'm just worried about Yang, that's all," Ruby replied.

"Did something happen?" the silver haired teen asked. Maybe getting to know her more will allow him to protect the team leader from anyone who wants her special eyes.

"It's that… I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but… you're my teammate," the team leader stated. "Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Who doesn't? Anyone with sentient life knows who the Akatsuki are," Mercury replied.

"Right. How silly of me to ask that," Ruby said, lightly chuckling at the last part before getting serious. "You see, my sister challenged two members of the Akatsuki to a fight. She lost, finding herself with her motorcycle stolen and most of her hair missing. Dad and I were worried about her since she wasn't home for an entire day. And ever since she game back, she hasn't been the same."

"Do you hate the Akatsuki?" Mercury asked, curious about her answer. Even though she won't be deemed as a threat, Ruby could still compromise his mission.

"I hate what they did to my sister. And I hate what they did to my Uncle Qrow as well. I know I won't stand a chance against them, but I just wanted to know why. I get that they want to help Remnant, but I can't agree with their methods and actions especially if other good people gets hurt," the team leader explained.

"The Akatsuki does things for a reason because you did mention that Yang challenged them to a fight. Your uncle probably did the same," the silver haired teen replied. He knew the exact details of Yang's fight with Sasori and Deidara since they did tell the rest of the organization. The blonde girl was destroying a club they were at and was told to stop, which lead to her refusing and challenging the Artist Duo.

"Maybe you're right," Ruby muttered. The bathroom door opens, revealing Weiss to be dressed in the Beacon school uniform.

"There, all done. Mercury, you have my permission to use the bathroom to change," the Schnee girl told the silver haired teen.

"Since when did I need permission to do that?" Mercury asked himself as he enters the bathroom with his uniform.

* * *

Back at the Akatsuki base, Raven is in a middle of training with Kisame and Itachi. She wants to continue living up to her motto of _'the strong survives and the weak dies'_. The best way to do so is by training with the swordsman of the Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki. Of course, Itachi joined since he and the shark ninja are partners. Plus, the Uchiha does have skills with a sword.

Unfortunately for the swordswoman, she's losing against the two as always. Every time she trains with one of them, Raven loses. Against both, then a loss is obvious. Despite all those losses, she continues to train with them because she wants to get stronger. She wants to go back to leading her tribe and show the Akatsuki that she's the strongest of them all.

Right now, she swings her sword at Itachi. Her weapon is blocked by the Uchiha's tanto. She adds force onto her weapon, but Itachi spins around her and lands a kick on her back. Raven is sent tumbling forward but stops as she grits her teeth. The swordswoman is about to attack the Uchiha but gets intercepted by Kisame.

It's noticeable that Itachi isn't using his Sharingan. It's because he didn't need to. Raven hasn't pushed him to the point of resorting to it. She never had, and the Uchiha doubts she ever will. He watches as Kisame shreds through her aura with Samehada, the weapon absorbing it as some sort of meal.

This action took a toll on Raven, glaring that her aura was taken. Kisame only smirks, satisfied with the fact that he's irritating her. The swordswoman rushes to towards the shark ninja, only to receive a kick to the face by Itachi. The blow of the attack was enough to knock her down

"You know why she's training with us specifically, right?" the Uchiha asked his partner.

"Yup, it's pretty obvious," Kisame replied. "When do you think she'll find out the truth?"

"When Nagato deems the time appropriate," Itachi said.

"Tell me what?" Raven asked in confusion.

"That… Nagato is planning to treat everyone to a movie," Kisame answered. "It's called _OC v. OC: Dawn of Morality_. It's about these two crime fighters of justice facing off due to their opposing moral codes."

"I'll pass. I have no time for childish things," the swordswoman scoffed.

"And this is why mostly everyone here thinks of you as a bitch," the shark ninja told her. "You're always too serious."

"The world is a life or death situation," Raven replied. "How can you not be serious?"

"We're serious whenever we're on missions. However, we realized it's okay to have fun occasionally," Itachi explained.

"It makes sense because you're all teenagers," the swordswoman pointed out.

"18. Adults already," Kisame countered.

"Still, we know how dangerous Remnant can be. Grimm, terrorists, _bandits_ ," Itachi listed, putting a little emphasis on the last word. Raven widens her eyes, wondering if the Akatsuki knows about her bandit tribe. She hasn't gone back to them ever since she was caught by the shinobi.

"Plus, we've been through a lot worse than this world can offer," the shark ninja stated.

"What does that mean?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It means that the Akatsuki can handle whatever Remnant can dish out," the Uchiha answered. The swordswoman grits her teeth, not sure if it's a fact or a state of arrogance. She doesn't think that they're aware of Salem. Right now, they're focused on finding the false Fall Maiden for Amber.

Raven knows how powerful Salem is, much powerful than Ozpin himself. Though, she does remember the Akatsuki leader Nagato beating the Beacon headmaster in a fight. However, the swordswoman isn't sure if it'll be enough to beat the Grimm witch herself. If she hadn't been forced to become an Akatsuki member, Raven would've come to admire Nagato.

"Psst, what she's thinking about?" Kisame whispered to his partner.

"Not sure. Probably either something not important or is taking our words into consideration," Itachi replied.

"Hey!" Raven calls out to them, catching their attention. "I've decided to take a break. I'll be in my room if any of you needs me." The two Akatsuki members watches the swordswoman leave, heading back to the base. A moment of silence passed before Itachi breaks it.

"So, what time is Nagato taking us to that movie?" the Uchiha asked.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Mercury is heading towards another class to attend. He has just finished attending Professor Port's class, also known as Grimm Studies. Though it's not about learning about the different types of Grimm, but about the professor telling very boring stories about himself.

Mercury pinches the bridge of his nose. The first day of school has already been a frustrating one. It wasn't because of the constant ramblings of Professor Port. It also wasn't because of the one-sided bad blood that seems to be growing between Ruby and Weiss. No, Mercury is frustrated because of something else.

No one else is wearing backpacks!

Like seriously, does anyone not remember that Beacon is still a school?! How are the other students carrying their stuff? There's lockers, but they're for weapons storage. Plus, they operate as rockets. Not suitable to store school stuff. Students could keep their school items in their dorms, but it takes time to go from the dorms to classes.

Mercury arrives at his next class, Combat Class. It's being taught by Professor Goodwitch, the blonde woman who appeared as a hologram a few days ago when he was on his way to the academy. The silver haired teen takes a seat, setting his backpack aside as the female professor starts her class.

"Alright everyone, welcome to Combat Class. I'm Professor Goodwitch, and I shall be teaching you combat training," Glynda announced. Mercury raises an eyebrow, not expecting her to be the one teaching them combat. He initially thought she was the academy's librarian, judging by the way she's dressed.

"The Grimm aren't going to be the only ones you all will fight. Your enemies will take the forms of your fellow people. Criminals, terrorists, bandits, assassins, mercenaries, and rogue huntsmen. The list goes on of what type of people you're going to face once you graduate. Remnant isn't a safe place if you aren't prepared, but luckily for you all, I'm here to prepare you," Professor Goodwitch stated.

Mercury watches intensely, wondering if she made a possible reference to the Akatsuki. Despite knowing that none of these first-years have a chance against his brother's organization no matter how much they learn, the silver haired teen can't take any risk that can compromise his mission. He cannot fail. He will not fail.

"Are you going to train us to fight the Akatsuki?!" Nora Valkyrie, one of Pyrrha's teammates from Team JNPR, asked excitedly. Mercury immediately facepalms himself after hearing the question.

"I pray that none of you have to face any of the Akatsuki members during or after your time here in Beacon," Glynda stated. "Each member of that vigilante organization is strong enough to take down an experienced hunter, displaying unknown abilities. Despite their main objective is capturing or killing criminals, they aren't afraid of fighting and injuring anyone else."

Mercury lightly snorts at the last statement. The Akatsuki only injure non-criminals if they challenge or attack them. Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen, and Yang Xiao Long are perfect examples. All of them challenged members of the Akatsuki and received beatings of their lives for it. Ozpin did get bested in a fight by Nagato since the headmaster did sent Branwen and Team CFVY after them, with the five following and failing to capture Sasori.

"Uh… Miss Goodwitch. The Akatsuki can't be that powerful, right?" Jaune Arc, Pyrrha's partner, nervously asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Arc, I can't answer that question. The only way to find out is by fighting them yourself," Professor Goodwitch answered, causing the armored blonde to gulp nervously in response.

"Nevermind," Jaune muttered.

"Anyway, I prefer that talks about the Akatsuki ceases in the future," Professor Goodwitch states. "I'm going to start a randomizer, choosing the first two students to spar with each other. Once those two students are chosen, I'll explain the rules for the match." She presses a button on her scroll, activating the randomizer on a screen.

Images of the classmates begins appearing at a face past. Mercury notices a lot of students being nervous. He can understand why. They don't want to embarrass themselves by losing the first day of Combat Class. However, other students such as Nora seem to be itching for action. Eventually, the randomizer stops at Mercury and Jaune which surprises the silver haired teen.

"Woo! Go Mercury! Win for Team RWBY," a female voiced cheered from behind. Mercury quickly turns around to see his three teammates to his surprises. They must have come to class sometime after he arrived. Sighing, the silver haired teen gets up and heads towards the stage. He takes a glance at his opponent, seeing a hint of nervousness on his face.

"Now then, let me announce the rules of combat training," Glynda announced as Jaune and Mercury stand on the combat stage. "Your auras will be measured on the screen and on your scrolls. You'll fight until one of your auras enter the red area. Don't go for any lethal attacks. After all, this is merely training. You may now begin,"

Mercury gets into fighting position, waiting for Jaune to attack first. During his training with Itachi, he had to deal with sword fighting. A swordsman himself, the Uchiha taught his adopted brother how to fighter against opponents who uses swords as their primary weapons. To help, Itachi requested the aid of Kisame, Kakuzu, and Konan since the former was a part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist while the latter two acquired swords here in Remnant.

While the training was harsh and rough, Mercury did learn a lot when it comes to sword fighting and dealing with sword users. However, the silver haired teen notices something about Jaune. His form is all wrong, not similar to anything he dealt with during his training. He decided to test something.

Mercury shoots a bullet from his right boot in which Jaune quickly raises his shield to block. While the shield did successfully block the bullet, the hit of the projectile nearly knocks down the blonde teen. Mercury rushes in, shooting more bullets along the way. Each bullet pushes Jaune back, once again almost knocking him down.

Once close, the silver haired teen kicks the blonde knight right on the chest and sends him crashing to the ground. Mercury checks the aura measurement, finding a fourth of Jaune's aura is already gone. So far, he learned that the blonde knight isn't very strong and is instead physically weak.

Let's see his swordsmanship skills. Mercury watches as his opponent gets up. Jaune rushes towards the silver haired teen and slashes his sword vertically. Mercury easily sidesteps the attack and trips his opponent, causing the blonde knight to fall flat on his face. The entire class erupts into laughter after watching that scene.

"Uh… I meant to do that," Jaune said as he gets up, though the class is still laughing. Another thing that Mercury notices about his opponent is that his attacks are sloppy. It's as if he has no fighting experience at all. The silver haired teen widens his eyes, realizing that those assumptions are indeed facts.

No wonder Jaune screamed like a girl back in the initiation test.

Mercury looks at the aura measurements, seeing that Jaune has less than half of his aura left. The silver teen cringes and decides to show some mercy by finish the fight quickly. The blonde knight has been humiliated enough. He waits for his opponent to get back up so he can end the spar.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Jaune muttered to himself. The blonde rushes for an attack on Mercury, only to trip on his shoelaces and fall flat on the floor. Once again, the entire classroom erupts into laughter. Pyrrha kept her mouth closed to keep himself from laughing. Nora laughs as she finds the spar entertaining. Ren lowers his head, facepalming himself. Glynda looks at the spar in disappointment.

"Mr. Arc, I'm hoping you're taking this spar seriously," Professor Goodwitch scolded the blonde teen. Mercury checks Jaune's aura measurement, finding it now smaller than last time. At least all the attention is going to his opponent, something that the silver haired teen is thankful for.

"Maybe I think it's best that you give up?" Mercury suggested. "You're making more laughs than hits in this fight."

"Don't worry. I can still fight," Jaune stated as he got into fighting position.

"Well, prepare to lose any dignity you have left," the silver haired teen muttered under his breath. He runs towards the blonde knight, who raises his shield to defend himself. Mercury jumps onto the shield and uses it to leap over Jaune, landing behind him. The blonde knight turns around, only to receive a kick to his stomach and spittle is released from his mouth. Mercury finishes the fight by shooting a dust bullet from his boot, sending his opponent back.

"Jaune Arc's aura is in the red, indicating that this fight is over. The winner is Mercury Black," Glynda announced before turning to the blonde knight. "Mr. Arc, you really need to work on your fighting skills. Also, be sure to remember to keep checking your aura measurements on the screen or on your scroll. It'll help you strategize."

"Yes ma'am," Jaune apologized.

"Mr. Black, you did well. As the winner of the fight, you have the right to choose your next opponent or wait later," Professor Goodwitch informed the silver haired teen.

"Thank you, but I'll wait later," Mercury replied, heading back to his seat. He makes a mental note to himself of apologizing to Pyrrha for embarrassing her partner.

"Congrats partner, though I doubt beating Noodle Boy could hardly be considered a good feat," Yang told him. "He seems like a pushover to me, but I will take him being humiliated as retribution for throwing up on my shoes so thank you for that."

"Uh… no problem," Mercury replied before taking a look at the next match.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Hopefully things have calmed down. Anyway, I'll be working on the new story that wins my poll. I'll see you all next chapter. Also, the movie _OC v OC: Dawn of Morality_ is an actual one-shot I collaborated with Sai Kunai Blade. Please check it out.**


	25. The Enemy Advances

Chapter 24: The Enemy Advances

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. For this chapter, we'll get some more perspective on Salem's and Ozpin's factions.**

 **Also, I've written a new story. It's a Naruto/Pokémon crossover titled** _ **Pokémon: Shinobi Version**_ **. You can find it in my profile as the first chapter is already up.**

 **Anyway, let's start this chapter.**

* * *

"Damn it!" Marcus Black growled as he slams his fist on a table. In wake of his outburst, the sound of giggling can be heard. The assassin turns his head to face the scorpion Faunus known a Tyrian Callows. Marcus glares at the insane man, annoyed by his creepy giggling. "What's so funny?"

"This state that you're in. You're so angry. It's so entertaining!" Tyrian cackled.

"Do you want to fight or something?" the assassin asked as he makes his way towards the scorpion Faunus. "I'll give you a fight."

"As much as I want Tyrian dead, having a fight here wouldn't make Salem very happy," Hazel pointed out. "Tyrian, you wouldn't want to make your mistress angry, would you?"

"No, no I wouldn't," the scorpion Faunus muttered to himself, becoming quiet.

"Anyway, why so upset?" the large man asked Marcus.

"It's the damn Akatsuki! Ever since they placed that bounty on my head, assassins and mercenaries came after me nonstop. It nearly ruined yesterday's mission of breaking Adam Taurus and his fellow White Fang members out of Atlas prison!" the whitehaired assassin ranted. "How do they even know who I am?! What do they want with me?!"

"It's either because of your prestigious career of assassination or they know of your involvement with the Fall Maiden," an ominous female voice stated. Everyone turns around to see Salem enter the meeting room, followed by Dr. Arthur Watts with his scroll and a rejuvenated Adam Taurus.

"Ah, your grace! How wonderful that you greet us with your beauty!" Tyrian exclaimed as he makes a bow to his mistress.

"Thank you for your words, Tyrian," Salem replied.

"What do you mean they know my involvement with the Fall Maiden?" Marcus questioned the Grimm witch.

"Remember when I informed you all about Ozpin's defeat by the leader of the Akatsuki? Cinder brought up the possibility of them taking the Fall Maiden, which we can now confirm considering your current dilemma," Salem explained. "Nevertheless, it shouldn't hinder our plans for the fall of Beacon Academy." Marcus growls at the news but doesn't say anything after.

"So, what does this has to do with me?" Adam asked.

"We would like the service of the White Fang for our cause," the Grimm Witch told him. "Sienna Kahn did agree on joining only if we broke you out of jail. She appears to see you in high regards."

"Only because I proved myself loyal to the White Fang's cause," the terrorist stated proudly before glaring at Salem. "But why should I help your cause? One of your underlings is currently controlling my beloved like a soulless machine."

"Just remember that we saved your beloved after she was almost sent to Death's door by a member of the Akatsuki. As for my underling controlling her, let's just say that your beloved's personality and morality would've jeopardized our cause," Salem explained. "However, we'll give you your beloved back to your control once the first phase of my plan is over."

"Which is the fall of Beacon, I presume," Adam muttered. "Will this cause of yours allow me to gain revenge on the Akatsuki? I want to make them pay for what they did to Blake."

"You'll have your revenge," the Grimm witch promised. "But first, I believe you have some information about the Akatsuki that you can provide me."

"With pleasure," Adam replied, giving an evil grin.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Ozpin's office, the headmaster is watching a news conference about yesterday's breakout of Adam Taurus. The breakout took place in the middle of the night, when everybody least expected it. Ozpin knew that the release of one of the White Fang's most dangerous members spell trouble for Remnant.

 _"We're doing every we can to apprehend Adam Taurus and bring him to justice," General Ironwood stated on the computer screen. "Unfortunately, the only lead we have on the terrorist is that one of the people who broke him out is Marcus Black. He was the only one identified during the break out."_

 _"General Ironwood, are you aware of the bounty made on the assassin by the Akatsuki?" Lisa Lavender asked the Atlas headmaster._

Ozpin can see the annoyed look on his friend's face as well as a hint of anger. The Akatsuki have been a sensitive subject for the military general, especially since when Ozpin told him about the Akatsuki taking the Fall Maiden with them. Ironwood wanted to hunt them down, but the headmaster believed that it would've been a bad idea.

 _"I'm aware of the Akatsuki's bounty on him. I hope that this event would get them to work with the military, but I highly doubt it. Based on their deeds, I'm pretty sure the Akatsuki would just look all over for Adam Taurus so they can capture and exchange him for money," Ironwood answered._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's base, the eight shinobi are watching the same news conference that Ozpin is watching.

"You know… he's not wrong. We're definitely exchanging him for money," Kakuzu told the rest of the organization.

* * *

Back with Ozpin, the headmaster gave a sigh. He can understand the frustration that James is feeling. While the Fall Maiden is fully healed, she's no longer in their protection. Plus, it's kind of stressful for Ozpin and his brotherhood to keep track of both Salem's and the Akatsuki's actions. A small 'ding' can be heard, coming from the headmaster's scroll. Ozpin checks the message, identifying it from Qrow.

 _You watching the news conference?_

The headmaster messages back, confirming that he's indeed watching the news conference. Qrow messages back.

 _Jimmy doesn't seem very happy. You think Salem might be the cause of Adam Taurus' breakout?_

Ozpin gives a reply, stating his suspicions of the matter.

 _No doubt the Akatsuki will be after him. They're also looking for the assassin who helped break him out. It's strange why they want him. Want me to go look for answers?_

The headmaster messages back, reminding his trusted friend that they can't go after the Akatsuki directly. However, he did tell Qrow in his message about the possible connection between the Akatsuki and Roman Torchwick. It's the only way they can get information about the organization without confronting them.

 _Thanks for the info Oz. I'll see what I can do._

Ozpin gave Qrow his thanks before returning to the news conference, only to find it over. Sighing, the headmaster turns off the screen and gets up from his chair. Maybe a nice stroll around the academy would get things off is mind. Grabbing his cane, Ozpin enters his elevator and exits his office.

* * *

Back in Salem's castle, Marcus Black and Adam Taurus are seen walking down a hallway. The bull Faunus have told the Grimm witch everything he learned about the Akatsuki leader during their fight back on the train but did note that his opponent was holding back and didn't show his true capabilities.

As Adam could recall, the only abilities the Akatsuki leader showed to him so far was gravity manipulation and making his skin hard as steel. The bull Faunus also told Salem that the Akatsuki leader was once like him, but became a different person due to the help of another person and death.

What really surprise Salem was that most members of the Akatsuki are apparently 18 years old. Adam also told her that the Akatsuki were apparently once like the current White Fang, as stated by the Akatsuki leader himself. All this information intrigued the Grimm witch, making her curious about the leader of the Akatsuki and the organization's history.

Once the short meeting was over, she assigned Marcus and Adam to work together with the White Fang. The bull Faunus objected, so Salem suggested Tyrian. Adam quickly decided to work with the assassin. Despite being a fellow Faunus, Tyrian unnerved the redhead which Salem of course knew.

"So, I guess we're working together," Marcus said, attempting to start a conversation with the White Fang member.

"Listen human. Don't think we're going to be chummy. The only reason I decided to work with you is because I rather not work with the nutjob," Adam told the assassin.

"I understand. That Tyrian guy is unpredictable. People like him are hard to work with," Marcus replied.

"I will admit that your experience in assassination will come in handy for the White Fang," the bull Faunus stated.

"Thanks, I guess," the assassin muttered.

"Do you know where Blake is?" Adam quickly asked.

"If you think she's in this castle, then you're wrong. She, along with Cinder, Emerald, and a chameleon Faunus named Ilia, is going undercover as students of Haven Academy," Marcus answered.

"Damn it," the bull Faunus muttered to himself. "Well, at least there's someone I can trust with Blake." The redhead knows who Ilia is, remembering her to be one of the few White Fang members who survived the Akatsuki's onslaught. She was also a friend of Blake, which are more reasons why Adam can trust her.

"Should we start training? I'm pretty sure prison made your skills rusty," the assassin suggested.

"Let me get into contact with the White Fang," Adam replied. "Then I'll humor you with a spar."

* * *

Back at the City of Vale, Qrow Branwen is seen standing in front of a club. Just like some other people, Qrow knows who this club belongs to. The drunk enters inside, greeted by bright lights and music. He looks around the establishment, eventually finding his target. The man who owns the place, Junior.

Qrow casually walks over to the bar counter and finds a seat to sit down on. He motions to the bearded man for a glass of whiskey. After receiving one, he takes a sip. Junior notices the sword strapped onto his patron's back, becoming wary around him. Anyone with weapons are unpredictable, especially if the club owner doesn't know who they are.

"So, I haven't seen you before. Are you new to town or something?" Junior asked, starting up a conversation.

"No. I don't come to clubs. Too much noise. I prefer an old fashion tavern," Qrow answered.

"If that's the case, then why the change?" the bartender asked.

"Because I heard that you're a man who knows a lot of information," the drunk told the club owner, who's eyes widen at the statement. "Plus, I heard a fight took place here. I'm pretty sure you were present at the time."

"Okay, I will admit that fight did break out. A teenage girl came into my club despite not being allowed to, asking for alcoholic beverages and beating up my employees. My whole club got wrecked during the process. Luckily, there were some reliable people who stopped and paid me more than enough money to rebuild the place," Junior explained.

"They do sound like reliable people. Except for one thing though. That girl was my niece," Qrow growled, surprising the bartender. He takes out his weapon and sets it on the table. "I'm an overprotective uncle, so I want you to answer any questions I ask you. If I find out that you're lying, then the two of us are going to have a problem."

"O-Okay," the club owner gulped. "Just take it easy, man."

"Was it true that two Akatsuki members were the ones who fought her?" the drunk asked, receiving a nod from the bartender. "What happened to her hair?"

"R-Roman shot it off," Junior quickly answered, which causes Qrow to raise an eyebrow.

"Which leads to my next question. What's the link between the Akatsuki and Roman Torchwick?" Qrow asked, raising his sword towards the bartender.

"Contrary to what the media has been saying, the Akatsuki did actually capture Roman and his partner Neopolitan. However, they forged an equal partnership. Roman provides information to them of anything in the criminal underworld, and he's allowed to continue his criminal career as long as he doesn't kill innocent people or create a serious and major crime," the club owner stated.

"An interesting development, I'll admit. I'm not allowed to go after the Akatsuki, so I'll be going after Roman and his partner," the drunk said. "Tell me where they live."

"I-I can't tell you man. The Akatsuki trust me. I can't betray them like that," Junior pleaded.

"That's not my problem. I want justice for my niece," Qrow growled. "And you and no one else is going to stop me." He swiftly turns around, kicking and knocking out one of Junior's men. The grunt was silently approaching the drunk from behind after finding him harassing the club owner.

"F-Fine," Junior muttered in defeat. He couldn't afford to get his club trashed again. The club owner quickly tells his patron the location of Remnant's Most Wanted. Smirking, Qrow makes his exit. Unfortunately, the club owner takes out a scroll from inside the bar stand and dials a number on it. "Roman, it's me, Junior. Just to give you a heads up, you're going to get a visitor. Call your friends if you need to."

* * *

Back at Salem's castle, Adam has gotten off the scroll with Sienna Kahn. He has been talking with the White Fang leader, letting her know that he's safe and longer in prison. He requested for more members of his branch since only a few are left with him alive after the Akatsuki's attack.

Marcus is seen waiting outside of the bull Faunus' room, since the redhead wanted some privacy during the call. During that time, the assassin couldn't help but think about his son. Mercury never did come back, and he just assumed that the boy died from a Grimm attack. There was nothing Marcus can do about it now.

He taught him how to survive but guesses his son wasn't capable. Then again, Marcus believes that his son is better off dead. The assassin considers Mercury to be lucky that he doesn't have to be a member of Salem's faction. Once you're in it, you can't leave. Marcus has no choice but to obey orders. If he doesn't, then he'll be given death.

"I've just finished my call to White Fang headquarters," Adam announced as he steps out of his room. "I'm going to receiving troops, so we should head out from this castle tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Glad to see some progress being made," the assassin replied.

"Until then, I'm going to take that offer of training. I need to prove that I'm still capable as an elite of the White Fang," the bull Faunus said. "Does this place even have a training facility?"

"There are training grounds. I've been there a couple of times myself. However, Grimm tend to spring out," Marcus answered.

"That's quite a challenge. Perfect," Adam responded with a grin. The two members of Salem's faction start walking, making their way to the training grounds.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin is taking a sip from his mug while watching his students pass by. It's already midday, and the headmaster has almost finished up his walk. Between General Ironwood's dealing with the news conference and Qrow trying to look for Roman Torchwick's location of his hideout, Ozpin knew that he needed to keep his head clear.

As the headmaster goes to another part of the academy, he spots Ruby Rose with her team as the four are going to their next class. Ruby is chatting with her team, though Yang is the only talking back quite as much. Weiss does give some response of her own, and Mercury looks amused.

Ozpin's lips form into a smile as he watches the red hooded girl interact with her team. It seems that she's finally getting along with them. The headmaster remembered when he approached the team leader yesterday. The young girl was distraught and full of doubt after an argument with her partner Weiss during Port's class.

After hearing Ruby tell him about her doubts as a leader and believe it was a mistake to be leader of her team, Ozpin defended his choice and gave her the reasons why he chose her as team leader. After which, he gave her advice which appears to have brought a positive change to the girl. The headmaster is glad that he could lend the young girl help.

"Professor Ozpin," a female voice called out to the headmaster from behind. The man in green and black turns around to see Glynda Goodwitch standing in front of him.

"Ah, Glynda. How may I help you?" Ozpin asked.

"I received a message from Qrow. It seems that he found the location of Roman Torchwick's hideout," the blonde professor answered.

"Good. Tell him to proceed," the headmaster told her. "After all, Roman Torchwick is a wanted criminal and must be handed to the authorities. You and I will interrogate him on information about the Akatsuki and presumably the Fall Maiden."

"What if he refuses to tell us anything? The criminal was confident when he was outnumbered by Miss Rose and I that night. Since he and Neopolitan are truly in league with the Akatsuki, they'll easily be broken out by those vigilantes," Professor Goodwitch stated with a worried expression.

"Then we'll hand them over to James. His prison in Atlas is highly secured. No prisoner can get in or out. The Akatsuki won't be able to get their ally out of jail," Ozpin explained in confidence.

"I hope you're right," the blonde professor muttered.

* * *

Back in Salem's castle, the Grimm witch is watching the spar between Adam and Marcus. She was noticed by her Seer Grimm that the two will be training until the bull Faunus receives new troops for his branch from the White Fang. She approved of their training and decided to watch them, looking over their progress.

Adam Taurus appears to have been approving during the spar, getting more skilled as it continues to go on. Salem finds Marcus still able to contend with the bull Faunus, finding the assassin to be testing the redhead. It made sense to the Grimm witch, seeing that Marcus is making sure Adam gets back to the level of strength he was at before the Akatsuki attacked his branch.

While Adam fought with his sword and sheath, Marcus fought back with a large dagger and a handgun. The assassin only prefers to use simple weapons during his career, not wanting to use flashy weapons people use nowadays. Either way, Marcus is proving why he's one of the best assassins in Remnant.

"I believe that's enough training for today," Salem told the two males, seeing that they're becoming tired.

"I'm not done yet," Adam responded.

"But you wouldn't want to overexert yourself," the Grimm witch said. "How can the White Fang accept you back if you hurt yourself."

"I'll be careful, but I will accept your offer of rest," the bull Faunus replied.

"Good. Marcus, would you like some rest as well?" Salem asked the assassin.

"Sure. Training with Adam did create such a workout," the aged man answered, not really caring. The two males follow Salem, leaving the training grounds.

* * *

Nightfall eventually arrived in the City of Vale, and Qrow is arriving at a warehouse. Apparently, this is the location of the Roman Torchwick as told by the club owner Junior. The drunk approaches the front door and takes out his weapon. Transforming it into its gun mode, Qrow uses it to blast the door open.

As Qrow walks carefully into the dark room, lights began to flash on. At the other side of the room is Roman sitting at what seems to be a throne. Standing next to the crime lord is a smirking Neopolitan. Qrow kept s stoic look on his face as he glares at the two. This is obviously a set up.

"Hey, so you're finally here!" Roman laughs as he stood up from his throne. "Fantastic!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I decided to do a chapter focusing only on Ozpin's and Salem's factions. The Akatsuki and Mercury only had a cameo in this one. Next chapter will feature a fight between Remnant's Most Wanted and the Bad Luck Charm. So until next time, see yeah!**

 **P.S. Blake is indeed mind controlled by the computer virus.**


	26. Omake 1: What If

Omake: What If Obito Finds Himself on Remnant As Well?

 **Author's Note: If you're wondering what I've been doing, I was working on projects for a summer course in my college. Therefore, I had little time for writing. That's now out of the way, but I'm working on the next chapter of** _ **Pokemon: Shinobi Version**_ **. So while I'm working on that, I decided to give you an omake for quick satisfaction. I will write more, but not all of them will be canon to the story.**

 **Non Canon Omake: What if Obito finds himself on Remnant as well?**

 **EDIT: This omake is non-canon and is made merely for comedic purposes at an exaggerated manner.**

* * *

Darkness. That was the only thing he could experience. After dying in the final battle against Kaguya Otsutsuki with Naruto and Team 7, Obitio Uchiha believed he was going to the afterlife. In the Shinobi World, there is no Heaven or Hell. There is only one afterlife where dead souls reside in. The Pure Land. Obito thought he was going to join Rin in the Pure Land.

Boy, was he dead wrong.

The black haired shinobi wakes up, finding himself in a pink forest. Right now, he's dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and is wearing a spiraled orange mask with one eyehole. Despite his body being covered, Obito has the current appearance of a teenager. He looks at his surroundings, wondering where he is.

"What is this place?" the masked shinobi asked himself as he got up. He starts walking, continuing to inspect the forest he's in. Suddenly, Obito heard animalistic growls. He turns around to see a pack of Beowolves, each of them growling and snarling. "What the hell are these things?"

All of the wolf-like Grimm charges towards Obito, but the shinobi is ready and quickly activates his Sharingan. Each Beowolf simply goes through the Uchiha, as if the shinobi is a ghost. The Grimm stares at the shinobi in confusion before attacking him again. Once again, their attacks merely went through Obito.

"So, I'm not sure if you're monsters or merely strange animals. Anyway, I'm going to leave your habitat now," the masked shinobi told the pack of Beowolves, teleporting himself out of the forest.

Randomly, Obito appears at the rooftop of a building in the City of Vale. The shinobi is thankful that there's civilization but is still amazed and confused by the nature of it. There is a lot of technology that never existed (yet) in his world. But what he found to be strangest the most is that some civilians have animal parts.

"This isn't the afterlife. This isn't even my world. Where the hell am I?" Obito asked himself. "I need a drink." Teleporting, he disappears from the rooftop and appears in front of Junior's Club. "This seems like a good place to get alcohol." The masked shinobi opens the door and enters the building.

He sees men in black suits setting up a dance stage while patrons are sitting at tables and booths. The masked shinobi heads towards the bar and sits on a chair, motioning to Junior for an alcoholic drink. The club owner warily stares at Obito while making his drink, noticing the cloak and the orange mask.

 _Flashback_

 _Deidara is sitting at the exact same seat where Obito is sitting right now. In one hand, he's holding a glass filled with alcohol while using his other hand is pointing at Junior. The look on Deidara's face indicates the blonde is drunk. He takes a sip of his drink before slamming it on the counter._

 _"You know, I once had this annoying partner. He was an idiot named Tobi. I don't know why he had to be my partner. Then again, Sasori was… absent at the time," Deidara stated. "He would always wear this stupid orange mask, keeping me from seeing his face. I bet he wore it because he must've been really ugly."_

 _The blonde took another sip of his drink._

 _"I mean, it's so orange! One of the many reasons why I wanted to kill him whenever I had the chance," Deidara ranted "It's like "Come on, there are other colors!" Am I right?"_

 _"Well yeah, that's true," Junior replied._

 _"He also reminds me of this stupid blonde brat from Itachi's old village. I remember that stupid face of his. The kid wanted to fight me because I killed his best friend. "Give me back Gaara!" He says. "I'll kill you!" He says," Deidara ranted. "Let me tell you this kid. It wasn't anything personal. It was just business. If your friend didn't had a giant tanuki inside of him, then I didn't need to kill him!"_

 _"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last sentence," the club owner muttered._

 _"You wouldn't understand anyway," the blonde bomber replied. "I will admit, the brat did land some good punches. However, that was only because I didn't have use of my arms at the time and he had help from his teachers. Besides that, he didn't put up much of a fight as his boyfriend did."_

 _"Knowing you, you probably will win a rematch," Junior stated._

 _"Anyway, I'm going to head off now," Deidara announced as he got off the seat. "And if for some strange reason you see that idiot Tobi, call me, or rather, call Leader. He'll know what to do."_

 _"Is it safe for you to leave in that state?" the club own asked, a bit concerned for the blonde's wellbeing._

 _"It's fine. I totally got this," the bomber responded as he heads towards the entrance. The blonde Akatsuki member summons a large clay bird outside the building. Junior cringes when he hears multiple cars crashing, Deidara yelling, and an explosion right after._

 _Flashback End_

"I have to make a scroll call," the club owner told Obito, who is currently drinking a large alcoholic beverage.

"How do you call someone with a scroll?" the masked shinobi asked in confusion as he watches Junior leave.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Konan shouts in anger and rage as she suddenly bursts into the club. Nagato and Itachi arrive a few seconds after, appearing behind her. Obito's head suddenly perks up after hearing the loud and terrifying voice of the female Akatsuki member. The masked shinobi slowly gets up from his seat, only to be smashed into a wall by Konan.

"Konan, wait, I can ex-" Obito's voice is suddenly cut off by a punch from the blue haired angel.

"You're going to have to clear the building. This is going to get ugly," Itachi advised Junior, who nods in response. He motions for his henchmen to get everyone out of the club. The Uchiha goes with Nagato to join Konan, who is currently beating the crap out of Obito. Her last punch knocks the orange mask off his face. Itachi raises an eyebrow after seeing his face. "You aren't Madara Uchiha."

"No, I'm not. It was merely an alias that I was using. My real name is Obito Uchiha," the blooded shinobi replied.

"I remember that name," Itachi muttered to himself. "You were supposed to be dead for a long time. Half of your body was crushed by a giant boulder. Half of your brain was supposed to be destroyed along with a long. There's no way you should've lived."

"Well, I survived didn't I?" Obito asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter what your name is. You're still the same person who manipulated us!" Nagato stated. "I'm guessing Naruto killed you?"

"Nope," Obito answered.

"Makes sense. No offense, but Naruto wouldn't have the balls to do something like that despite his numerous outbursts and claims," the redhead said.

"Then was it my brother Sasuke who killed you?" Itachi asked. "You should've been dead when you replaced his eyes with mine."

"No, it wasn't him who killed me either," Obito answered. "It's actually a funny story."

"Then tell us!" Konan demanded, leaning closer to the spiky haired Uchiha. "Or I'm going to hurt you really, really, bad." Obito gulps and immediately nods his head.

 **133 EPISODES OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN (WITH FILLER) LATER**

Nagato, Konan, and Itachi stared at the unmasked Obito Uchiha. The latter has just explained what happened in the 4th Great Shinobi World War after Itachi undid Edo Tensei. The three Akatsuki members looked at each while keeping a stoic look on their faces. The unmasked Uchiha looks at them, waiting for their response. Finally, Nagato turns his head towards Junior.

"How much has he been drinking?" the redhead asked.

"I'm not drunk!" Obito shouted.

"Oh really? Because everything you said has been utter bullshit!" Nagato yelled back.

"But it's true!" the unmasked Uchiha stated.

"Ah yes. It must have been true. Chakra must have come from fruit, eaten from a woman who came to Earth from space. Our way of life was started by a fucking alien!" the Akatsuki leader ranted in a sarcastic manner.

"Let's not forget that reincarnation apparently exists, considering Naruto and Sasuke are the reincarnations of a godly figure's own two sons," Konan added while rolling her eyes.

"There's also a fact that said godly figure came back as a ghost and gave them new abilities," Itachi responded in an annoyed and disbelieving tone.

"Everything I said is true, believe me!" Obito told them.

"Why should we believe the worlds of the guy who's not only supposedly drunk but also manipulated us and STARTED A WHOLE DAMN WOLRD WAR OVER A DEAD GIRL!" Nagato shouted.

"You destroyed the Hidden Leaf!" the unmasked Uchiha argued back.

"Because their ninja killed my civilian parents! Plus, we were looking for Naruto. My motives made more sense compared to yours," the Akatsuki leader stated.

"Besides, did this 'Rin' girl even love you back romantically (SPOILER ALERT: She didn't)?" Konan asked.

"I… don't know," Obito muttered.

"Let's add something else to the apparently "true" events that took place in the war," Itachi announced. "Ah yes, the fact that a ridiculously powerful version of Madara Uchiha was killed by ZETSU, OF ALL PEOPLE, and was taken over by the alien woman mentioned earlier."

"If that war was part of a fictional story, that event would be considered a copout," Nagato pointed out.

"Let's add the fact that this "alien woman" has the ability to teleport people to different dimensions," Konan said in frustration. "The more that I think about it, the more I wonder if we're actually ninja or magicians with magic!"

"And after all that, after all the shit you pulled, Naruto forgave you?!" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Yes he did," Obito answered. "Even I was surprised."

"He forgave you, even though he knew that you killed his parents?" Konan asked with suspicion.

"Yes. He was so determined, doing whatever it takes to get me to join the Shinobi Alliance after I killed a lot of people," Obito stated.

"Of course, that makes sense," Nagato sighed. "As much as I respect him, Naruto is truly an idiot."

"I heard that he called me an awesome person when I entered Kakashi's mind," the unmasked Uchiha pointed out. The three Akatsuki members look down at Obito.

"Okay, time for you to die," Konan told him.

"Wait, what?" Obito asked.

"Look, even if you saved the world, even if everything you said is true, that doesn't mean we're going to forgive you. Even if Naruto did forgive you, we aren't. We're still going to kill you as planned," Itachi explained.

"You killed me. You defiled Nagato's grave and took his eyes. You manipulated Itachi's brother and the rest of us. Nothing you say will ever forgive all that shit you pulled," Konan proclaimed.

"Please, wai-" Obito tried to say before his body is pinned to the wall by a paper spear impaling through his abdomen, causing the unmasked Uchiha to cough up blood.

"Itachi, mind-rape the bastard. I'm going to go get something useful," Nagato ordered as he exits the club. Itachi nods with a smirk and activates his Mangekyo Sharingan, putting Obito into Tsukuyomi.

 _Obito finds himself strapped onto a cross. The sky is red along with the moon. He knows what technique Itachi is using on him and is starting to panic. Standing a little below him are multiple copies of Itachi, each of them carrying an assortment of weapons. Obito couldn't even recognize some of them._

 _"You should be honored. I barely used the Mangekyo Sharingan in such a serious situation," Itachi announced. "You know the rules. I control time, space, and physical mass here with the Tsukuyomi. 72 hours here is 3 seconds in the real world. I'm definitely going to enjoy this."_

 **A FEW SECONDS LATER**

Nagato quickly comes back, carrying a large yellow briefcase. Itachi has already deactivated the Mangekyo while Obito is severely panting. The unmasked Uchiha appears to have a few more blood and bruises on his face, courtesy of Konan. The female Akatsuki member is currently wiping the blood off of her knuckles.

"What… is that?" Obito asked weakly.

"A product of this world," Nagato answered with a smirk. The briefcase suddenly transforms into a minigun. "I borrowed it from a nearby academy. The owner won't notice it gone."

"Nagato… please. Are you really going to kill me? After everything we all been through? After everything I told you? I want redemption. I helped save our home," Obito said in a weak tone. The Akatsuki leader smirk turns into a dark frown.

"Yeah? Well you know what? Fuck reincarnation. Fuck the Otsutsuki Clan! AND FUCK YOU!" Nagato screamed. "Hasta la vista, baby!" The redhead pulls the trigger, firing at the unmasked Uchiha. Rounds of bullets riddles Obito's body, effectively tearing it apart. Nagato roars as he continues firing, with Tchaikovsky's _"1812 Overture"_ playing in the background.

Eventually, minigun runs out of ammunition and is dropped onto the floor by the Akatsuki leader. Konan and Itachi stare at the pieces of Obito's corpse where the wall once was. It was obliterated along with the Uchiha's body. The female Akatsuki member picks up the orange mask and glares at it, crushing it into pieces with her hand.

"My wall!" Junior cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll pay for the damages. We'll pay you more if you feed what's left of that bastard to the vultures," Konan told the club owner before turning to the other Akatsuki members. "So now that he's dead, what should we do next?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go watch the new Ducktales cartoon. I heard a lot of good things about it," Itachi answered as he exits the club.

"Oh, then I'll join you. I've been wanting to watch it," Konan said as she makes her way to the exit as well.

"Hold on, don't start without me! I have to return this!" Nagato called out as he runs out of the club.

Junior sighs as he looks at the bloodied pieces of what was once Obito Uchiha, who only spent a brief time here on Remnant. Unfortunately for him, his soul won't be joining Rin in the Pure Land. Instead, it'll be going to Remnant's version of the afterlife which hasn't been explored yet in the actual show.

The scene fades to black as the Ducktales' 2017 Theme Song plays in the background.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this omake. This one is my exaggerated answer to the question of Obito actually appearing in this story. There would be no point of adding him since Nagato, Konan, and Itachi would legitimately try to kill him. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	27. Dealing with Troublesome Issues

Chapter 25: Dealing with Troublesome Issues

 **Author's Note: Alright, let's get this author's note done already. If you all wanted to know why this update took so long, it's because I was helping other people with a special project. However, I knew that I had to address a certain topic when I start writing this chapter. Now that the special project is done, I have this to say:**

 **THE OMAKE WAS** _ **NOT**_ **MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY!**

 **Seriously, I make one gag omake for comedy and nearly every one of you wanted to hang me like I committed a crime. Was the omake a little mean spirited? Eh, that's subjective. Either way, I wrote the omake just for shits and giggles. Like I said, it was just for comedy and nothing else. Unfortunately, a lot of people took it seriously and became offended, or "triggered" in Internet slang. So yeah, I was very disappointed about that and even had to put edit in the omake to make sure more readers wouldn't get offended. Unfortunately, they either didn't read it or ignored it because I continued to get flagged by it. I will say this.**

 **I only like Obito when he was as Tobi. That's it.**

 **Anyway, don't expect Obito to be in this main story for numerous reasons other than members of the Akatsuki wanting to kill him because of all the stuff he did to them.**

 **Also, expect more omakes to be written in the future. Whether they're canon or noncanon. After all, they're mostly for comedic purposes but have no place in the main story.**

 **Wow, this author's note has passed 300 words. God damn. Anyway, let's start the long await chapter of this popular crossover story between the two anime RWBY and Boruto's Dad.**

 **Sorry, not sorry.**

* * *

Gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse as Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan are seen battling Qrow Branwen. The drunk is beginning to tire out from exchanging gunfire with the crime lord while continuously trying to dodge Neo's attacks. The two wanted criminals has been switching close range and long-range combat against the veteran huntsman, proving themselves to be a formidable pair.

Despite having trouble fighting them, Qrow's semblance did keep the two from landing any lethal blows on him. All three combatants have experience fighting people rather than Grimm. Roman and Neo fought and even killed people during their criminal careers while Qrow raided villages back when he used to be a member of his now dead tribe.

"Can't keep up, old man?" Roman taunted as he fires a blast from his cane. Qrow raises his sword to block the shot but moves back when Neo launches a kick at the drunk. She lands on the weapon and jumps backwards from it, pushing back Qrow. The drunk is about to recover but gets knocked down by another blast from the crime lord's cane. "Oh, my bad. Is your age beginning to show?"

"How about you go fuck yourself," Qrow replied with a growl.

"There's no need to thanks to my beautiful partner," the crime lord countered. Neo blushes in response before summoning her parasol's blade, ready to fight again.

"Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well," the drunk said with a smirk.

"I am indeed," Roman stated. Neo rolls her eyes and nudges her partner to continue the fight. "Fine, fine, let's take him down." Qrow is quick to strike though, swinging his sword at Roman. The crime lord holds up his cane to defend himself, keeping himself from receiving any harm.

"You know, I may be older than you by somewhere around 15 years. However, it means that I have a hell lot more experience than you," Qrow told Roman.

"Is that so?" the male criminal questioned. "How much experience do you have of keeping your guard up?"

"Wait, what do you me-" Qrow tried to ask before suddenly wheezing in pain. He slowly turns his head around to see Neo removing her foot from between his legs. The female mute gave him an evil smirk of satisfaction. The drunk covers his crotch before collapsing onto his knees. He always hated this kind of pain. Meanwhile, Roman takes this opportunity to kick away his opponent's weapon.

"Painful, isn't it? Every man's weakness. That's why you should always wear a cup before participating in a fight," Roman stated as he points the end of his cane at Qrow's temple. "So, I was told that you wanted to come to us for information. What could a pathetic drunk like you want from us?"

"The Akatsuki. My associates and I know that you're in league with the organization," Qrow answered.

"Oh please, what makes you think with them? They capture criminals and sometimes kill them. Neo and I are criminals, so it wouldn't make sense," the crime lord lied.

"Don't think you can trick me. While the public believes that the Akatsuki hasn't captured you two yet, I know that they did but decided to partner up with you two," the drunk explained. "Heck, the bartender told me everything." Roman frowns and motions Neo to hold her blade against Qrow's throat.

"So, you learned of our partnership with them. Big deal. It's not like you're going to tell anyone. Neo and I can kill you right here, right now," Roman threatened.

"No, you can't. I'm also aware of the exact details of your little deal with them," Qrow bragged. Neo takes out her scroll with one hand and begins typing with her thumb, showing her partner the device one she's done.

 _Don't forget that he also has associates who are also aware of our partnership with the Akatsuki. Plus, our friends won't be happy if they find out about his death._

"Yeah, you're right," Roman muttered before looking at his captive. "Good news, old man. You get to live, but now you're our hostage."

"Figures," Qrow said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Calling in the Akatsuki of course," the crime lord replied casually, taking out his scroll. The drunk widens his eyes, knowing that he can't let himself be captured by the organization once again. Taking a deep breathe, Qrow suddenly hits Neo's face with the back of his head and tackles Roman. "What the hell?!"

"Shut up!" the drunk responded, punching the crime lord across the face. Neo is about to attack the huntsman but gets blasted by a shot from his weapon in gun form, only for her to shatter into glass. Qrow growls, having already face this technique during the earlier part of their fight. He picks up Roman by the collar and removes the scroll from his hand. "You're coming with me."

* * *

At the City of Vale's police department, Roman is sitting in an interrogation room. After Qrow Branwen dropped him off at the station, the officers took away his scroll, cane, and most importantly, his hat. Roman isn't happy that his hat was taken. No one's allowed to take his hat, not even Neo. Unfortunately, she keeps stealing it at every opportunity presented to her.

The crime lord sighs in boredom. He's currently handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room. He doesn't know why he's even in here when he should be in a cell instead. But according to one of officers in the building, he should be expecting a visitor to see him. Roman doubts that the visitor is Neo, who he knows is assembling the Akatsuki for his breakout.

The door opens, and a few recognizable individuals walks in. The first to enter is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Following him are Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow Branwen. Roman frowns at the sight, guessing that the academy teachers are the associates the drunk mentioned earlier.

"I'm surprised that an incompetent old man, a hag, and a drunk want to see me," the crime lord commented. Both Glynda and Qrow appear they want to beat up the male criminal, but Ozpin holds up a hand to keep them from doing anything drastic. He knows that the crime lord is trying to get under their skin.

"Roman Torchwick, you have quite the notorious reputation in Remnant," Ozpin told the male criminal in a calm manner.

"What else is new?" Roman replied in a bored tone.

"We know that you're in league with the Akatsuki," the headmaster stated.

"I'm well aware, but don't think that I'll tell any of you anything," the crime lord responded.

"You better tell us, or I'm going to knock some teeth out," Qrow threatened. Ozpin rests a hand on the drunk's shoulder.

"Easy there Qrow. Threats won't work on people like him," the headmaster advises his companion. Roman gave Qrow a smug look, angering him.

"If I may ask, why partner up with an organization like the Akatsuki?" Glynda questioned the crime lord.

"Who wouldn't?" Roman asked in response. "Those crazy motherfuckers are very powerful. I haven't got to see what they're fully capable, but they'll the type of people I want to work with. I'm glad that they spared me and Neo."

"Speaking of which, where is your partner?" Ozpin asked.

"She escaped so she can plan my breakout," the crime lord answered.

"How's a pipsqueak like her going to break you out of a building full of professionally trained police officers?" Qrow asked with a smirk on his face.

"You literally just forgot whom we're working with," Roman told the drunk. The three teachers suddenly widen their eyes in realization.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the police department, most of the Akatsuki are standing at the front door of the building. The attending organization members are Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Sasori, and Hidan. With the Akatsuki is Neo, who informed them of the situation. Finding out that Roman was taken by Raven's brother, Nagato knew that Professor Ozpin was behind it.

"Even though we're going to rescue Roman, that doesn't give us the excuse to kill anyone in this building. These people have families, so there's no reason to take their lives," the Akatsuki leader instructed. "However, you're still allowed to humiliate them in any fashion. We're still going to fight them. Any questions?"

"I've got one," Sasori announced, raising his hand. "What do we do to the people who captured Torchwick?"

"Itachi will wipe their memories of this day from their minds. What happens to them after will be decided by me," Nagato answered, receiving nods from everyone else. "Hidan, go make a distraction." The immortal gives his leader a thumb up gesture, taking a few steps back. He runs towards a window and jumps, crashing through it.

"Everyone sing your ABCs!" Hidan shouted at the surprised police officers, cackling like a madman while swinging his scythe. Every one of them quickly takes out their guns and begins shooting the immortal, riddling his body with bullets. Hidan finally collapses onto the floor once the officers run out of ammunition for their weapons, and a large puddle of blood appears to form beneath his body.

All the police officers exchange looks before one steps forward towards the seemingly dead Hidan. They all take notice of the immortal's cloak, realizing that he's a member of the Akatsuki. The sole police officer got close to Hidan and tries to look for a pulse to check of the immortal is dead or not. Suddenly, a hand grabs the police officer by the wrist.

"Surprise, bitch!" Hidan shouted while raising his head up, scaring the police officer. The immortal grabs his victim by the throat, cutting him off from a scream, and throws him at a wall. Other windows, revealing the other Akatsuki to have entered inside. A bright flash of light appears, revealing to be Neo who teleported into the building. All the other police officers raise their weapons at the sight of the mute.

"Lower your weapons. We're here to relieve Roman Torchwick from your hands," Nagato told the men and women in blue.

"Why should we do that? He's a wanted criminal, with numerous crimes throughout the kingdoms of Remnant," a female police officer pointed out. "You even have his partner with you, another wanted criminal!"

"What status they have isn't of our concern. What matters is that the two of them are valuable partners who can't be replaced," the Akatsuki leader replied.

"I thought you capture criminals?!" a male police officer asked.

"We do, but these two are an exception," Nagato answered.

"If that's the case, then we're taking in you too!" the female police officer states. "Fire on sight!" All the police officers in the room begins firing at Neo and the Akatsuki. Sasori and Itachi rushes forward and begins moving their arms in extreme speed. Once the police officers stopped shooting, the two Akatsuki members stood there with their hands closed.

Itachi and Sasori slowly open their hands, dropping used bullets onto the floor. These are the bullets that the police officers shot at them, which the two Akatsuki members caught flawlessly. All the police officers who shot at the Akatsuki stood there surprised and terrified, wondering if what they did was possible.

"If that's how you want to play, then so be it," Nagato muttered. "Akatsuki, go!" Neo and the shinobi immediately attacks the police officers, taking them by surprise. The first line of Vale's men and women in blue tried to reload their guns, but they quickly got knocked out by their opponents.

"Keep shooting!" one cop shouts while continuously shooting at Hidan. The immortal continues chasing the police officer despite his body getting shot and slashes the gun in half with his scythe, sending the cop away with a kick to the stomach. Hidan grins at his fallen victim. While the immortal knows that he can't kill them, it doesn't mean he still can't hurt them.

A female cop tries to shoot at Itachi, but the Uchiha is too fast for her. The black haired Akatsuki suddenly appears behind her and knocks her out with a karate chop to the neck. He catches her before she collapses and throws her at a nearby police officer, knocking that person down.

One police officer found himself being controlled by Sasori's chakra strings, forced to fight another equally confused and scared cop. Meanwhile, the puppet master himself sends out a few puppets of dead White Fang members to occupy the other police officers in the room. This technique allows him to fight multiple opponents at once.

Neopolitan opens her parasol to deflect any bullets that are shot at her before quickly attacking the nearest cop. The mute launches a kick that connects to a male police officer before bashing his head with her closed parasol. Neo is very pissed that these people have possession of _her_ Roman. No one's going to take him away from her. Not when she's around.

Nagato and Konan are easily dispatching the incoming police officers who are coming to the room. The Akatsuki leader is blowing them back in his Deva Path mode while the female member is using her paper techniques to keep enemy cops away. The two of them make a deadly combo together.

"Itachi, Neo, come our path is clear. Let's go. Sasori, you and Hidan deal with the rest. Wipe their minds by the time we get back," Nagato ordered. The Akatsuki leader quickly heads off to where Roman should be, followed by Konan, Itachi, and Neo. Sasori and Hidan continue their onslaught of beating up police officers.

"Any idea where Roman should be?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I read the mind of one of the police officers. He's in the interrogation room, and he's not alone," the Akatsuki leader answered. Neo furiously types on her scroll, showing her message to them.

 _Then more reasons to get there._

With that, Neo races ahead.

Eventually, the four of them reaches the interrogation room where they see Roman through the interrogation window. Just like Nagato said, the crime lord isn't alone. Three more people are with him, all of them recognizable. The Akatsuki leader narrows his eyes at a certain individual.

Neo, gathering Aura to her right foot, delivers a kick to the interrogation door and breaks it in half. Nagato enters the interrogation room, followed by the female mute and the other two Akatsuki members.

"Oh, thank goodness you arrived," Roman told the four with great satisfaction.

"Well, if it isn't the cavalry. Now it confirms that you guys are partners," Qrow stated.

"Ozpin, I believed I made it clear after our skirmish that you or your group won't go after our organization," Nagato said to the headmaster.

"We merely came after Mr. Torchwick because he's a wanted criminal among the kingdoms of Remnant. He was recently involved in a Dust robbery in which Qrow's youngest niece and Ms. Goodwitch intervened in," Ozpin answered. "While no Dust was stolen, thousands of liens was."

"If that's the case, then he's pardoned," the Akatsuki leader replied.

"What?! On who's authority?!" Glynda asked.

"My authority!" Nagato declared.

"You're not a kingdom. You're just a bunch of teenage vigilantes," Qrow countered.

"Still, we're going to take him by force," the Akatsuki leader responded. Suddenly, Hidan's head and upper body busts through the interrogation window.

"Hey kids, wanna see a dead body?!" Hidan shouted like a madman, causing Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, and Roman to scream in horror.

"Stop screaming!" Konan yelled, causing the four adults to stop. Sasori rushes into the room a moment after.

"I apologize," the puppet master told Nagato and Konan. "I tried to stop him but when I pleaded with him, he merely responded with, and mind my language. No offense."

"None taken," Glynda quickly said.

""Fuck the police." He then proceeded to tilt every painting he passed on the way here," Sasori continued. Hidan lets out an eerie laugh. Neo pinches her brow and types on her scroll.

 _Can we free Roman now?_

"Yes, yes. Roman, close your eyes and cover them," Nagato instructed.

"Sure thing, whatever you say," the crime lord replied, following the instructions given to him.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" Ozpin asked, showing some concern.

"Itachi," the Akatsuki leader ordered, ignoring the headmaster. The Uchiha nods his head and closes his eyes, opening them a moment after to reveal his Sharingan activated. Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin stared at the strange patterns of Itachi's eyes, only to gain a drowsy look and collapses onto the floor unconscious.

"Is it safe to uncover my eyes?" Roman asked.

"Yes, you may uncover them," Konan answered. The crime lord uncovers his eyes and looks at the fallen adults in confusion.

"I put them to sleep using an illusion that requires eye contact. When they wake up, they won't have memories of you being involved with us or any other connections," Itachi explained.

"You might want to move to another hideout, somewhere closer to us just in case," Nagato advises.

"Yeah, you're right on that," Roman said. "Can someone help me out with these cuffs?" Neo walks forward and summons her parasol's blade, using it to cut apart the crime lord's hand cuffs. Removing the cuffs from his wrists, Roman suddenly finds himself embraced in hug from Neo. The mute holds onto him tightly, nuzzling her head against his chest. "Sorry that I made you worry, babe."

"I think it's best that we leave them alone for a while," Konan told the other Akatsuki members as Roman and Neo enter a make out session.

"Definitely," Sasori agreed. Romance and other feelings of emotions still disgust the puppet master. He's the first one to leave, followed by Hidan who initially struggled to free himself from the window. Itachi leaves next, and so does Nagato. Konan quickly gives Neo a 'thumbs up' before she happily follows the Akatsuki leader.

* * *

Meanwhile at the RWBY dorm in Beacon Academy, Mercury is on his scroll while other members of the group are doing various activities. Suddenly, the scroll vibrates. The silver haired teen checks his notifications to find a text message from Itachi. He clicks on it to read the message.

 _Expect your headmaster and one of your teachers to be absent for a long time._

Mercury raises an eyebrow, confused at the text message sent to him by his adopted brother.

"Can you keep it down?! I'm trying to study for Professor Goodwitch's class!" Weiss reprimanded him.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, princess!" Mercury shot back.

* * *

The next day, Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin slowly woke up to find themselves in boxed crates, having holes which allows them to breathe. Each of them began pounding the roof of their crates, alerting each other of their presence.

"Qrow, Glynda, are you there?" the headmaster called out.

"Oz?! Glynda?! Yeah, we're here!" Qrow responded.

"Where on Remnant are we?!" Glynda asked.

"I believe that we each are in boxed crates and appear to be taken somewhere," Ozpin analyzed.

"Where are we going?! How did we get here?!" Qrow demanded.

"I'm not sure but for some reason, I can't remember anything that took place the past week or so," Glynda answered.

"Now that I think about it, I can't remember any recent events either," the headmaster stated.

"Me neither," the drunk admitted. "I can't break open the crate."

"There's a reason why," Glynda said as she sees a metal object wrapped around her ankle. "It appears that we're wearing Aura clamps."

"God damn it!" Qrow shouted with rage. "How the hell did we get Aura clamps on us?!"

"I'm not sure, but what we should be concerned about is where these are on and where they'll be headed," Ozpin responded. Suddenly, all three of them hear the horn of a ship.

"Are… we on a ship?" Glynda asked.

"I'm afraid so," the headmaster answered.

"I don't have enough booze to deal with this shit," Qrow muttered. Outside, the three crates are seen on a cargo ship. Each of them has the same words written in paint.

 _Shipped to Menagerie._

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda got some of their memories wiped and are being sent to Menagerie ala Madagascar style for shits and giggles. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.**


	28. A Bunch of New Surprises

Chapter 26: A Bunch of New Surprises

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. Nothing much to say except that a real big surprise takes place at the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, I've been binge-watching** _ **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**_ **for the past few days. It's a good show. Don't forget to check out my other story, Pokemon: Shinobi Version.**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

It's been weeks since the incident at the police station in the City of Vale. All the police officers who were working at the building lost their memories of the night that incident took place. Therefore, they have no knowledge nor any records of Roman Torchwick getting caught and brought into custody.

Things hasn't been the same for Beacon Academy. Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the school, and Professor Goodwitch, the school's combat teacher, has been reported missing for these past weeks. No one knew what happened to them the other professors, Port, Oobleck, and Peach, had to take charge of the school.

The same thing happened to Signal Academy. One of its teachers, Professor Qrow, also has been reported missing for the past weeks. His ex-brother-in-law, Taiyang Xio Long, has been taking over his class for him. The students for both academies expressed their wonders and concerns for the missing teachers.

In the cafeteria of Beacon Academy, Teams RWBY and JNPR are having their lunch with the rest of the student body. Ever since he was enrolled into the school, Mercury has been putting all his effort into playing his roll. So far, he believed that he made some good progress with his side missions.

Yang has been… less aggressive when it comes to terms of fighting and training. She managed to cool off her attitude for a bit, but it doesn't mean that she won't snap in anger and frustration from time to time. Ruby has stayed the same. Weiss became more tolerant with her team and became nicer… slightly.

"Has anyone heard any news about Professor Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"No. None of the other teachers know either," Pyrrha told her partner.

"I bet that the Akatsuki had something to do with their disappearance," Yang speculated, slamming her hand on the table. Her father told her and Ruby about Qrow's sudden disappearance. While Ruby became extremely worried about her uncle, Yang bottled up her emotions to take care of her younger sister since it reminded the two of the disappearance of Ruby's late mother.

"You can't blame the Akatsuki for every troublesome thing that takes place," Lie Ren spoke.

"My uncle was sent to the hospital by two Akatsuki members, before the group became relevant," the blonde girl argued.

"Don't forget that one of them broke my sister's arm," Weiss added.

"But don't the Akatsuki fight criminals?" Nora asked. "Like superheroes!"

"Oh please. They're nothing like superheroes. They're just a bunch of vigilantes, who apparently are a year older than us," Weiss countered. "While I will applaud them for taking care of the White Fang, I won't forgive them for injuring my sister."

"Hey Mercury, didn't you once tell me about the rumors of Ozpin fighting a member of the Akatsuki?" Pyrrha asked her friend. The silver haired teen's eyes widen at the statement. He didn't know that she would remember such a detail.

"I knew it! The Akatsuki are responsible for the teachers' disappearance!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang, keep your voice down. You're going to cause a scene and bring unwanted attention to us," Ren scolded the blonde girl.

"What's the hell your problem Lie? Are you an Akatsuki sympathizer" Yang accused, her glaring lilac eyes briefly flaring to red. Ren merely responded with a stern but stoic look. Before anything could happen next, a sudden yelp of pain caught everyone's attention. The two teams turn to see a Cardin Winchester grabbing Velvet by her ears.

"Oh look, something's happening. Let's forget what we were talking about and focus on this instead!" Mercury stated, glad that something took place to keep a potential fight from breaking out. He didn't want to be the one playing peacekeeper, since he's not good with that kind of stuff and would have only brought attention to himself.

"You okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, seeing that her team leader appears to be in a sad depression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" the blonde boy quickly responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…," Ruby answered. Everyone else at the table began to stare at the blonde knight.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune assured them, though they don't seem to be convinced. Suddenly, more commotion came from Cardin and Velvet.

"Please let go, or you're going to be sorry," the rabbit Faunus warned. Unfortunately, Cardin and his team laughs at the threat and doesn't take it seriously.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha told her partner.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune assured them.

"Jaune, as the only other male member of this team, let me give you this advice," Ren said. "Stop being stupid and open your eyes."

"He's a bully," Ruby stated.

"Oh, please!" Jaune scoffed. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"He knocks your books down, a classic bully move," Yang noted.

"He activated your shield, getting you stuck between a door," Pyrrha added.

"Oh, he also stuffed you into your locker and launched it away," Mercury pointed out.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said, fake laughing.

"You were found crying because you stubbed your toe," Ren responded. "And you went on crying for like 20 minutes."

"Plus, he likes to pick you in Combat Class to fight, beating you up like a wet noodle," Nora stated. "It seems that he likes to give you a rough experience in Pound Town, making you is bottom bitch."

"Nora, language!" Weiss scolded.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask," Pyrrha told her partner.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone," Jaune pleaded. The two teams look over to see the laughing has gone louder.

"Stop it. Now," Velvet spoke with an annoyed look on her face.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin told his team.

"You know, you guys are lucky that my boyfriend doesn't go to school here. He would've punished you for this," the rabbit Faunus said.

"Well then, too bad for you that he isn't here," the bully sneered.

"It is, but it's a good thing that he also taught me a few moves," Velvet responded, forming a devious smirk. She suddenly slams her lunch tray onto Cardin's face, forcing him to let go of her ear. The rabbit Faunus jumps upward and slams her left leg onto the side of the bully's head.

Cardin's three teammates stared at Velvet with a slight hint of fear. However, Dove decided to take charge and throws a punch at the rabbit Faunus. Velvet catches it and tosses the bully over her shoulder, slamming him onto the floor. Russel leaps at the rabbit Faunus, who merely moves away which causes the mohawk boy to land painfully on the floor. All that's left is Sky, who decided to run like a coward.

"This is what happens when you mess with an upperclassman. Don't forget this!" Velvet proclaimed before she promptly left the cafeteria. Teams RWBY and JNPR stared wide eyed at the sudden turn of events. Them, along with the rest of the cafeteria, went silent after the rabbit Faunus beat up 3 of Team CRDL.

"See. Why can't you be like her?" Mercury asked Jaune, breaking the silence.

* * *

At the Schnee mansion, Whitley is shown walking down a hall while admiring paintings that are hanging on the walls. He recently finished his studies for the day and decided to take a walk inside the mansion. It's his favorite pastime, mostly because it's the only thing for him to do around the house.

Weiss is at her academy, meaning the mansion is more peaceful without her presence. His mother is somewhere drinking wine, a trait he honestly fines disgraceful. Of course, Whitely knows that his father is to blame for his mother's state. The moment the White Fang targeted the Schnee Dust Company was the moment his mother stopped acting like one and instead became a drunk of her former self.

His father Jacques is probably in his study room, doing whatever with the company. Whitley didn't care. As long he avoids him or do whatever he's told, the Schnee boy wouldn't get into any trouble and will be able to ensure the inheritance to the company. It's the only way to do so, and he won't make the same mistakes Winter did and Weiss is currently doing.

Other than them, the mansion staff are currently present doing their daily duties. Whitley didn't pay any attention to them, as he was focusing on his own matters. He should probably notify Klein to make him a snack, probably another plate of crepes. After the thought, the young boy enters the main lobby of the mansion to see his father talking to General Ironwood and his sister Winter. The three adults notice his sudden appearance.

"Oh. Sorry for my intrusion. I wasn't aware that you three were here," Whitley apologized.

"It's no worries. General Ironwood and your sister were merely asking me to have the company fund their little military project," Jacque casually replied.

"It's not a little project, father. It's an innovative new revolution that'll greatly benefit the Kingdom of Atlas," Winter told her father.

"Which translates to: new robots," the business man pointed out.

"Criticize all you want, Jacques. These new combat androids are an upgrade of the current models. One android alone is skilled enough to take out a group of enemy combatants," Ironwood stated.

"And with a full army, we'll be able to put a stop to terrorists like the White Fang," Winter adds.

"As for the robotic battle suits? Surely you don't need them to combat those filthy mongrels?" Jacques asked.

"The Atlesian Paladins are just as necessary as the Atlesian Knights-200, especially for special situations and highly skilled opponents," Ironwood explained.

"If I may ask, I'm guessing that these androids and robot suits aren't just for the White Fang considering the terrorist group's current state," Whitley said. Winter and the general instantly went silent after hearing the young Schnee boy. The two gave each other a knowing look, knowing that they can't hide the other reason for the project's creation.

"There is actually. These new android soldiers and mech suits are being created in case we come across the Akatsuki," Winter revealed.

"Are you serious?! You want me to fund a project created to fight the Akatsuki?! Do you know what will happen if they find out that my company helped pay for weapons meant to go after them?" Jacques asked in disbelief. "This is preposterous! They'll come after me and the Schnee Dust Company."

"Father, the Akatsuki are a dangerous group! Despite their age, they have a lot of people and can cause who knows what if they're not in check," the eldest Schnee sibling argued.

"Dearest sister, are you sure this is actually you talking and not your broken pride? I doubt you would want to get your arm broken again," Whitley responded. Winter instantly glares in anger at her younger brother for the comment that he just made. The Schnee boy replied with a mischievous smirk.

"That's enough you two," Ironwood said, getting in between the Schnee siblings. "It was my decision for the newer models be made against the Akatsuki."

"That's nice and all, but are you really sure that these machines of yours are capable of participating in a fight with the Akatsuki? From what I heard, a single member is stronger than a skilled huntsman," Jacques stated. "One of them even bested Ozpin in a fight, who's now currently missing."

"Don't remind me," the general muttered. "However, the new Atlesian Knights and the Paladins are created to surpass skilled huntsmen and huntresses. I even have the schematics and blue prints for them." James takes out his scroll and shows the information to Jacques and Whitley. The young Schnee gives an analytical look at the displayed information, making mental notes on any important details he could find such as weaknesses.

"Well, I do admit that these models are better than the current ones," the business man said.

"They're stronger, more powerful than any of the previous models," Ironwood stated.

"But are they still worth my investment?" Jacques asked.

"If you feel that way, then I suppose I can just ask another company for funds. I believe they'll happily love the profit they will earn," the general replied. Jacques instantly widens his eyes at the word 'profit' and decides to change his mind.

"There's no need. I'll happily fund this project of yours," the business man announced.

"Glad to know that we're on the same page then," Ironwood said, shaking Jacques' hand. Winter rolls her eyes as money was the only thing that managed to change her father's mind. Whitley stares at the two adults and left to his room, no longer paying mind to them. Right now, he has to go notify the Akatsuki of the sudden development.

* * *

At the Akatsuki base, Konan is sitting on a therapist chair in her room. She's wearing a pair of glasses and is holding a clipboard. With the female Akatsuki member are Deidara and Sasori, both of them are sitting on chairs across from one another. After such a long time, Konan finally managed to get the Artist Duo to discuss about their fight in order for them to bury the hatchet.

"So, what started the problem?" Konan asked, starting the therapy session.

"You know damn well what started our "problem"," Sasori told her. The paper angel simply writes down a note about Sasori's anger in her clipboard.

"Unlike my so called "partner", I'll give you a reminder about the root of our problem," Deidara said. "It took place at Junior's club. Sasori and I were conversing with Roman and Neo about the bounty on Mercury's dad. After a good talk, we heard a noise and found the most artistic woman alive."

"It was just a 17 year old girl with ridiculously blonde hair. Well, her hair used to be long but not anymore," Sasori responded rather bluntly. "She was destroying the place after Junior couldn't answer the location of her mother."

"We confronted the fair maiden, hoping to sway her from her act of violence," the blonde bomber stated.

"We gave her a warning to leave. She didn't take it, so we fought her," the puppet master explained.

"Alas, we were forced into battle," Deidara said. Konan rolls her eyes at the blonde's choice of wording.

"We weren't forced to fight. The bimbo stupidly chose to fight us," Sasori told his partner.

"Hmph," the bomber scoffed. "During the fight, I was getting to know my artistic maiden."

"While my partner was busy wasting time with our opponent, I was trying to end the fight," the puppeteer stated. "It wasn't too hard. She was very predictable with her attacks and was hotheaded enough to be easily angered."

"And then Sasori decided to go too far!" Deidara exclaimed.

"And at which moment did I go too far, brat? The moment I beaten her after she used her semblance or the moment I poisoned her?" Sasori asked.

"You know the one! The moment that you tried to slice her artistic hair off!" the blonde bomber accused.

"Roman was the one who did that," the puppeteer pointed out. "As an effort to "save" our partnership." Konan continues to write down notes on her clipboard.

"It doesn't matter that Roman shot her hair off. The issue is that you were going to cut it off after I told you not to!" Deidara shouted.

"I don't know why you're so infatuated with the girl. There's nothing special about the girl," Sasori stated.

"You didn't find anything special about her, but I did," the blonde bomber replied. "She was the most artistic beauty I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Alright, after listening to you two idiots explain, it's time to put out my verdict," Konan announced. "Sasori, you need to be supportive of your partner. This is Deidara's first love, especially since we came to Remnant. He's the one falling in love, not you. We all know that emotions, especially romance, disgusts you. Therefore, there was no reason for you to get involved."

"Ha!" Deidara laughed.

"You aren't safe either, Deidara," Konan scolded the blonde. "You shouldn't let some random girl get between you and Sasori's partnership. You should remember the emotional state you went through when Sasori died. Despite your constant fights over your perspectives of art, you two always worked well together."

"You're giving us mix messages, Konan," Sasori responded.

"What I'm trying to say is that you two need to support one another and not let anything get in between you guys," the female Akatsuki member explained. "We've been given a new chance at life on this planet, and both of you deserve to live how you want it whether it's continuing your life's passion or finding love." Her scroll suddenly beeps. "Now if you excuse me, I need to notify Nagato about something." Konan gets up and exits her room to find her partner, leaving Sasori and Deidara to themselves.

"I'm sorry," the puppet master sighed, catching the attention of his partner by surprise. "I refused to listen and hurt that girl which in turn hurt you for some strange reason. I can't understand love nor any other emotion. Therefore, I didn't understand the feelings that you had for her. So, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot to me," Deidara replied. "I'm sorry too. I've been angry with you for over a month. Because of my anger, our partnership and work has been severely affected by it. I didn't give us a chance to talk it over and instead kept my distance away. I should've manned up."

"You know, you should go look for that girl," Sasori stated, surprising the blonde. "Maybe you can still have a chance with her. I'm not sure myself, but I don't think it could hurt for you to try."

"You really think so?" the blonde bomber asked with hope.

"Probably, but I don't know anything about that kind of stuff," the puppeteer answered.

"I… I think I'm going to go try. Not right now, but when I'm ready," Deidara proclaimed.

"Interesting to hear," Sasori said before looking around. "Isn't this supposed to be Konan's room?"

* * *

In the Kingdom of Atlas, General James Ironwood is walking in the military's laboratories. He prided himself for convincing Jacques to have the Schnee Dust Company fund the developments of the Atlesian Knights-200 and the Atlesian Paladins. Ironwood steps into an elevator, but he isn't entering it alone.

Alongside him is a teenage girl with dark skin, short, navy blue hair, and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She's wearing a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings. She's also wearing a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand, and black shoes.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer Miss Soleil. Despite being the only student at the academy without a team, you're at the top in all of your classes," Ironwood praised. "It's because of that is why I chose you for this."

"I'm glad that you chose me, General Ironwood," Solei thanked. "I feel that this is going to be an interesting experience for me."

"I'm glad that you see it this way, but I need you to keep the contents of what you're about to see a secret within this site," Ironwood told her.

"I swear to secrecy," Soleil vowed.

"Good, because what I'm about to show you will be a surprise," the general replied. The elevator door closes, and the two went down. The level that they were at was on the surface, so now it appears that they're heading underground. Once the door opens, Solei's eyes widen at what she saw. "Ciel Soleil, welcome to the military's most secret projects."

"Spectacular," Ciel muttered in awe.

"Come with me. I'm taking you to the projects that are meant for you," Ironwood told her, walking ahead. The Atlas student follows him. "Are you aware of the Akatsuki?"

"Y-Yes sir," Ciel answered, wondering why the general would ask such a question.

"Then you already know how dangerously strong the group is," the general said. "The Schnee Dust Company has just funded the military for a project on the creation on a newer model of Atlesian Knights as well as the creation of the Paladins, robotic suits for our soldier to use in the battlefield. However, the military is working on 3 special projects and that's where you come in."

"Why me, sir?" the Atlas student asked, curiously.

"Because these 3 projects will give you 3 new team members, with you acting as their leader," Ironwood revealed, surprising Ciel. "The Atlas military are creating manmade beings with the hope that they are capable of matching the strength of the Akatsuki. Headed by Dr. Thomas Polendina, Dr. Victor Frankenstein, and Dr. Gero Fuji respectively, I'm about to show you Project P.E.N.N.Y., Project Prometheus, and Project Cell."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I told you that the ending was going to be a surprise. Ironwood is leading the creation of 3 beings with the hope that they can fight back against the Akatsuki but isn't aware that Whitley informed the Akatsuki of the Knights and Paladins. What will this brew? Find out next time in the next chapter. Until then, see you all later!**


	29. Some New Outlooks in Remnant

Chapter 27: Some New Outlooks in Remnant

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. Last chapter, I gave you all an interesting twist. In which case, the Atlas military has decided to create 3 beings who in the story will serve as opponents for the Akatsuki. A lot of you guys have questions and assumptions, so I'll answer them.**

 **Project P.E.N.N.Y. (think RT will tell us what the acronym will spell out?) – Pretty obvious; Penny Polendina is based on/alludes to Pinocchio.**

 **Project Cell – Based on Dragon Ball Z's Cell; Don't expect Saiyans, Namekians, Frost Demons, Ki Blasts, etc; I'm using my own version; As for questions surrounding DNA, the Akatsuki are made up of powerful, highly trained ninja so I think that description will answer your questions; Expect some elements of Mewtwo with the character.**

 **Project Prometheus – Based on Frankenstein's Monster; A few selected of you guys figured it out, though most were too focused on Cell; I did leave hints, such as one of the scientists working on the projects is named Victor Frankenstein, the creator of the monster; If the name of the project did bring confusion, then I'll do my best to explain:**

 **The novel** _ **Frankenstein**_ **has an alternative title, known as** _ **The Modern Prometheus**_ **. It makes sense since the story of the Greek titan Prometheus was one of the major things that inspired Mary Shelly to write her novel, to the point of making parallels between the two. The biggest parallel is between Victor Frankenstein and Prometheus, since the former created the monster while the latter created mankind.**

 **I hope that I did my best to explain everything. We never got to see Penny's other two teammates, and it's kind of likely that we never will. I decided to change that as well as changing Penny's origins and purpose of creation.**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

"Project P.E.N.N.Y.? Project Prometheus? Project Cell?" Ciel asked in confusion. "What do you mean new teammates as well, sir?"

"It means that we created three new beings, bringing them to life in Remnant as our defense against the Akatsuki. Because they're going to be new to the world and you possess all the needed qualities, we want you to serve as their leader and guide," General Ironwood explained.

"I see," the young student muttered. "And you're taking me to them."

"Yes," the general answered. "They're nearly complete, but it would be best that you get to know them."

"Yes sir," Ciel said, following the general as he leads her to the hidden laboratory. Inside, the two can see three rooms with glass windows. Looking through the windows, the young Atlas student is able to see the nearly completed experimentations of the three new beings. She awes at the sights.

Through one window, Ciel can see a short, round aged scientist with a big white beard and short white hair. The scientist is with a few others, working on what seems to be a robot with the appearance of a female human. The creation's body is already built, but it seems that the scientists are working on maintenance.

"That's Dr. Thomas Poledina. He's in charge of Project P.E.N.N.Y., the first android to ever use Aura," General Ironwood stated.

"An android, but how can a machine generate aura?" Ciel asked.

"Well, it's not actual Aura but rather artificial Aura," the general explained. "She can generate an unlimited supply as long as she's functioning. Unfortunately, she can't use it to repair any damage done to her."

"Interesting," the young Atlas student muttered. The two walks toward the next lab room, where they see a younger man with short brown hair and a brown beard working on what seems to be a body strapped onto a table covered by a white cloth. The scientist is being helped by a strange looking man with a hunched back. They appear to be looking over weather patterns on a computer screen.

"Over there is Doctor Victor Frankenstein with his hunchbacked assistant Igor," Ironwood displayed. "They're working on a different kind of project, bringing a being made out of dead body parts to life."

"You mean a zombie?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"What? No. Nothing like a zombie," the general assured her. "Dr. Frankenstein knows what he's doing, as he had interest in conducting such an experiement."

"I see," the Atlas student said, obviously creeped out by the concept of the project. She hurries to the next lab room, seeing a group of scientists standing around a large tube filled in an unknown liquid. The scientist appear to be looking through charts and graphs while writing down on their clipboards. One particular scientist is an older male with a large white mustache. He has long white hair that goes past his shoulders and a zig-zag bang as well as a pointy beard.

"And lastly, there's Dr. Gero Fuji overseeing Project Cell. With this, we are creating a living being using the DNA of historically skilled hunters and huntresses. We have confidence that the test subject will be able to possess multiple semblances thanks to the multiple DNA used," Ironwood explained.

"Is it possible for someone, human or Faunus, to possess multiple semblances?" Ciel asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out, but Gero is very confident in his abilities," the general answered. Inside the tube appears to be a naked male Faunus around her age. She can tell that the test subject is a Faunus because of the large purple cicada wings on his back. The Faunus appears to have long green hair, most of it being a light shade with parts of it darker. The top middle portion of the hair is purple instead.

"They're such a strange group," the young Atlas student commented.

"Strange, but capable. I'm pretty sure that when they're ready, they'll look forward to working with you," Ironwood told her. "We look forward to future progress of your team."

"We won't fail you, sir. I can tell you that" Ciel stated, saluting before taking another look at the cicada Faunus of Project Cell.

* * *

"Any reason why I have to go?" Kakuzu asked as he is at the entrance of the Akatsuki's base. The miser has been instructed to travel to the Kingdom of Atlas to meet up with Whitley Schnee after Konan told the Akatsuki leader of important news.

"Whitley has informed Konan of machines that General Ironwood and the Atlas military are building to use against us," Nagato answered.

"Okay, but why me?" Kakuzu asked, slightly irritated.

"Well, you've always had a fond for money and economics, always in charge of the organization's funds. Since we're helping Whitley inherit the Schnee Dust Company, I see no reason for you to give him some pointers about the business world. I doubt his father would teach him anything truly noteworthy, so you teaching the boy would prove to be with beneficial to both parties," the Akatsuki leader explained.

"Alright, but any reason why I have to take _her_ with me?" the miser responded, jerking at Amber standing next to him. The Fall Maiden gives them a little wave and smile.

"Hidan isn't fit for this kind of mission since he'll be looking to pick fights, something that can't be risked in this mission. He specializes in hunting down targets instead and killing them. Besides, Amber has experience in hiding and stealth due to her status as the Fall Maiden," Nagato stated.

"Fine then. At least I'll have time to get away from Hidan," Kakuzu muttered.

"Oh and one more thing. You aren't allowed to kill her if she does anything that agitates you even the slightest," the Akatsuki leader instructed.

"Wait, k-kill me?" Amber asked with confusion and concern.

"Have fun you two," Nagato said before closing the door of the base. Kakuzu and Amber just stood there before looking at each other.

"Uh… a pretty big mission isn't it? I've never been to Atlas before, mostly because of how cold it is," the Fall Maiden said, trying to start a conversion.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and keep your distance. Follow those instructions, and we'll be fine," Kakuzu told her, silencing the maiden. The miser leaves the base, starting the mission. Amber sighs and follows him. It's going to be a long mission for them.

* * *

"You think they're going to be okay?" Konan asked, feeling uncertain about the fact that Kakuzu and Amber are going on a mission together. "Kakuzu has always been short-tempered with every partner he had, even with Hidan to this day. This is the first time we've sent Amber on a mission which didn't require 2 or 3 of us looking over her."

"There's nothing to worry about Konan. While Kakuzu never had the best track history when it comes to partners, he knows how important this mission is for us," Nagato assured his partner. "Plus, he knows how important Amber is considering her status in the world and her abilities. There are people still after her."

"Raven did say that General Ironwood is part of Ozpin's group," the female Akatsuki member pointed out.

"So? Ironwood is still one person, and someone not worth worrying for Kakuzu. He's far capable enough to take care of that tin man," the Akatsuki leader replied. "The only thing is that the general trusts no one but himself, therefore making him very paranoid man. However, that's still no problem for Kakuzu."

"I wonder what the general and Atlas was thinking when they believed their machines can beat us," Konan muttered.

* * *

In a small city, Itachi and Kisame are sitting at the edge of a rooftop of a building. Between the two Akatsuki members is a bucket of fried chicken and a cooler of sodas. Since the partners didn't have any assigned missions, the two decided to have some fun and hang out together.

"This is the life, eh Itachi?" Kisame asked his Uchiha partner.

"Agreed. I feel satisfied," Itachi answered.

"Back in our old world, everything was shit. It was kill or be killed. Now in Remnant, things are peaceful and relaxing. Nothing we have to worry about," the shark ninja stated.

"We still have the rest of the White Fang, the Atlesian military, Ozpin and his group, and the fire witch who stole Amber's powers," the Uchiha pointed out.

"So? We can take them. Hell, we can beat them if all of them came at us at once," Kisame assured his partner.

"True," Itachi acknowledged. "Don't you miss anything from our world?"

"Like what?" the shark ninja asked, munching on a piece of chicken.

"I don't know. Don't you have a clan or something?" the Uchiha asked.

"I kind of do, but it's very small. Plus, I never made any contact with them ever since I went rogue," Kisame stated. "I'm not sure if I have any relatives left."

"Like what, a son?" Itachi questioned.

"I wanna say no, but I could definitely be wrong. Yet at the same time, I might say yes but wouldn't be sure," the shark ninja answered. "I'm guessing that you still miss your kid brother Sasuke don't you?"

"Of course. Every day, I wonder how he's doing. Is he alive? If so, is he doing well? Did he find a nice girl to marry? Do they have kids? I have all these questions, and I won't be able to have the answers to them," the Uchiha replied.

"I could answer that third question," Kisame offered.

"Really? Sasuke found a nice girl to be with?" Itachi asked, filled with hope.

"Yup. Before he went off to fight you, Sasuke found me with his group. I kept his group from joining him as you instructed. His group consisted of two other guys and a sole female, at the same age as him," the shark ninja explained. "While I was fighting one of Sasuke's group members, I recalled him calling the girl Karin."

"Karin, huh?" the Uchiha muttered. "Can you describe her to me?"

"Well, she has red hair that's the same shade at Nagato's. Makes me wonder if she's related to him or something. She also wears glasses, therefore she's incredibly smart. And finally, she gives off this "tragic backstory" vibe," Kisame answered.

"Well it seems that Sasuke better take care of her then," Itachi said. "I definitely give her my blessing to marry him."

"Speaking of marriage, you've got to get married to friend," the shark ninja told his partner.

"Why do I have to get married?" the Uchiha asked in confusion.

"Well, you've been given a second chance at life just like the rest of us. We gotta get you hitched, seeing that you've got no chance of dying from an illness since you've never experienced anymore situations that required you to overuse the abilities of your Sharingan," Kisame explained.

"Still, there hasn't been a girl that caught my interest," Itachi said.

"You sure? I've overhead you talking to Mercury about some girl named Pyrrha," the shark ninja revealed.

"She's just a friend. While she's the first girl not to come over me due to my looks, I doubt she's interested in me," the Uchiha replied.

"I doubt she's not interested in you," Kisame said.

"Speaking of dating, you're together with that rabbit Faunus," Itachi pointed out. "You believe Nagato is okay with that?"

"He is, as long as Velvet keeps her promise of not telling anything about the Akatsuki," the shark ninja answered. "Besides, he allowed me to date her as long as I can help him court Konan." Itachi spits out some of the soda that he's drinking.

"Wait, Nagato wants to date Konan?!" the Uchiha asked in disbelief. "Does he not know?!"

"Nope. That idiot is a dense motherfucker," Kisame answered. "Some of the other Akatsuki members and I made a bet of how long it'll take before he realizes that Konan has feelings for him as well."

"Let me in on that bet," Itachi told him.

"Sure thing, pal," the shark ninja said, smiling a toothy grin. The two partners continue their relaxation, eating fried chicken and soda.

* * *

Later that night in Beacon Academy, Mercury is walking in the halls of the school. He's on his way back to his dorm after completing some training. Just because he hasn't been trained by Itachi doesn't mean he still can't improve. Plus, the silver haired teen wants to be ready when he participates in missions alongside the Akatsuki.

As he got closer to his dorm room, Mercury sees Pyrrha sitting outside the door of Team JNPR. The redhead Spartan has an angry expression on her face, appearing to be in a bad mood. The silver haired teen is wondering why she's in such a position considering she's always had a cheerful and happy personality. Knowing what to do, Mercury approaches the girl in a calm but supportive manner.

"Hey Pyrrha, did something happen?" the silver teen asked.

"Oh, Mercury, I didn't notice you there," Pyrrha responded in a startled tone. "Nothing's wrong."

"If nothing's wrong, then why are you sitting down outside?" Mercury countered. The redhead stays silent for a moment before finally answering.

"Jaune and I had a fight earlier," the Spartan revealed.

"Really? What kind of fight was it that got you into this state?" the silver haired teen asked curiously.

"I offered to train him after all the bullying he's receiving from Cardin. However… he didn't reacted very positively," Pyrrha answered. "He got angry and yelled at me. He even told me a shocking secret."

"Him? What kind of secret does he have that's so shocking?" Mercury questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He cheated his way into Beacon with faked transcripts," the redhead revealed. While it was an interesting dilemma, it didn't really surprise the silver haired teen. However, it did made sense to him after witnessing all of Jaune's fights in combat class and especially from fighting the blonde himself. "After that, he asked that I leave so I did."

"Well then, he's an idiot for refusing your help," Mercury stated. "He came to this school unprepared as hell and received the consequences for it. After which, he receives the biggest opportunity of his lifetime and turns it down like a brainless moron. Knowing this, he doesn't deserve your help and you aren't obligated to help him."

"Mercury, don't say that," Pyrrha replied. "Jaune's my partner. We're supposed to look out for each other and help one another."

"Then he's being a shitty partner," the silver haired teen told her. "If he's a good partner, then he wouldn't reject your offer. He's being a selfish brat. Hell, he's the reason why you're like this right now."

"Jaune was just going through a difficult time. Cardin's bullying is really getting to him along with his troubles in his classes," the Spartan explain, trying to defend her partner.

"Cardin won't be a problem for Jaune considering the asshole and two of his teammates were sent to the nurse's office with moderate injuries. As for classes, it's Jaune's fault for falling asleep and not paying attention," Mercury pointed out. "Pyrrha, I'm just looking out for you."

"Really? That's sweet," Pyrrha thanked, smiling at the adopted Uchiha.

"Well yeah, Itachi did asked me to. He really cares about you, so he asked me to look out for you in his place since he's not a student. Besides, I'm your friend too," the silver haired teen stated.

"That's nice of him. How is he doing anyway?" the redhead asked.

"He's doing good, working hard in his job. He's with awesome coworkers who he considers his friends," Mercury answered. "Though whenever I get a chance to talk to him, he would always ask about you."

"Really? I didn't know," Pyrrha said, blushing at the thought.

"Well, you are the first person outside his job he befriended," the silver haired teen revealed, surprising the Spartan girl.

"Is that so?" the redhead responded.

"He was never that social to begin with. But for some people, things change," Mercury replied.

"Things change huh?" Pyrrha muttered, causing the silver haired teen to raise an eyebrow.

"You're wondering if things could change for Jaune aren't you?" Mercury asked.

"It's not wrong for me to be think so," the Spartan answered.

"Jaune isn't worth helping. Trust me," the silver haired teen said. "The guy keeps asking Weiss out despite the fact that she doesn't have an interest in him." Speaking of which, Mercury is still trying to figure out a way to get the Schnee girl be more rebellious and stand up against her father.

"Maybe you're right, but who knows. Maybe Jaune will come around or not," Pyrrha stated. "Thank you for the talk Mercury. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Mercury replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." The silver haired teen heads to his dorm room and enters inside. Pyrrha would briefly hear Weiss criticizing the adopted Uchiha for arriving late. The Spartan girl gets up from her position and enters her own dorm room, receiving a warm welcome from Ren and Nora.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Ironwood is currently in his office. He just showed Ciel the hidden laboratories of Atlas, displaying her future teammates. After that, he helped escorted her out before leaving to his private office in his home. After spending a day with the young Atlas student, James knew he made the right choice in entrusting the girl with this important job.

This is the only option the general had ever since Remnant's awareness of the Akatsuki. Ironwood knew that the organization was too dangerous to be left unchecked. Thanks to his two seats in the Atlas Council, he managed to gain approval for the Atlas military's three special projects.

However, James knew that the Akatsuki wasn't the only problem. Out there in Remnant are the remaining force of the White Fang. Alongside them are what he believes to be the biggest threat to the world, Salem and her assailants. However, Ironwood believes that Ciel can lead the three projects to victory.

He joined alongside Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and the headmasters of Haven and Shade to combat Salem and her Grimm forces. Unfortunately, the White Fang and the Akatsuki made the situation difficult for the brotherhood. Thankfully, the two organizations aren't aware of the four hidden relics that the four academies are currently protecting.

Ozpin places his faith on his students in Beacon Academy and the four maidens. However, Ironwood wasn't entirely sure if they were enough. That's why he had the military build robots, mech suits, and the three projects as a force capable of handling these threats. He has faith in Ozpin, but sometimes James finds himself disagreeing with the Beacon headmaster's methods of handling such threats.

With the sudden disappearance of Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow, Ironwood became increasingly worried. He didn't know why they disappeared and didn't know which group to blame. Every day, James wonder if they're alive and safe. If anything happened to them, the general knew that he had to take charge.

Right now, Ironwood is currently looking over some reports before his personal scroll starts to ring. The general sees that the caller's ID is Qrow's, surprising him. This is the first time James ever felt happy receiving a call from the drunk. He quickly picks up the scroll and answers it.

"Hello?" Ironwood asked.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

"Where have you been?!" James demanded.

 _"Hold up a moment, I'm ordering a drink."_

"Damn it Qrow! Where are you? Where's Oz and Glynda?" the general asked.

 _"I can't find them."_

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Ironwood demanded.

 _"I can't find them. There's only Faunus here."_

"What do you mean there's only Faunus?" James asked.

 _"It means, there's only Faunus in this bar."_

"Well then, get out of the Faunus bar!" the general shouted.

 _"Alright, you don't have to shout at me!"_ A moment passes before Ironwood hears Qrow's voice again. _"There's more Faunus."_

"What do you mean there's more Faunus?!" James demanded.

 _"There's just more Faunus here."_

"Go to the next location!" the general ordered.

 _"There's still Faunus here."_

"Where are you right now?!" Ironwood shouted.

 _"I'm with the Faunus."_

"What do you mean you're with the Faunus?!" James asked.

 _"I mean, I with the Faunus!"_

"What continent are you at?!" the Atlas general yelled.

 _"I'm at Menagerie!"_

"Why are you looking for Oz and Glynda in Menagerie?!" Ironwood demanded, only at a louder tone.

 _"Fuck you!"_

Qrow instantly hangs up, causing James to slam his scroll onto his desk in anger. By the sheer amount of force made by the slam, it's amazing that the device didn't break into pieces. Has Ironwood ever told anyone how much he hates Qrow?

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter everyone. There wasn't any action in this chapter, but we did get more info of Atlas' three projects. Next time though, I'm sure we'll get some action. Until then, see you next chapter!**


	30. Omake 2: Happy Halloween, Akatsuki!

Omake: Happy Halloween, Akatsuki!

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with not a chapter but with an omake. It gives me more time to prepare for what comes next in the other story. Volume 5 is upon us and Rooster Teeth had a RWBY Chibi Halloween special, so I decided to release my own Halloween special.**

 **Also, I have a new story called** _ **Fight Night**_ **. It's a series of matchups between fictional characters. It's not a researched series, so the fights will be more like One Minute Melee and DBX. Please check it out and leave any suggestions of who you wanna fight who.**

 **Non Canon Omake: What if the Akatsuki celebrate Halloween in Remnant?**

* * *

It was a nice, chilly October 31st. The Akatsuki, along with Amber and Raven, are in their base minding their own business. The 8 shinobi weren't aware of the special which confuses Amber but not Raven since she didn't care. Knowing that time isn't on their hands, the Fall Maiden decides to speak up.

"Aren't you guys going to get ready for Halloween?" Amber asked.

"What's Halloween?" Deidara responded with a question of his own, much to the shock of Amber and admittedly Raven.

"What?! You don't know what Halloween is?" the Fall Maiden questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, even I'm curious so spill it," Raven agreed. "How do you not know what the holiday is?"

"Because we never had this "Halloween" where we're from," Kakuzu answered.

"It doesn't exist for us," Kisame added.

"So why make a big deal?" Sasori asked.

"Because it's one of the biggest and the best holiday ever!" Amber exclaimed. "Itachi, pick up your brother from school. Pain, Konan, call your criminal friends. Deidara, call those hunter friends of yours. We're going to teach you everything about Halloween before it's too late!"

"Do we have to?" Hidan whined.

"Yes!" the Fall Maiden shouted.

"Ugh. Fine," Deidara responded in irritation.

* * *

 _ **Moments Later**_

Roman, Neo, Leonidas, Elton, and Mercury have already arrived at the Akatsuki wondering why they have been asked to come. Considering that all of them were requested, they wondered if anything dire has come up. Of course, they are ready to aid the Akatsuki in any urgent situation.

"Did something happen?" Roman asked. Neo quickly types on her scroll.

 _Did the Fire Witch and her allies find out about you guys?_

"Did Ironwood find out about our partnership? Do we have to go rogue?" Elton asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't mind going rogue," Leonidas admitted.

"Did Beacon find out about my connection with you guys?" Mercury asked.

"It's even worse! The Akatsuki never experienced Halloween!" Amber announced, answering all their questions. The five allies look at the Fall Maiden before falling onto the floor, anime style. They quickly got back up and glare at Amber.

"Seriously?! That's why you called us?!" Roman shouted. "I was in the middle of planning a heist!"

"I was in the middle of setting up a birthday party for one of my teammates, though she is abusing the privilege," Mercury stated.

"However, I am quite surprised that you guys never experienced the holiday," Leonidas told the Akatsuki.

"We still don't why it's such a big fuss," Itachi said.

"Halloween is one of the biggest holidays of the fall season, therefore it's in my jurisdiction. It's my job as the Fall Maiden to make sure that everyone gets to experience the joy and fun of Halloween," Amber explained. "It always fun for me to get people to experience it for the first time. If it wasn't for you guys saving my life, I wouldn't get such an opportunity."

"If it's that much fun as you describe it to be, then we'll be happy to experience this holiday," Konan stated.

"Wait, really?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, we will," the female Akatsuki member replied, giving him a stern glare.

"Great! Let's get started!" the Fall Maiden announced. "The first great thing is dressing up in costumes."

"I don't see the point of dressing up since we can change our appearance for disguise," Nagato stated.

"But in Halloween, you dress up as _fictional_ characters," Amber counted. "It's part of the holiday fun."

"She's right you know. Neo and I dress up whenever we go commit crimes on Halloween because it's always fun," Roman admitted with Neo nodding her head in confirmation.

"Leo and I dress up whenever we go to Halloween parties, another fun factor of the holiday," Elton pointed out.

"Parties huh? Sounds fun," Kisame muttered.

"Plus, there's also the fact that dressing up in costumes lets you receive free candy," Mercury revealed with a smirk.

"Wait, free candy?! Shit, I'm in!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Count me in as well!" Deidara agreed.

"Well if they're free, then this holiday is fine by me," Kakuzu said.

"Sweet. Don't worry. I had your Schnee friend send us quality made costumes based on your preferences," Amber announced.

"At least we don't have to worry about having to obtain these costumes," Sasori muttered.

 _ **Moments Later**_

The Halloween costumes have arrived much to Amber's excitement, and the Fall Maiden quickly handed the costumes to the Akatsuki. Once they received them, the eight shinobi left to change in their rooms while Amber and the rest of the allies waited in the living room. Once they were done, the Akatsuki came out in their costumes.

Nagato is wearing an orange gi over a blue short-sleeved undershirt. The gi has a small kanji on the front left-side and a bigger one on the back. His costume also consists of dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with tan laces. He's also wearing a blue sash tied in a knot over his waist. He changed his hair to have a spikey style and is wearing contacts to give himself red irises.

(Super Saiyan God Son Goku from Dragon Ball Super)

Next up is Konan wearing a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. Keeping around her hips is a red yo-yo with black spots. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design. She's also wearing red earrings with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and red ribbons holding her hair back, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying.

(Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir)

After her is Itachi, who is wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length and red frock overcoat with a cape. The Uchiha is also wearing a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He's also wearing a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs.

(Alucard from Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate)

Kisame comes out next, wearing a simple indigo blue haori and a white keikogi, and hakama. The haori is adorned with multiple symbols that are four squares in a diamond formation on the right pec, sleeves, and back of his haori. He is also wearing a teal beaded bracelet on his right wrist. As part of the costume, the shark ninja is wearing a pair of glasses and has his hair tied in a ponytail.

(Jin from Samurai Champloo)

Hidan comes out next, wearing red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. The immortal is also wearing a red coat with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat is a black long-sleeved shirt and a red vest with black clasps over it.

(Dante from the Devil May Cry series)

Sasori comes out next, wearing a costume that consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. Worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. The puppeteer is also wearing a spiky black and indigo mask that's completely hiding his face. The mask appears opaque from the outside but is transparent from the inside.

(Zero from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Deidara comes out after, wearing a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X, with the top half bordering a shirt collar. His costume also has a metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up baggy pants with knee guards. The bomber is also wearing a mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth.

(Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia)

Finally, Kakuzu comes out with his costume. He's wearing armor that is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back. Along with the costume, the miser is wearing a black eyepatch on his right eye underneath the mask and a white wig tied in a ponytail.

(Slade Wilson/ Deathstroke from DC Comics (Young Justice version))

"You all look great in your costumes!" Amber shouted in excitement.

"I feel ridiculous," Sasori echoed through his mask.

"You look awesome," Elton replied.

"That's not reassuring," the puppeteer muttered.

"Either way, you all have your costumes now," Roman responded. "Anyway, Neo and I are going to go change into costumes. We'll see you all later." The two criminals of Vale left the Akatsuki base for a change in costumes but will be come back.

For the next hour, Amber, Elton, Leonidas, and Mercury has been teaching the Akatsuki the traditions of Halloween. During the lectures, the four took looks changing costumes with the other three teaching the eight shinobi. Raven wasn't much help as she fell asleep from the lectures.

Amber is the first to come out in her costume, wearing a long navy blue tunic, a navy blue pointed hat, a red body belt, red stockings and long navy blue boots. Underneath the tunic, she's wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a navy blue vest, a tie of the same color and a skirt. The Fall Maiden has a red sash situated at her waist. Amber is also wearing hair extensions, making her brown hair long. Doing so, she's giving herself straight bangs, parted in a half up-do style ponytail behind her head

(Atsuko "Akko" Kagari from Little Witch Academia)

Mercury was the next to change into his costume, wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. On his right wrist is a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a black dial in the middle, which has a green hourglass shape symbol.

(Ben Tennyson from the Ben 10 franchise (Alien Force version))

Elton changed into his costume next, wearing a light blue-green school uniform with a white collared shirt underneath. He traded his usual glasses with futuristic looking ones with green lenses. One final accessory for the costume is an alien headband.

(Kusuo Saiki from The Disastrous Life of Saiki K)

Leonidas was the last one to change into his costume, wearing a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt, a black tie, and boots. He changes his hairstyle, making it messy. Thanks to the nature of the character, he's allowed to smoke his cigarettes.

(Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop)

"Alright then. Now that we've taught you everything that you need to know about Halloween, we just got to wait for Roman and Neo to arrive so we can celebrate the holiday!" Amber announced.

"Well they better get here. I want to get this day over with, and I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori muttered. The door to the Akatsuki base opens up and a smoke grenade is tossed into the living room, filling the living room with the substance.

"What the fucking hell?!" Hidan coughed.

"Are we under attack?" Mercury questioned.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double!" Roman's voice exclaimed throughout the room.

"Oh god, what is he doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!" Roman's voice continued to spoke. Suddenly, the smoke clears and the criminal duo appear inside the living room in their costumes.

Roman is wearing a pair of a short-sleeved white shirt and pants with a purple belt and a long-sleeved black shirt under the white shirt. There is a slit in the shirt, and a large red "R" on the front of the shirt. The crime lord is also wearing knee-length black boots and black gloves that reaches to his forearms. One unique trait of his costume is that Roman is wearing a wig of short blue hair.

Neo is wearing a similar outfit, except that her white shirt and black undershirt reaches to her midriff. Her gloves and boots are also long than Roman's and is wearing a short skirt that reaches to her lower thighs instead of pants. The female mute changes her hair, making it long and snake-like while changing the hair color to magenta.

(Jessie and James from Pokémon)

"Neo! Roman!" the crime lord continued, much to the expense of everyone else. "Blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Neo takes out a small stuffed cat with a coin on its forehead. "Meow, that's right!"

"Huh? What the hell happened? Are we still doing that lecture bit?" Raven groggily asked as she woke up. She turns to see the criminal duo with an unamused look on her face. "Why the hell are you two idiots dressed up as dorks?" Neo violently lunges at the ex-tribe leader, but Roman catches her in time.

"Easy there, Neo. You'll get your chance," the crime lord calmly soothed her.

"Anyway, that was an… unexpected entrance," Nagato said. "I believe we're ready to celebrate Halloween."

"You make it sound like it's a challenge," Elton replied.

"That's because it is for us," the Akatsuki leader stated.

"See it as how you like. You're all going to have fun," Amber proclaims. After that statement, the Akatsuki and their allies leave the base to go off and enjoy the holiday.

* * *

 _ **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**_

From the inside of the Akatsuki's base living room, the door opens up and the Akatsuki enters in with high spirits. The eight shinobi are celebrating, high-fiving each other. Their allies enters inside, but their clothing are scorched and dirty. Unlike the Akatsuki, they aren't amused and are instead tired. Amber, however, has a furious look on her face.

"That was the best Halloween ever!" Kisame stated.

"I know man, I can't wait until next year," Deidara agreed.

"What are you talking about?! Halloween was a disaster!" Amber shouted, catching the Akatsuki's attention.

"Exactly how?" Sasori asked.

"Well first off, Hidan ate a brownie filled with drugs and went on a shooting spree!" the Fall Maiden started off.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

"Trick-or-Treat... MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEEERRRRS!" Hidan screamed as he begins to shoot aimlessly with a machine gun while on top of a destroyed machine. The immortal is laughing maniacally as ammunition falls onto the floor.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"I have gotten the blood of the innocent for Lord Jashin. He is now please," Hidan said darkly.

"And then Kakuzu destroyed some guy's car just for insulting him," Amber pointed out next.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

"So Kakuzu, which candy did you get? Maybe we can trade," Elton asked.

"I got something called "Snickers"," the miser asked as he looks into his bag.

"Snickers are for faggots!" a random man laughed loudly as he passes by them in his car. Kakuzu growls angrily and unleashes his heart monsters onto the driver.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"He's lucky that he didn't unlock his Aura or I would've ripped out his heart," Kakuzu stated. "He should be glad that I only paralyzed him from the waist down. Let's see him drived now!"

"After that, Deidara launched a giant flaming pumpkin that exploded!" Amber yelled.

"Hey, I was just merely doing some art while also keeping the theme of the holiday," the blonde bomber argued in his defense.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

"Y'all want the Great Pumpkin? I'll give you the Great Pumpkin!" Deidara shouted, lighting a giant pumpkin on fire and launching it from a catapult. "Art is an explosion!" The blonde watches as the lands in the middle of the City of Vale, exploding upon impact. The buildings are splattered with pumpkin essence.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"They're going to need a lot of paper towels," Deidara said with a giggle.

"Let's not forget the fact that Sasori stole all the city's scarecrows and used them to create a giant bonfire!" Amber scolded, pointing a finger at the puppeteer.

"I have my reasons," Sasori replied.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

At a field is a giant pile of scarecrows, all of them are together and on fire. Smoke rises into the sky from the flames as Sasori stands in front of it, gazing at the bonfire. The puppet master made sure that he gotten every scarecrow in the city for this fire. He started it with a flamethrower.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful," Sasori mutters. He picks a scarecrow that's not in the flames and stares at it. "Somehow. Someway. I will find you. I will hunt you down. And I will kill you. Son of Konoha's White Fang. And the pink haired girl too." He tosses the scarecrow into the bonfire, allowing it to join the others.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"Anyway, then there's Kisame," Amber said, looking at the shark ninja. "Why were there panties hanging onto you?"

"I can't tell you," Kisame replied. Neo types on her scroll and holds it towards the computer for the readers of this story to see, using the 4th wall breaking powers temporarily given to her for omakes and "special" chapters.

 _If you're wondering why there won't be a flashback for Kisame's contribution to Halloween, it's because his part isn't suitable for this family-friendly omake. It was basically him having sex with Velvet Scarlatina. If you want to read that however, please let the author know so he can make a "special" chapter of it. This story is rated M after all._

"Then there's Itachi, who hypnotized a group of people and forced them into a dance number with him," the Fall Maiden accused.

"Hey, my favorite song was on," Itachi countered.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

 **"Cuz this is Thriller! Thriller Night! And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike! You know it's Thriller! Thriller Night! You're fighting for your life inside a Killer Thriller Tonight!"**

At a dance club is Itachi dancing the Thriller dance in his Halloween costume. He's dancing in precise coordination and movement. Behind him are a large group of people dressed up as zombies, copying his exact movements. They each have a hypnotized look on their faces, meaning that they're under Itachi's genjutsu.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"He's a great singer. Anyone who says otherwise are dead wrong," the Uchiha stated.

"Then there's Konan, who flooded neighborhoods in toilet paper!"

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

Konan and Neo are standing on top of a hill, watching over a few neighborhoods. Every house in each neighborhood are covered from top to bottom in toilet paper as if they're mummies. Citizens were wondering who performed the act as a few struggles to get the material off.

"Do you think that was too much?" Konan asked. Neo shakes her head no, pointing that more houses need to be covered in toilet paper.

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"Isn't that a traditional Halloween trick?" the female Akatsuki member asked.

"You only performed tricks when people don't give you candy but not at that proportion of size!" Amber exclaimed.

"Well, they didn't give me the candy that I liked," Konan reasoned, causing the Fall Maiden to facepalm.

"And last, but not least, is the Akatsuki leader himself, Nagato. You got into a bar fight with some guy over who would win in a fight between the character he was dressed as and the character you're dressed as," the Fall Maiden stated.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

"You think your guy would win?! I don't think so!" Nagato shouted as he is repeatedly punching a guy with black hair across the face.

The man is wearing a blue bodysuit with a red cape, a red belt, and red boots. On his chest is a red pentagonal symbol with a red "S" on a yellow background. (Superman from DC Comics)

"My guy has gotten powerful. His newest anime made him universe level at the first arc. Hell, he gotten a new form/power up a few episodes ago!" Nagato yelled as he continues to punch the man. "What has your guy done lately?! One version died and got replaced by another! Also, his movies suck nowadays!"

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"To be fair, that guy had it coming after he insulted my franchise, saying that digital rip-off is better in overall," Roman stated, defending the Akatsuki leader's actions.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget. You participated as well," Amber said.

 _ **BACK TO THEN**_

"You think your franchise is better?! When was the last time it was even relevant?!" Roman shouted as he begins using his cane to beat the man, who's currently held in a Full Nelson lock by Nagato. "My franchise still has an anime!" *Whack* "A new movie came out earlier this year!" *Whack* "My franchise is still making new games!" *Whack* "It still makes a shit ton of money!" *Whack* "What has that digital rip-off of a franchise done lately? Nothing!" *Whack* *Whack* *Whack*

 _ **BACK TO NOW**_

"All those stuff you guys done, only took place in the first hour!" Amber revealed.

"Either way, we still had fun," Itachi replied.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have this much enjoyment," Konan agreed.

"We like to thank you for teaching us everything about Halloween," Nagato told the Fall Maiden.

"It's because of you, we have something to look forward to every year," Deidara responded.

"Really?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Of course. None of this wouldn't have happen because of you," Kisame answered.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm glad you all enjoyed your first Halloween," the Fall Maiden said. "Just don't go overboard next year, okay?"

"We promise," Nagato told her. The Akatsuki would go overboard on Halloween next year, and on every Halloween after.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading this omake. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, we'll continue where the main story left off. So, until then, please check out the story** _ **Fight Night**_ **! See you next time!**


	31. Coming Together to Fight

Chapter 28: Coming Together to Fight

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Team Akatsuki! I'm glad that you enjoyed the Halloween omake. I'll make sure that you guys get the "special" chapter between Kisame and Velvet. Now then, it is time to start the new chapter.**

 **P.S. Also the Naruto vs Ichigo Death Battle is coming out in a few days. Let's go Naruto!**

* * *

"And that, Miss Kahn, is why we would appreciate that you and the White Fang work alongside with us, so we can both benefit each other on accomplishing our goals," Hazel stated as he is standing in the middle of a throne room. Next to him on both sides are Adam Taurus and Marcus Black.

They are in the throne room of Sienna Kahn in the White Fang's main base in the Kingdom of Mistral. Once Adam has reached his full strength, Salem sent the three to talk to the White Fang leader. The Grimm Witch wanted Hazel to be her diplomat while having Adam to go with him to show that she kept her promise and for Marcus to go to act as Hazel's bodyguard in case Sienna decides to go back on her word.

Sienna Kahn is currently sitting on her throne chair with her White Fang guards standing by her side. She's a female, middle-aged, Bengal tiger-based Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black chin-length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. She has an extra pair of ears, which are tiger ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes.

She's wearing golden earrings on all four of her ears as well as a small jewel on her forehead. On her body, Sienna is wearing a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit. It leaves most of her back open and has two long splits on the side which reveals a pair of black shorts with a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole.

Over the dress, she's wearing a back revealing red cape with gold accents as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, fastening a green pouch on her right hip. She's also wearing black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that has red laces, tied to her calves and a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

"That was an interesting proposal, Hazel Rainhart. However, why should I trust the words of a human? How do I not know you and your mistress are merely telling what I want to hear but are secretly planning the opposite?" Sienna asked. "Because let me tell you this. I don't like to be made a fool of."

"High Leader Kahn, please heed my words," Adam responded, stepping up to the White Fang mistress. "Hazel's master, Salem, rejuvenated me and my men after her underlings broke us out of prison, the same one that the dreaded Akatsuki put us in. She kept her word of rescuing me. Now please, keep yours as well."

"I will admit that a seemingly untrustworthy human actually kept a promise. However, I don't like dealing with people I don't know," the White Fang leader replied.

"Then I can arrange a meeting between you two. Both of you can get to know each well enough to work together," the bull Faunus offered. "Both of you desire the same goal."

"And what goal would that be, Mr. Taurus?" Sienna asked.

"The elimination of the Akatsuki!" Adam declared. The tiger Faunus narrows her eyes at her underling.

"The Akatsuki are not to be trifled with. They are too dangerous to risk a war with," the White Fang leader stated.

"And that's why the White Fang must join forces with Salem and her forces!" the bull Faunus argued, walking slowly towards the tiger Faunus. The White Fang guards raised their weapons at the lone member, but their leader raises her hand for them to stop. "Milady Kahn, have I not been a loyal soldier for our cause ever since you became the leader of our organization?"

"Did he just call her "milady"?" Marcus whispered to Hazel in confusion.

"He did but be quiet," the fellow human whispered back.

"You have, Adam," Sienna answered. "No one has been far more loyal to our cause than you have. You were always so eager to follow every order I gave out. You carried out every mission that I gave you without hesitation. You continued to work hard after every promotion you've earned."

"Then let me tell you my tale on why the Akatsuki must be destroyed," Adam said. "Have you known that I personally fought the leader of those vigilantes one on one?"

"I've heard, yes," the White Fang leader admitted.

"I'm glad, but you don't know the full details of our fight," the bull Faunus stated. "The leader of the Akatsuki is a powerful human, displaying a variety of abilities that I've never seen before and I'm willing to be that you've never experienced them either. There's a reason why the media nicknamed him "Kami"."

"I'm aware of how powerful the Akatsuki supposedly are, but they can't be that powerful to the point that their leader is some sort of god. That's preposterous!" Sienna proclaimed. Adam continues to walk towards the tiger Faunus and kneels right in front of her, surprising the White Fang leader.

"Milady Kahn, God has made a fool out of me. Broken me! He toyed with me, and I know he was holding back. I kept fighting back in resistance, but he was too strong and kept beating me until consciousness had left my body," Adam told his leader, his voice almost sounding as if he's weeping. "The results of my battle with the leader of the Akatsuki had left a permanent damage to my body." The bull Faunus takes off his mask, showing his real face to Sienna Kahn only.

"Adam!" the White Fang leader gasped, horrified at what she's seeing. The bull Faunus places his mask back on and looks down.

"But that's not all what happened on that day," the bull Faunus continued. "The rest of the Akatsuki did far more worst to my men. The angel of the Akatsuki crippled my once beloved to the point that she now became an abomination! The other survivors, still traumatized to this day, witness the massacre of their fellow Faunus. The Akatsuki butchered their comrades, our comrades, like animals in a slaughterhouse!"

Every other person is deeply listening to the story of the bull Faunus. Hazel and Marcus knew that Adam isn't wrong. Marcus saw the aftermath of that day, the charred skeletons of what used to be members of the White Fang. Cinder even told Hazel and the rest of Salem's faction of what they found. The big man was disgusted when he first heard the story, believing that the Akatsuki had no honor.

"The Akatsuki are demons, taking the lives of our forces for two reasons. Their sense of justice and money," Adam stated. "You can't deny that, High Leader Kahn. The Akatsuki will continue pick us off one by one until we're either dead or traded into an Atlesian prison for a lien reward. Eventually, they will come after you." Still kneeling, the bull Faunus takes Sienna's hands into his.

"Adam, I-" Sienna tried to speak but was interrupted by Adam's continuing story.

"Just like every other member, I swore to protect the goals of the White Fang and the ideas its leader brings to it," the bull Faunus. "I wish to continue serving you and the White Fang, but it can only be possible if we join an alliance with Salem to destroy the Akatsuki before the Akatsuki destroys us. I don't want those despicable humans to take you away, Milady Kahn."

"I will admit Adam. I was worried when I first heard that you and your branch went up the Akatsuki. I couldn't bear to lose a loyal and valuable member of the White Fang, especially to those vile monsters," the tiger Faunus told her subordinate, looking at him through his mask. "If you believe that the only way to defeat the Akatsuki is through teaming up with this Salem person, then I accept your offer of meeting with her, so we can forge an alliance."

"Thank you, High Leader Kahn. I promise you that you won't regret that decision," Adam told her. "With the elimination of the Akatsuki, our fellow Faunus will no long have to live in fear of those demons and will soon gain what rightfully belongs to them! That, I promise!"

"Then I look forward to that promise being fulfilled," Sienna replied. "You and those… humans may leave if you wish. Let this Salem woman know that I will ally with her after I have a proper meeting with her."

"Yes, milady," the bull Faunus said as he gets up and bows, turning to leave the throne room with Marcus and Hazel.

"That was quite an act you put up there," the assassin whispered to Adam as they made their way out.

"Isn't wasn't an act. Everything I said was true. It's a vow that I plan to carry out," Adam declared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the secret lab in Atlas, General Ironwood's 3 projects are near completion. Dr. Poledina is finishing up his android, adding in some last-minute adjustments. The subject of Project Cell is now in peaked and perfected condition, with Dr. Fuji and his team of scientists getting ready to release it. As for Project Prometheus…

"Master, master, the storm is here and ready," the hunchbacked assistant known as Igor informs the head scientist of Project Prometheus.

"Aha, finally! Igor, pull the lever so that the lightning shall gift my creation with life!" Dr. Frankenstein commands.

"Heh, heh, yes. Absolutely, master!" Igor obeyed, pulling the lever. The table that the subject of Project Prometheus is strapped onto begins to rise towards the ceiling. The lab's ceiling opens, allowing the table to continuing rising so that it may reach outside in the stormy weather.

Once the table has reached outside, a bolt of lightning strikes the cloth-covered figure and zaps the electrical energy into the subject. Once enough energy has been gathered, Dr. Frankenstein orders his assistant to switch back the lever, bring the table downward back into the lab. The mad doctor takes off the cloth, revealing the subject's true appearance.

The subject appears to be a male but has a deathly pale and ugly appearance. There are a few noticeable stitches on the creature's face, giving it a monstrous look. It has long black hair and two bolts on its neck. The creature has a very muscular build and is wearing a black formal suit. He suddenly opens its eyes and gets up, breaking free from its restraints.

"It's alive. It's alive! It's aliiiiiive!" Dr. Frankenstein shouted with glee at the success of his project. Igor chuckles and giggles at the expression of joy that his master is displaying. The creature looks between the two men, confused at the current situation. After all, it's just been brought to life.

Meanwhile with Dr. Poledina, the doctor has finished working on his android project. Typing on his keyboard, the head scientist of Project P.E.N.N.Y. hits a button which activates the android. The female machine opens her green eyes and sits up, turning her head towards Dr. Poledina.

"Salutations!" the female android greeted with a cheery smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

"My daughter…" Dr. Poledina muttered with pride.

Back with the scientists of Project Cell, Dr. Gero Fuji is ordering his team to release the fluids from their subject's tube. It opens, causing the fluids to go down a drain. The subject lands gently on the floor the colored fluids exit out. The scientist watches in amazement at his greatest creation.

"Welcome to the world, my perfect being," the doctor silently told his subject. The cicada Faunus wakes up, showing if its purple irises. He stands up and looks around at its surroundings before looking at his naked body. He looks at his hands, staring at them. Finally, he looks up and stares at Dr. Fuji.

"Who are you, and why am I naked?" the cicada Faunus asked its creator. Before the scientist could asked, the subject brought up some more questions for him. "Who am I? What am I? Do I even have a name? Because if I don't have a name, then I could probably think of a few perfect for me."

"Easy there, one question at a time," Dr. Fuji told his creation. "First of all, I am Doctor Gero Fuji, your creator. As for you being naked, that's how you were from the start. As for what you are, you're the ultimate being in the form of a cicada Faunus. We cloned you from the multiple DNA of Remnant's greatest hunters and huntresses."

"Alright, alright, but what about my name? I find it pretty important that I need to know my name," the subject replied.

"Well, what name would you like?" the doctor asked.

"Hm, so far I thought up of three names. Norio Wakamoto. Dameon Clarke. Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott. All three of them are perfect names for me, but I believe I'll probably use them more as alter egos. But all things considered… I think I'll go with "Cell"," the newly named cicada Faunus stated.

"Well Cell, I'm glad that your adjusting rather well into the world of Remnant," Dr. Fuji told his creation. "Would you like to meet your brother and sister before the General comes to address you all?"

"I have siblings?! Sweet, let's go check them out," Cell said as he departs the lab room, only for him to come back in. "Hold up, I forgot that I'm still naked." Sighing, the doctor went to retrieve some clothes that he made for his creation and hands them to the cicada Faunus. Cell is now wearing a light green jacket with dark green spots and black pants with black shoes. "Perfect!"

As Cell and Dr. Fuji made their way to the main center of the secret lab, they met up with the other project creations and their own creators. The creature made by Dr. Frankenstein is being helped by the mad scientist and the hunchback Igor because he was having trouble walking. As for the female android, she's happily skipping with Dr. Poledina.

"Pst, who's the little ginger girl and the walking mass of rotting flesh?" the cicada Faunus quickly whispered to his creator, staring at them with the corner of his eyes.

"Those are your siblings, created through unique means," the doctor answered. "However, you're still the ultimate being."

"Salutations! I assume you two are my brother units that "father" has informed me about?" the female android greeted Cell and the undead creature. The two male creations look at each other before looking at their creators for an explanation.

"She's an android, the first machine capable of generating Aura," Dr. Frankenstein told the two male creations.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," Cell said. The undead creature groans, indicating some confusion. "Not too good with words are you big fella?"

"Prometheus' brain is barely developing right now," Dr. Frankenstein answered, naming his creation. "I need to privately tutor him, teach him how to speak, read, and write first."

"I see. So then, where's that general we're supposed to meet?" the cicada Faunus asked impatiently.

"I'm right here," James Ironwood called out, causing the six people to turn around and see him. Standing next to the general is Ciel Soleil, who was asked by the general to accompany him when he received notice that the creations were nearing completion. Now, the Atlas student is witnessing the creations firsthand. "I'm glad to see that you all are awake."

"So, you're the guy who's in charge of this who operation right?" Cell asked. "If I may ask, why did you had these guys make us? For what purpose are we created for?" While Prometheus couldn't understand what the cicada Faunus, the female android perks her head with curiosity.

"You were created to serve as new heroes that Remnant desperately needs right now," the general answered. "Right now, there are numerous threats endangering the world. That's why, I turned to science for answer to stop these threats."

"So basically, we're tools for you to use for your war," the cicada Faunus accused.

"No, you're not tools," Ironwood stated. "You were all created with the full intention to become Remnant's new guardians. Saviors who'll build a brighter future for the next generation. I'm not a heartless man."

"So that's it huh? We some sort of Suicide Squad? These must be really big threats if you're resorting to science experiments," Cell stated.

"Yes, they are," the general sighed. "Extraordinary people are needed to stop them, and you three are those extraordinary people."

"And I reckon she is involved with our creation?" the cicada Faunus asked, pointing at Ciel.

"Oh, I forgot. This young lady right here is Ciel Soleil," Ironwood introduced. "She's going to be your team leader and guide."

"I'm happy to meet you all," the Atlas student greeted.

"Salutations Ms. Soleil. My name is Penny. I look forward to working with you," the female android replied, introducing herself.

"It seems we finally learned each other's names," Cell muttered. "So apparently, we're going to be a whole team? I don't suppose you guys have more scientific experiments being planned?"

"No. You three are the only ones, making you all unique," Ironwood assured him. "As for teams, you all are going to be one unit. Every Huntsman academy has students in teams of four. You three will be in a team with Ciel and attend Atlas Academy. That way, you'll receive proper training and will learn more about the world."

"And let me guess, you work at this Atlas Academy?" the cicada Faunus asked.

"I'm the school's headmaster, actually," the general.

"Of course! What better way for you to keep an eye on us!" Cell shouted sarcastically.

"Cell, it's nothing like that. You're not a pawn being used. I'm just keeping you safe, making sure you're growing in the right environment," Ironwood pleaded.

"Well, I'm just keeping a lookout for my siblings after all. Penny over there is a naive little ginger while Prometheus has currently the mindset of a newborn right now. I'm just making sure that our best interests are being kept," the cicada Faunus replied.

"Just minutes after he's introduced into the world of Remnant, Cell's already acting like a responsible brother," Dr. Fuji boasted.

"So, what can you tell us about these threats?" Cell asked, ignoring his creator's statements.

"That's classified right now," Ironwood said.

"I disagree. If you want us to be this world's new guardians, then we need to know everything in order to be prepared," the cicada Faunus argued.

"He's also stubborn as hell," Dr. Frankenstein muttered.

"Let's just say that these threats include a witch and her followers, an organization of terrorists, and a group of mercenaries/vigilantes with powerful abilities," the general stated. "There's also the population of Grimm, but they're nothing compared to those threats that I mentioned."

"Interesting. Well I can assure you this general. I'm looking forward to fighting these threats," Cell replied.

"Don't underestimate them. Every one of them is more dangerous than the last," Ironwood warned. "One mistake against any of them will cost you your life."

"Oh ho, now that makes this challenge even more fun," the cicada Faunus said, getting very excited. "Don't worry, general. I'll be careful, but it doesn't mean I won't try to get any fun out of it."

* * *

In Salem's castle, the Grimm witch is sitting on her throne in the meeting room. She just sent here Seer Grimm to retrieve Tyrian and Watts, the only two members of her factions remaining in the castle. Salem has received some interesting news and decided to discuss them with her subordinates.

"Yes, my queen?" Tyrian asked eagerly as he and Watts entered the meeting room alongside the Seer Grimm.

"Tyrian, Watts, I've been informed that Raven Branwen's tribe has been slaughtered," the Grimm Mistress stated. The scorpion Faunus giggles at the news. He loves to hear people being massacred.

"By who?" Arthur Watts asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None other than the Akatsuki," Salem answered. "The only two members of that tribe not confirmed to be dead is Raven Branwen herself and the Spring Maiden."

"So our theories of Raven working with the Akatsuki can be proven true but killing nearly all of her tribe doesn't make sense for someone like her," Watts replied.

"Which means that she either escaped or she isn't aware that her tribe is dead," the Grimm Mistress said. "The former wouldn't make sense, since Raven Branwen is never a coward and would always stay fighting until her death. The Akatsuki could have been keeping Raven from ever contacting her tribe, making the latter much more possible."

"If that's the case, then the Spring Maiden is all by herself!" Arthur Watts deduced.

"Exactly," Salem confirmed. "Tyrain, Watts, your new mission right now is to track down the Spring Maiden and bring her to me. While she's alone and vulnerable, it doesn't mean she shouldn't be taken lightly. Spending a decade with a woman like Raven Branwen has strengthen her powers."

"Oh ho ho! I love a good hunt!" Tyrian cackled before bowing to Salem. "I'll succeed in your honor, my queen."

"Madam, what of the Akatsuki?" Watts asked.

"Despite the possibility of the Akatsuki knowing the existence of the four Maidens, I highly doubt they know the existence of the Four Relics and their connection to the Maidens," the Grimm witch told her subordinate. "Right now, they're more focus on their vigilante justice but are still a threat. After all, they're still hunting down the White Fang and other criminals. And by what Adam told me about the leader of the Akatsuki, then it's best that we still don't draw any attention to our group."

"Of course, my lady," Arthur said, bowing before the Grimm witch. "Is there any other news that we need to know?"

"Yes. Adam, Hazel, and Marcus has nearly gotten Sienna Kahn to agree to an alliance with us. I'm meeting with her myself to confirm and solidify it," Salem answered.

"Interesting. Tyrian and I will go after the Spring Maiden at once. We'll keep you up to date on our progress," Watts replied, leaving the throne room with the scorpion Faunus.

"And remember to stay clear of the Akatsuki. Who knows where they are and what they're doing," the Grimm Mistress advised.

* * *

The scene changes to the inside of the Akatsuki base.

"We have to respect women, Hidan!" Deidara shouted at the immortal.

"Fuck no! If she breathes, she's a THOT!" Hidan shouted back before entering a maniacal laughter.

"ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. A lot of things took place in this chapter. Adam is not killing Sienna since I decided to change their relationship from canon plus Adam's fight against Nagato all those months ago did have an effect on him. The three science projects are awake. We'll get to see more of them in the future. Finally, Salem's forces are going after the Spring Maiden. What will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	32. Evolving Our Lifestyles

Chapter 29: Evolving Our Lifestyles

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Team Akatsuki**_ **. Sorry it took a while but hey, life isn't easy. Now we're going to get more action with the Akatsuki, something I bet you all want. Anyway, it's time to start the chapter.**

* * *

Cold, harsh winds blew in the Kingdom of Atlas, especially in the capital city. It's common though, so the citizens really don't mind as they are used to it. However, a certain pair of people aren't used to the change in temperatures. Only one of them is being affected by the cold while the other just doesn't care.

"T-T-This is why w-w-winter isn't my f-f-favorite s-season," Amber stuttered as she hugs her clothes to keep herself warm. Other than assorted clothing, the Fall Maiden is a brown cotton sweater. Walking next to her is Kakuzu, who's wearing a large trench coat over the clothes that he's wearing.

"Hmph. Next time, be more prepared," Kakuzu chastised the Maiden. "Besides, we're supposed to meet the Schnee boy at the coffee shop."

"Which coffee shop? There's lots of them," Amber told him.

"The big one," the miser growled.

"Half of them are big," the Fall Maiden countered.

"The fancy one that only rich people go to!" Kakuzu shouted in frustration.

"Oh, you mean Starbucks. I think I found it over there," Amber said, pointing to the direction ahead of them. Saying nothing, Kakuzu merely grumbles instead and stomps towards the coffee shop. Amber gives a short run to catch up to him, not wanting to be left behind in the cold weather.

Inside the coffee shop, Whitley is sitting at a table wearing a disguise. It includes a white expensive coat, a blue scarf, and a pair of black sunglasses. The reason that he's wearing a disguise is that he doesn't want to attract any attention from the paparazzi since he's a member of the Schnee family.

The reason why Whitley's able to leave the mansion by himself is due to him receiving the complete trust of his father Jacques. It's one of the perks of constantly being an obedience child instead of a rebellious one like his sisters. If he wants to get ahead of his life and achieve his goals, he needs to take as many advantages as he can. Obeying his father without question allows him to receive those advantages.

A bell can be heard, signaling that someone has either entered the building or left it. Whitely looks up and sees two people, revealing to be Kakuzu and Amber. However, the Schnee didn't know who they are. Nagato told him that he would meet with two Akatsuki members but never gave him their descriptions.

Kakuzu sees the disguised Whitely and motions Amber to follow him, walking towards the Schnee boy. Noticing that no one else is looking at them, the miser briefly opens his trench coat enough for Whitely to see his Akatsuki cloak underneath. Understanding that Kakuzu and Amber are the two Akatsuki members he's supposed to meet, the Schnee boy gives them a quick nod. Kakuzu and Amber sits on the table where the Whitely is at once they arrived, sitting across the Schnee boy.

"I was told to come here because you have information for the Akatsuki," Kakuzu stated, keeping his voice low enough for only the three of them to hear.

"Yes. I'm aware of the troubling rivalry between your organization and the Atlas military, so I believe this information would help you when I first learned of it," Whitely replied, taking out pages of paper from within his coat. He places them on the table, spreading them out for the Akatsuki members to see. "General Ironwood has gotten my father to fund some new projects for the Atlas military."

"James is making new robots. I don't see how this is threatening," Amber told the young Schnee.

"The problem is that the Atlas military will be able to mass produce them, taking the advantage in numbers," Kakuzu explained as he inspects the pages. "They'll be an annoying pest that won't leave us alone."

"I did some more digging and found out that my father is unknowingly funding some secret projects for the military. I couldn't get any access to them since I'm not the heir to the company, but I do know that they're far more different than Ironwood's robot soldiers due to the difference in amount of money being funded between each project," Whitely further informed them.

"This is going to be troublesome," the miser growled.

"Great, now we have more unidentifiable enemies to worry about," Amber muttered under her breath.

"I highly doubt that whatever these new enemies are would be able to pose a big threat to you and the rest of the Akatsuki," the Schnee boy states. "Knowing Ironwood, it'll probably another advanced machine or something. That's all the Atlas military is doing nowadays. Pretty soon, they won't have human soldiers in their ranks no more."

"That may be, but we can't fight the enemy in blind. That's why we're looking for information about the woman who stole Amber's powers as well as the associates who participated in that action," Kakuzu countered.

"Right, the leader asked me to create your bounty for that assassin Marcus Black. There haven't been any confirmations in Atlas," Whitley said. "Still trying to get over the fact that fairy tales are apparently real."

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to it. You're in our circle now," the Fall Maiden replied.

"Yes, and I'm glad to be in it," the young Schnee responded.

"Is there anyway you can get information on these secret projects for the time being until you're officially made heir of your father's company?" Kakuzu asked.

"My older sister Winter _might_ have access to those projects, but I can't guarantee it. General Ironwood is a very paranoid man who doesn't trust many people," Whitley answered. "Only a few people have his complete trust, and I'm not sure if my sister is one of those people. However, I will try to see if there's anything I could get."

"Good. I'm starting to see why Leader decided to partner the Akatsuki with you," the miser states.

"Thank you," the Schnee boy replied with a smile.

"And there's another thing why we're here. If you want to inherit your family's company, then you need to show your father why you should be the one who receives it," Kakuzu told the young Schnee.

"I've always obeyed him. Plus, I'm always ahead in my studies. What else do I have to do?" Whitley asked.

"Obedience and studying will only get you far at becoming heir. You need to show your father that you're capable of running the company. That's why the other reason we're here is for me to help you become the ideal businessman that'll show your father why you deserve the inheritance," the miser explained.

"You'll teach me?" the young Schnee asked.

"Yes, starting tomorrow. Therefore, bring every financial record and other piece of information about your family's company. That way, you'll be better prepared," Kakuzu stated.

"Thank you, sir. That's wonderful," Whitley told the Akatsuki member.

"Don't mention it," the miser muttered. "Just remember your job."

* * *

At Beacon Academy, all the students of the school have been called to the auditorium for an emergency assembly. Among the students are Teams RWBY and JNPR. Therefore, even Mercury is at the auditorium. All the students were confused as to why they were summoned here, but they were told by Professors Port and Oobleck to do so.

"Any reason we're called here. I was on the verge of winning my spar," Yang asked with annoyance.

"Not sure," Jaune answered. The blonde teen had been through a personal arc, dealing with bullies and finally agreeing to train with Pyrrha. Mercury wasn't too happy about it, finding Jaune not worth the time. After all, Itachi did tell him to watch over the Spartan. However, it is her choice which Mercury has no choice but to respect her decision.

The rest of the students around them continues to murmur, still wondering why they've been called to the auditorium. Mercury, deciding to stay quiet instead, takes out his scroll and decides to look through it as a way to spend time. He figures that this assembly isn't that important and probably has something to do with the Vytal Festival. All of a sudden, the murmuring quiets down. The silver haired teen looks up and widens his eyes at the stage.

Standing on the platform in the auditorium are none other than Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch, two teachers who have went missing for the past several weeks. Mercury was told by Itachi that the Akatsuki sent them to Menagerie along with Qrow Branwen after he wiped their memories of Roman's connection with them. He didn't know that they would be back this soon. Ozpin approaches the microphone, giving it a tap.

"All of you have been aware that Miss Goodwitch and I have been absent for a very long time. As much as I would like to tell you the truth of our circumstance, I'm afraid that I don't know the truth myself," the Beacon headmaster revealed, surprising the students in the auditorium.

"I know you all were expecting an actual answer for our disappearance, and I'm sorry," Professor Ozpin continued. "I apologize for missing out on your progress, something that I regret not being able to watch. As headmaster of Beacon Academy, it's my job to guide and teach you. Yet, I was unable to do so. I failed you all." After giving his speech, Professor Ozpin walks off the stage and leaves the auditorium. After which, Professor Goodwitch approaches the microphone.

"I too apologize for my absence, not knowing the truth of it myself as well," Glynda told the entire student body. "There's no excuse, and I'll redeem myself by being a better teacher for you students. In the meantime, the we will start preparing for the Vytal Festival since the Kingdom of Vale will be hosting it this year. You are free to go."

As Professor Goodwitch is leaving the auditorium, so did the other students as they murmured among themselves. Teams RWBY and JNPR are the only ones no moving, most of them still processing the information Ozpin and Goodwitch told them. The only who didn't care is Mercury, since his mission wasn't compromise but finds himself unable to leave without his teammates.

"Ozpin looked… depressed," Jaune said, looking at the empty stadium.

"Yeah. I never seen him like this," Ruby agreed.

"Maybe we should go talk to him and make him feel better?" Nora suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ren objected. "Professor Ozpin is already stressed out as he is, having missed several weeks' worth of work. We'll only get in his way and make things harder for him. Plus, there's also the fact that he needs to talk to the Vale's Council in order to keep his position of Beacon's headmaster."

"Ren's right. It's best that we leave Professor Ozpin alone and let him sort his issues," Mercury stated, hoping that it'll get the others to agree on leaving. He needs to contact the Akatsuki and report to them that Ozpin and Goodwatch came back and probably along with Qrow as well.

"Since Ozpin and Glynda are back, then so is my Uncle Qrow," Yang spoke up. "Come on Ruby. We have a call to make." The two half-siblings begin walking out of the auditorium, leaving the other six behind.

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin will be able to get through this. The man achieved many great accomplishments. This is probably only a small obstacle for him and Professor Goodwitch," Weiss stated. "Anyway, I have to go and study. I recommend that you all go and do the same thing too." The heiress leaves as well.

"Come on, Ren. Dinner's going to start soon! We have to get to the cafeteria first to get the desserts." Nora exclaimed, heading out of the auditorium while taking her childhood friend with her.

"I'm going to go too," Jaune told the remaining two. "I can't let Nora take all the dessert." After which, the blonde immediately follows his two teammates. Only Pyrrha and Mercury are left in the auditorium.

"So are you going to join your team or are you planning something else?" Mercury asked.

"I'm actually going to go for some personal training," Pyrrha answered. "I've been focusing on training Jaune so much, I sometimes forget to train myself."

"You don't have to train him all the time you know. Just give him the basics and let him train on his own," Mercury advised. "That way your progress won't be compromised. If you want, I can join your spar. I'll have to make a call first."

"To Itachi, right?" Pyrrha asked, getting excited.

"Yup," the silver haired teen confirmed.

"Can I say hi, just for a little while?" the redhead asked. "Please?" The Akatsuki apprentice looks at her, surprised.

"Uh, sure, sure," Mercury replied, taking out his scroll and dials Itachi's scroll. The device rang for a few seconds before the call made a connection.

" _Hello?_ " Itachi's voice answered through the scroll.

"Hey Itachi, great news! Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch are back," the silver haired states in a weird tone. While Pyrrha doesn't notices it, Itachi does and knows that this is a message related to Mercury's mission. "Oh, by the way, Pyrrha wants to say hello to you so I'm putting you on speaker."

" _I see. Hello Pyrrha,_ " Itachi's voice echoed from the scroll.

"Hello Itachi! It's so nice to hear from you again," Pyrrha chirped.

" _Likewise, Pyrrha. How's life at Beacon treating you?_ " the Uchiha asked.

"I'm doing swell. Thank you very much," the Invincible Girl answered. "Mercury helped my transition to the academy, and I made some new friends too!"

" _That's wonderful to hear, and I'm glad Mercury is assisting you. Let me know if he misbehaves, okay,_ " Itachi said through the scroll.

"Itachi!" Mercury shouted in embarrassment while the redhead chuckles.

"No problem. I'll make sure that he's on his best behavior," Pyrrha state as the silver haired teen shot her a mock look of betrayal.

" _Thank you_ ," Itachi replied with a chuckle. " _Do you mind if I speak with Mercury in private?_ "

"Of course not! Go right ahead," Pyrrha spoke to the scroll. Mercury gives her a nod of thanks and walks a couple of steps away, turning off the speaker in the process. Making sure that he's out of Pyrrha's earshot, Mercury raises the scroll to his ear.

"She's out of range," the silver haired teen whispered.

" _Did Ozpin say or do anything suspicious? Did he suspect anything about of you?_ " Itachi asked.

"No. He did look depressed though, appearing to have an empty feeling inside him," Mercury answered.

" _Huh. I think the Akatsuki went a bit far on that part. As long as he doesn't become a problem to us though, things should go fine,_ " the Uchiha said. " _Anymore developing news?_ "

"The City of Vale and the school will start on working on preparations for the Vytal Festival. It wouldn't be long before students from the other academies start arriving," the silver haired teen stated. "At some point before the festival, the fire witch will have to arrive with her associates."

" _And when that time comes, when you find her, contact us. We'll take care of her swiftly,_ " Itachi declared.

"Got it," Mercury acknowledged.

" _Now then, I think we should end the conversation as it initially started so Pyrrha won't suspect anything,_ " the Uchiha suggested. The silver haired teen nods and turns the speaker back on, walking over to the redhead girl.

"I'm guessing you two have finished your talk?" Pyrrha asked.

" _Yes. Anyway, I need to end the call. I have to discuss something with my coworkers about something unrelated,_ " Itachi stated.

"Okay. I hope to hear from you again," the Invincible Girl chirped to the phone.

" _Likewise_ ," the Uchiha replied before the call ended. Mercury closes his scroll and places it back into his pocket.

"Should we head over to start our spar?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Sure," Pyrrha answered, happy that she had another conversation with Itachi. The two makes their way to the sparring room to start their upcoming combat.

* * *

At the Akatsuki's base, Hidan and Sasori are in the middle of a spar of their own with the other members of the organization watching over them. With Kakuzu on a mission with Amber, Hidan instantly became bored as he didn't have anyone to mess with. Nagato told him to use this as an opportunity to improve his hand to hand combat.

The Akatsuki leader even suggests that the immortal spars with Sasori since the puppet master could use some improvement in that field. The puppeteer was about to object, but Nagato reminded him how he lost to a Chunin and no longer has his puppet body to store hidden weapons inside. Puppet users in their own world were known to rely too much on their puppets and are terrible at hand to hand combat.

Knowing that he has been bested in the argument by his leader, Sasori found himself having no choice but to comply. Nagato made sure that none of them use their weapons on each during the spar and have been going at it since then. And without of doubt, they have been showing improvements.

Hidan throws a right hook, but Sasori blocks it with his left arm. The puppet master delivers a kick to the immortal's left side, causing him to stagger back. Hidan grits his teeth and quickly lunges at the puppeteer, catching him off guard with a clothesline attack. Knocked down, Sasori goes for a leg sweep but his opponent jumps over it.

However, this gave Sasori the opportunity to get back up. Hidan rushes towards the puppeteer, but Sasori moves forward and knees the immortal right in the gut. Hidan gasps for breath before grabbing the puppeteer into a chokehold. The puppet master curses his human body for its need of oxygen.

Using the strength of his human body, Sasori lifts the immortal up into the air. The puppet master uses chakra to enhance his strength and leans backwards, slamming the two of them onto the ground. Despite causing himself some pain, Sasori managed to get himself free from Hidan's hold.

"You damn motherfucker," Hidan cursed, getting back up. "I'm definitely going to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Try to think of a way to do so first," Sasori retorted, making fun of the immortal's intelligence.

"Fuck you, bastard!" Hidan shouted, rushing towards the puppet master. The immortal throws a punch, but Sasori dodges it and grabs his opponent's arm. However, the immortal pulls him back and punches him across the face. Dazed, the puppet master shakes his head to relieve himself. Unfortunately for him, Hidan continues his assault with numerous punches. Sasori raises his arms up, defending himself from the attack. Wanting to get away from the assault, the puppet master looks for a blindspot on the immortal.

"Weakness, IDENTIFIED!" Sasori stated, delivering a powerful kick to Hidan between his legs. While the immortal cries out in pain, time around him becomes slow and agonizing. Sasori follows it up with a strong punch from his left hand that sends Hidan flying across the sparring room. Kisame rushes in and catches the unconscious immortal.

"Aww, he's all tuckered out," the shark ninja said.

"I guess that's it then," Sasori muttered, turning to Nagato. "Unless you have another opponent for me to fight."

"I would suggest Raven, but we all know that you would beat her," the Akatsuki leader stated.

"Excuse me?!" the ex-bandit leader yelled out, offended by the remark. "I'll have you know that I trained my ass off ever since our first encounter!"

"Is that so?" Sasori asked with a devilish smirk. "Then I'll accept your challenge. You may even use your weapon. After all, I'm supposedly helpless without my puppets."

"I'll show you how strong I've become," Raven declared, pointing her sword at the puppet master. "I'll show you all."

* * *

Moments later, Itachi walks into the sparring room. He was the only available Akatsuki member who didn't watch the spar between Hidan and Sasori. During the time, he was talking with Mercury over his scroll. The silver haired teen called the Uchiha from Beacon Academy and informed him of some interesting news.

"What happened to her?" Itachi asked, pointing to Raven who's lying down unconscious on the floor.

"She challenged Sasori to a fight and quickly got her ass handed to her," Deidara replied.

"Ah, so nothing new then. Got it," the Uchiha said. "Anyway, I received a call from Mercury. He told me that Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch arrived back at Beacon." The news surprised the other Akatsuki members.

"Has the boy reported anything about the headmaster that we need to worry about?" Nagato asked.

"Thankfully, no," Itachi answered. "However, I was told that the city and the school is starting preparations for the Vytal Festival. It's only a matter of time before the woman who stole Amber's powers reveal herself."

"And when she does, we'll make sure that Amber gets her powers back. She'll need to be here to take part of the action," Konan stated. "When the students from the other academies start arriving to Beacon, that's when we'll call her back."

"Understood," the Uchiha said.

"By the way, how is he doing?" Nagato asked. "Not with his missions or objectives but as himself?"

"Oh. He's doing great, from what he told me," Itachi told him. "He's performing well in his classes and in combat."

"That's good. If he keeps that up, I'll take you all to Dairy Queen," the Akatsuki leader announced, causing the other members to cheer with excitement. The only person who didn't was Raven due to her being unconscious. "Someone wake up Raven by the way."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. We'll have one more chapter before we time skip to episode 15 and 16 of Volume 1. See you guys next time, and be sure to read and review.**


End file.
